Dragonball Heroes: Final Mix
by Rojoneo
Summary: Trunks and his girlfriend Akina have spent years training their twelve students in the safety of their base, but when someone disrupts the balance of time that Trunks vowed to protect he's given no choice but to send his young students to fight a new evil but now this time join the retelling of this story with 3 new Android heroes and the now extended story of Dragonball Heroes!
1. Hero Bio's

_**Dragonball Heroes: Final Mix**_

(A.N. Do to recent event three new characters have joined the Dragonball Heroes Saga so I am taking this opportunity to rewrite my original story and fix all those little errors I made and add the three characters to make the story more exciting! So I hope you enjoy this Final Mix of Dragonball Heroes! As always here is the small intro and Hero Bios!)

This story is about Future Trunks' team of heroes. The Time Force

After returning to his time Trunks found a way to use the time machine to go to other universes. Years passed and Trunks has formed a team of heroes Six Saiyans, three Namekians, three Aliens like Frieza and soon later on in the story three Majins and three Androids.

These heroes have trained all their lives under the supervision of Trunks and Akina, another half-blood Saiyan who helps Trunks train the young heroes.

When something upsets the time line Trunks tried to fix and strange monsters begin to appear Trunks has no choice but to send his young student in to find the source of the disturbances in the universe.

Will Trunks young heroes be enough to fix the time line? Or will the new evil destroy the most powerful fighter in the universe? Find out in Dragonball Heroes: Final Mix

* * *

Dragonball Hero Profiles:

_**The Saiyans**_

Name: Kento

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Victory Cannon

Personality: Happy-go-lucky

Bio: Kento has a strong resemblance to Goku but with a much different hair style, he relies on his speed and skills and battle and strangely has a fear of needles…

A.N. he's the one in red.

* * *

Name: Zang

Age: 14

Class: Elite

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Mega Flash

Personality: Smartass

Bio: Zang is a knowledgeable young man who uses everything around him to his advantage. Zang strongly looks like Andriod 17 but is clearly not an android.

A.N. the one in blue

* * *

Name: Reyoto

Age: 15

Class: Berserker

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Berserker Wave

Personality: Cocky

Bio: Reyoto is trained in a large variety of alien fighting skills and abilities but he relies on his brute strength and agility to win his battle. He looks like Vegeta but has hair like Raditz and clothes that resembles Broly. Reyoto has no fears known by his teammates but will scold anyone who forgets their manners in his presence.

A.N. The one without a shirt and has long hair.

* * *

Name: Serena

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Violet Beam

Personality: Cheerful

Bio: Serena is a kind young girl who does not like to fight but only fights when the situation calls for it and shows mercy when she feels it's needed. Serena has a resemblance to Pan but with a different hair style. Serena only fears of bugs with ugly faces…..

A.N. The girl in red

* * *

Name: May

Age: 13

Class: Elite

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Miracle Disk

Personality: Shy

Bio: May is a very shy young girl but speaks her mind when she feels it is needed. May likes to hang around with her friends but when danger calls she is ready for battle.

A.N. Girl in blue

* * *

Name: Naomi

Age: 14

Class: Berserker

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Black Rose Strike

Personality: Fierce

Bio: Naomi is the strongest female Saiyan of her friends but is actually very kind. She and Reyoto will always be seen in an argument but in reality they like each other, although both are too proud to admit it.

A.N. The girl in purple and wearing Saiyan armor

* * *

Name: Trunks

Age: 27

Class: Leader

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Double Buster

Personality: Stern

Bio: Trunks improved his time machine so that it could cross into other universes and with this he met Akina, a like-minded fellow Half-Saiyan. Trunks trains and teaches the male division of the STF while Akina trains the girl division.

* * *

Name: Akina

Age: 26

Class: Leader

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: The Angel's Judgment

Personality: Extremely Happy

Bio: Akina is the leader of the female division of the STF and is a very bright young woman. Akina meet Trunks when he accidentally hit her with his time machine and the two soon formed an instant friendship when they found a lost base.

A.N. This girl is the one in pink with the brown hair.

**_The Namekians_**

Name: Tsumuri

Age: They think he's 16

Class: Hero

Species: Namek

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Drill

Personality: Solitude

Bio: Tsumuri looks identical to Piccolo but was not born evil. Tsumuri prefers quiet and solitude so he rarely seen with any of his comrades but always in a conversation with his twin bother Azumuri. He is usually seen in a large tree in the base Grand Tree either reading a book or rereading one he's read in the Grand Library.

A.N. I didn't see a separate pic with him in his first outfit so he the one in the group shot that says Namekian Avatars and he's the one in the center.

* * *

Name: Azumuri

Age: They think he's 16 too

Class: Elite

Species: Namek

Ultimate Attack: Night Wing Barrage

Personality: Outgoing

Bio: Azumuri is the very opposite of his twin, even with the face like his he's very fun to be around Azumuri is always willing to do whatever his friends want to do and enjoys the company of others. He's skilled in a rare ki which allows him to use magic in his fight.

A.N. Also in the group shot and the one on the left.

* * *

Name: Harker

Age: 17 or maybe 18

Class: Berserker

Species: Namek

Ultimate Attack: Hell's Fury

Personality: Mysterious

Bio: Like Tsumuri, Harker likes to keep to himself but prefers actions instead of words. His past is unknown to anyone but Trunks and Akina.

A.N. Also in the group shot but is not wearing a shirt and is on the right.

_**The Arcosians**_

Name: Froze

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Species: Arcosians

Ultimate Attack: Gravity Sphere

Personality: Honest

Bio: Froze is very intelligent for his age. He's reached his final form making him strong but not as strong as his Saiyan comrades. Froze is actually very kind for his species and may not be as fast as his other Icein friends but he's defiantly the smartest.

A.N. This guy in the the group shot that says Frieza Race Characters and he's the one on top.

* * *

Name: Chill

Age: 14

Class: Elite

Species: Arcosians

Ultimate Attack: Chilling Death Wheel

Personality: Joker

Bio: Chill is the funny one of the STF he loves getting a laugh out of people whether it's intentionally or unintentionally. Though Chill is powerful he never likes to kill unless he has too.

A.N. same as what the last thing said but he's the one on the left.

* * *

Name: Frost

Age: 13

Class: Berserker

Species: Arcosians

Ultimate Attack: Icy Needles

Personality: Silent

Bio: Frost lost his ability to speak when he was very young but he never let that stop him from fighting for what he believes in. Frost communicates with his friends by writing everything on a sketchpad Trunks gave him.

A.N. Same thing except he's on the right with the thing on his mouth.

_**The Majins**_

Name: Kabra

Age: Unknown

Class: Hero

Species: Majin

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Fist

Personality: Protective

Bio: This Majin Buu was born from Buu' small ounce of kindness, Kabra as he named himself dedicated his new life to protect the humans from his former host, Kabra uses strength in his fighting but lacks Bash's speed or Zink's knowledge.

A.N. these guys are in the group shot that says Majin Heroes and Kabra is the one in red.

* * *

Name: Zink

Age: unknown

Class: Elite

Species: Majin

Ultimate Attack: Majin Death Trap

Personality: The Smarty Pants

Zink was born from Buu's small ounce of intelligences. Zink is very intelligent and is believed to know everything. Zink uses his knowledge in battle to study his enemies fighting skills and to quickly learn their weakness and a fast way to bring them down.

A.N. same as before except he's the one in blue and wearing wizard clothes.

* * *

Name: Bash

Age: unknown

Class: Berserker

Species: Majin

Ultimate Attack: Thrash Attack

Personality: Aggressive

Bio: Unlike his other two counterparts Bash was born looking like Kid Buu. Bash was born from Buu's determination, Bash uses his speed in battle to get an advantage over his opponents. Though Bash can get aggressive in battle he's actually very kind and enjoys the company of his friends.

A.N. same as last but he's the Kid Buu in black and yellow.

_**The **_**_Androids_**

Name: Nimu (Android 17.0 )

Age: Believed to be 15 or 16

Class: Hero

Species: Android

Ultimate Attack: Delta Strike

Personality: Know-it-all

Bio: Originally Nimu was a prototype for Super Android 17, now renamed Nimu he and his fellow forgotten android brethren kept together until the point where they would be need to face their destiny.

A.N. Nimu is the new mini look alike of android 17 but with his hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Name: Nico (Android 19.2)

Age: 14 or 15

Class: Elite

Species: Android

Ultimate Attack: Bionic Buster

Personality: Cautious

Bio: A more advance model of the original Android 19 Nico has the energy absorption like the previous model and endless kai supple like Android 17 and 18, being on her own for a while made he fearful of new people, so she keeps to herself behind the shoulders of her android allies.

A.N. She is the pale skin android with brown hair and Android 19 clothes.

* * *

Name: Genome

Age: Unknown

Class: Berserker

Species:Android/ Clone

Ultimate Attack: He can Mimic others attacks

Personality: Stoic

Bio: Genome prefers to keep to himself and rarely talks, originally created as Cell first prototype, Genome has all the powers and abilities Cell has and if absorbing the right energy source can transform into other forms, but prefers his current form, refusing to harm any living being for his own purpose of getting stronger.

A.N. he's the purple cell like bug with the Red Ribbon Army logo on his chest.


	2. Welcome to the Grand Planet Academy!

**_Welcome to the Grand Planet Academy!_**

A long time ago Future Trunks returned back to his own time knowing that he had accomplished his mission and helped saved the Earth.

Upon returning home Trunks improved his mother time machine then created a way for him to use it to get to other universes just like his but with very different realities. This is how Trunks meet Akina.

Akina was from a universe where her father managed to escape Planet Vegeta before its explosion then meet her mother resulting in Akina and her mixed blood.

Akina and Trunks soon formed a love then learned that other universes was not as lucky as theirs, some worlds had horrible ends that could easily be avoided.

So Akina and Trunks decided they would go to each universe and find a way to fix them but there are way too many universes for just two half-Saiyans to handle and upon this discovery they stumbled upon a lost planet in the center of all the parallel universe, this planet used to be used by the Kai's to watch other all the universe but was soon abandon leaving the planet empty.

Trunks and Akina soon found a castle on this planet and in this castle was everything they would need to train, learn and monitor the universe.

Trunks saw that this castle was more like a school then a home so he searched out and found six Saiyan children each one came from a universe where they were destined for death and would never have a chance in life.

Trunks rescued them from their fates and brought them all to the planet and soon renamed it the Grand Planet.

These six Saiyans each proved to have many skills and abilities mixed with their full blooded bodies and Trunks soon decided that there should be more than just Saiyans he could bring to train.

That's how Trunks found and rescued three you Namekians and three you Arcosians and deiced that they would one day be the protectors of the Multiverse.

The twelve aliens soon grew used to their new home and trained hard with their help of their two teachers.

This is how the Time Force was made and this is the story about eighteen heroes and how they will change the Multiverse.

The Grand Planet Academy has everything training heroes could need, a large cafeteria built to feed six pure blooded Saiyans and other alien species.

An outdoor and indoor training grounds to help them with many forms of training and tests.

A gravity room specially built by Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself, plenty of bedrooms to fit the many students.

A garden to help maintain beauty to the Planet and the state of the art Multiversal Monitoring System.

Almost everything in the castle been Saiyan proofed and can with stand almost anything the Saiyans can dish out and for all the alien children Bulma opened up a learning program there to help keep the aliens smart and informed on all their histories and many forms of studies now it's time to meet the Students

It was early in the morning at the Grand Planet Academy and a young Saiyan boy in a red gi was running down the hall as he mumbled to himself.

"How the hell can I be late again! I swear that stupid alarm clock hates me!" he growled.

"Don't go blaming Bulma alarm clock for you having too much crud in your ears" a voice said as the boy stopped and looked up to see the Namekian Tsumuri standing on the wall with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Oh, good morning Tsumuri!" the boy said.

"You know Kento, Trunks is going to be mad that you're late again" he said.

"Yeah I know" Kento said as his head fell down in despair.

"Or he would if we wasn't late" Tsumuri said as a light bulb formed over Kento head.

"Thanks Tsumuri! I'll see you later!" Kento yelled taking off down the hall leaving a dust trail behind.

"What a moron, he does know it's Saturday right? There's no classes today" the Arcosian Chill said landing on the wall Tsumuri stood on.

"He will when he see no one in class" Tsumuri said.

"I bet you five Zenies that it will take him an hour to figure out its Saturday" Chill said.

"You're on" Tsumuri said as they shook hands.

* * *

Kento was running down the hall when he crashed into a walking stack of books and got buried under them.

"Ow, who put those books here?" Kento groaned with a books covering his body.

"No one, I was returning them to the library when you knocked me over! Watch where you're going Kento!" a girl yelled as Kento gasped and removed the book over his face to see Serena glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I am so sorry Serena! Here let me help you carry these" Kento said as he began throwing books onto a stack with his free arm as he began throwing books into the air making them pile up neatly on his other hand.

"It's okay, why were you in such a hurry anyway? You left skid marks on the carpet" Serena said as they made their way to the library.

"Woke up late for class again" Kento said.

"Class? Uh Kento you do know its Saturday today right?" Serena said.

"...Dammit!" Kento yelled.

* * *

"Ha! Pay up Chill!" Tsumuri said holding out his hand.

"Dammit! Stupid girl had to open her big mouth!" Chill said handing Tsumuri the money.

"Thank you very much" Tsumuri smirked counting the money.

* * *

"So Serena did you read all of these?" Kento asked looking at the stack of books going over his head and could have been about twenty or thirty.

"No the girls and I were studying them" Serena said as Kento pulled one out from the stack and read the cover.

"10 Way to Tell if a Man Likes You?" Kento said pulling out another, "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not? Romeo and Juliet? Cinderella? These are all chick books" Kento said.

"And?" Serena said.

"Last I check Naomi wasn't into this kind of things" Kento said remembering how scary Naomi is when someone makes her angry.

"No she likes this stuff she just hates it when Reyoto pisses her off" Serena said.

"Those two are always at each other's throats" Kento said.

"Yeah I know, last time Naomi threw a table at him!" Serena said.

"Reyoto smashed it before it hit him" Kento said.

"Yeah and who made everyone clean the cafeteria with toothbrushes because of that?" Serena said as Kento remembered how mad Trunks was when he saw what Reyoto and Naomi did.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment" Kento said as they reached the library doors and May came walking out.

"Oh good morning May" Serena said.

"Oh good morning Serena, whose the one behind the books?" May asked.

"Hi May" Kento said using his free hand to have to her from the side of the stack of books.

"Oh Kento it's you, how have you been?" she asked.

"Tired I thought today was Friday! Dammit! I could have slept in today!" Kento yelled.

"Yeah that proves how smart you are" Zang said sarcastically as he walked out from the library with a book under his arm.

"No one needs your smartass remarks here Zang" Kento said.

"Well good morning to you too" he said.

"Yeah morning, Zang have you seen Reyoto?" Kento asked.

"I saw him, he was out in the training field blasting some targets when I last saw him" May said.

"Thanks May" Kento said walking into the library and set Serena books down on a table.

"Thanks Kento" Serena smiled.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing later?" Kento asked.

"Um nothing, why?" Serena said.

"Well, I was wondering that if you wanted too, would you uh…like to have lunch, with me?" Kento said blushing as Serena did and cleared her throat.

"Uh yeah, I would love to Kento" she said as Kento smile grew.

"Great! I'll see you later than" he said running out of the library.

"See? I told you he liked you" Naomi said as Serena saw her friend walk out from behind a bookshelf.

"It's just lunch, I'm not sure he even knows what a date is" Serena said.

"Hmmm I guess that true, he did think a bra was some kind of food" Naomi said.

"Who the hell thinks that?" Serena laughed as Naomi joined her.

"I don't know!" Naomi laughed.

* * *

The Arcosians Frost and Froze were walking down the hall when Kento came running down it in the opposite direction.

"Morning Frost! Morning Froze!" Kento said.

"Morning Kento" Froze said as Frost wrote quickly on his note pad.

**_'Morning Kento, where are going this early in the morning? You usually sleep in till noon on Saturdays?'_** Frost wrote holding out the notepad for Kento to read.

"Oh I'm going to go see what Reyoto up to" Kento said.

"We just saw him he's out training with Harker" Froze said.

"I haven't seen Azumuri? I haven't seen him today?" Kento said.

"Oh he's in the lab helping Bulma with something" Froze said.

"Okay then" Kento said heading off to the training field.

* * *

Reyoto and Harker were both sparing out on the training field blocking each other's punches and kicks when they spotted Kento running out towards them.

"Break time Harker" Reyoto said.

"Fine by me" Harker said sitting down as Reyoto approached Kento.

"Why you up so early?" Reyoto asked.

"Must be a full moon out tonight since Kento never wakes up this early on Saturday" Harker said.

"No I thought today was Friday and I thought I was going to be late for class again" Kento said.

"That would explain the smell" Harker said.

"Yeah, dude go back inside and take a bath" Reyoto said.

"Fine, wait! I almost forgot I did it!" Kento said.

"Did what?" Reyoto asked.

"Ask Serena to lunch" Kento said.

"About damn time! You're now a step closer to getting a girlfriend" Reyoto said.

"Well I'm not sure it's a date, more like just lunch" Kento said.

"Well either way you're getting there" Reyoto said as they heard an alarm go off as they all knew it was the emergency siren and Trunks never sounds it unless it was a real emergency.

"The alarm!" Harker said getting up.

"Quickly!" Kento yelled as they began running back to the castle but stopped when a shadowy puddle formed in front of the entrance and spilt into three figures as they turned into black shadowy version of them with yellow eyes.

"Am I crazy or are those things turning into us?" Harker asked.

"Nope we see them too" Reyoto said as the shadow Reyoto jumped at Kento as Kento kicked it's chin then kai blasted it away as Harker shoved his claws into the Kento shadow and Reyoto bashed the Harker shadow against the wall.

"Weak aren't they?" Harker said.

"Yeah I didn't even need to use any of my strength at all" Reyoto said.

"Let hurry I bet these things had something with the alarm going off" Kento said as they ran back inside.

* * *

"Is that the alarm?" Serena asked.

"Yeah sounds like it" Naomi said as a shadow formed behind her.

"Naomi!" Serena yelled pointing behind her as Naomi slammed her elbow into a shadow version of herself and kai blasted it into a table.

"What are they?" Serena asked as more appeared.

"I have no idea but let's kick their ass and see Trunks!" Naomi said.

"Right" Serena said as she kicked one in the chest and spin kicked it into a bookshelf.

* * *

"Hmm?" Tsumuri said stopping with Chill in the hall outside the cafeteria as they saw some of the shadows rise from the ground.

"The hell is this?" Tsumuri said as they heard the alarm.

"They must be the source of the alarm" Chill said as the two turned into Chill and a Tsumrui.

"Oh hell no, Special Beam Twin Cannons!" Tsumuri yelled pointing both his fingers at the shadow copies and destroyed them as they ran to the monitoring room.

* * *

"The alarm" May said holding a book to her chest.

"This can't be good" Zang said seeing their shadows began to rise and turn into copies of them.

"Zang what are they?" May asked.

"I have no idea" Zang said taking May hand and swung her around as she kicked onto in the head and sent it crashing into the other as Zang kai blasted them.

"Not very strong" Zang said.

"Come Zang, we have to see the others" May said as they ran to the Monitoring Room.

* * *

"Ha!" Froze yelled making a Feedling dissolve as Frost slammed one to the ground and twisted it's neck making it dissolve

**_'We must hurry'_** Frost wrote.

"I know" Chill said as they headed down the hall.

Later that day all the students meet outside the Monitoring room in a large chamber as they waited for Trunks and Akina to explain what has happened.

"Serena, did you see those things?" Kento asked.

"Yeah they attacked us when we were in the library" Naomi said.

"Those copycats attacked us when we were heading for the cafeteria" Tsumuri said.

**_'They're not strong but I sense a large number of them building somewhere'_** Frost wrote.

"You can sense how many there are?" Kento asked.

**_'Yes since I can't speak but my ability to sense is advance and I can sense they've stopped like they're being controlled by someone or something'_** Frost wrote.

The doors to the monitor room opened and Trunks stepped out with a concerned look on his face as he pulled a cart inside a glass case was one of the shadow creatures trying to get out.

"Trunks, what is that thing?" May asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Akina said.

"How you catch it?" Kento asked.

"It attacked Bulma and I in the lab and I used a spell to detain it" Azumuri said.

"These things have strange abilities, they are able to mimic the form of whoever it sees and use their fighting skills and powers" Trunks said.

"It can do that?" Kento asked.

"Yes but they're not very strong as you all found out" Akina said.

"How did they get in here? I thought the Grand Planet could not be invaded without us knowing?" Froze asked.

"Someone let them in" Akina said.

"What!" all the students yelled while Frost held up a capitalized 'what'.

"Mom, show them the footage from earlier" Trunks said as they all looked to Bulma who was typing at a large computer.

"This is minutes before we set off the alarms" Bulma said as the screen showed outside the Grand Planet entrance as a man in a black hood emerged from a dark rip in the air.

The man then punched the ground as the shadows split off in different directions and the man jumped back into the hole to their universe.

"Whoever that was he controls those things and to make matters worse those things have found their way into an important universe" Trunks said as the screen showed many universes the Bulma clicked on one and showed a timeline.

"The one you're looking at right now is the one Trunks went back to prevent Goku from dying" Bulma said.

"Those creatures instead of going into a particular point in time they went into several and not just any points in time, important points in Goku life" Trunks said.

"Those Feedlings as we call them are making sure Goku dies in every important battle he's ever been in, if those things do that Goku will be gone forever, but not just this universe but all of them, if Goku is completely destroyed in even one the balance of the universe will be thorn and Goku will be lost forever, not even the dragon balls can undo this" Akina said.

"What are you going to do Trunks?" Reyoto asked.

"I can't go to every point in Goku life fast enough to stop the Feedlings from succeeding so I need all of your help" Trunks said.

"Us? But known of us have even reach Super Saiyan yet" Naomi said.

"We took that into consideration so instead of splitting you all off and sending you into that universe were sending you in teams" Akina said.

"Based on all your skills and talents we made three teams for all of you to be in" Trunks said as Bulma computer screen showed all twelve of the students.

"We've come up with three teams, Team Hero, Team Berserker and Team Elite. Each team will go into a point in Goku life while Bulma monitors your progress, once you succeed in stopping the Feedling's and making sure the time you go in goes as it should Bulma will send you to the next available one" Akina said.

"Team Hero with have Kento, Serena, Tsumuri and Froze" Trunks said as the screen showed Team Hero.

"Team Berserker will be Reyoto, Naomi, Harker and Frost" Akina said as Reyoto and Naomi growled at each other.

"Come on guys don't put me on a team with her!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I don't want to look at that all day!" Naomi said.

"Enough! We put you together because this is not only a mission to prevent tragedy in the universe but to also test you as a team, you must work together and I expect you to cooperate" he said glaring down at them.

"Yes sir" Reyoto and Naomi said as the two glared at each other.

"And lastly Team Elite will be Zang, May, Azumuri and Chill" Akina said.

"Team Hero you will go to the day before Goku was sent to Earth since that the time the Feedlings will appear" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Hero said.

Team Berserker you will go to the day Raditz lands on Earth and make sure Goku dies that day by Piccolo hand with Raditz" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Berserker said.

"Team Elite you will go to the day Vegeta and Nappa land on Earth" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Elite said.

"Now we can't keep in touch while you guys are away so I made each of you these" Bulma said pressing a button as robot servant's came out of a wall with watches as they began putting them around each student wrist.

"These watch allow you to keep in touch with your team and back here at the base they also tell you if you managed to fix the timeline" Bulma said.

"Wow!" Kento said as everyone else checked out their new watches.

"I hate silver" Reyoto said.

"I knew that might happen so everyone press the red buttons on your watches" Bulma said as they did and the watches turned into each of their favorite colors.

"I love it!" May said.

"Glad you all like your new accessories" Bulma said.

"Now everyone get ready, Bulma programed the watches to teleport you to the exact point in time that you were assigned to" Akina said.

"So when do we leave?" Zang asked.

"About five minutes so here" Trunks said tossing three backpacks to Reyoto, Kento and Zang.

"These backpacks are filled with emergency capsule supplies and ten Senzu beans in each bag, don't go wasting your supplies and use them wisely" Akina said as all the watches began to glow.

"Good luck kids!" Trunks said as they all began to teleport to different points in Goku life.

* * *

In a dark room Nero sat in a throne as he chuckled wickedly, "all according to plan, you all know what to do."

The laughter of every villain in Goku past then filled the room as Nero red eyes glared down at the image of his brother in an orb in his hand with his team.

"All according to plan" he smirked.

_**A.N.**_ Please Review and our three new androids will make their appearance during the android saga so please be patient!


	3. Bardock Father of Goku Deadly Encounter

**_Bardock Father of Goku Deadly Encounter_**

Upon arriving to their destination the four heroes found themselves in a Saiyan nursery.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"According to Bulma device, where on Planet Vegeta this is the nursery Goku was born at so Goku should be here" Tsumuri said looking around.

"I don't see or sense any Feedlings so we better stay clear from any Saiyans here" Froze said as they heard a baby crying as they turned to see wild spiky hair on a crying baby in an incubator.

"His name is Kakarot" Serena said reading the label on the side of his incubator.

"Isn't that Goku Saiyan name?" Froze asked.

"Yes it is so that means we got to keep a close eye on this baby" Kento said.

"Oh shhhh, it's okay Goku" Serena said opening the incubator and picked baby Goku up.

"Serena! Put him down! We can't do anything that will change his future!" Froze hissed as he looked around the empty room.

"He's a baby we won't remember anything" Serena said.

"Someone coming put him down!" Froze said as Serena set Goku back in his incubator and closed it as they hid when Bardock ran to the viewing window.

"Kakarot huh? You see it too don't you son?" the man said as his scanner read the baby level "an average power level? I thought you were special" he said as he continued to walk off.

"What the hell is that guy problem? He's just a baby" Serena said.

"That guy looks just like Goku" Kento said as they watch the man run off.

"That must be his father" Serena said.

"Hide someone coming!" Tsumuri whispered as they hid in the room as the door opened as they all saw a very beautiful Saiyan woman enter the room as she approached Goku incubator and opened as she pulled him out and hummed.

"Shhhh it's okay Kakarot mommy here" Hanasia said as the baby looked up at her as she rocked him in her arms.

"Is that his mom?" Serena whispered.

"Must be, she so beautiful" Kento whispered as Serena gave him an annoyed look.

"You must rest Kakarot" Hanasia said.

"Bah bah" Kakarot said as Hanasia smiled.

"Okay I will this one time" she smiled kissing his forehead, _"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now."_

Kento eyes widen as his friends saw his shocked expression.

"Kento what's wrong?" Froze whispered.

"N-nothing, it's nothing" Kento said looking away as Hanasia kissed the sleeping Kakarot and set him back in his incubator before she left.

"That was interesting" Tsumuri said.

"Look!" Froze yelled as they saw Feedlings heading to the space pod dock.

"Feedlings?! They're targeting Goku father!" Tsumuri said.

"But why? I thought Goku was the target?" Serena said.

"We better follow him" Kento said as they quickly followed Bardock.

After the heroes stole a few Saiyan space pods and followed Bardock to a planet where he landed as Bardock smirked.

"It looks like they plowed right through, I guess I thought those knuckle heads something about fighting after all" Bardock said looking at the ruins and dead aliens his team left as he searched them on his scouter, "yep still here lazy bums probably still celebrating" he said as Kento as his team pods landed behind his pod.

"What the hell? Who are these clowns!" Bardock growled.

When stepping out of his pod Kento stretched as he cracked his neck and did stretches "man how the hell do Saiyans stand ridding in those things for so long?" Kento asked.

"I don't know, how did a mere spy sneak past security with Saiyan space pods?" Bardock said as Kento eyes widen and turned to see Bardock glaring down at him as Bardock eyes widen.

"Uh hi?" Kento said.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you look like me?" he asked.

"Uh well there a really good explanation for that, uh right guys?" Kento said looking to his team.

"Uh yeah, uh were you uh biggest fans! We followed you here to see action!" Serena said laughing nervously.

"Yeah we're you biggest fans uh sir" Kento said not knowing the man name.

"Whatever just get the hell out of here kids" Bardock said flying off.

"Quick follow him!" Tsumuri said as they followed Bardock and found him with his dead team.

"What happened! It can't be" Bardock said.

"My god" Serena said covering her mouth.

"Do you think the Feedlings did this?" Froze asked quietly.

"I don't know this doesn't look like it was done by those things, but someone very strong" Kento said.

"Torra! Oh my god! Torra!" Bardock yelled running to his friend in silver armor and lifted his head.

"Don't tell me you let those meatheads do this to you guys?" Bardock said.

"No way, come on, you should know us better than that Bardock" Torra said.

"Didn't think so, what happened then?" Bardock asked.

"We were ambushed by Dodoria and his men" Torra said.

"Frieza was the one who ordered us here" Bardock said.

"Yes it was a setup, Frieza he wants us all dead!" Torra said.

"But why? After all we've done! It doesn't make sense! We took the jobs even his elites wouldn't mess with and we still won!" Bardock said.

"It's true isn't it?" Torra said as he began coughing, "we were getting to be the best and Frieza scared!"

"Scared of what?" Bardock asked.

"Of you Bardock, Frieza scared of you, don't you see he's scared of what you might become, you're getting too strong, good luck old friend I'm sorry that I can't…" he said dying in Bardock arms.

"Goodbye Torra you were my best friend" Bardock said.

"Oh that is so sad" Serena said.

"So this is what it comes too! This is what we get for our hard work!" Bardock said cleaning off the blood from his friend face, "we tried so hard to please Frieza! My crew Borgos, Fasha! Those Bastards! So they thought we were getting to strong! I promise I will get them for this you guys! Or die trying! Frieza taken our loyalty and paid us back with our own blood!" he said as the heroes watches began going off with Bardock scanner as they turned to see four aliens.

"I thought there was a foul smell in the air! So you're the ones!" Bardock yelled.

"Not them" a voice said as they looked up to see a hooded man but seemed smaller from the one in the video the heroes saw.

"You!" Kento yelled.

"So that annoying pest send children to stop us?" he said.

"Us?" Serena said.

"Now come with me Bardock? We could use a man of your power, if you refuse, well let's say I'll let those aliens do what they did to your friends" the man said.

"No thanks" Bardock said tying the blood stained rag on his head.

"Fine Feedlings have at them!" the man said disappearing as the aliens began attack with Feedlings with them.

"What are they?!" Bardock asked.

"Feedlings! We'll help!" Kento said as the aliens took to the air and began firing kai blast down at them and caused an explosion.

"That should do it!" he said as his scanner pointed up as Kento and Bardock came down and punched the alien in the face.

The other three aliens then fried at them as Kento and Bardock teleported.

"What the? Where the hell did they go?" an orange alien asked.

"You should be worried about me!" Tsumuri said punching the alien in the gut.

Serena then kicked another alien into the ruins below and Froze blasted the last one.

"You kids are impressive" Bardock said.

"Thanks people underestimate us all the time" Kento said.

"Wait we have company" Tsumuri said sensing Dodoria before Bardock scanner.

"How did you...?" he asked.

"Never mind the fat pink one next!" Froze said.

"My lord what do you want me to do with the extras?" Dodoria asked as the hooded man appeared again.

"Kill them, Bardock is what we need" he said.

"Yes my lord" Dodoria said.

"My god! The villains are working with the hooded man!" Tsumuri said.

"What are you talking about?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing! Just focus on the fat guy" Kento said.

Dodoria then opened his mouth and hit them all with a mouth blast sending all the heroes flying.

"Dodoria you idiot! I told you not to kill Bardock!" the man yelled.

"I apologize my lord" he said.

"Oh screw it! It looks like we don't need Bardock anymore, be gone!" the man said as Dodoria flew off and just before the man was about to leave he saw Bardock.

"Oh still alive are you? Good the plan and still continue" he said.

"Don't even think about it!" Kento yelled as the man turned to see the four unharmed.

"Bardock go! We'll handle him!" Frost yelled.

"No I will not run from a fight!" Bardock yelled.

"Your son needs you!" Serena yelled.

"My son?" Bardock said.

"He's in danger you must get back to Planet Vegeta!" Serena said.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled flying back to his ship.

"You pretty much sent him to his death you know?" the man said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"After being defeated here Bardock goes back and Frieza destroys both the planet and him today!" the man said as shock hit the four young heroes.

"Then so be it! If it is destined then we will allow it to happen but were taking you out of this picture!" Kento yelled.

"Little brats" the man said as Froze eyes widen.

"I know you! Your Lord Chilled Frieza ancestor!" Frost yelled.

"What?!" Kento yelled.

"Clever child, yes it is I. Lord Chilled" he said throwing off his hood.

"But this isn't right Bardock never meets you!" Serena yelled.

"Oh but he does, my master has shown me what's to come and I plan to make sure that doesn't happen, Bardock survives that explosion and ends up in my time" he said.

"Bardock goes back in time? But how?" Serena asked.

"That what the Master wishes to know, Bardock could be the key to unlimited time travel itself, once I collect him we'll use him to seal that fool Trunks from our plans" Chilled said.

"Froze what do you know about Chilled?" Tsumuri asked.

"I know that he died a long time ago at the hands of the legendary Super Saiyan, the very first" Frost said as their eyes widen.

"Bardock started that ledged, he's the Legendary Super Saiyan from the Saiyan Legends!" Serena said.

"Whatever! Chilled we will not allow you anywhere near Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"You fools can't stop me" Chilled said.

"Bulma pinpoint Bardock and tell us where he goes!" Serena yelled into the watch.

"Okay I got a lock I'll send you to his location when you're ready" she said.

"Okay Chilled let's go!" Kento said as they went into fighting stances.

"I'm not going to waste my time with weaklings like you, so long" Chilled said backing away into a portal and disappearing.

"Bulma take us to Bardock now!" Kento yelled as the watches glowed and they were taken away.

The four heroes soon found themselves in a cave as they saw Bardock doing push up as he look wide-eyed at them as they him knowing he saw them form in from thin air.

"Uh hi again" Kento said.

"You! How did you get here what happen to the planet! Tell me!" he yelled shaking Kento shoulders.

"I-I w-will tell y-you if you s-stop s-shaking me!" Kento yelled as Bardock released him.

"I'm sorry Bardock but we can't tell you much but we can tell you that you're in danger" Kento said.

"Hmph! I can take care of myself!" he growled.

"Yeah we can see that, I like what you did with your new cave home, it's so plain" Tsumuri said sarcastically.

"Don't piss me off kid! I won't hesitate to kill a child!" Bardock growled.

"Wow you and your son are nothing alike! How can he be your son" Froze said as Serena hit the back of his head.

"Hello! That's opposed to be a secret!" she whispered.

"Sorry!" he whispered.

"You said my son, I know you're not talking about Raditz so tell me what you know" Bardock said as an explosion outside got their attention.

"Bardock! Aliens our attacking the village!" a small alien child said.

"And I care why?" Bardock said.

"You heartless animal!" Serena yelled.

"A village is being attacked and you not going to do anything!" Froze said.

"You know what, we'll help I don't care what it will do, anything better than listen to this jerk!" Kento said as Bardock saw Kento turn into an adult version of Goku from one of his visions.

"You should know it's the right thing Bardock! It's not too late not to be like Frieza" Goku and Kento said.

"Let's go!" Serena said as they all ran outside and flew to the village.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled chasing after them.

Upon arriving to the village they found it in ruins.

"My god who did this?" Serena said.

"I don't know" Kento said not noticing Chilled behind him turning his tail into a needle.

"Leave him alone!" Bardock yelled as Kento turned to see Bardock punch Chilled and sent him skidding back.

"Bardock!" Kento said.

"You meddlesome monkey!" Chilled yelled punching Bardock and sent him sliding across the ground.

"Bardock!" the four heroes yelled.

"I got you now!" Chilled said as Kento turned and Chilled tail wrapped itself around his neck chocking him.

"Kento!" Serena yelled as Chilled held a kai ball to Kento face.

"Take another step and I kill the kid!" he said.

"Chilled!" Bardock yelled as they saw him glowing with blue bolts, "I will kill you, you bastard if you touch him!"

"You kill me? What an idiot" Chilled laughed before he punched Kento in the gut.

"GAH!" Kento grunted as he coughed a couple of times.

Bardock began growling as his hair began to change from black to gold and his eyes ebony to blue, "put him down!" Bardock yelled powering to full Super Saiyan making the ground shake.

"Wow!" Serena said.

"He turned into a Super Saiyan!" Froze said as fear hit Chilled as Kento broke free and jumped away from Chilled as he coughed.

"What is this?" Bardock said looking at his hands.

"That a Super Saiyan Bardock! You can beat Chilled!" Kento yelled.

"No I refuse to die twice!" Chilled yelled firing kai blasts at Kento as Kento closed his eyes and held up his arms to shield himself as the blasts hits caused an explosion.

"Kento!" Serena, Frost and Tsumuri yelled.

"Well I killed one of the pesky Saiyans, now that leaves you three!" Chilled said looking at the others.

"Don't get too cocky take another look!" Tsumuri said as Chilled look to see the smoke cleared and saw Bardock shielded Kento.

"You…but why?" Kento asked.

"I don't know kid" Bardock said standing as he began walking towards Chilled.

"I'll kill you!" Chilled yelled punching as Bardock caught it.

"You ready?" Bardock said as the four heroes watch Bardock beat throw, spin catch and show Chilled who boss as they watch with wide eyes.

"Wow the first Super Saiyan" Serena said as Bardock kicked Chilled into the sky.

"I will kill all of you!" Chilled yelled throwing a massive yellow death ball towards them.

"You're the one going to die!" Bardock yelled throwing a kai ball as it began to push and get push back by Chilled death ball.

"Bardock needs help!" Serena yelled as Kento ran out next to Bardock.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled said his blast into Bardock adding power.

"Take this!" Bardock yelled as the two blast hit Chilled.

"No!" Chilled yelled as he got launched into space.

"Source of Feedlings has been defeated this point in time line is now safe" Bulma said from their watches.

"Kids bring Bardock back to the base" Trunks said.

"What?!" they all yelled as Trunks appeared with his sword on his back.

"He's not safe, Chilled was the weakest of this new enemy group and they sent him here thinking Chilled could catch Bardock alone but you four came so now they're sending in more powerful enemies to each time line" Trunks said.

"Will I get answers that I want?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, only if you come with us" Trunks said he said holding out his hand.

"Fine" Bardock said taking it as those two returned to the base and the four heroes were sent to their next mission.

* * *

"Oh dear, it seems he failed to capture my grandfather" Nero sighed knocking over a chess piece and looked to the reaming ones one the bored, "lets see if my father can handle those brats."

_**A.N**_. Please Review.


	4. Raditz New Allies

**_Raditz New Allies_**

Team Berserker soon found themselves on a small island as they looked around to endless ocean.

"Where the hell are we?" Reyoto asked.

"This is Kami Place, that Master Roshi guy lives here, I wonder where everyone is?" Harker said as they heard people talking and a boy crying.

"Put me down!" baby Gohan cried as the four heroes looked around the corner.

"I will not make the same mistake twice, so I will finish you off right now!" Raditz said pointing his hand to Goku laying hurt on his back.

"That not what's opposed to happen! We have to stop him!" Naomi said.

"Oh no you don't Raditz! Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled.

"What?! UGH!" Raditz yelled getting hit by the blast and sent flying into the water as Naomi caught Gohan.

"Shhhh it's okay Gohan were friends" Naomi said as Gohan clung to her.

"Goku are you alright?" Reyoto asked holding out his hand to Goku.

"A tail? Your with him aren't you!" Goku yelled.

"Ugh hardly! Don't even compare us to him" Reyoto said as Goku took Reyoto hand and Goku helped him to his feet.

"Hey you look like Piccolo" Goku said to Harker.

"That's because were the same species" Harker said.

"Alight! Which one of you brats hit me!" Raditz yelled stepping back onto the beach drenched in water.

"Me! What are you going to do about it?!" Reyoto growled.

"Hmm I like your choice in hairstyle but someone needs to put you brats in your place" Raditz said.

"Oh were so scared" Naomi said.

**_'How about you show us what you got old man!'_** Frost wrote.

"Wait, what does that say? 'How about you'…Why you little!" Raditz growled getting ready to attack.

"Raditz don't!" a man yelled as everyone attention was to a man in a black hood on the roof.

"My lord" Raditz said.

"So you're the one behind this!" Harker said.

"Oh shut it you little brats! Raditz collect Gohan and go! We have a seclude to keep!" the man yelled.

"Yes sir" Raditz said as he vanished.

"Where did he go?!" Reyoto growled as they heard Naomi grunt and saw Raditz had one arm holding her in a chock hold as she tried to break his grip and his other hand held onto the crying Gohan shirt.

"Let me go! Daddy help me!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled but Reyoto held his arm out as Raditz grip on Naomi neck got tighter.

"Let them go Raditz!" Reyoto growled.

"I'm afraid not, I intend to get my revenge and don't give a damn what the master orders!" Raditz yelled.

"You fool, your hunger for revenge will be your downfall" the hooded man said leaving into darkness.

"Good now that he's gone come and find me Kakarot, same goes for you brats if you want to see these two alive!" Raditz yelled disappearing into darkness.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"We'll find him, he hasn't left this world so he'll be easy to track" Harker said.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Allies now are we going to stand around and talk or are we going to save your son?" Reyoto said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the gold cloud flew in.

"Come on guys we got to save Naomi!" Reyoto said.

"Right!" Harker said.

**_'Rodger!'_** Frost wrote.

Soon the three Saiyans were flying in behind Goku moving cloud.

"Remember guys Goku needs to die here to make sure the time line doesn't get screwed up" Reyoto said.

"But's it's Piccolo attack that killed both Raditz and Goku" Harker said.

**_'Where is Piccolo anyway'_** Frost wrote.

* * *

"Get your damn hands off me!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Raditz growled as he chucked Gohan into his space pod.

"Oh you better hope I don't get free!" Naomi growled trying to break Raditz grip.

Naomi then felt Raditz sniffing her hair as she growled.

"It's been a long time since I smelt a Saiyan female scent, it's alluring" he purred.

"Ugh! As if!" Naomi growled.

"Oh, I sense your friends arriving and with Piccolo too" Raditz said.

"Looks like history about to repeat itself" Naomi said.

"Not this time because I got a friend with me" Raditz said snapping his fingers as the ground shook.

"What is that!?" Naomi yelled.

"Did you think the Feedlings could only form into people?" Raditz said as a monster size shadow began to rise from the ground "That is the Feedlings Hirudegarn and he's been waiting to play!"

* * *

The heroes soon saw the large shadow monster as they all stopped midair.

"What the hell is that?!" Piccolo yelled.

"A Feedling of some sort of monster!" Harker said.

**_'Is it weaker or stronger than the other Feedlings?'_** Frost wrote.

"Not sure, I can't sense any power from it" Harker said.

"Piccolo Goku, you handle Raditz we'll handle ugly here" Reyoto said.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"You want to save your son or not?!" Reyoto yelled as Goku and Piccolo flew down below.

"Uh Reyoto? Are you sure we can handle this thing?" Harker asked.

"I think we can" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as the Dragon Feedling roared at them.

* * *

Down below Piccolo and Goku landed a little ways from Raditz and Naomi.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"In the space pod!" Naomi said as Raditz grip got tighter.

"No need to speak brat" Raditz said.

"Let the girl go you coward, unless you need a shield to fight us!" Goku said.

"I have no intention of fighting you two again" Raditz said as confusion hit Piccolo and Goku.

"Again?" Goku repeated as Naomi shoved her elbow into Raditz gut to break free then grabbing his head and threw him over her shoulder.

"Wow" Goku said with wide eyes like Piccolo.

"What? I'm no damsel in distress" Naomi said.

"Why you little bitch! You'll regret that!" Raditz growled.

"Oh I'm so sacred" Naomi said as Goku and Piccolo began removing some of their training gear.

"You know what, it's brats like you and your friends that really pisses me off! Double Sunday!" he yelled sending the blast towards Naomi.

"Black Rose Strike!" Naomi yelled sending a purple and black blast at Raditz attack and sent it into the air as Raditz laughed.

"Ah I see it now, now I know why your one of the seven" he said.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Don't you find it at all strange that the Feedlings just showed up and every villain in this universe happens to be working together?" Radtiz said.

"What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense!" Naomi yelled.

"Trunks saw this and collected you all before we did" he said.

"Trunks?" Naomi said.

"I've heard enough talk! Fight!" Piccolo yelled as they all went into fighting stances.

* * *

**_'_****_Icy Needles!'_** Frost wrote as blue needle like kai blast came down at the massive Feedling.

"Hell's Fury!" Harker yelled hitting the monster in the gut with a large fire like kai ball.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as his kai blast went through the Feedling leaving a massive hole where its heart should be.

"Damn it's still standing! Even after our most powerful attacks!" Harker yelled.

"Maybe a combination attack will work!?" Reyoto said.

'**_We need Naomi to add more power if we use a combination attack'_** Frost wrote.

"Frost right, Naomi can help give us more power if she was here" Harker said.

"Well by the look of it she busy right now" Reyoto said as they looked down to see the three warriors going up against Raditz.

"Guess your right" Harker said.

"Whoa heads up!" Reyoto yelled as they dodged the Feedling swinging at them.

"What the hell Frost?! Why didn't you warn us!" Harker yelled as a vain formed on Frost head as he began to write.

**_'Hello! I can't talk! Unless you want me to kai blast you next time you say that! Pay attention to your fights!'_** Frost wrote aggressively.

"Enough of this let's go!" Reyoto yelled as they all glowed purple.

"Berserker Rampage!" Reyoto and Harker yelled while Frost wrote it as they all got engulfed in purple kai and turned into pinballs as they began hit, bust threw and damaging the Feedling as the fighter down below only saw purple blurs attacking the Feedling as the three balls formed into one and went through the Feedling head as it fell to its knees and began to dissolve.

* * *

Naomi tried to make a kick at Raditz head as he blocked and pushed her back as Goku made another attack attempt and got it in the gut while Piccolo got a kick to the face.

"Damn he's strong" Naomi panted as an explosion got their attention as they saw a growling and very angry Gohan.

"I'm not going to fall for this one again!" Raditz yelled forming a kai ball.

"Gohan!" Naomi yelled pushing Gohan out of the way of Raditz blast as Goku got onto Raditz back.

"Piccolo now!" Goku yelled.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled making the hit go through Raditz and Goku.

"Not again" Raditz said before collapsing on the ground dead.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled running to his dad as Piccolo approached Naomi.

"What was the Saiyan talking about when he said again?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but I can't tell you, you're going to have to trust me when I say I really can't tell you" she said as they saw the Feedling disappear and the three heroes landed near Goku.

"You and your friends are strong, who are you kids?" he asked.

"Oh just a bunch of nosey brats" Reyoto said as they all took to the air.

"Source of Feedlings has been eliminated, sending you to your next destination" Bulma said from their watches.

"Ready" Reyoto said as they all glowed and left this point in time.

* * *

Bardock was sitting at a table in the Cafeteria at the Grand Planet as Trunks finished explaining what's been happening.

"You really think those brats will be able to defeat such an enemy?" Bardock asked.

"Those 'brats' will prove to you they are stronger then they appear" Trunks said.

"What about you Trunks? What do you get out of this?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing, I want to see my student succeed and this is the perfect time to test their limits" Trunks said.

"But they're only kids, you're putting them in more danger than they were in their original worlds" Bardock said.

"Bardock the fate of the universes rest in their hands, I have no choice but to send them in" Trunks said.

"Your hiding something, you know more about those 'Feedlings' then you let on, "who is really controlling them Trunks?" he asked.

"I've seen a glimpse of him once, he calls himself 'the Master' no one knows his true name but that man or whatever he is the reason why I brought those kids here, he killed their families to get to them and I spent the last few years trying to figure out who he is but now that's he's found out where they are they need this experience to get stronger" Trunks said.

"I see, so this is first hand experience for them, to only understand what they are up against they must see it for their own, what if the enemy stronger than you anticipate?" Bardock asked.

"That is where I come in" Trunks said setting his sword on the table, "I won't let anything happen to my kids!"

"You treat them like they're your own blood" Bardock said.

"We may not be related by blood but these kids, all of them are my kids, I love each and every one of them and will protect them like any father would" Trunks said.

"I'm in, what do you want me to do" Bardock asked.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. A Villain Face

**_A Villain Face_**

Team Elite found themselves in a rocky canyon as they all looked around to take in the new area.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"Somewhere very rocky" Azumuri said.

"Clearly" Zang said sarcastically.

"According to Bulma thingamajig this is the site where Napa and Vegeta will go up against the Z-Fighters" Chill said.

"Okay so where the fight? I don't hear or feel any battles going on" Zang said.

"Maybe because I expected you" a voice said as they looked up the canyon wall to see a hooded man.

"Oh great another one of those guys we've heard about" Zang said sarcastically.

"So what did you do? Kill off the Z-Fighters?" Azumuri asked.

"Nope the fight still going on, but the Z-Fighters are having a little trouble with the Saibaman and the Feedlings" he said.

"What?!" Zang said as they heard an explosion.

"Goku won't make it in time if we don't help" May said.

"Would you be willing to risk your lives to save a bunch of weaklings?" the man asked.

"Yes! Unlike you were willing to help others in need!" Chill said.

"Hmph grow up" the man said disappearing.

"Let's go!" Zang said as they took to the sky.

Krillin was gripping his arm with blood dripping down it as Saibaman and Feedlings surrounded him and his unconscious or dead friends as Vegeta and Nappa laughed.

"Not sure what the hell these things are but they made this entertaining to watch" Vegeta said.

"Yeah none of these weaklings are worth are time" Nappa said as a Saibaman came jumping at Krillin as he looked away prepared for death.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled destroying the Saibaman midair.

"What?!" Vegeta growled as the four heroes landed.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Nappa asked.

"Two of them are Saiyans!" Vegeta growled.

"This has to stop Vegeta! Azumuri get rid of these guys!" Zang yelled.

"With pleasure!" Azumuri said taking to the sky, "Night Wing Barrage!" hundreds of kai blasts then came raining down destroying every last Saibaman and Feedlings.

"Impressive, you brats hold more power than those weaklings" Vegeta said.

"Krillin where's Gohan?" May asked.

"Over there" Krillin said pointing to the unconscious boy, "the others are dead! They slaughter them!"

"Don't even bother trying to take them on Krillin your in no condition to fight" Chill said.

"Oh so I suppose you brats are going to take us on then?" Nappa said.

"Yeah we are and don't be surprised when these 'brats' show you whose boss you bald headed moron" Zang said as Vegeta chuckled and Nappa had a vain ready to burst on his head.

"You little brats! I'll bash your heads in!" he yelled.

"Then come over here and try!" Azumuri said.

"Uh guys we don't stand a chance against him" May whispered.

"We know, we just need to stall long enough for Goku to get here" Zang whispered.

"But how long can we do that for?" Chill asked.

"Don't know but we just need to stall" Zang said as Nappa came charging at them.

They all split off as Nappa missed his swing as Zang brought his elbow down onto Nappa head and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Tell me brats who are your parents because there's no way you came off of Planet Vegeta" Vegeta asked May and Zang.

"Like we'd tell you" Zang said.

"Nappa beat the answer out of them while you're at it" Vegeta said.

"With pleasure!" Nappa said getting back up and cracking his knuckles.

"Guys we need a plan here" Chill whispered.

"Hey Nappa you will get a laugh out of this, these brats power levels are weaker than that bald one" Vegeta said using his scanner a Nappa laughed.

"Really? Then how can those monster be destroyed so easily if these weaklings could barely handle them" Nappa laughed.

"Laugh while you can! Were stronger than we look!" Azumuri yelled.

"Yeah right" Nappa said as Vegeta saw their power levels going up as the ground shook around them.

"What?! Their going past three thousand!" Vegeta growled.

"What! Who's the strongest!" Nappa yelled as the scanner locked on Zang who reached five thousand.

"The boy in blue! His is five thousand" Vegeta said.

"What!? How does a brat get that much power!" Nappa yelled.

"Turn around and you'll find out!" Zang said as Nappa turned his attention away from Vegeta and got a punch in the face.

"Guys now!" Chill yelled as they all glowed blue.

"United Elite attack!" they all yelled as they were each engulfed in blue kai auras "Elite Strike Force!"

Nappa then got up to see the four blue energy covered heroes begin to spin around him and form a blue tornado with him in the center he then got hit in the shoulder by a blue kai ball as he began getting hit by a never ending storm of blue kai balls as smoke began to leave the top of the tornado and the four heroes jumped out surrounding the still spinning energy tornado as it began to fade and smoke was left.

"Did we beat him?" May panted.

"Nope look" Zang said as the smoke cleared as they saw a very angry and now armor less Nappa with burnt marks on parts of his body.

"Damn that was our strongest combination attack!" Chill said.

"Oh was it?" Nappa said.

"Way to go big mouth" Azumuri said glaring at Chill.

"My turn! Break Cannon!" Nappa yelled shooting a kai blast from his mouth that hit Zang and sent him flying in the side of a cliff.

"Zang!" his team yelled.

"Your next!" Nappa yelled back handing Azumuri and sent him flying and crashing into the wall of the canyon they stood in, then kicked Chill and sent him crashing into a massive boulder then grabbed May neck and held her off the ground.

"Ugh!" May grunted trying to get air and break Nappa grip.

"She the weakest of the bunch" Vegeta said.

"Then she not even worth me lifting a fist" Nappa said holding a kai ball to her head.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled as Nappa turned to see Chill spinning as an icy wheel come at him as he got rammed in the side and May dropped to the ground as she coughed.

"May are you okay?" Azumuri asked crouching down next to her.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You little runt!" Nappa yelled smacking the side of the wheel and sent Chill rolling onto the ground with a grunt.

"Ow! That the last time I challenge someone clearly stronger than me" Chill said getting back up and whipping blood from his lip.

"You brats still have the will to fight?" Nappa said.

"It will take a lot more than a few smacks to bring us down" Zang said brushing off dirt from his fighting clothes and spat some blood to the ground.

"Then I guess I'll have to use punches than" Nappa said.

"Leave them alone!" a voice yelled as they all turned to see Goku.

"Goku!" Team Elite yelled.

_'Four kids coming to help again? Do they know those others guys?'_ Goku thought.

"Oh so your Kakarot?" Nappa said

"Yeah and you're the one who likes to bully kids" Goku said.

_'Neither Nappa or Vegeta seems to be working with whoever controlling the Feedlings, but who the one that opposed to make sure Goku loses this fight?'_ Zang thought.

"Ah you finally showed up" a voice said as a figure in a hood around Zang and the other STF heroes height.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nappa asked.

"Thank you for keeping him distracted Nappa but yours and Vegeta services are no longer required" he said.

"What?! Why you little punk!" Nappa growled.

"Shadow Needle" the boy said as Nappa shadow turned into a needle and went right threw his back and out his chest as all the fighters eyes widen as Nappa spat out blood.

"Oh don't act surprised Vegeta, you were just going to blow him up anyway, I'm just showing the annoying heroes what I'm capable of" he said as a kai ball formed at the end of the shadow needle and Nappa was blown up.

"Now your next Vegeta" the boy said turning his attention to Vegeta as a shadow blade cut off Vegeta tail as Zang came up from the side and kicked the hooded boy into the side of the cliff.

"That little brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"Nice kick Zang" Chill said.

"Thanks" Zang said.

"Really? That was the best you could do? That didn't even hurt me it was more like a feather landing on my skin" the boy said getting up.

"Goku you handle Vegeta! We'll handle this guy!" Zang yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Oh you intend to fight me? That is a foolish move to challenge me" the boy said as the four heroes stood away from him.

"Who are you really?" May asked.

"Me? I'm just another warrior with a dark secret" he said as a black fur Saiyan tail came out from his cloak.

"A tail! He's a Saiyan!" Azumuri yelled.

"You are correct! Ten points to the Namek!" the boy said.

"Why are you working with this Master?" Zang asked.

"Why? That's my business, but seeing that your four are just a waste of my time, I'll make this quick" he said as his shadow began to turn into a tentacle slithering towards them.

"Is that how the Feedlings are created!" Chill said pointing to the boy shadow.

"Oh no I can't create the Feedlings but I'll tell you this, they fear me" he said as the battle between Goku and Vegeta began to shake the ground.

"They can feel?" May asked.

"Oh yes, they may appear to you as creatures made of nothing but darkness but in reality they real things, this feel my emotions like you, but are unable to speak they take on the forms of powerful warriors to serves us" he said.

"Why are you trying to destroy Goku?" Azumuri asked.

"Why? Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes we would" Zang said.

"In that case I'm not telling you anything" he said.

"That's it! I'm kicking his ass!" Chill yelled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but turn around Goku and Vegeta about to start the show" the boy said as they turned wide eyed to see Goku charging a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Final Flash.

"And just to make sure you don't go taking cover" the boy said as their shadows turned into tentacles and held them all in place.

"Ugh what the hell is this?!" Zang yelled struggling to get the shadow ropes on him off.

"You like it? This is my Shadow Trap Technique it allows me to have complete control of your movements, now prepare to feel the full impact of the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe attacks" he said.

"My god! He going to use us as shield and take this opportunity to kill Goku!" Chill yelled struggling.

"Oh so you're all not a bunch of morons, good so you know what my plan is" he said.

"You won't get away with this!" May yelled.

"Afraid I will my dear but this blast won't be enough to kill the two of you since you two are needed but as for your friends Azumuri and Chill, well they're disposable" he said.

"What do you mean needed? Needed for what?!" Zang growled.

"That's something you need to ask Trunks because he's the one who failed to protect the six of you" he said.

"Wait six? You're talking about the Saiyans aren't you?!" Azumuri yelled.

"That's for me to know, now say your final goodbyes kids the show about to begin!" he said.

"You won't get away with this!" Chill yelled.

"We already have!" he said.

"Ha!"

"Final Flash" Both Saiyans attacks then collided as Goku over powered and the wave of energy came towards them as a brown hooded figure landed in front of the four young heroes.

"What?! You!" the boy yelled.

"Mega Solar Shield!" the man yelled as a kai shield formed in front of him and blocked the blast from the kids.

When the light faded Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground as the man dropped the shield and turned to the five young kids.

"Hmph fine you win this round" the boy said as the shadow tentacles detached themselves from the heroes.

"Oh when I get my hands on him!" Chill growled.

"Oh don't worry you will all fight me soon but for now I'll leave you with this" he said removing his hood as their eyes widen to see an exact replica of Kento with his hair tied behind his head, tan skin and red eyes.

"You!...Who are you really? And why do you look like our friend?" Zang asked.

"Friend? Tell me something have you all told Kento about your past lives? Your original universes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah so?" Azumuri said.

"Do any of you recall him ever telling any of you about his previous home?" the boy asked.

_'Now that I think about it, no he didn't Kento always seemed so happy I never even bothered'_ Zang thought.

"I thought so, ask your 'friends' who he really is and when he started acting like the Happy-Go-Lucky moron you all know and love" the boy said as he left in a black hole.

"Source of Feedling activity is gone, this point in time is now safe" Bulma said from their watches.

"He has to be lying, Kento would never betray us" May said.

"Your right we've all known Kento for years and he'd do nothing to betray our trust" Zang said.

"He wasn't lying the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth all right but the Happy-Go-Lucky part was a lie" Azumuri said.

"But why would Kento tells us nothing about his original home?" Chill asked.

"We're just going to have to ask him next time we run into him" Zang said as they saw Vegeta space pod take off into space.

"Oh hey thanks for the help earlier" May said as they turned to see the brown hooded figure gone.

"Weird" Chill said as Zang approached Goku.

"Sorry we have to do this Goku but we really have to go" Zang said looking down at Goku who was unable to move.

"Can I at least know your guys names?" Goku asked.

"I'm Zang, this is May, he's Chill and that's Azumuri, I would shake your hand but I think I would break your arm if I did" Zang said.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you guys, thanks for your help" he said.

"No problem" Zang said as they all flew away.

"Prepare for your next destination" Bulma said as they left this time period.

* * *

"Ha ha ha" Nero laughed as he knocked over more chess pieces, "time getting closer, Andriods!" he called as three hooded figures approached.

"Yes my lord?" the tall hooded one asked

"Genome you will assist Cell in his games and and Androids 19.2 and 17.0 you will assist 13 do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord" the three said.

"Good" Nero smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. The Tree of Might

**_The Tree of Might and the Order of Shadows_**

Team Hero soon ended up in another point in time as they found themselves in a large city with massive tree roots going the building and the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Froze asked.

"According to the data this is the point in time when Turles and his men came to Earth and planted the Tree of Might" Serena said.

"What's the Tree of Might?" Kento asked.

"I'm guessing that's the Tree of Might" Tsumuri said as they all looked in his direction and saw a massive tree going into the sky.

"That's a big tree" Kento said.

"You guys sense that?" Froze asked.

"Yeah, someone very evil is here" Serena said.

"Let's get a closer look" Kento said as they flew towards the trunk of the massive tree.

"Wow this thing is huge!" Kento yelled as his voice echoed.

"Shouldn't Goku and his friends be here?" Froze asked.

"According to the data they should be trying to blast the trunk, but I don't hear or sense anything around" Tsumuri said.

The sounds of explosion on the other side of the tree got their attention as they flew around to see Goku and his friends.

"Hey Goku look!" Krillin said as they all looked up.

"Hey! You look familiar do I know you?" Goku said.

"Uh no never meet you before!" Kento said as they flew down.

"Are you sure because you all look like some guys we've meet before?" Krillin asked.

"Nope that wasn't us!" Kento said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow Goku this kid looks so much like you! It's so weird!" Yamcha said.

"Huh? Hey I sense something on the top of this tree" Kento said.

"Me too" Goku said as all the heroes flew up and landed on a flat opening of the tree and found several laughing aliens.

"So they were right, here are the losers again but this time we have new meat" Amond said.

"So this Master guy warned you guys too huh?" Tsumuri said.

"Yes but this time we'll not fall to the likes of you weakling again" Amond said.

"These losers whipped your ass last time, what makes you think it won't happen again?" Kento said.

"There these kids go talking like they know something, can you guys please fill us in" Krillin said.

"Shhhh!" Froze said to him.

"But this time we got something you guys don't" Daiz said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Serena said.

"We got the Feedlings on our side" Cacao said as the Feedlings began to form.

"Okay we'll fight in teams Serena you help Yamcha, Tsumuri you stick with Krillin, Froze you help Tien and I'll give Goku my help" Kento said.

"Lets go!" the Z-Fighter yelled as everyone faded out to fight different battles.

"Tien over there!" Froze yelled as Lakasei and Rasin came at them.

"Fire!" Tien yelled as him Chiaotzu and Froze fired kai blast at them but they took the hits then kicked the three of them into clouds below.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled blinding the two aliens.

"Dammit! We fell for that same trick twice!" Rasin yelled.

"But here's the new trick!" Froze yelled appearing behind them, "Gravity Sphere!" he yelled forming the kai blast and used it the landed on top of the aliens and send them flying down.

Tsumuri and Krillin were going up against Amond as Krillin charged for his Destructo Disk and Tsumuri for his Mighty Drill.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk as Amond began spinning a kai blast came shooting at them.

"Here where I jump in!" Tsumuri said teleporting above Amond, "Mighty Drill!" he yelled as Amond quickly dodged the kai attack that was spinning around Tsumuri arm.

"Hmm this is going to be tricky" Tsumuri said slamming his elbow into a Feedling skull as it tried to sneak up behind him.

Yamcha and Serena were up against Cacao as Yamcha hit his with his sprit ball attack.

"Nice hit" Serena said.

"Thanks Yamcha said as Cacao came flying at them as they began punching at each other.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as Cacao teleported away from her attack.

"Where did he go?!" Yamcha yelled.

"Over here!" Cacao yelled close lining them and sent them crashing into the ground below.

"Yamacha get up!" Serena yelled as the alien formed a kai ball and was hit by a blue one.

"Eat that!" Goku yelled.

"Goku look out!" Kento yelled as Daiz shot a kai blast at them and he kicked it back at him as Goku blasted Cacao.

* * *

"Just like you said those four brats did come" Turles said to a hooded figure.

"Told you so and you didn't believe me" he said.

"I guess the Order of Shadows is with us after all" Turles said.

"Now Turles I'm going to watch the show, don't let your men make the same mistakes twice, I'm not coming back to give you guys a second chance and my Master has big plans for your cousin" the man said.

"Yes Kakarot" Turles said as Goku and Kento showed up on the screen, "is that little brat my cousin too because he looks just like me?"

"In another universe he's Raditz son so in other words another blood realative" the man said.

"I think I'm going to go greet my nephew Gohan" Turles said leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh man where did everyone go?" Gohan asked as he bumped into Turles as he looked up the darker skinned man.

"Why hello again" he said grabbing Gohan shirt.

"Hey let me go!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm plan to get my revenge and what's better than eliminating the man who ended my existences son" Turles said.

"What are you talking about!" Gohan yelled.

"I see, so those useless hero teams didn't tell any of you anything huh? Well then maybe I can have some fun with this" Turles said.

"Put the boy down Turles" a voice said as Turles turned to see a brown hooded man.

"That voice, you sound like someone I believed to be dead" Turles said.

"I'll repeat myself one last time Turles, drop the boy or meet your end" the man said as Piccolo flew down next to them.

"I see you went and got Piccolo too" Turles said tossing Gohan to Piccolo then came up behind them and kai blasted them.

"Gohan!" the man yelled as he saw Piccolo and Gohan crash down.

"Concern for the boy huh? If I were to take a guess I'd say you have a strong connection to that boy" Turles said.

"My connection to them is none of your concern" the man said turning his attention to Turles

"Is that so? Well then Moon Blast Glow!" Turles yelled sending the blast into the sky.

"What? You think you can get that trick to work on me?" the man said.

"Oh not you, a friend of mine told me about two little Saiyans here who never transformed, I just want to see if Kakarot can handle three great apes" Turles said as the man looked down to see Gohan transforming.

* * *

A roar got Goku and Kento attention as they saw Gohan had transformed as Kento knew what that meant.

"Serena don't look at he sky!" Kento yelled.

"What did they do to my son!" Goku yelled.

"We need to cut off his tail!" Kento yelled.

"I think you two should just die!" Diaz said as him and Cacao sent two kai blast down on them.

"Gohan!" Serena yelled getting the ape attention, "Gohan sweetie listen to me you have to gain control" she said as he swung at her as she dodged.

Goku had formed a kai shield around him and Kento as they glared up at the two aliens.

"Let's go!" Kento yelled as him and Goku took into the air.

"Victory Cannon!"

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as they blasted the two aliens and sent them flying then exploding as the two Saiyans landed and great ape Gohan landed in front of them.

"Gohan listen to me! You can control it! Come Gohan I know you're in there!" Kento yelled.

"Kento look out!" Serena yelled as the ape swung a fist at them and Goku and Kento flew out of the way and into the air.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Come on kid snap out of it!" Kento yelled as the ape swung again and they dodged and took off with the ape following.

"That's it!" Kento yelled grabbing Goku as they flew under the ape legs and made it fall over.

"Gohan it's daddy!" Goku yelled as the ape swung again but instead of dodging successfully the ape smacked them and sent them crashing into one of the roots of the tree and onto the hard ground.

"Ow! Your son sure knows how to hit" Kento said rubbing his nose.

* * *

"We got to cut off his tail!" Piccolo yelled.

"But how? We can't get close enough with that annoying Saiyan hearing of his" Tsumuri said.

* * *

"Turles this game you're playing must end, the brats saw what you planned and avoid causing you your win" the hooded man said.

"Then they'll see this!" Turles said throwing a kai ball down as an explosion made, Great Ape Gohan, Kento, and Goku fall into a massive hole and into a large amount of water.

"I have faith they will beat you and when they do you'll know you error of the path you choose like I have" the hoodws man said disappearing.

* * *

Goku and Kento then rose from the and gasped in air as they looked around, "Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Gohan where are you!" Kento yelled.

They then turned to see the ape rise from the water and grab both of them with both his fists and began crushing them as they cried out in pain.

"Gohan put them!" Serena yelled as she saw Turles land in and laughed.

"Enjoy the show girl he's going to crush them like bugs" Turles said.

"Come on Gohan look who your crushing it's your father Gohan!" Serena yelled as a purple dragon flew in then began roaring at Gohan as the ape seemed to calm.

The Dragon then looked to tire out from flying as Gohan dropped Goku and Kento and catch the dragon in his hands.

"Aw! He's just like a baby monkey playing with a friend!" Serena said.

"Now is not the best time to find something adorable in battle Serena" Kento said with a sweat drop.

"Sorry" Serena said.

"Ugh this is what happened last" Turles said.

"Goku up there!" Kento yelled as Goku and Kento looked up to Turles.

"How can someone like you be related to such a kind person like Goku!" Serena yelled.

"Like I care" Turles said sending a blast that sent Gohan purple dragon flying as Serena caught him and pulled the dragon away from the blast as the ape went on a rampage.

The ape then locked his sights on Turles as he growled.

"That right Gohan it was him! He's the one who hurt this poor baby dragon or dinosaur" Serena said as the ape at Turles.

"Follow me brat!" Turles said flying up and prepared for an attack.

"Goku now!" Kento yelled pulling on Gohan tail as Goku threw a Destructo Dick and cut off the tail as Turles attack missed him and Kento caught the falling boy.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Just a friend Gohan" Kento said.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled running towards them.

"He's alright, but Turles won't be" Kento growled.

"This ends now!" Goku yelled.

"Serena take Gohan somewhere safe it's about to get ugly down here" Kento said handing Gohan to Serena.

Kento and Goku stood outside the cavern glaring at Turles who returned those glares.

"This was too easy" Amond said dropping a beat up Krillin and Tsumuri to the ground.

"We already made quick work of your friends" Rasin said.

"Even these news guys were easy" Lakasei said.

Nearby Tien collapsed to the ground as Froze tried to use a tree to keep himself up but then fell on the ground.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kento growled.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" Daiz said.

"Kento you ready?" Goku asked.

"Whenever you are!" Kento said as they both went into fighting stances.

"Five against two that's fair!" Goku said.

"Tell me about it!" Kento said as Turles henchmen began attacking them as they blocked and dodged their punches and kicks.

"I've had enough!" Kento yelled as Goku glowed red and Kento glowed red making all the enemies scouters blow up.

Goku then punched Amond and Cacao while Kento kneed Rasin and Lakasei in their guts and Goku kneed Daiz as all the villians collapsed.

* * *

"Oh man that over grown leach tree is already making the trees die" Serena said seeing all the leaves and green plants turn brown as she held Gohan in her arms.

"Your more concerned about stupid plants then your own life?" a man asked as she turned to see a hood man.

"Who are you?!" Serena yelled holding out one arm to defend herself and one holding onto Gohan for dear life.

"I'm the one who going to take that brat" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Serena growled.

"Well I can't kill you because your needed but I will beat you into a bloody pulp" he said.

* * *

Goku and Kento charged at Turles as Goku punched him and Kento kicked the man as Turles took the air into the leaves of the Tree as the two Saiyans flowed.

"You can't win I know every move you'll make Kakarot" Turles said dodging Goku attack.

"Yeah but you don't know mine!" Kento yelled kicking the man in the gut and punched him up into the air.

Turles began running inside a cave like part of the tree as the two Saiyans followed and saw Turles grab a red fruit and run back outside as they followed to see him floating in the air waiting.

"I think you know what happens when I eat this you little brat" Turles said taking a bite of the fruit as his muscles expanded as Kento and Goku eyes widen and they both got punched in the face and sent flying into the trunk of the tree and Turles kneed both of them in their guts.

He then slammed them both towards the ground below and shot kai blast at them as they crashed into the earth with kai blast shooting down on them.

"I'm twice as strong as I was the last time we fought Kakarot, even with your numbers of warriors increased your still no make for me" Turles said as an explosion happened below as Kento and Goku both stood panting and very beaten.

"No offence Goku but your cousin an ass!" Kento growled.

"Yeah tell me about it" Goku said.

"Still alive? It looks like I'll have to make this quick" Turles said.

"Kaio-ken x20!" Goku yelled erupting in red kai energy.

"Saiyan Sprit!" Kento yelled glowing with blue energy and they both charged at Turles who teleported from their attack as they tried to hit him again but dodged their attacks and punched them both into the trunk of the tree making the energy vanish as he slammed them down then teleported down and slammed his knee into Goku gut and slammed his elbow into Kento.

He then held Goku against the ground with his foot while he held Kento off the ground by his neck by keeping him pressed against the tree.

"Now this time I will finish you off" Turles said as he began blasting Goku.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kento yelled clawing at the armor of Turles arm.

"Now as for you, the Masters want you alive so I think I'll just do this" Turles said punching Kento in the gut as he coughed blood and dropped him to the ground as he flew up the tree.

"Get up!" Kento growled as he spat blood, "please Goku get up I can't beat him on my own" he said.

"I can't move" Goku grunted.

"Yes you can now move! Gohan and the others need us to win!" Kento yelled flipping Goku over.

* * *

Turles reached the cave of the tree as he saw the injured fighters, "oh still alive are you? This will be fun" Turles said.

"We have to keep fighting Goku now get off your ass!" Kento yelled as Goku got up.

"For Gohan and the others!" Goku grunted.

"For our friends!" Kento said.

"Earth give me power!" Goku yelled holding up his arms.

"Team Hero! Combination attack!" Kento yelled as him and the other three heroes glowed red.

"Team Hero Combination Attack!" they all yelled as Turles saw the four red warriors surrounded him, "Hero Beat Down!"

Turles then saw the red kai covered hero vanish then got a punch to the gut as he felt fast attacks began to hit him as four red dots spun around him hitting him every now and then and never giving him a chance to attack then the four heroes all hit him all at once and sent him flying into the tree.

"Was that the best you could do?" Turles said.

"Oh crap" Froze said as Turles vanished then punched him in the gut, kicked Tsumuri, punched Kento and kicked Serena then began beating on Goku friends.

"Guys get up" Kento grunted seeing his fallen friends and Goku friends.

"Brats like you really get on my nerves!" Turles yelled grabbing Kento shirt and held him off the ground and towards his face, "why do you keep fighting an unwinnable battle?"

"Because no battle unwinnable! No person is unbeatable, I will continue to fight until I find a way to win!" Kento growled.

"Oh grow up!" Turles said getting ready to punch him.

"Turles!" Goku yelled as they saw Goku holding a blue kai ball, "put him down!" he yelled throwing it at him as Turles shot a black kai ball and it caused Goku attack to explode then explode where Goku was standing.

"No" Kento grunted seeing Goku passed out.

"Looks like you and your friends failed brat" Turles said chucking Kento aside and walked into the cave part of the tree.

* * *

"Kakarot" a voice said as Goku opened his eyes to see a brown hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Shhhh, here" the man said holding out one the fruits and placed it in Goku hand.

"The fruit? But how did you…?"

"Never mind that, your friends need you and so does those kids, don't let me down son" the man walking away from Goku view as Goku turned his head to see the man gone.

* * *

"Turles!" Goku yelled as Turles turned to see him.

"What! How! I made sure all the fruits were away this time!" Turles yelled as he heard a man laughed and looked up to see the hooded man, "you!"

"Yeah it seems you slipped up Turles" the man said as Goku hit Turles with a blast causing an explosion and caused the Tree of Might to glow gold then blow up and restore the energy it took back to the Earth.

Kento gasped when the air returned into the Earth as he quickly crawled over to Serena.

"Serena?" Kento said.

"Ugh! Please tell me we won" she grunted.

"Yep Goku won" Kento said.

* * *

Later that day Goku and the others meet by a creek for a camp as Kento and his friends prepared to make their farewells.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we have to get going we still need to train so we won't be useless the next time you guys need help" Kento said.

"You guys weren't useless you guys were stronger than I thought you'd be" Goku said.

"Thanks that means a lot" Serena said.

"Well this is goodbye for now all you keep training until the next time we meet" Froze said.

"Thanks again guys" Goku said holding out his hand as Kento took it and shook it.

"No, thank you" Kento said.

* * *

The Heroes were flying above the sky when Tsumuri noticed Serena concerned face.

"Something wrong Serena?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no everything fine" she lied as she remember what happened earlier.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Who are you!" _Serena yelled holding out one arm to defend herself and one holding onto Gohan for dear life.

_"I'm the one who going to take that brat"_ he said.

_"Over my dead body!"_ Serena growled.

_"Well I can't kill you because you're needed but I will beat you into a bloody pulp" _he said.

_"Why am I need?"_ Serena growled.

_"Oh now I see it"_ he said.

_"See what?"_ she asked.

_"Why my brother likes you_" he said.

_"Brother? What the hell are you talking about!"_ Serena yelled.

_"Do you really know Kento? Have you ever wonder why he never talks about his past, why he always has a stupid smile slapped onto his face? Here something I want to ask? Has he ever mentioned his brother"_ the man asked removing his hood as she gasped seeing the man Team Elite ran into.

_"You're lying!"_ Serena yelled.

_"Fine don't believe me but watch your back girl, Kento may stab you in the back or even break that fragile heart of yours"_ he said disappearing

**_-End of flashback-_**

_'Was this true? Will Kento betray us?'_ she thought looking at the back of Kento head as they flew as they were transported out of the timeline.

* * *

"I don't know about this Genome, I really don't want to fight" a hooded girl said.

"Nor do I, but we have no choice 19.2 we have to fight or he'll kill us" Genome sighed from under his hood.

"He's separating you from us Genome, what if we...you know get killed?" the hooded boy asked.

"I won't let that happen! I minute I sense something I will come to make sure your both safe! I promise nothing going to happen to either of you" Genome said touching both he smaller hooded figures shoulders.

"We have to go, please be careful, Genome" the girl said hugging him.

"You two, 17.0 you watch her with your life" Genome said.

"I will" the boy nodded as the two walked away as Genome sighed and headed down a hall.

_'I will protect my friends, at any cost'_ he thought to himself.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. Lord Slug

**_Lord Slug_**

Slowly approaching earth Lord Slug and his men could see Earth on a large screen, "so you were correct" Slug said looking to the black hooded figure.

"I would never lie, and the moment you step out four new brats will join the fight" he said.

"What do you suggest?" Slug asked.

"Kill them, feel free to kill all of them but the young Saiyans, they are needed you can beat them around into a bloody pulp if you like but don't kill them" the man said.

"Why not kill them?" Slug asked.

"Don't question me! If you want to end up like the rest then do as I say!" the man yelled as he left.

* * *

Team Berserker found themselves in a destroyed city as Frost began writing.

**_'What the hell happened here?'_** he wrote.

"According to the watch this is the site when Lord Slug army began attacking the city" Naomi said.

"Lord Slug? What a horrible name, who the hell names their kid after a slimy salt sensitive bug?" Reyoto said.

"This coming from the Raditz and Broly clone" Naomi said as a vein formed on Reyoto head.

"This coming from the flat chested bra stuffer" Reyoto said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Naomi yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Reyoto yelled as the two were in each other face.

"YOU WANT TO GO HAIR FOR BRAINS?!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!"

**_'Ugh! There they go again'_** Frost wrote as he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"That name Slug, it sounds familiar" Harker said thinking.

"You four hands up!" a man yelled as they turned to see an alien in a suit pointing a kai ball at them.

"Okay who wants to get rid of that guy?" Harker asked.

**_'Ladies first'_** Frost said.

"Well aren't you boy's gentlemen" Naomi said sarcastically as she teleported behind the alien and chopped his neck making the alien collapsed to the ground.

"Fire!" another alien yelled as they were surrounded and were getting green kai blast shot at them.

"Where did these guys come from!?" Harker yelled as they began fighting the army of aliens.

"Who knows! Just fight!" Reyoto yelled punching an alien helmet as he began crying out in pain when the sun hit his face.

"So these aliens have a sensitivity to sun light" Naomi said.

"Aye Frost get rid of these!" Reyoto yelled.

**_'Fine'_** Frost wrote as both his hands glowed as he clapped them making all the glass on the helmets shatter as all the aliens collapsed.

"What move was that?" Harker asked.

**_'That was my Shattering Ice Technique'_** he wrote as the sky went dark and cloudy.

"What the hell? What's with sudden change in weather?" Reyoto asked as they saw a giant gold light going into the sky as it turned into the large dragon Shenron.

"Someone summoned the dragon!" Naomi yelled.

"Correct genius" a man said as they turned to see the hooded man.

"Oh great you again, what the hell do you want?" Reyoto asked.

"Me? Nothing but revenge" he said.

"Revenge? For what?! We never did anything to you" Harker said.

"You're just a part of my revenge, Kento is my main target" he said.

"Kento? What do you want with Kento?" Naomi asked.

"Like I said before you stupid moron, I want revenge" he said.

**_'What did Kento ever do to you?'_** Frost wrote.

"That you will learn in all good time when you learn Kento dark secret" he said disappearing as the dragon turned back into the seven dragon balls and split off into different directions as the sky cleared as a machine took off into space and began spreading blacks clouds across the planet.

"Attention all troops the atmosphere is suitable for breathing I repeat the atmosphere is suitable for breathing" a voice said on an intercom.

"What the hell!" Harker yelled as they saw ice begin to cover the ground and the warm weather drop to freezing.

"Dammit! Why didn't you warn us that it would get cold Bulma?!" Naomi growled regretting her choice in clothes.

"Sorry guys I can't monitor you guys all at once" she said.

"Whatever" Reyoto shivered.

"You guys should consider a new choice in clothing considering he's shirtless and she got enough skin exposed" Harker said.

"Oh whatever! Not all of us can be aliens like you and Frost!" Reyoto growled.

**_'News flash genius, you're an alien too, your just an alien used to warm planet regions I was born on an icy one so this weather doesn't bother me'_** Frost wrote.

"Come on let's find one of the Z-Fighters and find the source of the Feedlings here" Naomi said as they walked down the road.

* * *

Gohan and Oolong was hiding behind a car with Gohan pet dragon when a light got shinned on them "you there where are you going!" one of Slug men asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Gohan yelled as they ran into more soldiers.

"It's that kid again get him!" someone yelled.

"Lay so much as a hand on that kid and you'll regret it!" Reyoto yelled as the soldiers looked up to see the four heroes.

"Hey! I know you guys!" Gohan said.

"Never mind that Gohan we have to fight!" Reyoto yelled as they all began fighting the soldiers.

"An army against five warriors yeah that's fair!" Naomi growled.

"Everyone get ready to fire!" Reyoto yelled as they all held out their hands in different directions.

"Now!" Harker yelled as they sent kai blasts in all directions and took out the army as more came.

"Okay now we run!" Reyoto yelled as they all began running down the destroyed road.

"There's too many to fight all at one!" Naomi yelled as they all floated in the sky.

"There they are fire!" a man yelled as green kai blasts got shot at them as they dodged till Gohan got hit and hit the ground.

"Gohan!" Reyoto yelled landing down next to the boy as the army came at them.

"Berserker Wave!" he yelled taking out half the arm as a large green kai blast took out the other half as Piccolo joined the fight.

"Mr. Piccolo what now?" Gohan asked.

"Now the real battle begins" Piccolo said as three of Slug strongest henchman stood out with the army.

"So that hood man was right, you four brats came" the orange dragon/alien Wings said.

"They don't look that tuff, I don't see what he made a big deal about" the green frog/alien Medamatcha said.

"Stand down they're ours" the blonde hair blue alien Angila said.

"Piccolo you ready?" Harker asked.

"Whenever you guys are" Piccolo said.

**_'I'll take the ugly green one with Naomi'_** Frost wrote.

"Me and Piccolo will take the pretty boy over there" Harker said.

"Gohan and I can handle the fat orange" Reyoto said.

"What did you call me!" Wing yelled coming at Reyoto and Gohan.

"Gohan watch this" Reyoto said as he teleported away from Wings swing.

"Where did he go?!" Wings yelled.

"Right here!" Reyoto yelled kicking the alien into a frozen building.

"Wow your strong!" Gohan said.

"Come on lets have some fun" Reyoto said as Wings jumped out of the building.

* * *

"Watch out!" Naomi yelled as she and Frost dodged blasts Medamatcha shot at them.

**_'That thing eyes are creepy'_** Frost wrote as they heard the alien laugh.

"I think he's crazy" Naomi said.

"Two against one not fair! Let's even the odds!" Medamatcha said doing weird hand movements as his skin began to move as four heads began to wiggle out of his skin.

"Ew! That is so gross!" Naomi said as four mini Medamatcha jumped off him and at them.

**_'Blast them!'_** Frost wrote as they sent kai blast at the little aliens as one jumped onto Frost arm then onto his face.

"Frost!" Naomi yelled as two jumped onto her back, "get the hell off me!" she growled as the aliens glowed blue.

"Can you feel it? They're absorbing all your energy!" Medamatcha said.

"Is that so!" Naomi said flying backwards and crushed the alien on her back against a building.

* * *

Reyoto punched Wing in the gut as Gohan kicked the alien and sent him flying down the road.

"Nice kick" Reyoto said.

"Thanks!" Gohan said.

"Well as much fun as this been I'm ending this" Reyoto said forming a kai ball.

"No wait I can't die twice!" Wings yelled.

"Tell someone who cares" Reyoto said blasting the alien and making it explode.

* * *

"Take that!" Naomi yelled crushing one of the aliens heads and then the other one as she saw Frost fall to his knees.

"Frost hang on!" Naomi yelled as they jumped off him and went back into Medamatcha back.

* * *

"Hold still!" Harker yelled firing at Angila who dodged his attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as Angila went underground.

* * *

"Someone needs to put your friend out of his misery" Medamatcha said as Naomi tried to get Frost to stand.

"Screw you!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh such a mouth on this one I won't kill you but I can't promise that for your friend!" Medamatcha forming a kai ball as Naomi felt two hands grab her feet as she saw two blue hands coming out of the ground and hold her in place.

"Now!" Angila yelled.

"Take this!" Medamatcha yelled as the kai blast came at her and Frost.

"Naomi!" Reyoto yelled landing in front of her and Frost as the blast hit.

"Reyoto!" Harker yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw Reyoto still standing and growling.

"Naomi Frost are you okay?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah, we are" Naomi said staring at Reyoto with amazement.

"Good!" Reyoto said.

"Oh your no fun let me just kill them!" Medamatcha said as Angila came up next to him as two kai blast came at them as they dodged as Goku and Krillin flew in.

"About damn time you showed up!" Reyoto growled.

"Here" Goku said tossing him a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks but I hate these damn things they're nasty as hell and you can never get rid of that after taste" Reyoto said eating it.

"Goku lets make quick work of these clowns" Naomi said.

"Harker watch Frost he got his energy snatched" Reyoto said.

"Fine" Harker said.

"Get them!" Medamatcha yelled as he tackled Naomi.

"Big mistake!" Naomi yelled punching the alien in the gut then punching him into a building.

"Oh you little bitch! Who do you think you are?!" Medamatcha yelled.

"I'm the one who just kicked your ass" Naomi said.

"Why you!" Medamatcha growled as Naomi appeared in front of him.

"Black Rose Strike!" she yelled blasting the alien away.

* * *

"Take this!" Angila yelled firing a mouth kai blast at Reyoto and Goku.

"Oh please" Reyoto said transporting away as Goku smacked it back into his mouth as Reyoto appeared behind him and slammed his elbow down on Angila head forcing the kai blast into his body as the alien fell over.

"That was easy" Reyoto said.

"Is it over?" Krillin asked.

"Don't count on it" Naomi said as an explosion came from the ship Slug men were retreating to.

"So he was right, you four are stronger than you look" Slug said walking out young again.

"Guys he's a Namekian I recognize my kind anywhere" Harker said.

"Oh so you know what I am, well then let's end this!" Slug yelled firing a kai blast at them as they took to the air and Goku fired a kai blast at Slug who took the hit and remained unharmed.

Goku and Reyoto then charged at him as Slug appeared in front of them and punched them both into the side of the ship.

"Now I'm mad!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku charged at Slug again and began punching and kicking at him as he caught both Goku fist and used Goku as a bat and smacked Reyoto down into the street below and sent Goku flying with him.

"You two fools don't stand a chance against me" Slug said pulling them out of the rubble and threw them into a truck.

"Leave them alone!" Naomi yelled trying to kick Slug head as he blocked.

"I make a rule about not fighting women so scram!" Slug yelled smacking her into a building.

* * *

"Ow that Namek stronger than I thought he would be" Reyoto grunted.

"Man it's freezing" Goku said as they crawled out of the rubble.

"If we don't beat him soon we'll freeze to death" Reyoto said.

"Heads up!" Goku yelled as Slug used an eye beam as they dodged getting hit by it.

Goku and Reyoto then punched Slug in the face as Slug smiled.

"My turn!" he said punching them both threw a shop window then picked them up and chucked them down the road.

"We have to do something" Reyoto said getting back up with Goku as they both got punched in the gut then punched in the face as Slug grabbed Goku shirt as Reyoto hit the ground.

"I'm going to give you the most painful death!" Slug said punching Goku down the street and into a building and kicked Reyoto next to Goku.

Slug then picked Goku and began beating on his as a long arm wrapped it's self around Slug neck.

"Let him go!" Harker yelled as his arm pulled him in the air and he kicked Slug down the street and dropped Goku.

"You dare attack your fellow brethren!" Slug yelled as a stretched out arm punched Harker and sent him flying into a building.

"Harker!" Reyoto yelled.

"Time to end this!" Slug yelled swinging to punch Goku as Goku caught his fist.

Goku and Reyoto eyes were both white as they erupted in a gold energy.

"No way!" Slug yelled as he got punched in the face by Goku and Reyoto and sent flying back then got kicked into a building.

* * *

"Bulma what happened to them it's like they're asleep their eyes are all white" Naomi said watching the fight.

"Their inner Super Saiyans took control I'm not even sure they're aware that they changed" Bulma said.

"Yeah their hair hasn't turn gold like Trunks and Bardock did" Naomi said.

* * *

Goku and Reyoto then began firing gold kai blasts down at Slug as Slug dodged then got tackled into a building by Goku.

"Great you broke my arm again!" Slug said ripping it off as Goku and Reyoto came back to reality as Slug arm regrew and their gold aura vanished.

"No way" Goku said.

"Hold on what just happened Goku?" Reyoto asked a little confused on what happed during the last few minutes as Slug pulled off his helmet.

Slug then began yelling as his body began to grow and tower over them.

"Hey Harker can you do that?" Reyoto asked as Harker glared at him

"No! He's one of the ancient Nameks! He's a Super Namek I am not!" Harker yelled.

"Well you know what they say Goku the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Reyoto said getting into a fighting stances.

"Now I'll crush you like bugs!" Slug yelled trying to crush them as they hid as he began smashing buildings.

"We can't keep running like this!" Reyoto yelled as Slug fist came down on them and smashed them into a subway station.

"Man how does he know where we are!" Goku yelled as they ran down the road and Slug arm came threw a building as they ran back as Slug head emerged.

"I see you!" he said as the two Saiyans went into kai blast stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Slug opened his mouth and hit them with a green kai blast and took out most of the city behind them.

"Too easy" Slug said as he saw smoke clear and the two Saiyans emerged shielding their faces with their arms.

"Not yet!" Goku yelled.

"Get over here!" Slug yelled as his arm stretched out at them as they dodged it and began running up his arm.

"Take this!" Reyoto yelled as they both blasted Slug face with two kai blasts making him fall over he then sent eyes blasts at them as they quickly dodged as Slug got back up then stretched both his arms and grabbed the two Saiyans and slammed them into the ground.

He then retracted his arms so he could watch Goku and Reyoto try to get out of his grasp as he began to crush them as they cried out in pain.

"Hey get the hell off him!" Piccolo yelled as Slug saw Piccolo and Harker standing on his head.

"If your antennas are anything like ours then this should hurt like hell!" Harker yelled as they began pulling on it.

"Annoying bugs get off!" Slug yelled throwing Goku and Reyoto to the ground.

**_'How ironic, Saiyans weakness are their tails and Nameks are their antennas'_** Frost wrote.

"Yeah" Naomi said.

"That's it I'll just get rid of you two now!" Slug yelled grabbing Piccolo and Harker as he saw them laughing.

"Harker now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why did I listen to you!" Harker yelled as they tore off their ears.

"Gohan now!" Piccolo yelled.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Naomi asked as Frost shrugged his shoulders.

Gohan then began whistling as Slug eyes widen.

"Not again! Where is that brat!" he yelled as the whistling turned to an high pitch screech in Slugs ears as he collapsed.

"If whistling is what it takes to bring him down then I'm game!" Naomi said as she began to whistle too.

"Come on Goku wake up now's our chance!" Reyoto yelled shaking the adult Saiyan.

"Harker now!" Piccolo yelled as Harker arms stretched out to touch Goku and Reyoto shoulders as Piccolo grabbed Harker shoulder and they both glowed blue sending energy into the two Saiyans.

"Get up and fight" Piccolo grunted before passing out.

"Ugh get us out of this giant arms" Harker said before passing out as Goku and Reyoto pulled them out of Slug fist.

"Where are you!" Slug yelled sending blast towards Gohan as Naomi pulled him out of the way.

"Slug!" Reyoto yelled as he looked down at the two Saiyans.

"You two!" he yelled.

"Kaio-ken!"

"Saiyan Sprit!" Reyoto yelled as they both erupted in red energy.

"Take this!" Goku yelled as they hit Slug gut and busted threw his gut and out his back making his fall.

"We did it!" Reyoto yelled.

"Good now with that done let's get rid of these clouds!" Goku said as they flew towards the clouds as Slug arm stretched out and grabbed Goku foot as Slug came pulling himself out of the rubble towards them.

"Take energy from the sun!" Goku said.

"If you say so" Reyoto said as they began burrowing energy from the sun as Slug came flying towards them.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled as they both threw kai blasts at Slug making him fly into the machine causing the clouds and make it explode.

Down below the clouds began to vanish as the ice covering the planet began to melt away.

"I can't believe I helped the mighty Goku save the earth" Reyoto said as they looked out towards a lake.

"Hey I never got your name" Goku said.

"I'm Reyoto" he said.

"Nice fighting with you Reyoto" Goku said holding out his hand as Reyoto shook it.

"It was an honor" Reyoto said.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Reyoto!" Naomi yelled as the two Saiyans saw their friends running up to them.

"Daddy you guys did it!" Gohan said as Reyoto was caught off guard with Naomi hugging him.

"Uh...Naomi?" Reyoto said as she realized what she did and pulled away.

"That was for saving me" she said blushing.

"No problem anytime" Reyoto said blushing as well and looking away.

"Don't get the wrong idea Reyoto, I still think you're a prick" Naomi said.

"Yeah the feeling mutual ya bitch!" Reyoto shot back.

"Say that again I dare you!" Naomi growled.

"Oh I'm sorry you deft now? I said YA BITCH!"

"Hey!" Harker yelled as him and Piccolo emerged from the rubble.

"Give us a damn Senzu bean!" Piccolo growled.

"Here" Naomi said going through the backpack on Frost back and tossed them two beans.

"Uh that is the last time I fight a giant" Harker said as he made his ears grow back as Piccolo did.

"Oh! Now I get the point!" Gohan said making a joke as everyone but the Namekians laughed.

"Funny Gohan" Piccolo said.

"Yeah keep laughing you ass scratching primates" Harker said making the Saiyans stop laughing.

"Okay we deserved that" Reyoto said.

**_'Weird, why didn't the Feedlings show up this time?'_** Frost wrote.

"Because I ordered them not to" a voice said as all the heroes turned to see the hooded man.

"Who are you!" Goku yelled.

"Just a viewer, I must say I am impressed at how strong all of you are but will you be enough to handle the upcoming battle" he said.

"What battle?" Reyoto asked.

"The one that decided if the Order of Shadows takes over everything you all worked so hard to protect" he said vanishing as the heroes watches went off.

"We got to go" Reyoto said.

"Already? Those other guys did that the last time too" Goku said.

"Wait you meet other people like us?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah they were kind hard not to notice" Krillin said.

"Hey are they friends of yours?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah we know them" Harker said.

"We got to go see you guys soon" Reyoto said as they flew to the sky.

"Prepare to be transported to next timeline" Bulma said as they all glowed and vanished.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Frieza New Ally

**_Frieza New Ally_**

"Attention Teams I'm sending you all to one exact point in Goku life, this is the fight with Frieza and there is a huge number of Feedlings on Planet Namek and I believe something huge is about to go down" Trunks said.

All the heroes then ended up on Planet Namek but in different locations of the planet.

* * *

"Okay now that the everyone here we better meet up and find the source of the Feedlings" Kento said.

"The villains on this planet is that lame ass Ginyu Force, two of Frieza henchman and Frieza himself" Tsumuri said.

"I sense another evil presences here, no wait two and they're both just as strong as Frieza" Serena said.

"I sense it too" Froze said.

* * *

"They've all arrived" the hooded man said from Frieza ship with the Ginyu Force and Frieza behind him.

"Twelve heroes all here to try and stop me?" Frieza said.

"Yes that's why I brought your son here Frieza to join in on this soon to be bloody fight" the man said.

"Kuriza?" Frieza said.

"Yes and with the dragon balls all on the ship those fools will fall at our hands trying to get to them" the man said.

"How long till that fool Goku gets here?" Ginyu asked.

"Not long my friends" the man said.

"So what does the Master have planned?" Frieza asked.

"Kill everyone but the six Saiyans I informed you about, if they refuse to stay down then beat them till they can't move, you can kill the other ones if you like but not the six young Saiyans" the man said.

"Ginyu Force go introduce yourselves to one of the groups, Dodoria and Zarbon you go and take care of ones of the teams" Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza" they all said leaving.

"Kuriza Frieza you stay here and prepare for Goku arrival, I'm going to spread more of the Feedlings around" the man said leaving.

* * *

Zang and his team found themselves in a Namekian village as a rock hit Chill in the head but that armor covering his head just made a click sound.

"What was that?" Chill asked looking around.

"Dende no!" Nail said as they all looked over at the Namekians.

**_'Brothers why did you throw a rock at my friend?'_** Azumuri asked in Namekian as everyone stared at him.

**_'He's an Arcosian! Him and Frieza plan to kill us all!'_** Dende yelled in Namekian.

**_'No he's my friend he would never hurt a fly'_** Azumuri said.

"Do you have any idea what the hell they're saying?" Zang asked.

"I have no idea" Chill said.

"Prove to us that he's not like Frieza" Nail said.

"Oh they know English" Zang said.

"So you're the four brats I've heard about" a loud alien said as they all turned to see Dodoria.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I am one of Lord Frieza right hand men" he said.

"Crap Goku not going to be here for hours and if Frieza and the rest already knows what going to happen were going to have to stall" Zang said.

"Yeah and this guy power level is much stronger than ours so we better drag this fight out as long as we can" Chill said.

* * *

Reyoto and his team found themselves near a lake as they looked around, "hmm no fight going on or any high kai readings so I'm guessing we've arrived right before all the fighting begins" Naomi said.

**_'Someone coming'_** Frost wrote as they saw an alien with long hair land as they saw hearts form in Naomi eyes.

"Oh he's gorgeous!" Naomi said as Reyoto had an annoyed look.

"Why thank you" Zarbon said.

"Naomi we have no time for any of that" Reyoto sighed.

**_'Okay pretty boy who are you and what do you want?'_** Frost wrote.

"I'm here to kill you two and to beat you two into a pulp" he said pointing at Reyoto and Naomi.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said as her hearts went away.

"A friend of yours told us what is to become and we don't plan to let it happen again" Zarbon said.

"I see so you ran into that hood guy right?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh so you have meet him" Zarbon said.

"Yeah and when we send you crawling back to him let him know that were not falling for his mind tricks!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

"Hey Kento do you get the feeling something wrong going to happen?" Serena asked.

"No why?" Kento asked.

"I don't know I just can't shake this feeling like something horrible about to happen" she said.

"You worry too much Serena" Tsumuri said.

"I think she may be right we have company" Froze said as a five aliens landed.

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Recoome!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"We are the Ginyu force!" they all yelled going into a group pose as Team hero had sweat-drops fall from their heads.

"Guys please tell me I did not just see that?" Serena said with an annoyed expression.

"No we just saw that" Froze said with his own annoyed expression.

"This is the Ginyu Force?" Tsumuri said.

"Apparently" Kento said.

"Alright maggots surrender now or face a horrible deaths" Captain Ginyu said as the heroes all looked at each other.

"Okay look here you are all really REALLY weird men, we are not in the mood for you lame circus act so why don't you go flying back from wherever you came from and leave us alone" Kento said.

"Let me teach these brats some manners!" Recoome said.

"And someone needs to teach the big dumb one how to look less retarded and more intelligent" Tsumuri said.

"What does that mean?" Recoome asked.

"He just called you stupid" Jeice said.

"That it! I'll crush that brat!" Recoome yelled.

"Okay there's five of them and four of us we can handle this" Froze said.

"Actually I'm sitting this one out to watch the show" Captain Ginyu said taking a seat on a rock.

"Okay, Kento you take the big ugly one with orange hair, I'll take the blue one, Froze you take that red guy, and Serena you take that little green guy" Tsumuri said.

"You brats ready to die?" Burter asked.

"You morons ready to get your ass handed to you by a bunch of kids?" Kento said as they all went into fighting stances.

* * *

"Miracle Disk!" May yelled throwing her kai disk at Dodoria who smacked it aside.

"My turn!" Dodoria yelled shooting a blast towards her.

"May look out!" Zang yelled tackling her out of the way.

"Thanks Zang" May said as Zang got off her.

"No problem" Zang said.

"I can't believe all the other members got beat by a bunch of losers like you" Dodoria said.

"Well believe it!" Azumuri yelled hitting Dodoria in the face with a kai blast.

"Bulma how long till Goku gets here?" Chill asked.

"A few hours guys just hold out till then" she said.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled coming at Dodoria then got punched down to the ground.

* * *

"I can't watch anymore I'm going to help" Bardock said watching the three group fights on Bulma computer.

"Bardock you'll do more harm than good going there" Trunks said.

"That didn't stop you from letting me help them out before" Bardock said picking up his brown hood from a chair.

"He's got a point Trunks and this battle could get dangerous, Goku arrived in time to help them out every time but now he won't be there for a few hours and there are more enemies in this point in time then they have faced before" Akina said.

"What do you two suggest?" Trunks asked.

"Bardock you go and make sure the kids don't get killed" Akina said.

"Good, but I has hopping to kill Frieza myself but seeing as my son will kill that bastard, I guess I can live with that" Bardock said putting on the hood and went off to help.

"Trunks, when were you going to tell him that you're the one who finished of Frieza for good?" Akina asked.

"I was going to later on when I have to go back" Trunks said.

* * *

"Hell's Fury!" Harker yelled firing his kai blast at Zarbon who dodged it as Naomi came from the side to kick him but he caught her leg then punched her in the gut as he threw her towards the ground as Reyoto caught her.

"There is only two things that pisses me off, one is when people use bad manners around me, and two when someone dares to harm a woman!" Reyoto yelled.

"Uh-oh Reyoto mad" Harker said as Zarbon noticed Harker and Frost moving away to safety.

"And an angry brat would scare me why?" Zarbon said as he saw Naomi sitting on the ground then Zarbon got punched in the gut then punched in the face and sent hitting the ground.

"Never piss me off!" Reyoto growled.

"Only a few have ever seen this form but you leave me no choice!" Zarbon said as his body began to expand as he began turning into his ugly true form.

"Ew! I take back what I said earlier!" Naomi said.

"Now you'll feel my true power!" Zarbon yelled in a deep voice.

"Bring it!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled blasting Recoome.

"Not enough little boy" Recoome laughed.

"Yeah I see that" Kento said as disappearing and shoving his elbow into Recoome neck and making the giant fall over.

"Kento I need a little help here!" Tsumuri yelled dodging Burter blasts.

"I'm coming!" Kento yelled as he came from the side and kicked Burter into a mountain.

Serena was charging at Guldo when he disappeared as she swung at him.

"What the hell?" Serena said.

"Over here" Guldo said as she saw him a little ways away.

"How did you do that? I didn't sense anything?" she asked.

"That's for me to know" he said.

"Girl he can control time!" a voice yelled as Serena looked over to see a brown hooded man.

"Bardock?" she said.

"He can control time and move objects with his mind, don't give him and edge!" Bardock yelled.

"Your right" Serena said teleporting as Guldo held his breath.

'Now where did you go?' he thought.

"Right here!" Serena yelled punching him in the gut as he released his breath.

"But how?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who can control time" she said tapping her watch as she hit his face with a kai blast.

Froze and Jeice where in the air firing kai blast at each other as Froze flew over a lake with Jeice flowing behind.

"Try and catch me!" Froze said blasting the water as it hit Jeice in the face.

"Ugh you little brat where did you go!" Jeice yelled looking around for where Froze disappeared to.

"Gravity Sphere!" Froze yelled as Jeice looked up and got hit with the kai blast and sent into the water.

"Hey Tsumuri!" Kento yelled dodging Burter punches.

"Yeah?" Tsumuri asked.

"Now would be a good time to finish this guy off!" Kento yelled.

"Mighty Drill!" Tsumuri yelled hitting Burter in the back with the kai blast as Kento kicked the alien to the ground below.

"You brats made quick work of my men" Captain Ginyu said.

"Yeah well they underestimated us" Kento said.

"Indeed he did" a man said as a shadow needle busted threw Captain Ginyu chest as horror hit all the heroes faces.

"Why?" Ginyu asked.

"I was bored" he said as Kento eyes widen from the voice he heard some time ago in his memory.

"You again!" Serena growled as the shadow needle threw Ginyu into the lake.

"You look like you seen a ghost Kento?" the man said approaching him as Kento stepped back away from him.

"Stay away from him!" Froze yelled as him and Tsumuri stood in front of Kento.

"The show about to begin 'heroes' once Goku arrives you will all know true betrayal" he said.

"Who are you?!" Kento yelled.

"Just a memory" the man said vanishing.

"Kento what's wrong?" Froze asked as Kento shook his head.

"Nothing, we need to find the others" he said as Serena had a look of concern on her face.

_'That voice, I'd recognize that voice anywhere but that's impossible I saw him die'_ Kento thought.

**_-(Kento Flashback)-_**

Back on Kento home universe Kento and his brother were born on Planet Vegeta in a universe where Frieza never destroyed it.

Kento was four when a war broke out, Kento was always looked after by his older brother who was twelve at the time.

Kento remembered the city in flames and his brother and him running down the street as an army flooded the city and his brother opened a manhole lid.

_"Kento I want you to follow this sewer pipe to the escape pods from there I want you to get as far away from the planet as possible"_ he said making Kento climb the ladder.

_"Brother what are you going to do?"_ Kento asked.

_"I will hold them off as long as I can but I want you to get off the planet"_ he said.

_"But brother you'll die!"_ Kento yelled with tears streaming down his face as his brother removed a chain from his neck and put it on Kento.

_"I'll always be with you Kento, now go!"_ he yelled as aliens came running towards them as Kento brother went running towards them.

_"Brother no!"_ Kento yelled.

_"Sonic Clash!"_ his brother yelled as an explosion hit them and Kento fell into the manhole as he saw fire move over the man hole.

_"Big Brother!"_ Kento cried.

Kento cried and ran down the tunnel with the sounds of explosion above him as he reached a dead end.

_"No!"_ Kento yelled as he turned to see an alien with a gun.

Kento was meant to die here but Trunk emerged from a portal as Kento eyes widen as the alien began firing at Trunks and it didn't even harm him as Trunks drew his sword and slayed the alien.

Trunks then kneeled down to the crying Saiyan as he whipped his tears, _"it's okay, your safe now I'll protect you"_ he said.

_"Who are you?"_ Kento asked.

_"I'm Trunks, what's your name?"_ he asked.

_"I'm Kento"_ he said.

_"I want you to come with me Kento, I want to take you to a school where you'll be safe with other Saiyan and aliens like you"_ Trunks said.

_"You promise I'll be safe?"_ Kento asked.

_"I promise"_ Trunks said holding out his hand as Kento took it.

**_-(End of Flashback)-_**

Reyoto got thrown to the ground from Zarbon attack as he quickly got up to glare at the alien.

"You weaklings should just stay down" he said.

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled charging at him as Zarbon caught her neck.

"He said not to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't show you Saiyans any mercy" he said.

"Drop the brat" a voice said as Zarbon turned to see Vegeta.

"Vegeta, long time no see and what brings you here?" Zarbon asked.

"I will only repeat myself one last time, drop the brat or die!" Vegeta growled.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Zarbon said as Reyoto came up behind Zarbon and kicked him in the back of the head as he dropped Naomi and Vegeta punched his gut breaking through the armor and skin.

"You slipped up Zarbon" Vegeta said sending a blast threw him and out his back as he dropped the alien to the ground.

"Wow he's strong" Harker said.

**_'I'll say he gave that ugly alien a taste of his own medicine'_** Frost wrote.

"So you're helping the brats out Vegeta? What with the change of heart?" the hooded man asked.

"I could care less about them as long as I get the dragon balls" Vegeta said.

"Oh so that's it? You wanted revenge on that alien?" the man asked.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmph what a fool you are, you're going to end up dying here on this planet and you'll realize what's truly important when I tell you that Frieza blew up your home world" the man said vanishing.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta all our enemies have joined forces and Frieza is aware of your intentions" Reyoto said.

"So?" Vegeta said.

"So that means he has all the dragon balls now" Naomi said.

"What?!" Vegeta growled.

"Look we need your help and you need ours" Reyoto said.

"Ha that a great joke and how will any of you be a use to me?" he asked.

"Because you're not strong enough to beat Frieza" Reyoto said.

"What! You dare question my power!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh shut up! You may be a prince but even you can't beat him on your own!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

"Man this guy annoying!" Chill yelled as Dodoria fired blasts at Zang who dodged.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan yelled as they all looked over to see Krillin and Gohan.

"You two!" Dodoria yelled.

"Azumuri now!" May yelled.

"Night Wing Barrage!" Azumuri yelled hitting the alien with his kai blast and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Guys Frieza has all the dragon balls on his ship!" Krillin yelled holding up the radar.

"What!?" Chill yelled.

"Those Feedlings are all over the place guarding that ship" Gohan said.

"We need to get over there and get the dragon balls" May said.

"But how? Goku won't get here anytime soon and we'll all be killed if Frieza fights us" Zang said.

"We fight together!" Reyoto yelled as his team flew in.

"Do you guys think we can fight Frieza as a team?" May asked.

"A team of eight? No, but a team of twelve, yes!" Kento said as his team flew in.

"You guys are all going to fight Frieza?" Krillin asked.

"We have no choice Krillin, Goku won't get here for an hour or more and Frieza going to kill us all before he even gets here" Kento said.

"We have to fight together, if we die then so be it as long as Goku gets here on time" Zang said.

"Gohan Krillin, you guys go with Vegeta and wait till we clear the Feedlings once Frieza and whoever else leaves the ship go in there and take the dragon balls to Dende" he's the only one who can translate for you" Reyoto said.

"Vegeta? Are you crazy?" Krillin asked.

"We have no choice!" Kento yelled.

"Come on we need to stop wasting time" Chill said.

"Chill right were going up against an army of Feedlings and we need to hurry" Tsumuri said.

"Let's go guys" Naomi said as they all took off into the sky and slowly reached Frieza ship as they saw the large army of Feedlings in all directions.

"There's so many of them" May said.

"These ones power levels are stronger than the other ones we've fought before" Serena said.

**_'Let's juts hurry these abominations must all die'_** Frost wrote.

The twelve heroes then all landed in a large opening as Feedlings surrounded them as the heroes all looked in different direction ready to fight.

"Guys remember what Trunks always told us?" Kento asked.

"Faith in your friends will help you overcome even the greatest of battles" Reyoto said.

"Trunks was always like a father to all of us, lets make him proud" Zang said.

"But not just Trunks, Akina and Bulma too" Serena said.

"They have always been there for us and now we fight for them!" Naomi said.

"After this fight and when we all go home lets have the biggest party any of us has ever seen" May said.

"I want all of us to be remembered as heroes this very day" Tsumuri said.

"So do I brother, today were all going to walk out of this stronger" Azumuri said.

"I hope these Feedlings can handle all of us fighting together" Harker said.

"Doubt it, these things are too stupid to take orders of their own" Froze said.

"I actually fell sorry for them" Chill said.

**_'Enough talk! We fight!'_** Frost wrote before putting his notepad in his back pack as all the heroes began running towards the Feedlings and the Feedlings towards them.

* * *

"The fools are taking on an entire army just to give Goku some time to get here" the hood man said watching the heroes battle the Feedling army.

"They're not fools" Bardock said as the man turned.

"Your right, they're all just stupid morons fighting for something that can't be saved" he said.

"You're the only moron here doubting their strength as a team" Bardock said.

"You think they can win?" the man asked.

"I know they can" Bardock said.

"Hmph Kuriza he's all yours I have far more better things to do" the man disappearing as Bardock turned to see a Final form mini version of Frieza but with orange parts instead of purple.

"So you're the one who beat my ancestor Chilled?" he said.

"So your Frieza son? How come no one ever heard about you?" Bardock asked.

"Because he wanted it that way Bardock, why do you care about that boy who looks like your son?" he asked.

"That boy is my grandson" Bardock said.

"He's not even from your universe" Kuriza said.

"It doesn't matter the blood in our veins say otherwise" Bardock said.

"How pathetic you will die with the rest of them" Kuriza said.

"Let's go then!" Bardock said going into a fighting stance.

A few hours passed and Kento fell to his knees as he panted and looked over to see Froze, Chill and Frost all on the ground all have collapsed from using every ounce of energy they have as he saw that Tsumuri, Azumuri and Harker have also fallen and saw his Saiyans friend all trying to keep fighting.

"It's not enough" Kento panted.

"Then give up" a voice said as Kento turned to see the hooded man.

"Go to hell! I don't know what game you're playing but it's sick! Using my brother voice to mess with my head will never work!" Kento yelled getting back up.

"What do you mean using?" he said.

"My brother would never side with villains! He was a warrior of honor and pride! You are not my brother!" Kento yelled.

"Your still trying to convince yourself that I'm not the real thing , how sad you were always such a moron Kento" he said removing his hood as Kento eyes widen at the sight.

"No! You're not my brother you demon! Who the hell are you and why do you have his face?!" Kento yelled.

"Would a demon know that every night before I put you to bed that I would sing you a lullaby that our mother used to sing to us before she was taken away from us" he said.

"No" Kento said shaking his head "No! NO! NO!"

_"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ the man sang.

"No! No! No! I watched him sacrifice himself to save me! You are not my brother!" Kento yelled.

"Stop fighting the truth Kento you know it's true" the boy said as a kai blast flew towards him as he dodged it and Reyoto ran up and stood in front of Kento.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Reyoto growled.

"Were sick of listening to you mess with his mind!" Zang yelled standing next to Kento.

"We don't know who you are but if you're going to continue to mess with our friend then you'll have to answer to us!" Reyoto yelled.

"You grew up so much Kento, made new friends got stronger but yet you seem to have the same problem you held onto since you were seven" he said as his shadow turned into shadow needles.

"I am not afraid of you! You are not my brother and I will not let you force me off my path!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph so you have grown up, but you can't stop fate Kento, you and your friends will know great pain at my hands" he said.

"Prove to me you're my brother!" Kento yelled pulling on his sleeve to show a tattoo on his shoulder "my brother and I got these when we were young, our mother grounded us for a month when she found us, this is a symbol of our bond as brothers and family! If you are my brother show me his mark!"

"Fine" he said pulling on his sleeve showing an identical tattoo, "that day I told you that in life and death this mark will stay on our skin forever"

"Nero?" Kento said.

"So you haven't forgotten my name" he said.

"Brother or not why the hell are you siding with the bad guys!" Zang yelled.

"That's for me to know" he said as his shadow needles came at them and stabbed threw their arms and legs as they cried out in pain and he held them still.

"Do you feel it? The tiny needles going into your skins" he said as they all cried out in pain.

Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as a shadow shield blocked her attack.

"So girl you want to fight? Well then let me show you how a kai blast should go" Nero said forming a black kai ball as shadow tentacles held her in place.

"Brother not her please!" Kento yelled.

"Sorry this girl needs to be punished" Nero said as the ground shook as Nero saw the shadow needles quiver around Kento.

"Leave her alone!" Kento yelled as be began yelling as his hair began turning gold and eyes teal as the shadow needles got burned off of him and his friends.

"So you finally transformed? Let the fun begin!" Nero said using the shadow tentacles to throw the other Saiyans aside.

"You hurt my friends, you tried to hurt Serena! You are not the brother I had! I will beat you with my own two hands!" Kento yelled.

"Oh so you think you can beat him?" Frieza said flying down next to Nero in his final form.

"What do you want?" Nero asked.

"I want to have some fun with the monkeys" he said.

"Goku just arrive you think you can handle two Super Saiyan this time?" Nero asked.

"I won't let Goku transform this time" Frieza said.

"Get lost Frieza this is my fight if you want to fight someone Goku is right over there" Nero said as they looked over to see Goku.

"What did you do to them!" Goku yelled seeing Kento fallen friends.

"They fought too many Feedlings and wasted too much energy" Nero said as he vanished and punched Kento in the gut when he was caught off guard, "and now I will enjoy finishing this brat myself!"

"No!" Goku yelled kicking Nero and caught Kento as he fell to his knees as he fell out of power.

"Kento" Goku said.

"He hurt them Goku all my friends" Kento said as Goku looked to all of Kento friends lying on the ground, "the worst part is that he's my brother, now I know what it feels like to have your own blood harm everything you care about" he said as tears spilt down his face.

"How dare you! He is your brother! How could you do this to him!" Goku yelled as Nero laughed.

"Simple you buffoon I want him dead and the same goes for his little friends" Nero said.

"You think you can do this and get away with it!" Goku yelled as his power began to rise, "go ahead and try to kill them but just to let you know I'll always be there to fight and protect them!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"What! He transformed!" Frieza yelled.

"They're all your Frieza I can't wait to see how this turn out" Nero said disappearing.

"Goku they have the dragon balls on the ship, keep Frieza distracted while I get them" Kento said.

"Okay" Goku said setting Kento down.

"You're going to die monkey!" Frieza yelled as Kento ran towards the ship.

"Kento wait!" Serena yelled as Kento saw her run with him.

"Serena it's too dangerous" he said.

"I don't give a damn! If you're going in there then so am I!" she said as Kento busted open the door.

As they ran down the hall Kento and Serena fought past the ship guards as they found the control room.

"How are we going to move them all?" Kento asked lifting one of the massive dragon ball.

"You won't" Nero said as they turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Back off!" Serena growled.

"I can't allow you to take the dragon balls brother so you and your little girlfriend are going to leave the way you walked in or you'll leave with broken limbs" Nero said.

"Lay so much as a hand on her and I'll kill you myself!" Kento growled.

"Do you have the heart to kill your brother?" Nero said smiling evilly.

"Let's find out" Kento said going into a battle stance as Nero did.

* * *

Bardock had finally blasted Frieza son to hell when he left the earth shake and looked down to see the planet began to fall apart.

"Bardock the kids are in danger! Get to them and get them out before the planet blows!" Trunks yelled as Bardock ran to the edge of the cliff he stood on and saw the kids lying on the ground and Reyoto trying to crawl over to Naomi.

"Bulma teleport them back to the base two of them are missing" Bardock said as all the kids began to glow as Bardock flew towards Frieza ship as an explosion at the side of it got his attention as Super Saiyan Kento was thrown into a mountain.

"Kento!" Bardock yelled.

* * *

"What a waste are you even trying?" Nero asked walking towards the rocks as Kento got back up.

"Screw you!" Kento growled.

"Oh such language I know I never talked that way around you" he said.

"Well then you'll faint when you see me do this!" Kento said giving Nero the finger.

"Hmph I grow tired of these games goodbye brother" Nero said holding out a kai ball as they sky became dark.

"What!" Nero yelled seeing the Namekian dragon.

"Serena and I knew you'd want to take me own, so I just had to keep you busy so she could get the dragon balls to Dende" Kento said.

"So you're not a stupid as I thought well that not going to stop me from ending this" he said approaching Kento as a kai ball hit him from the side as Nero remained unharmed and turned to see Bardock.

"Bardock still alive I see" Nero said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Bardock growled.

"Hmph and what are you going to do old man?" Nero said.

"Me nothing Kento something" Bardock said as Nero turned and got a punch to the gut then got punched in the face and sent skidding back.

"A cheap shot? I never thought you'd play dirty Kento" Nero said removing blood from the side of his lip.

"I grew up brother" Kento said.

"I can see that, goodbye brother enjoy your new talents while you can" Nero said disappearing as the planet shook.

"Planet Namek about to blow!" Bardock yelled.

"Wait Serena!" Kento said.

"She fine she got sent away from the planet and now we need to go" Bardock said.

"What about Goku and Frieza?" Kento asked.

"For now we wait" Bardock said as they were teleported away from the planet.

* * *

"About time I had some fun" Nero smirked knocking over more chess pieces, "it's getting more fun every time I pull those heart strings now for the show to continue.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. Kento Resolve

**_Kento Resolve_**

After returning to the Grand Planet Bulma treated all the heroes injuries as Kento had a sadden look the entire time they were home as Kento sat on Bulma examination table.

"Come on Kento that guy is not your brother, if he really was he would never had done that, he must have been a fake or something" Zang said as Kento remained silent.

"Come on Kento talk to us" May said.

"Why bother he's right, I couldn't even do any damage to him and he wasn't using an ounce of his true powers" Kento said.

"That's enough! That bastard may be strong but he'll never destroy what we all share!" Reyoto yelled.

"For once I actually agree with Reyoto, Kento no matter how hard he hits us, no matter what pain he cause he can never drive any of us apart!" Naomi said.

"Thanks guys" Kento said getting up and leaving the room.

"This is terrible I can't stand to see him so depressed" Serena said.

"Serena, go after him" Naomi said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because it's obvious he likes you" Tsumuri said.

"What he needs right now is comfort and I think you can do that for him" May said.

"I'll try" Serena said walking out the doors.

It was night on the Grand Planet and Serena followed the moonlit hall and saw Kento sitting on a bench in the garden.

"Kento?" Serena said as he looked up with that still sadden look.

"Hey" he said as Serena took a seat next to him.

"I know that everyone going to tell you that they know how you feel but I'm not going to lie to you I can't imagine what you're going through but there is something I know you want to do" she said blushing.

"What?" he asked as she put her hand over his as he blushed.

"Every battle we went through you would get protective over me and at first I thought it was just a coincidence but I know why you did that" she said.

"You do?" he said.

"Kento I really like you too you're the first person I've ever meet that defended me like you do, back in my universe I had my parents both taken away from me and I thought I die too until Trunks brought me here and I meet you" she said as their eyes meet and they leaned into each other as their lips meet.

"Awwwww!" they heard May say before they heard a bunch of angry shhhh!

"Guys! That is so not cool!" Kento yelled red with embarrassment as all their friends came out of their hiding spots.

"Sorry Kento we couldn't resist" Reyoto said as the lights above light up in colors.

"You know I don't even care" Kento said turning back to Serena who grabbed his face and brought their lips back together.

* * *

"Awwww! Trunks look!" Akina said as they watched from the balcony.

"Young love" Bardock said watching.

"I just hope we don't have them sneaking out of their rooms at night" Trunks said.

"Yeah but you won't be able to stop them when they both reach their first heat" Bardock said.

"Heat?" Trunks said.

"Since your both Half-Saiyans I don't think you two can go into heat but since all those kids down there are full blooded Saiyans I expect them to fall into their first heat at eighteen" Bardock said.

"That's four years from now" Trunks said.

"Three for Reyoto and five for May" Akina said.

"So Trunks when do you plan to go back in time to give Goku that cure for that heart disease and warn them about the androids?" Bardock asked.

"I'm leaving now I'll send Teams back in then send them all in when Cell starts that Cell Games I have no doubt Nero will give Cell a new edge.

"Do you think the kids will be able to handle Cell? You saw what happened back on Planet Namek" Bardock said.

"Saiyans get stronger after every battle, Kento ascended to Super Saiyan and no doubt the others will follow" Trunks said.

"When were you going to tell them about your newest level?" Bardock asked.

"Soon maybe when Majin Buu starts his attack" Trunks said leaving the room.

* * *

Naomi and Reyoto were walking down the hall as Reyoto yawned.

"Hey Reyoto, can I ask you something?" Naomi asked.

"Go ahead" Reyoto said.

"Do you think you'll find someone like Kento did?" Naomi asked.

"I have no doubt I will find someone soon or maybe before that" he said smiling at Naomi.

"The hell you smiling at me for?" she said.

"Well for starters I don't want some helpless female as my mate I want one who isn't afraid to bust heads when she needs to or throw a table to show her dominances" he said.

"Oh really? What makes you think I would be in the slightest bit interested?" she asked as she found herself backed up against the wall and Reyoto arms up against the wall on either side of her head.

"Well I really like you, do you like me?" he asked.

"Oh shut up" she said bringing his lips down to his as Frost and Tsumuri walked into the hall.

"Wow these Saiyans work fast" Tsumuri said.

**_'If I see May and Zang making out next I may pass out from shock'_** he wrote as they continued on.

* * *

The next morning all the Heroes stood in the observation room as Bulma typed at the computer.

"Okay Trunks couldn't be here to inform you of your next mission so he left me to do it" she said.

"Go ahead Bulma were listening" Zang said.

"Okay Trunks told Goku about the Time Force" she said.

"What!?" all the heroes yelled.

"Well he had to go back in time to warn Goku so he decided it was best just to let him know you guys are with him" she said.

"So Goku going to know were from a different universe?" Serena asked.

"Yes now Team Elite were sending you guys in when Cooler shows up, Team Hero you'll handle Meta Cooler the second time and Team Berserker you guys will handle 19 and 20, Trunks is going to stay in that timeline just to make sure nothing goes wrong" Bulma said.

"So wait so a few days for us will be maybe an entire year for Trunks if he stays there?" Kento asked.

"Pretty much" Bulma said.

"Wow he is dedicated" May said.

"You guys ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yes Bulma" they said.

"See you guys soon" she said as they all began to glow.

* * *

"Here we go my dear, Androids 19 and 20 are waiting" Nero said.

"Yes sir" Android 19.2 said leaving the room

"Let's see how well this plays out" Nero smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. Cooler Revenge

**_Cooler Revenge_**

Team Elite found themselves near a stream as Krillin Oolong and Gohan and his pet dragon Icarus as the Z-Gang all stared at them.

"Uh...hi?" Zang said.

"Oh it's you guys long time no see I see you haven't changed at all" Krillin said.

"I see you're still bald" Zang said.

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Zang" Krillin said as they all sensed something.

"We have company" Azumuri said as an alien appeared behind Krillin and chopped his neck.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he stopped and was pulled into the air by another alien holding his tail.

"Drop the kid you freak!" Chill yelled.

"So he was right there are four new ones" Doore said spinning Gohan around in circles.

"We said to drop him!" Zang yelled.

"Hey put him down!" Goku yelled as they saw him in the stream.

"Hey Goku" May said.

"Oh hey guys so did Trunks send you guys here?" he asked.

"Shhhh! That a secret you moron!" Zang whispered.

"Oops sorry!" Goku said.

"Ah there the one who killed Frieza" Doore said.

"Who the hell are these freaks?" Zang asked as Doore chucked Gohan into a tent.

"We are Cooler's Armored Squadron!" they all said going into a stupid group pose as sweat-drops fell from the heroes heads.

"These guys are kidding right?" Zang said as they attacked.

"So much for our camping trip hey guys want to give me a hand?" Goku asked.

"With pleasure!" Zang said.

Salza charged at Goku but got kicked in the gut by Chill then sent flying into the stream by May while Neiz got punched by Azumuri and sent to the ground by Zang as Goku kicked Doore as all the villains stopped as they sensed two very powerful presences and turned to see Cooler walking towards them in the stream with Nero.

"So you were right there are four more for me to have fun with" Cooler said.

"Yes I give you permission to kill the moron in orange and the Namekian and the Arcosian but not the two Saiyan brats in blue, I have big plans for them" Nero said.

"You give me permission? Who do you think you are?" Cooler said as a shadow needle got pointed to his neck.

"I'm the one capable of ending your existences in a split second, now do as I say or suffer far more than what I've told you" Nero said disappearing.

Cooler then disappeared and reappeared in-between Chill and Azumuri as he kicked them and sent them both flying into the woods.

"No!" May yelled as Cooler hit her neck and knocked her out cold as he caught her.

"Put her down!" Zang yelled.

"Certainly" Cooler said chucking her into the water near a waterfall as Zang dived in after her.

"Dad I'm coming!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan look out!" Goku yelled as Cooler hit Goku in the back and made them crash into the waterfall as Cooler sent a blast near the bottom but missed his four targets.

IIII

Near the forest Goku and Gohan emerged from the water as Zang jumped out with May in his arms as Goku collapsed near the shore.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad!" Gohan yelled as Zang saw the nasty burn Cooler left on his back.

"Gohan move" Zang said looking at the injury

"Gohan you carry May for me we need to move them" he said lifting Goku over his shoulder as they moved into shelter in a cave.

"Gohan" Goku grunted.

"Nope! Don't move!" Zang said as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"On Planet Vegeta we had these machine called Healing Chambers where the injured sit in a tub of special healing water, I happened to save myself some of this water just in case" Zang said pouring some onto Goku back.

"How long till he heals?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe thirty minutes since I've had this stuff for a while" Zang said as the cave shook.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as they ran outside to see kai blasts being blasted into a forest and heading towards them.

"Crap they'll cave us in! Gohan move!" Zang yelled as the cave rocks began to fall and Zang covered May.

IIIII

Later that night the tree aliens scanned the land while Krillin, Oolong, Azumuri, Chill and Icarus hid below.

"Come on" Krillin said.

"I wonder where they could be" Chill said as Icarus made strange noise and pointed to a pile of rocks.

"What is it Icarus?" Azumuri asked.

"Hey Gohan you in there?" Krillin asked.

"Who there?" Gohan asked.

"Oh Gohan thank goodness you guys okay?" Krillin asked.

"No Goku hurt and I can't see crap!" Zang yelled.

"Guys dad sense trapped animals go help them" Gohan said.

"Okay were on it" Tsumuri said as him and Chill left with Oolong and Icarus.

"Krillin I suggest you move" Zang said as Zang punched the rock that blocked the cave entrance away.

"Ah fresh air" Goku said.

"About damn time" Zang said.

"Are those trapped animals okay?" Goku asked.

"Uh yeah I got a search and rescues team on it" Krillin said.

After getting all the trapped animals and Goku and May out of the cave they made their plan.

"Okay everyone we need to get to Korin and get a Senzu bean" Krillin said.

"Gohan Icarus get that bean and fast" Zang said as Gohan flew off on his dragon.

"Okay we cleared the rocks from the cave" Chill said.

"Great, Krillin help me get Goku and May back in" Zang said as they lifted Goku back into the cave to hide.

"Come on May wake up" Azumuri said.

"How hard to Cooler hit her?" Chill asked.

"Enough to keep her like this and being thrown into that waterfall didn't help at all" Zang said.

"How long till Gohan gets back?" Chill asked.

"Don't know but might as were get some rest, I'll take the first shift" Zang said.

IIIII

The next morning Krillin awoke to find Zang still watching the entrance of the cave while everyone else was still asleep.

"Zang were you awake all night?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah" Zang said as they sensed a high reading.

"Oh no Gohan in trouble!" Zang yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Krillin asked.

"Watch Goku I'll go and help!" Zang said taking off into the sky.

IIIII

Gohan and Icarus were being chased by the three aliens when they got blasted out of the sky and Gohan caught the dragon.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled sending a blast past them.

"Gohan go! I'll hold them off!" Zang said as Gohan took off with the dragon.

"You want to fight the three of us all at once boy?" Salza asked.

"I know I can handle you three clowns" Zang said.

"Need some help?" Piccolo said flying in.

"I could use it thanks" Zang said as Piccolo tossed off his turban and shoulder cape thing.

Doore came charging at them as Zang slammed his elbow into Doore gut then kai blasted the alien into ash.

Piccolo then blasted Neiz and they saw Salza following after Gohan as they sent blast at him and he smacked them away as both his hands glowed purple and he came at them as Zang dodged his swing as then felt a cut form on his face.

"Kai Blades nice technique I have one similar to that!" Zang said as gold kai claws formed on his hands, "this is what Reyoto, Kanto and I call Saiyan Rage!"

Salza then saw Zang disappear then felt a strike on his arm as three gashes formed.

"Why you!" Salza yelled.

"Salza leave them to me go get the kid" Cooler said as Piccolo turned around and got a kai blast sent threw him as Zang eyes widen as Piccolo fell down into the forest below.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Zang yelled.

"I was asked to not kill you but that doesn't mean I won't hold back on a mere child" Cooler said.

IIIIII

"Where the hell are they?" Chill said pacing.

"Guys where are you?" Gohan asked.

"Over here!" Krillin yelled as Gohan crawled into the cave with a large bag of beans.

"Damn! How much did he give you?" Azumuri asked.

"There's enough to feed an army here!" Gohan said as the beans got blasted as everyone eyes widen and turned to see Salza standing in the cave entrance.

"Thought you could get away huh?" he said.

"Those for our last hope and your ruined it!" Krillin yelled charging at Salza as their battle went into the air.

"Krillin wait!" Azumuri yelled.

"You stay here I'll help him!" Chill yelled flying out to help Krillin.

Chill saw Salva send Krillin into a cliff as he glared at the alien.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled coming at Salva but got smacked aside and sent flying into a tree.

"Guys no!" Gohan yelled as he growled and charged at Salza.

"Gohan wait!" Azumuri yelled as Slaza kneed Gohan in the gut then kicked him aside.

"Kids they don't even know their own limits now to take care of the sick and wounded" Salza said as Azumuri stood in front of the cave in battle stance.

"You want them you'll have to get threw me!" he growled.

"Gladly" Salza said as Azumuri got a punch in the gut then got sent smacking across the ground as his scanner went off with a very high power reading.

"What! Impossible!" Salza said as his scanner blew up and he saw Goku standing outside the cave.

"About damn time that stupid bean kicked in, ugh! Good job Gohan for keeping that extra one on you" Azumuri said giving Gohan a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground.

"Rest easy my friends I'll handle this" Goku said.

"Oh really and who going to handle these two?" Cooler asked as Goku looked up to see Cooler hold out a very beaten up Zang and a clinging to life Piccolo.

"Put them down Frieza!" Goku yelled as Salza laughed.

"This is Frieza brother you moron! This is Lord Cooler the mightiest fighter in the universe soon you'll be at his mercy!" Salza said.

"What mercy? I certainly didn't spare any for these two" Cooler said dropping Piccolo and Zang as Goku got ready to catch them and Cooler blasted them as Piccolo flew out and hit the ground as Zang did.

"No!" May yelled.

"You're as twisted in the inside as your brother! Full of hatred! Well no more you dug your own grave!" Goku growled.

"Oh really? Well then let's start!" Cooler said as May flew out and Salza blocked here way.

"Not so fast girly you're not getting into Lord Cooler fight" he said.

"Move it!" May yelled as she and Goku erupted in kai energy as Goku charged at Cooler and punched him in the face then gut repeatedly then kicked him as May punched Salza then sent him flying into a boulder.

Cooler caught both of Goku fists then kicked Goku back as they land on some rocks near a waterfall.

"You're as strong as I remember but enough of these games witness my final form!" Cooler said as he yelled out as his body began to change and grower larger than he was before.

"Oh crap" Goku said.

"Time to die!" Cooler said as a mask formed over his mouth as he kneed Goku into the side of a mountain then slammed him into the water below he then dived in and punched Goku in the gut as the water spun around them before Cooler flew out and the water came down onto Goku.

"This is too much fun" Cooler said as Goku flew out and charged red kai then disappeared as Cooler brought his fist up to hit Goku before he could make a move and sent Goku flying into a mountain and sliding across the earth as Cooler came down towards him.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled as Cooler dodged.

"What?! I beat you senseless how are you still able to move!" Cooler yelled as Zang laughed.

"Emergency Senzu Bean, I always carry one on me just in case" he said helping Goku up.

"Hmph how resourceful" Cooler said as Goku and Zang sent a powerful blue kai blast at him as he flew right threw it towards them as their eyes widen.

"No way!" Goku yelled as they both got hit in the gut then sent into the side of a mountain as Cooler kicked them both in the guts then flew back laughing.

"How pathetic I still can't believe I lost to the likes of you" he said as Goku and Zang fell out of the hole they made and hit the ground.

"No! I refuse to die here and let a monster like you live! Go ahead and keep laughing because this will be the last laugh you'll ever have!" Zang yelled as gold energy spun around him.

"We won't let you win!" Goku yelled turning Super Saiyan as Zang ascended to Super Saiyan as well.

"What! Two! I will not allow this!" Cooler yelled about to form a kai ball as Goku caught his arm.

"All you do is hurt people, what have they ever done to you!" Goku yelled as Cooler tried to punch Goku gut but did no harm.

"I don't give a damn! I kill as I want when I want and don't care who I kill!" Cooler yelled.

"That's too bad" Zang said as Goku punched Cooler across the face while Zang kneed him in the gut.

"Now I see" Cooler said firing a kai blast on them as Goku and Zang remained unharmed and looked up to see Cooler with a massive red kai ball over his head.

"Time to die Saiyans!" Cooler yelled throwing the kai ball towards them as they both yelled powering up and began pressing against the kai ball as they began getting pushed into the earth below them as Cooler saw it getting lifted back up, "what!"

"No! You won't win!" Zang yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Zang yelled hitting the kai ball with two blue blasts as it hit Cooler and sent him into space and sent him flying into the sun.

After the explosion Goku and Zang lay on the ground in their normal states with thorn clothes.

"Goku I can't move a muscle" Zang said as their friends came.

"How you guys doing?" Krillin asked.

"You don't want me to answer that! Ouch!" Zang yelled gripping at his chest.

"Where's Piccolo?" Azumuri asked.

"I have no idea" Chill said as some rocks moved.

"Oh Piccolo you're alright" Gohan said as Salza emerged.

"I got you this time!" he yelled but got hit in the neck by May then had Piccolo Special Beam Cannon shot threw him.

"Man he was annoying" May said.

"Wow Piccolo aim is good he shot from mile away!" Azumuri said.

Later that day after getting healed up and changed Team Elite made their goodbyes then left to another time line.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. Cooler Return

**_Cooler Return_**

Team Hero found themselves crashing into a hard metal floor as Kento glared at his watch, "what the hell guys! What's with the rough landing!" Kento yelled as he noticed the Z-Fighters all watching them eating rice cakes.

"...Uh...hi again?" Tsumuri said.

"Hey! Your guys in time there's enough to go around!" Goku said as Serena and Kento stomachs growled.

"Well if you insist!" Serena said as every non-Saiyan watch the horror of a Saiyan feeding frenzy.

"Please excuse me I'm going to go puke" Tsumuri said.

"Piccolo in the other room if you want to talk to him" Goku said.

"Thanks" Tsumuri said leaving the room to join Piccolo.

"So why are we on a spaceship?" Froze asked.

"Dende sensed something wrong with his family back on New Planet Namek so were going to see what's the trouble" Goku said.

"What the hell is that!?" Serena yelled as they saw New Namek on screen and a giant metal star like leach on it.

"Wow that looks like it's going to be a problem to get rid of" Kento said.

"I have a question?" Serena said.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"If this is a rescue mission then why the hell is Roshi, Oolong, and that fat guy with the sword here?" she asked pointing at Yajirobe.

"Who you calling fat! If any fat around here it's you!" Yajirobe yelled as Kento and Froze backed away from the growing anger forming Serena.

"What did you say?" she said.

"Uh..." Yajirobe said.

Slap! Punch! Kick! Throw! Combo!

Yajirobe ended up in the corner with lumps, red hand prints and black eyes on his face as everyone stared wide-eyed at Serena.

"Wow she a fine one" Roshi said grabbing one of her boobs as Kento growled as a vain formed on Serena head.

Double Punch! Double Kick! Mega Slap! Mega Throw! Combo!

Roshi ended up in the corner with Yajirobe as Serena huffed.

"Keep your hands off you old pervert or I will kill you!" Serena growled.

* * *

Upon setting foot on New Namek the heroes found the Namekians with kai restraints on their hands being forced down in a line with robots everywhere.

"This must be a part of that Planet trade system Frieza created" Tsumuri said.

"How does that work?" Goku asked.

"Once they invade a planet they will either wipe out the planet inhabitants or sell them into slavery" Chill said.

"That's horrible!" Gohan said.

"Whoever is behind this will come once we take out all these machines" Kento said as they saw a Namekian becoming a target for a robot attack as Gohan jumped down and pulled the Namekian out of the way as all the heroes jumped down.

"I'll say it once! Get off this planet!" Goku said as more robots began to surrounded them.

"Alright you bucket of bolts we can do this the easy and boring way or we can do this the hard and fun for us way!" Kento said as more robots emerged.

"Last chance to leave peacefully!" Serena yelled.

"They won't listen they only obey me" Cooler said.

"And these things obey me" Nero said as Feedling began to form with the robot army as the two walked out and everyone eyes widen at Cooler new metal look.

"I know you! You're Cooler!" Goku said.

"Cooler? I thought you and Zang killed him?" Krillin asked.

"He looks alive to me and with a new and improved look" Chill said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Goku said.

"So Cooler what shall we do with them? Oh I know let our army have some fun for a while, while we watch the show" Nero said.

"I like that idea" Cooler said snapping his fingers as the army came charging at them.

"Spread out!" Piccolo yelled as all the Z-Fighter took to the air to fight the machines and Feedlings while Goku and Kento stood away from Cooler and Nero.

"Now I believe we have some unfinished business" Cooler said.

"Yes I believe we do" Nero said.

* * *

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled hitting one of the machines but it did no effect, "what!"

"Serena move it!" Piccolo yelled as he punched and kick the machine but did no effect.

"That's it! Team Hero! United Combination Attack!" Serena yelled as she, Froze and Tsumuri glowed red.

"Hero Beat Down!" they yelled as they began zipping around beating every machine they hit within a minute then broke away to see the machines unharmed.

"Ow! Man that hurt!" Froze yelled shaking his hand as the other did with red hands.

"What kind of metal are they made from!" Tsumuri said as three machine smacked them into a pile with Gohan and Krillin as they all quickly got back up.

"How you guys doing?" Krillin asked.

"Not to good, these guys are tough" Gohan said.

"The Feedlings were easy but these guys are breaking are bones without even trying" Froze said.

"We need a way to break that armor" Tsumuri said as Piccolo landed.

"I have an idea concentrate all of your energy to a point of attack, focus! That ought to top them off a bit!" Piccolo growled as more robots and Feedlings began to emerge.

"Oh crap there's more!" Krillin said.

"Okay Focus" Serena said as the enemy began attacking.

"Now!" Piccolo yelled as he punched threw one of the robots gut and caused it to explode.

"Take this!" Serena yelled kicking a robot head off a caused it to explode.

"My turn!" Froze said punching a robot back and caused it to explode.

"Guys! There a down side to this!" Tsumuri yelled making another robot explode.

"What?!" Serena yelled.

"Were using up too much energy then we should and there's still an army!" Tsumuri yelled.

"How many do we have to destroy till this ends!" Froze yelled as they continued to fight off the robots as a robot claw got onto his back, "what the hell!?"

He was then pulled and dragged across the ground as Tsumuri saw.

"Hold on I'm coming!" he yelled as a robot claw grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground.

"Guys! Serena yelled as she saw Gohan and Krill get taken away and Piccolo and Tsumuri getting blasted at as a robot grabbed a hold of her.

"Let me go!" Froze yelled as Tsumuri and Piccolo continued to get blasted at as they got flown away.

* * *

Goku and Kento fist were both caught by Cooler as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around them and held them in place.

"Good now that we have your attention watch who you take on next time because this might happen!" Nero said throwing Goku and Kento into the air as Cooler punched Goku and Kento in the gut and smacked them both down into the earth below.

"Cooler you can have all the fun here I'm going to pay a certain little red dressed Saiyan female a visit" Nero said.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kento yelled.

"Oh I see! You've become more than friends now haven't you? Well don't worry brother I'll be a gentle as possible" Nero said disappearing.

"Nero!" Kento yelled as Cooler blocked his path.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled as an Instant Transmission fight between Cooler and Goku went on as Kento tried to follow the fight.

"Man I got to learn that technique" he said as Cooler grabbed Goku leg and slammed him into a mountain and into the air and just as he was about to knee Goku in the gut Kento went Super Saiyan and caught it as Goku transformed.

"Ah so you too can also turn into a Super Saiyan? Your friend Zang transformed when I last fought him and Goku" Cooler said.

"Zang transformed?" Kento said.

"Indeed he did but you won't walk out of here to see him" Cooler said.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared on Piccolo and Tsumuri they both emerged with thorn clothes but unharmed.

"Tsumuri now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Namekian Bomb!" they yelled as the valley filled with robots and Feedlings were in engulfed in a massive gold ball.

"Remind me again why we didn't use that technique earlier?" Tsumuri asked pulling the robot arm of his head.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to the Big Gete Star" Piccolo said.

"I hope our friends can wait just a little while longer" Tsumuri said as they flew towards the ship.

* * *

Nearby Goku and Kento were punching and kicking at Cooler as he blocked then he kicked them back, hit them with a kai push and sent them crashing into the side of a mountain and out the other side as they caught themselves and charged right back at him.

"Let's end this!" Goku yelled.

"Take this!" Kento yelled as Goku and Kento punched off both of Coolers arms as they spun and got ready to fight again as six tentacles came out of Cooler arm sockets then began to reform his arms as he laughed.

"Sorry but the computer in the Big Gete Star will repair me every time I take damage and enhances me so that it won't happen again, so in simple terms you morons can't stop me" he said.

"Well I guess we'll have to try harder" Goku said.

"I agree" Kento said.

"By all means try" Cooler said as he I.T. in front of them and punched them both in their guts then kicked them into the air grabbed their legs and threw them to the ground and sent them rolling as they got back in kai blast stances.

"Ha!" they yelled hitting Cooler with his attack as he remained unharmed then began firing kai blasts at them as they smacked all the mini kai balls aside and punched him in the chest as Cooler grabbed both their necks and held them off the ground.

"Goodbye Super Saiyan" he said squeezing harder as they choked, then from out of nowhere Vegeta kicked Cooler in the head dropping Goku and Kento as Cooler landed on his feet.

"You will spill no Saiyan blood today" Vegeta said turning Super Saiyan.

"Thanks Vegeta" Goku grunted as he cough.

"Yeah we owe you one" Kento grunted.

"What this? A fourth Super Saiyan?" Cooler said.

"Fourth?" Vegeta said looking to Kento.

"Uh well my friend may have become a Super Saiyan too" Kento said.

"Great! How many more will transform!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well there's six of us so ten total" Kento said.

"Ten?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay enough talk! Are we going to fight or what!" Cooler yelled.

"Well here your fight!" Vegeta yelled charging at Cooler then got smacked and sent flying past Goku and Kento then came flying back at Cooler as he caught Vegeta kick and slammed him to the ground crushing Vegeta leg as he yelled out in pain and Cooler covered his mouth.

"Get off him!" Goku yelled kicking Cooler off Vegeta as Cooler charged back at Vegeta then used I.T. but before he could attack Goku I.T. and tackled Cooler.

"Enough you will not make a fool of me!" Vegeta yell pointing a kai ball at Goku Cooler and Kento.

"What the hell Vegeta!" Kento yelled as Goku grabbed him and I.T. them away from Vegeta attack.

Cooler then punched Vegeta in the gut then punched Vegeta towards Goku who I.T. and caught him with Kento next to them then sent a blast on them before they could block or move out in time.

* * *

On the Big Gete Star Gohan, Krillin, Froze and Serena all stood with the Namekians and the three useless guys with as a small robot approached.

"Your attention please if you all be so kind to follow me, we will begin chopping you up" he said.

"What!" Froze yelled as everyone had the same shocked expression.

"No, no it's not what you think, we don't want to hurt you we just want the energy from your bodies for the Big Gete Star so we have to chop you up" he said.

"You aren't chopping anyone up!" Yajirobe said punching the robot and did nothing to it.

"My you're the spirited one aren't you? Good we'll start with you" he said grabbing his arm and began to drag him as the others tried to hold onto him.

* * *

Piccolo and Tsumuri were flying inside the ship as they reached a large room looking for their friends.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"Serena! Froze!" Tsumuri yelled as they stopped when they saw someone they knew.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Piccolo asked as they got hit with a kai blast.

* * *

Back on the battlefield Vegeta emerged from the rubble panting, "that metal freak! Can't even pick myself up and we haven't put a dent in him!" Vegeta growled as Goku and Kento emerged panting.

"Hey can you still fight?" Goku asked.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No need to yell Vegeta he was just asking a question" Kento said as they saw Cooler approaching.

"Listen were not going to make it much longer there's only one way for us to win we have to combine our powers and attack him at the same time" Goku said.

"I don't take orders from you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Man! No wonder Trunks never talks about you! You're an ass! Damn! Goku makes one suggest and you say that!" Kento yelled.

"It's okay Kento I thought he'd say that" he said.

"Yeah but still, what Bulma saw in him I'll never know" Kento said.

"He's coming!" Goku said as Cooler drew closer, "Vegeta we need your help! Please!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled charging up as Goku and Kento followed as they all charged at Cooler.

All three Saiyans went right through Cooler taking off his arm and waist as he began reattaching his body as they got up and kai blasted him.

"Why won't you die!" Vegeta yelled as they continued to fire kai blasts at him till he was complete destroyed as they collapsed and powered down to their normal forms panting.

"You see? I knew we could do it if we worked together" Goku said.

"Yeah being an ass will get you nowhere Vegeta" Kento said as they heard rocks fall as they looked up to see Cooler standing on a cliff watching them.

"Oh were screwed" Kento said as an army of Meta-Coolers came up behind the Cooler watching them, "did I say screwed? I meant we are so screwed!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta yelled.

"It's an army!" Kento said.

"Master Nero foretold me of these events so to make sure this doesn't happen again I will make sure you three die here" Cooler said as the Meta-Cooler army began coming down the side of the cliff.

"Ah great round three!" Kento said getting back up.

"I can't feel my lega" Vegeta said.

"Mine too" Kento said.

"We'll it's been nice knowing you two" Goku said.

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta said as they all powered up and turned back into their Super Saiyan forms as a gold light engulfed the battlefield.

Goku Kento and Vegeta found themselves in a room with wires covering their bodies as Cooler laughed.

"Welcome to the Big Gete Star" he said.

"Cooler! Where the hell are you?!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm that a tough question to answer in one sense I'm everywhere around you but I think what you're looking for is right here in front of your eyes" Cooler said as they saw a blue light as they saw it was Cooler head.

"Ugh a talking head that is creepy as hell!" Kento said.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Goku asked.

"Let's say I'm going to 'extract' my revenge" he said.

"What?" Vegeta said before the wires on his body glowed gold as he cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled as his and Goku glowed gold as they cried out in pain.

"Your energy will destroy the very planet you were trying to save!" Cooler said.

When the energy stealing stopped the Saiyans fell into an unconscious state as their energy overflowed Cooler ship causing small explosions.

"No stop!" Cooler yelled as the wires left their bodies as they grabbed them and forced more power into the Big Gete Star to explode making every Meta-Cooler explode.

"I warned you Cooler but you didn't listen and now you must pay" Nero said.

"Nero! What have you done?!" Cooler yelled.

"Simple, I hacked your system got rid of that backup plan you had to make sure you die here" Nero said.

"Why!"

"Because I don't like you and you were going to kill the ones I told you not to kill, consider this your final punishment" Nero said.

* * *

Piccolo had Tsumuri behind his back ready to take another hit from the Meta-Cooler but it exploded.

"Uh I guess we won?" Tsumuri said.

* * *

"Don't just stand there! Get me off this thing!" Yajirobe yelled strapped to a table as a saw came down towards him while the others stood behind bars.

"Just try and hold on!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah sure take your sweet ass time!" Yajirobe yelled.

The saw then stopped inches from his face as the bars fell apart as the ship shook and Gohan blasted a hole in the wall.

"This way quick!" he yelled as everyone took down the hall and stopped to see Meta-Coolers coming down the hall.

"Oh you got to be kidding there's more than one!" Serena growled.

An explosion came from the wall next to the Meta-Coolers as Piccolo and Tsumuri emerged from the smoke.

"If you guys want to live I suggest we get the hell out of here this place is falling apart" Tsumuri said.

* * *

Goku Vegeta and Kento flew out of an explosion as Cooler and Nero continued to argue.

"Why did you betray me! What will your master think!" Cooler yelled.

"What the Master won't know won't hurt him and besides I can't wait to see how this all turns out" Nero said disappearing.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as Goku looked over to see their friends across a large bridge.

"All you get out of here! We'll follow you as soon as we finish here!" Goku yelled as a massive fire wall took out the bridge.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Okay you guys heard him let's get the hell out of here!" Froze yelled as the Big Gete Star began to rise of the planet.

Outside all the Z-Fighters and STF Heroes waited outside for their friends.

IIIII

"Okay Cooler where your last line of defense?" Kento asked as him and Goku struggled to stay standing.

"I've heard enough of you!" Cooler yelled as the head began reforming a body as Goku and Kento became Super Saiyan and powered kai balls over their heads as a very large Cooler came towards them then wrapped wires around Kento and Goku.

"I will enjoy killing you two!" Cooler said as the wires began to dig into their skin as they cried out in pain.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as her attack took off one of his arms while Vegeta took out the other.

"Serena" Kento said as Serena ascended and nearby Nero smiled.

"Together!" Goku yelled as they all threw gold kai balls into Cooler and made him explode.

The Big Gete Star then exploded as it left New Namek orbit.

* * *

"Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know" Froze said as they saw four black figures flying down from the clouds then crash down behind them as all their eyes widen.

"Was that the part where we should have caught them?" Tsumuri asked as they turned around to see Goku legs sticking out of the ground and heard him mumbling.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled pulling himself out of the dirt, "when you see four people falling from the sky after a fight like that you catch them!"

"Good thing we brought Senzu beans" Krillin said.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Whew! Man I feel better than ever!" Goku said.

"Hey where did Vegeta go?" Serena asked.

"Oh you know him, took a Senzu and took off in a Saiyan space pod" Krillin said.

"What an ass" Froze said.

"Yeah but he did help save the day" Kento said.

"Well as much fun as this been, we got to go see you later guys" Tsumuri said.

"Tell Trunks I said hi!" Goku said.

"Moron! That's a secret!" Kento yelled hitting him upside the head.

"I'm sorry!" Goku said rubbing it as the heroes took to the sky and left to their next destination.

A.N. Please Review.


	12. Androids 19 and 20

_**Android 19 and 20**_

"Okay...where the hell is everyone?" Reyoto asked as they all stood at the spot where the Z-Fighter would soon show up.

"Here come Tien" Naomi said as the fighter flew in.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Tien" Harker said.

"Here comes Yamcha" Reyoto said as a plane flew in and Yamcha hopped out with Bulma holding baby Trunks.

"Uh Bulma why the hell do you have that?" Reyoto asked pointing to the baby Trunks.

While they all waited Frost sketched away occasionally looking up to the others then went back to his drawing.

"Hey it's Goku, Krillin and the others" Yamcha said as they looked to the sky to see their friends flying in.

"Bulma?" Goku said as they first spotted the baby.

"We've been waiting for you for a while now you're late" Yamcha said.

"Are you an idiot? What the hell are you doing here?" Goku said.

"I came to see the androids of course! Don't worry once I get a good look at them I'll leave" Bulma said.

"Never mind that I'm very surprised that you're holding a baby!" Krillin said.

"You and Yamcha got married?" Gohan asked.

"That's not my child we've split up and if you knew who's child that it you'd be really shocked" Yamcha said.

"Trunks you're Vegeta son aren't you?" Goku said.

"How did you know? We didn't tell anyone we want to keep it a surprise" Bulma said.

"Oh were surprised all right" Reyoto said.

"Know? I just had that feeling he looks a lot like Vegeta doesn't he?" Goku laughed nervously.

"Moron" Reyoto muttered.

"You even got the name right" Bulma said.

"Really? I must be psychic!" Goku said.

"You wish" Naomi said.

"That's Vegeta kid?" Krillin said.

_'Oh yeah that kid Vegeta alright, I never seen such a mean looking baby like that'_ Frost wrote.

"We're not here to chat, where's Vegeta? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know right now, we're no living together but I know he'll come he's trained very hard for this day" Bulma said.

"Yes he'll definitely come" Goku said.

"I didn't let Chiaotzu come, to be honest he isn't strong enough" Tien said.

"It's better to leave him behind then" Goku said.

"What time is it now?" Gohan asked.

"9:46 they'll show up in 15 minutes" Bulma said.

"Leave now so the child doesn't get hurt" Goku said.

"I told you I'll leave once I see the androids" Bulma said.

While they were waiting Krillin and Gohan were making funny faces Trunks as the baby laughed.

"Where is his tails? Did you remove it?" Krillin said.

"Yes" Bulma said.

"Someone coming this way someone not evil" Piccolo said.

"Is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is most defiantly evil" Krillin said as car flew in.

"Yajirobe!"

"Thank goodness I made it" Yajirobe said jumping from the car.

"Are you here to fight too?" Goku asked.

"Here! Senzu Beans form Korin" Yajirobe said handing them the bag of beans.

"Wow! That's great! That's Korin for you all right!" Goku said.

"Who the hell is Korin?" Reyoto asked his friends as they shrugged.

"Goodbye and Good luck!" Yajirobe said hopping back into his car.

"Eh! You're not joining the battle?" Goku asked.

"I'm not going to play along! I'm not stupid as you are I don't want to die!" he said driving off.

"Coward!" Reyoto yelled.

"That's strange it's past 10:00 and I still can't feel the enemy kai" Tien said.

"Yeah that is strange" Naomi said.

"Maybe that guy was playing a practical joke there are no such things as androids who can beat us but he said around ten and we don't know whether or not he's right! But we haven't felt any strong kai yet if there was an enemy we would know" Yamcha said.

"Unless they were hiding it very well" Goku said as Yajirobe car exploding got their attention.

"WHAT!? YAJIROBE!"

"Everyone be careful! Someone is attacking!" Piccolo yelled as they saw three figures fly into the city.

"It landed in the city!" Yamcha yelled.

"Did you see them?" Krillin asked.

"No I don't even know what they look like but what's going on? I can't feel their kai" Goku said.

"They're robots they have no kai" Gohan said.

"What! Where are they?" Yamcha said.

"Since we can't feel their kai we'll have to search for them with our eyes" Piccolo said.

"Okay! Let's go down there and find them! As soon as you find them let the other's know" Goku said.

"Got it!" Kento said.

"Gohan take care of Yajirobe he should still be alive" Goku said.

"Okay!" Gohan said.

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled as they all took off in different directions of the city.

IIIIII

"Shit who are they? Where are they? I should've had Trunks show me their picture or something" Goku said from on top of a building.

IIIIIII

"Let's see normal people, more people and no odd balls in sight if anything they will be wearing a Red Ribbon logo on them" Reyoto said walking down a street.

IIIIIIII

A scream got Yamcha attention as he rushed to the scene.

"Hmmm a human with an unusually high energy level is coming, has my search system failed?" Gero said.

"No my search system has detected it as well" 19 said.

"It is far stronger than my data on humans allows for" Gero said.

"He's already found us Son Goku" 19 said as Android 19.2 stood behind them as she looked to the people Gero and 19 killed.

IIIIIIII

"It was around here" Yamcha said looking around the corner to see three dead bodies, "where did they do! Where did they get to so fast!"

"Who killed these people? Did you see anything?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah! It was a weird group!"

"They were just there but they disappeared!"

"They disappeared?! Damn! Anyway I'd better call the other" Yamcha said.

IIIII

"Incorrect, that's not Son Goku, there is a 96 percent chance that is the human called Yamcha" 19 said.

"No matter we can get a lot of energy from him, isn't that right 19.2?" Gero said.

"Yes doctor" the girl said.

IIIIIII

"But people we're looking for aren't here it would be meaningless to call everyone" Yamcha said as the three androids landed behind him, "did you see anything? Where'd the killers go?" he asked as he spotted the RRA logo on them, "no way!"

"We killed them" Gero said as Yamcha jumped away from them.

"Everyone!" Yamcha yelled as Gero covered his mouth and held him off the ground as he began draining Yamcha energy and stabbed his hand threw Yamcha chest.

"NO! Doctor please stop!" 19.2 said.

"Silence 19.2! You know better than to defy me!" Gero growled.

"Yes doctor, forgive me" 19.2 said looking to the ground.

IIIIIII

"Yamcha!" Naomi yelled as all the heroes quickly flew in to see the three androids.

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled as Gero tossed Yamcha to the ground.

"Krillin! Yamcha still alive! Take him to where we left the Senzu and feed him one!" Goku yelled.

"Okay!" Krillin said picking up Yamcha and took off.

"So you are the androids" Piccolo said.

"That's strange how do you know we are androids? It also appears you knew we would be here, how? Tell us please" Gero said.

"Why don't you force us to tell you!" Piccolo said.

"I will" Gero said.

"Yeah right!" Reyoto growled as he noticed the girl with them and saw the clothes she wore was exactly like 19, _'who the hell is that? I thought we were after 19 and 20 who the hell is she?'_

"There'd be too many victims if we fought here let's go where there's no one else, okay?" Goku said.

"I don't mind if no one around but we don't have to move" Gero said as he shot laser from his eyes as the heroes all hit the ground as he began taking out the half the city on the island.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled punching Gero and knocking off the doctor hat as they could see the brain in the glass container on his head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harker growled.

"I wanted to make a place which had no one else it looks like you don't like it" Gero said putting his hat back on.

"Follow me! I'll destroy you all!" Goku yelled.

"Do you think you can defeat us?" 19 said.

"I can take you out easily!" Reyoto growled.

"All right we'll go choose a place to die Goku" Gero said.

"How do you know his name?" Tien said.

"We know all of you, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan correct? But you four, you're the ones the Master spoke of" Gero said.

"Then she must be the one he assigned to you two" Naomi said looking to the girl.

"Ah I see you noticed Android 19.2 Nero brought her to me from original plans I had for 19 that I trashed but seeing how obedient she is she will be the one to kill you all and take the Saiyan brats" Gero said.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled taking off as the others quickly followed.

"What the plan Reyoto? We didn't plan for a third one? We don't know how strong she is" Naomi said looking back at the androids.

**_'I don't think she like them'_** Frost wrote.

"Why do you say that Frost?" Harker asked.

**_'It's in her eyes, I don't see an eye of a heartless killer in her eyes like I do in 19 and 20'_** Frost wrote.

"Could she be a possible ally?" Harker said looking back.

"If so she can shed some light on who this Master is" Reyoto said.

"What is he doing? How far is Goku going to go! This is far enough! You have no right to choose where we fight!" Gero yelled flying down.

"Goku! When we fight no one touch the girl I got some question for her" Reyoto said as they all landed in a canyon area as they noticed Goku panting.

"Before we fight tell us how you know about us" Goku said.

"Alright I'll tell you though you'll wish you never asked" Gero said.

"Try us you old fart" Harker said.

"Goku we've followed your actions using super small robots when you were fighting at the World Martial Arts Tournament even when you fought Piccolo and Vegeta in other words you've been studied ever since you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army just to figure out what kind of android it would take to defeat you" Gero said.

"You hate me?" Goku said.

"Of course! You destroyed the army chances of ruling the world, leaving only Dr. Gero" he said.

"You talk as though you are Dr. Gero" Piccolo said.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm an android created by Dr. Gero, Dr. Gero is dead he no longer exists" he said.

"You deluded old fool you convinced yourself that you an android, how sad" Reyoto said.

"Were you able to spy on the fight on Namek?" Goku said.

"That was unnecessary by observing your actions through when you fought Vegeta we've completely grasped your abilities even if you've gotten stronger because of your age you can't have gotten much stronger" Gero said as all the heroes glanced at each other and smirked.

"Is that so?" Reyoto smirked.

**_'Mistake one'_** Frost wrote.

"You didn't research the most important thing, you've lost!" Goku said.

"What?!" Gero said.

"You made a fatal mistake you don't know a thing about the Super Saiyan" Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyan?" Gero said Goku yelled and ascended to his Super Saiyan form.

"All of you stay out of this their first goal is me!" Goku said.

"You've gotten a lot stronger that's an interesting technique your power levels is much higher than we calculated but you are still not strong enough for us to be afraid of even 19 acting alone could defeat you" Gero said.

"Really? Okay show us how strong you are!" Goku yelled charging at 19 as 19 threw his fist at Goku who disappeared as Team Berserker noticed the gems in the palm of their hands.

Goku then appeared behind 19 and slammed his elbow into 19 sending him flying and crashing through a mountain as the machine got out the pile and charged at Goku who held out his hand to stop 19 then kicked him in the air then flew up and teleported behind 19 as he dodged 19 punch then began dodging all his attacks then kneed 19 in the gut then punched him.

"That's incredible! I can't believe how strong he's gotten so that's what a Super Saiyan is like he's at a completely different level than were at there's too much of a difference" Tien said.

"You think so" Piccolo said.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he Yamcha and Krillin landed.

"Don't worry Goku gotten awesomely strong, a Super Saiyan sure is impressive the android talk big but they can't do a thing!" Tien said.

"I must've been mistaken about their ability to steal energy" Yamcha said.

"Steal energy?" Reyoto said.

"Have you all noticed?" Piccolo asked.

"You mean how tired Goku looks?" Naomi said.

"Why is Goku stretching out this fight? He was fighting closer to his full power before why is he acting like this now?" Piccolo said.

"Acting like this now? What do you mean? Goku winning easily!" Tien said.

"He should be much stronger than this! After he's changed into a Super Saiyan he should be much stronger!" Piccolo said.

"Yamcha said they could steal energy do you think that's the reason?" Gohan asked.

"What! Steal energy!?" Piccolo said.

"Yeah he grabbed my face and without doing anything it felt like he was drawing my kai" Yamcha said as Goku kicked 19 to the ground as the android stood back up.

**_'Goku looks like he could pass out'_** Frost wrote.

"Look how calm he is after taking all that damage!" Yamcha said.

"He's an android he probably doesn't feel pain or get tired" Tien said.

None of them even noticed what Goku said till he yelled and launched a Kamehameha Wave at 19.

"Yes!" 19 said holding out his hand and began absorbing Goku kai blast into the gem in his hands.

"He absorbed the blast!" Tien said.

"They can steal energy through their hands!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku! Don't shoot energy attacks at them! They can absorb it! They do it through their hands! So don't let them grab you either!" Piccolo yelled.

"They can steal energy?" Goku panted, "that's not funny."

"Hey is Goku acting funny to you? Have they already stolen that much energy?" Krillin asked. "They haven't stolen energy directly from him yet" Piccolo said.

"Good! Now 19 should be at full power! On the other hand Goku has lost a lot of energy!" Gero said as 19 charged up into the air at Goku.

19 then made a punch at Goku who barely dodged at 19 dodged Goku attacks then kneed Goku in the gut as Goku slammed his elbow into 19 face at the robot smiled and smacked Goku then bashed both his hands down on Goku sending him flying down as he landed.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled about to fire another blast.

"Don't shoot Goku!" Piccolo yelled making Goku stop.

"Damn it!"

"He's in bad shape has that much energy been taken from him?" Yamcha asked as Reyoto eyes widen when he saw Goku gripping at his heart.

"I know! Dad sick! He's got the heart disease!" Gohan yelled.

"What?!"

"His heart? Do you mean the viral disease the boy from the future talked about?" Piccolo said.

"Don't be stupid! He's taken the medicine and has already recovered hasn't he? Goku energy just be drained!" Krillin said.

"Well obviously Goku needs his medicine now!" Reyoto yelled.

"Goku here's a Senzu take it!" Krillin yelled throwing the bean.

"Thanks! This should help" Goku said.

"Those are the Senzu beans that restore energy and heal heavy damage seeing Yamcha back from the edge of death makes me believe that" Gero said.

19 then shot laser from his eyes causing an explosion as Goku jumped out of it and 19 appeared in front of him and punched him and Goku hit the ground.

One kicked knocked Goku out of Super Saiyan as 19 grabbed Goku next the other rushed to help as Gero blocked their path.

"You can't proceed an inch past here do you want to test me?" Gero said .

"Sure" Piccolo said making a kick at Gero who dodged then shot lasers at Piccolo making him fall to the ground.

"19.2 if they move kill them" Gero yelled noticing as kick to 19 face knocked 19 off Goku as and into a mountain.

"It is my duty to defeat Kakarot! That is not a job a trash can like you is to do" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!"

"Did you say Vegeta!" Piccolo said getting up off the ground.

"Piccolo are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"That kind of attack wouldn't hurt me no matter how strong they are, I tried to get them off guard to save Goku so I pretended to lose, Vegeta you're getting in my way" Piccolo said.

"I saw everything, you idiot you knew your body was damaged and you still turned into a Super Saiyan my target is just Kakarot" Vegeta said as 19.2 slung Goku over her shoulder and flew over to Piccolo and handed him over, "someone take him home and give him his medicine"

"19.2 what are you doing!" Gero yelled.

"I am doing what my heart that you put in me says Doctor! I hate seeing people die! I hate fighting! The person I was before...before you turned me into this! Wanted to be a doctor and help people!"

"You will die for that!" Gero yelled as Reyoto stepped in front of 19.2 with his team.

"You're not going to lay a damn hand on her! We won't let you take this girl life away again!" Reyoto growled.

"We'll take her in, she will become a great doctor at the school and you won't crush that beautiful dream of hers!" Naomi yelled as 19.2 eyes widen.

"I'll take him back home!" Gohan said.

"No I'll take him I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I'll be doing anything here" Yamcha said.

"The disease might be contagious you better take some medicine yourself" Piccolo said.

"It's not contagious it's most prone to Saiyans but rare for humans" Reyoto said.

"Do your best guys!" Yamcha said flying off with Goku as 19 got ready to go after him.

"19 you don't have to chase them! We should save the best for last, first let's take care of these noisy flies, if Vegeta joins them this might prove interesting and destroy the traitor while you're at it" Gero said.

"What? Maybe we should retreat for a while, that guy from the future said that without Goku we were all killed by the androids, including Vegeta the conditions were different but now they're the same!" Krillin said.

"But if we run away they'll mess up another city!" Gohan said.

"That's why we have to wait for Goku to get better" Krillin said.

"It's not certain that we will be destroyed like he said there was a big change when Goku got ill, probably because that future guy came, history has changed slightly" Piccolo said.

"20 allow me to destroy Vegeta" 19 said.

"You jerk, you already took a huge amount of Goku energy and added it you your own but alright in return I get to take the energy of those brats Gero said as 19 smirked.

"From what little I've seen of your actions I know you're not as strong as I've heard you absorb energy through your palms, that's the only thing I have to be careful of" Vegeta said.

"It appears you've been watching us for quite a while but you forgot something important we've already analyzed your fighting technique" 19 said.

"You looked surprised when Kakarot turned Super Saiyan though that means you don't have any data between the time we fought Frieza and now you can't understand us Saiyans through mere calculations" Vegeta said.

"Hmph"

"There's something I want I know can androids feel fear too?" Vegeta said powering to Super Saiyan.

"Him too?" Gero said.

"19.2 why did the Master send you here?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh, the Master sent my friends and I here to make sure things go as he planned" she said.

"Friends? There's others?" Naomi asked.

"Yes I have two other friends who your friends will meet soon but please don't let them kill them" 19.2 said.

"We won't as of this point your under the protection of the Time Force and if you want you can join us and fight for what is right and with Bulma help you will make a wonderful doctor" Reyoto said.

"You really mean it?" 19.2 asked.

"If there is one thing Reyoto don't do it lie, he sucks at it we would love you to join our circle of friends" Naomi said.

"That's enough talk! Even though you've change you still can't stand up against us androids! You'll wind up just like Goku!" Gero said as 19 laughed and charged at Vegeta as he punched Vegeta in the face making Vegeta take one step back.

"I thought that was about as well as you could do I should warn you that when I become a Super Saiyan I become more violent and a little excited, you don't feel pain do you? Lucky you!" Vegeta said kicking 19 hard in the gut then slammed his elbow into his face knocking off 19 hat as he kicked the robot and sent him skidding across the ground.

"What!?" Gero said.

"What's wrong? Have I upset you garbage cans plans?" Vegeta said as 19 hopped to his feet and charged at Vegeta who slipped back and kicked 19 into the air then took off after him dodging 19 grab and punched the machine in the face.

"Guh!" he said with a bloody nose.

"You're well made, is that blood or is it oil?" Vegeta said as 19 shot eye beams at him as Vegeta flew over 19 shot and slammed the robot into the ground making a crash and a large crater as Vegeta landed in front of 19 as 19 then grabbed both of Vegeta writs as he began laughing.

"Now I've got you! You can't win I'll never let go!"

"Never?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he jumped up and pressed his feet to 19 face and began pushing away, "don't let go, I see you not only do take energy you also add it to your own"

"I won't let go!" 19 yelled as Vegeta yelled and tore of 19 hands as the robot fell back and made an expression with fear on it.

"So this is the part of your palm you use to steal energy" Vegeta said removing one of the hands and looking at the gem in it palm, "you've taken a lot of energy but now you can't steal any more, can you feel fear? Even though you're a puppet?"

19 then then quickly climbed out of the hole then began running as Vegeta floated out of the hole.

"Damn you!" Gero yelled.

"Don't be so impatient! I'll fight you after I've finished with the other one!" Vegeta yelled firing a kai blast, "take this! This is Super Vegeta Big Bang Attack!" he yelled making 19 explode as the head hit the ground.

"Our calculations were wrong but you still have no chance of winning!" Gero said as Vegeta landed and powered down.

"A lot of my energy has been sucked out this is you only chance to beat me, attack you boasted earlier that I have no chance of winning, I don't think that's true but what do you mean?" Vegeta said.

"No matter how much stronger you've become it won't be enough to defeat the androids" Gero said.

"Hmph that's just sad" Vegeat said as Gero took off.

"He's running away! He's gonna hid in the hills!" Krillin yelled.

"HEY! GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here!" Reyoto said yanking it out of Krillin hand and tossed one to Vegeta she ate and powered back to Super Saiyan.

"Go home and drink your milk stay out of my way" Vegeta said taking off.

"Damn him! Why should I drink milk?" Krillin said.

"Krillin shut up" Reyoto said.

"He lost a lot of energy when he let the android grab him if he fought 20 just now he would have lost but he was acting like he still had something left, Vegeta really is a fighting genius" Piccolo said.

"For once your right" Naomi said.

"He may be stronger than Goku" Piccolo said.

"Anyway I'll go I want to make sure the androids are all dead" Tien said.

"I'll go too!" Krillin said.

"And me I didn't train so hard for nothing!" Gohan said.

"Understood just stay out of the fight he's not the kind of opponent you can fight", he's hidden in the hills since he's an android we can't find by his kai if you find him let me or one of the other Saiyans know, be careful out there!" Piccolo said as they all took off.

IIIIII

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta yelled.

"Damn him! He's using this terrain to hide! Well then I'll have to make him show himself!" Vegeta said flying up and forming a kai ball.

"We're down here too!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta threw it and Gero came out of his hiding spot and began to absorb the blast.

"I did it! I took his end his energy!" Gero said as Vegeta charged down as Gero took off fast.

"Damn him! He's faster than I thought!" Vegeta said.

IIIIII

"Shit he probably gotten away!" Piccolo said as Gero came up from behind him and covered his mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Now you can't call your friends I'll take your energy now, we won't be found I know where everyone is" Gero said.

"You only have a little kai left now you'll die!" Gero said as Gohan came from behind and bashed Gero off him.

"Thanks Gohan" Piccolo said.

"How? It was impossible for him to find us!" Gero said as he saw the other heroes surround him.

"Krillin give Piccolo a Senzu!" Gohan yelled.

"Here!" Krillin yelled throwing another bean as Piccolo eat it and floated down to the ground with the others as Piccolo tossed of his waited gear.

"Let me fight him Vegeta! Stay out of this!" Piccolo said.

"I don't care if you die just don't give him any energy" Vegeta said.

Piccolo then slammed him knee to Gero jaw making him fly back as Gero charged back at Piccolo as Piccolo slammed his elbow down on Gero head making him crash to the ground below.

"This is impossible! There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to defeat him! I've already added his energy to my own!" Gero said as Piccolo kicked him across the face.

"Damn you!" Gero yelled as Piccolo sliced off one of his hands.

"Remember this when we fight we can explosively cause what you call our energy increase so the energy you just took from me was really nothing!" Piccolo said slamming Gero into the rocks below.

"Damn you! Piccolo can't be at this power level!" Gero yelled.

"According to the history of the future we were killed by androids, it looks like we changed the future maybe you weren't as strong as we thought or perhaps we just became too strong!" Piccolo said.

"We did it! We beat them without Goku!" Krillin said.

"I don't like how strong Vegeta and Piccolo have gotten but it's a pleasant surprise" Tien said.

"Piccolo! Finish him off already! Or do you want me to do it?" Vegeta said.

"No thanks! I started off as the evil that Kami cast off so I'm not as nice as Goku" Piccolo said as they all sensed Trunks as the boy flew in.

"Trunks!" Piccolo said.

"Trunks what's up?" Reyoto asked.

_'Trunks? Did they say Trunks! That's my kids name the same name! He came from the future! I see now!_' Vegeta thought.

"Who the hell is that? You've been fighting with him haven't you?" Trunks said.

"What! 'Who the hell is that?' it's the androids you told us about!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Trunks said.

"They aren't the androids?" Piccolo said.

"What did you say? What do you mean they aren't the ones!" Krillin yelled.

"So who the hell is that! What have you been talking about!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's no problem our history is changing Trunks future it's just a different android then the one he knows" Krillin said.

"I hope so" Tien said as they saw Bulma ship flying in.

"Is that Bulma?" Krillin said.

"Watch out! Stay away! It's too dangerous!" Trunks yelled.

"Now's my chance! I told you the truth when I said you hand no chance of winning! I'm going to get 17 and 18 to kill you!" Gero yelled firing a kai blast and causing an explosion to cover the area in dust.

"He got away!" Reyoto yelled as baby Trunks cried.

"Trunks! I'm glad you're okay! Thank you kid!" Bulma said taking baby Trunks.

"Dammit! I'm not letting him get away!" Vegeta yelled about to take off as Trunks cut him off.

"Why didn't you save them? They're your wife and son!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't be stupid I have interest in them you're in my way move!" Vegeta yelled flying past him.

"Hey!" Bulma said "that was Dr. Gero himself!"

"Did you say that android was Dr. Gero? What did he do?" Vegeta asked.

"I've only seen his picture but he's pretty famous among scientist even though he's pretty nasty he probably changed himself to live forever" Bulma said.

"You lied to us all along! You said Dr. Gero was killed by the androids! Even the androids were different!" Vegeta growled.

"You're right 17 is a guy my age with long black hair and a scarf around his neck, 18 is a cute girl her clothes look kind of like mine they both look cold and they have rounded earrings, they should be easy to identify" Trunks said.

"A girl?" Krillin said.

"Do they also absorb energy?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh? No they don't they have infinite energy" Trunks said.

"Infinite? You mean they'll never run out?" Vegeta growled.

"But what happened to Goku? Why isn't he here?" Trunks asked.

"He came down with the disease you warned us about" Krillin said.

"Has time changed that much?" Trunks said.

"Bulma do you know where Dr. Gero laboratory is? He's on his way there" Vegeta said.

"It's location? I'm pretty sure it was in a cave in the mountains up near the Northern Capitol that is if he hasn't changed it but I never knew Dr. Gero was a part of the RRA!" Bulma said.

"I see what you plan on doing, beat Dr. Gero to the lab and destroy 17 and 18 before he can activate them" Piccolo said.

"I'd never do something that cowardly! I just want to take care of the rest of this myself! The androids we just fought were pretty boring!" Vegeta said.

"Don't do it! You're underestimating the androids! You have to find the lab and destroy 17 and 18 like Piccolo said! If we can't do that we'll have to avoid fighting until Goku gets better!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't need to wait for Kakarot! Can't you tell that I've become a Super Saiyan and since we're both Super Saiyans I should be a lot stronger than him because I'm a Prince! I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

"God damn I want to kill him!" Reyoto growled.

"Since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan he might be stronger than Goku maybe we should let him take care of this" Piccolo said.

"I could change into a Super Saiyan too but I couldn't do anything about them, they're just too strong! I'm going too! I may not like him but I'm not going to let my father die again!" Trunks yelled taking off.

"Father? Did he say father? I wonder what he means was his father killed by the androids too?" Bulma said.

"God Bulma you're a genius and you should have connected two and two by now!" Naomi yelled.

"There's no point in hiding it from you any longer that boy's name is Trunks his father is Vegeta and you're his mother in other words he's that baby when he grown up!" Piccolo yelled pointing at baby Trunks.

"HUH?! REALLY?!"

"I guess they do look alike so that's how he can change into a Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"You should help find Dr. Gero lab as well the androids must be destroyed" Piccolo said.

"Hmmmm" Tien said.

"I guess so" Krillin said.

"Okay!" Gohan said.

"Trunks! You're gonna grow up to be a hotty! You looked like such a mean baby I was worried about you!" Bulma said.

"Bulma please tell dad about what happened and that if he gets better he should come too" Gohan said.

"Okay but how? My plane was destroyed" Bulma said.

"Gohan take them to your house if all we're doing is destroying the androids we should be enough" Piccolo said.

"Okay but be careful" Gohan said.

"Let's go! We'll have to find them before Vegeta does!" Piccolo yelled.

"Right!" Krillin yelled as the others took off.

Soon they were searching a mountain area for Gero lab as Trunks meet up with Team Berserker and 19.2 in private.

"Please Trunks! She had it rough like us! Plus she would make a good ally" Reyoto said as 19.2 hid behind Naomi looking to Trunks as Trunks crossed his arms to think for a bit and sighed.

"Fine, she can join but my mom will have to scanner her just in case she been planted with a bomb during her reconstruction" Trunks said.

"Thanks Trunks!" Naomi said.

"You guys take her back to the base, Team Elite will finish up here with me" Trunks said.

"Got it Trunks!" Reyoto said.

"So were going to your home?" 19.2 asked.

"Yep, come on" Naomi said as she took 19.2 hand and they left that time line

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Androids 16, 17 and 18

**_Androids 16, 17 and 18_**

Back at the Grand Planet 19.2 sat on the observation table as Bulma looked at some x-rays.

"Well Bulma?" Reyoto asked.

"Well I removed her bomb successfully she good to go, but first tell us more about you" Bulma said.

"What do you want to know?" 19.2 asked.

"Well for starters your name" Bulma said.

"...I don't remember it was so long ago but I know before I became this I was in a fatal accident, I believe it was a car accident, Gero got me and he did this to me, whoever I was before this I know I really wanted to be a doctor."

"Nico" Bardock said from the doorway.

"What?" Bulma said.

"Her name, I saved you all the trouble of searching through Gero old files her true name is Nico" Bardock said.

"That name, it does sound so familiar is it really my name?"

"Yep, your name is Nico."

"Okay Nico, I just want to run a few more tests before we send you in with a team but other than that welcome to the Time Force" Bulma said holding out a watch to Nico as she took it.

"Glad to be a part of the team!" Nico smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Crap! We're too late!" Piccolo said as they reached the doors to Gero lab.

"We need to hurry then" Zang said landing.

"Out of way weakling!" Vegeta said ready to blast down the door.

"Don't do it! Let's get out of here while we still can! We can wait until after Goku gets better and then-"

"Unnecessary!" Vegeta yelled firing a blast and blew open door as they spotter Gero with 17 and 18 and a smaller version of 17 but with a similar look to 17 but he and Zang had a strong resemblances as Team Elite looked at the two with wide eyes "are you sure it's them this time?"

"Yes!" Trunks said.

"Is that 17 and 18? Wait who that kid?" Krillin said.

"Don't be fooled by their appearance they're terrible monster!" Trunks said, _'it's one of the other Andriods 19.2 mentioned'_ Trunks thought looking to 17.0

"It's them! That's Goku allies I was telling you about! Don't underestimate them they destroyed 19 and they almost killed me!" Gero said.

"19? You made that? You must have used him to turn yourself into an android, so what kind was he? Energy absorption type?" 17 said.

"Yes" Gero said.

"If he was a new model why did you use an energy absorption type? Because he'd have too much power and be unable to control? That's why he was destroyed" 18 said.

"Unable to control?" Krillin said.

"That doesn't matter now! Take care of them now!" Gero yelled.

"Shut your trap when we want to do it we will" 17 said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Gero yelled.

"Shut it old man your voice annoys me to no end" 17.0 said.

"Chill am I crazy or does he look exactly like Zang?" Azumuri asked.

"No I see it too could pass off as his twin" Chill said.

"16? This is an eternal power source type as well?" 18 said examining 16 pod, "but he looks like a different model than us, he's pretty big I wonder how he's different"

"Stay away from him 18!" Gero yelled.

"Did she say 16? I never heard of a 16!" Trunks said.

"He looks interesting shall we start him up 18?" 17 said.

"DON'T DO IT! Do you want to destroy the entire world! 16 was a failed experimental unit! Whatever you do don't activate him!" Gero yelled.

"If he was a failure why did you keep him around? It looks like you got rid of all of them up to 15" 18 said.

"I was getting ready to rebuild him! I was getting ready to rebuild him! Don't activate him! He might kill you and me!" Gero yelled.

"Hey let's get away no while they're arguing" Krillin said.

"Go ahead they're probably too strong for any of you to fight" Vegeta said.

"You think he can kill us? Are saying he's stronger than us? I don't care activate him 18" 17 said.

"You dare disobey my commands? You're the same as 16! FAILURES! I don't care what you do I'll stop all of you myself!" Gero yelled.

"But we destroyed the shit off control" 17 said.

"I'LL BUILD ANOTHER!" he yelled as 18 typed on 16 panel, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND! DON'T ACTIVATE HIM!" Gero yelled as 17 impaled his hand threw Gero side.

"About time" 17.0 said.

"Damn you! What are you-" Gero said as 17 kicked his head clean off as it rolled right in front of the doors, "damn you! You're trash!" he yelled as 17 came down and crushed the head.

"Hmph" 17 said walking back over to 16 pod.

"What are they? They killed their own master!" Krillin said.

"That's not so unusual you should always kill anyone you don't like we Saiyans are the same the unusual ones are you Earthlings" Vegeta said.

"Push the switch" 17 said.

"I won't let you! We can't let there be any more androids!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and launched a kai blast at 17 and 18 by the pods.

"Everyone down!" Krillin yelled as an explosion hit.

All the heroes were all away from the exploded mountain .

"If you're gonna do stuff like that warn us first!" Krillin yelled.

"You shit! Why did you do something that stupid!" Vegeta said.

"Stupid?!" Trunks said.

"You could've damaged the androids" Vegeta said as they saw 17.0, 17 and 18 and 18 holding up 16 pod and set it down.

"You should hurry the pipes and cables have been cut" 17 said.

"That was just a waste of energy" Vegeta said as 18 then unlocked 16 pod and kicked it open.

"They've opened it! There's another one now!" Krillin said.

The large red haired android then stepped out of the pod as he towered over 17.0 17 and 18.

"Is that 16? This is bad he looks pretty strong!" Krillin said.

"I don't know I've never seen him before!" Trunks said.

"16 try moving about, how's it feel being outside for the first time in years?" 17 said as 16 remained silent, "it looked like Dr. Gero didn't want us to activate you he said you'd destroy us."

"I want to know what he meant, do you have any idea?" 18 asked as 16 just smiled.

"Don't you want to tell us? Or are you a mute? Whatever do you want to go? Were you made to kill Goku?" 17 asked.

"Yes" 16 said.

"Well hey! So you can speak, it makes me sick to do what Dr. Gero wanted us to do, but even androids need goals too, eh?" 17 said as they all flew off.

"Uh where are they going?" Chill asked.

"They're gone! Thank goodness!" Krillin said.

"What are they up too? Where did they go?" Tien asked.

"It doesn't look like they're gonna attack the Northern Capitol they went the wrong way" Piccolo said.

"It's Goku! Are they planning on going to his house! Dr. Gero goal was to kill Goku for crushing the RRA!" Krillin said.

"But do you think they'd really do what Gero wanted?" Tien said.

"That doesn't matter I was right here! They trying to say I wasn't worth noting! That pisses me off!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Trunk flew in front of him.

"DON'T CHASE THEM! JUST WAIT A LITTLE!" Trunks yelled.

"Until after Kakarot gets better?" Vegeta said.

"Kakarot? This is Goku problem as well! We can't fight without Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"You don't understand I hate Kakarot much worse than the androids I want to take care of them without his help and then I'll take care of Kakarot if you understand move" Vegeta said.

"That's impossible! You can't defeat them yourself! You'll be going to your death!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta punched him in the gut and took off.

"Trunks are you okay?" May asked.

"That was nothing" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIII

"Why did we land 17?" 18 asked as they all stood in a road.

"I thought we should take our time our time getting there, there's no reason to rush" 17 said.

"Are we going to walk all the way?" 18 asked.

"Let's take a car one will be passing by soon we'll take it" 17 said.

"Why do men like meaningless stuff like that? You still have some very human traits left" 18 said.

"You understand don't you 16?" 17 asked.

"You're wrong I was made from nothing" 16 said.

"Weren't you made from human base?" 17 asked.

"It looks like there is a basic difference between us" 18 said.

_'That's odd if Dr. Gero had the ability to make an android from scratch why did he go back to using a human base?' _17 thought as Vegeta landed on the road.

"Hello I was expecting you to still be here wasting your time" Vegeta said.

"What? You look different" 17 said.

"It's his Super Saiyan form, him and some of the fighters on this planet have this power" 17.0 said.

"It's more than just that, by the way where were you planning on going?" Vegeta said.

"To kill Goku" 18 said.

"I thought so but you won't be able to because I'm going to take care of you!" Vegeta said as 17 chuckled, "did you think that was funny? Laugh now while you still have a chance!"

"Saiyans must be over confident it sounds like Goku is too" 17 said.

"You've pissed me off even though you're just machines! I'm going to grind you to bits! Which one of you wants to die first? The boy! The Girl! The big one! The small one! Or all at once!" Vegeta yelled.

"What an idiot, hey 16, I want to see how strong you are" 18 said.

"I refuse" 16 said.

"It looks like he knows how strong I am" Vegeta said.

"Don't get cocky he could beat you easily" 17.0 said.

"Odd fellow wonder why he refused?" 17 said.

"Okay I'll do it" 18 said.

"I won't hold back because you're a woman but you're a android not a woman" Vegeta said.

18 then charged at Vegeta who blocked her attack then began blocking her attacks as he dodged and she punched the stone wall next to the road as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the stone wall as he charged after her as she blocked his knee but not his punch.

"I'm surprised he's much stronger than Dr. Gero told us Vegeta pretty good!" 17 said as 18 and Vegeta landed back on the road.

"Heh I don't know if you bucket of bolts get damaged" Vegeta said holding out his hand as a truck came down the road, "so I'm going to have to blow you to bits so I'll have to see your smirk again"

"You assholes! What the hell do you think you're doing out in the middle of the road! If you don't move your asses you're gonna die! The truck drive yelled as Vegeta fired a kai blast as 18 jumped out of the way and the blast hit the truck causing an explosion an 18 landed behind Vegeta.

"It looks like you're faster than I thought" Vegeta said.

"You weren't serious with that attack" 18 said.

"Of course not if I were I'd blow up the planet" Vegeta said.

"Well I wasn't serious either" 18 said.

"Oh? Go ahead then if you're not serious now you'll regret it" Vegeta said.

"Alright" 18 said charging at Vegeta and head-butted him.

"Gh!" Vegeta growled as he charged at her and punched her in the gut as she smirked and grabbed his head and kneed him hard in the gut then punched him and sent him crashing into the stone wall as the others flew in.

"Are you okay Vegeta?!" Trunks asked.

"You stupid bastards! You think you can fight these androids?" Vegeta said.

"From what we saw you lost ya prick" Zang said.

"Hmmm the help arrived I don't think18 can take them all by herself oh well should I fight? Or you 16? How about you kid?" 17 said.

"No I won't fight them" 16 said.

"You won't you bastard? Why were you made?" 17 asked.

"To defeat Goku" 16 said.

"Okay then you guys fight your hardest" 17 said.

"Hey 17 coming this way!" Tien said

"RUN AWAY VEGETA! WHAT GOOD YOUR PRIDE IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Trunks yelled.

"You want me to hit you again? You're in the way move it!" Vegeta said.

"Run if you want we're not interested in cowards" 18 said.

"Don't make me laugh I'm going to kill you both now! Why should I run? To tell you the truth I'd rather die than rely on Earthlings, Namekians, the brats or Kakarot help!" Vegeta said as 17 clapped.

"Nice speech you've got nice fighting style you're a pretty good Saiyan Prince!" 17 said.

"You rickety garbage cans have no right to say that especially you brat" Vegeta said.

"It looks like you value the spirit of Bushido but just in case if any of you try to help Vegeta I'll have to get involved" 17 said.

"Those bastards are peaceful cowards! You didn't have to warn them" Vegeta said.

"Ready to continue?" 18 asked.

"Of course" Vegeta said.

"Then let's end this!" 18 said charging at Vegeta and punched him and sent him flying as Vegeta jumped off a stone wall and slammed his fist down on 18 and sent her crashing into the wall as he began firing kai blasts down on her then charged down when 18 emerged unharmed with torn clothes.

"You've really pissed me off all calm like that" Vegeta said.

"I'm surprised even though you're an alien I didn't think anyone could be so strong is Goku stronger?" 18 asked. Throwing off her ruing jacket.

"Don't be stupid for a while he was but things are back to normal I'm stronger now" Vegeta said.

"What? He's not so strong then neither are you" 18 said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Vegeta yelled trying to kick her as she blocked then began blocking his attacks.

"Do it! Finish her off!" Tien yelled.

"Why are you looking at me?" Zang asked 17.

"You're the second one who looks like me, no way that's by chance" 17 said as Zang and the others eyes widen.

"How should I know!" Zang said as 17.0 looked their way.

"What did you do to the girl?" 17.0 asked.

"They saw she had potential to be a hero so they recruited her" Zang said.

"Really?" 17.0 said.

"Offer goes to you too" Azumuri said.

"Vegeta going to get killed" Piccolo said.

"Huh?" Zang said.

"Look, the android is slowly getting the advantage she's not losing any power at all but Vegeta gets tired as he continues to fight" Piccolo said one kick to Vegeta arm breaking it was all Trunks needed as Vegeta yelled out in pain.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and flying down.

"That idiot!" Piccolo yelled as Trunks swung his sword and 18 blocked it with her arm as 17 strike Trunks from the back making him hit the ground as Piccolo charged in as 17 kicked Piccolo away as 17 head locked Tien.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled as 18 grabbed his leg and she swung him into Trunks.

"Stop!"17.0 said grabbing 17 and threw him off as Piccolo attack 17 and 17 punched him in the gut knocked him to the ground with the other Z-Fighters but Krillin and the Saiyans.

Vegeta then jumped as fired a kai blast at 18 who dodged and punched him to the ground as she kicked him in the gut as he coughed.

"I thought it would be best if he couldn't use that arm anymore" 18 said as Vegeta powered from Super Saiyan.

"His hair's returned to normal and the glowing gone that's strange same with the other guy, who is he? He's not in my data banks with those other kids, oh well doesn't matter" 17 said as they both flew to the road where Krillin and 17.0 were while the other were blow helping the Z-Fighters.

"Don't worry he's not dead either hurry and give them the Senzu it should fix them up and tell them if they get stronger we'll be glad to fight them again, see ya" 17 said.

"Aren't you going to ask him where Goku is?" 18 asked.

"Don't worry don't you think it would be more interesting to find him ourselves? Or if we start destroying stuff he might find us" 17 said.

"Hmmm you're childish 17" 18 said.

"Really?" 17 said as they approached 16 who looking at something "what are you looking at 16?"

"The little birds flew off because of the commotion" 16 said.

"Little birds?" 17 said.

"There's no traffic here let's fly to somewhere a little more active" 18 said.

"It looks like cars rarely come here oh well we'll go somewhere better" 17 said.

"Sounds good I want to get some new clothes" 18 said.

"Okay let's go to a nearby town or village" 17 said.

"Wait stop!" Krillin yelled.

"What is it? What do you want?" 17 said.

"What is your goal? What do you want? Are you trying to kill Goku or mess up the world?" Krillin asked.

"Oh I guess we'll defeat Goku first then we'll see what happens" 17 said.

"Why?! Why are you after Goku! The one who hated Goku was Dr. Gero and you killed him!" Krillin yelled.

"Dr. Gero doesn't matter this is a game isn't Goku the strongest person in the world? At least for human" 17 said.

"THIS IS A GAME! IS THAT IT!" Krillin yelled.

"That's why we didn't ask you where Goku is it's part of the game" 17 said.

"So if I asked you to stop you wouldn't would you?" Krillin said.

"We wouldn't we were created to kill Goku" 16 said.

"That's what the man said, you should give your friends the Senzu before they die" 17 said.

"Bye" 18 said kissing Krillin cheek as Krillin eyes widen.

"Coming kid?" 17 asked.

"No thanks, unlike you two sadists I listen to my human heart" 17.0 said as the androids too off.

"The hell you waiting for? Give them the Senzu Beans" 17.0 said.

A few minutes later.

"What! You say they even knew about the Senzu Beans!" Piccolo yelled.

"What does that mean? If they knew about it why didn't they kills?" Tien asked.

"Are they trying to say we're not worth the effort to kill? Of course they're incredibly strong too strong I didn't think they'd be that powerful" Piccolo said.

"Maybe this will teach a certain pain in the ass prince not to take on a fight he cannot win" Zang said as Vegeta growled and took off.

"Don't chase him! Leave him alone for now! When he became a Super Saiyan his confidence and pride returned but when he was beat by that girl android that pride took a huge blow" Piccolo said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't even able to fight" Krillin said.

"Don't worry about it even Trunks in Super Saiyan was pretty much taken out with a single attack" Piccolo said.

"He's the guy who was able to defeat Frieza easily yet couldn't do a thing against the androids! To tell you the truth no matter how strong Goku gotten I don't think he's a strong as Vegeta or Trunks Goku wouldn't be able to beat even them" Tien said.

"They're different than the androids I'm familiar with they weren't that strong I could fight them both for a while" Trunks said.

"No matter our future's black now what should we do now?" Tien asked.

"You should got to Goku house and move him somewhere safe our only chance to do anything depends on his health" Piccolo said.

"Your right what are you going to do Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"I have an idea" Piccolo said having a face of disgust.

"Why do you look like that? Do you have some kind of plan? Tell us Piccolo! We're on your side!" Krillin said.

"You're on my side! Don't piss me off! Since when did I become your friend! Don't be foolish! I'm the devil! I'm just using you to help me conquer the world! Never forget that!" Piccolo yelled taking off.

"That's right he was the Demon King Piccolo before even I forgot that! Does he still want to rule the world?" Tien said.

"I think he was just lying he's like Goku and Vegeta, he just want to be stronger than everybody else so he flew off to take advantage of his last secret weapon" Krillin said.

"What secret weapon?" Tien said.

"He flew in that direction do you know what's there?" Krillin said.

"There? No idea is it something I know?" Tien asked.

"It's Kami Lookout" Krillin said.

"Kami Look out!"

"When I was on Planet Namek the Great Elder told me that if he hadn't split from Kami, he would have been able to easily defeat the Saiyans so I think he's gone off to rejoin with Kami" Krillin said.

"What?!"

"Good and evil are going to rejoin to become the warrior of the Namekians and since Piccolo gotten stronger he'll become as Super Namek like Goku became a Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"But if Kami is gone then the dragon balls will disappear as well!" Tien said.

"Yeah you're right but if Piccolo or Kami gets killed the dragon balls will disappear anyway if he really going to rejoin with Kami then he must've felt that the android were incredibly powerful opponents" Krillin said.

"But where did fath-I mane Vegeta go?" Trunks asked.

"You don't need to hid it anymore we all know that you're the baby Bulma is carrying after he grows up, the only one who doesn't know is your father Vegeta" Krillin said.

"Eh? I'm really sorry" Trunks said.

"You don't have to apologize Vegeta doesn't strike me as the type to run away after losing a fight he's like a solid ball of hardened pride he's going to come up a new technique and try to defeat the androids later" Tien said

"Trunks how long will it take for the medicine you gave Goku to take effect?" Krillin asked.

"It should take about ten days" Trunks said.

"Ten days? We should be able to hide him for that long but even with Goku I'm starting to doubt we can win looks like we're lucky they don't have scanners" Krillin said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So 17.0 you interested?" Zang asked as they stood on the road.

"If 19-I mean Nico wants to join you guys I guess I can too" 17.0 said.

"So Zang if I am to guess right in technical sense this guy your brother?" Azumuri said.

"In technical sense yes" Zang said.

"So bizarre" Chill said.

"Well come on 17.0 we need to get that bomb out" Zang said.

Later they all were back at the Grand Planet as Zang looked down to 17.0 and Nico getting ready for the obstacle course.

"Depending on their skills we should be able to place which team they will be best suited for but once you all find that third android the numbers will even up" Bulma said.

"He needs a name" Zang said.

"Nimu, the kid name or in this case your brother name is Nimu, I save you all a month worth in trying to find out a name for him" Bardock said.

"Got to love your divination" Chill said.

"So we leave them both here?" Zang asked.

"Once we get them all settled in and find out their level of skill they will join you guys to help stop the Feedling problem" Bulma said.

"Hey Nimu! See you soon!" Zang called.

"Nimu?" 17.0 said.

"Your new name, I like it" Nico said.

"Yeah I like it too, hey Zang! Genome will be harder to convince! Good luck!" Nimu called.

"We can handle it!" Zang called.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. Super Android 13

**_Super Android 13_**

Team Berserker found themselves in the middle of a restaurant as everyone including the Z-Fighters stared as Trunks glared at them.

"Ta-da?" Reyoto said as Goku began clapping.

"Wow a dinner and a show is this place great or what!" he said.

"Sorry Trunks but we can't tell where Bulma going to send us" Naomi whispered.

"It's fine now come sit guys the food just came" he said as all the aliens but Harker stomachs growled.

"Good, I'm starving!" Reyoto said as they all began to eat.

"So where have you guys been?" Goku asked with his mouth full as Reyoto smacked the back if his head.

"First swallow your food before you speak! And second we've been here and there" Reyoto said.

"Where the hell do you Saiyans put it all?" Chichi asked seeing Reyoto and Goku make mountain of plates.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm still hungry" Naomi said eating not as much but more than an average human woman.

The room than began to shake as every got lifted a blue light engulfed the room causing an explosion as the Z-Fighters and Heroes got all the people out.

"Someone got some nerve interrupting a Saiyan when he eats!" Reyoto yelled setting a large group of people down.

"Heads up!" Goku yelled as two kai bombs got blasted towards Reyoto and Goku as they took to the sky and made the blast go to the sky as two men flew towards them.

"Company!" Reyoto said as him and Goku flew away with the men following.

"So they are after me" Goku said.

"Well lets say hello" Reyoto said as they stopped and saw the two men stop as Goku noticed a large bowtie with the letter R and R on the purple man neck.

"Red Ribbon huh?" Goku said.

"More android?" Reyoto said..

"What up with their eyes?" Reyoto asked as they saw the large pale android eyes flicker with light as the lenses on the sunglasses the small purple one wore had some form of computer as he sent a blast at them and the large one came at Goku.

"Let go you little runt!" Reyoto yelled as Goku and the large android fought.

Goku then got kicked threw a building as Reyoto looked away for a second then got punched in the face and sent down through the same building with Goku.

"Get away from them!" Trunk yelled charging at the purple one and dodged his kai blasts.

"There's too many people! Let's lead them away!" Reyoto yelled as the three Saiyans moved fast out of the city with the androids following.

IIIIII

"Ah you finally awake 13?" Nero asked as the android casuals opened.

"Who are you?" 13 asked.

"I'm just an assistant right Dr. Gero?" Nero asked the massive computer that was left of Gero.

"Yes Nero here has told me some very interesting information, now go my son!" Gero said.

"Remember your target is Goku but as for the two other Saiyans leave them alive they're needed if Goku going to be gone forever" Nero said.

IIIII

The three Saiyans lead the androids to a frozen land as the two blocked their path in a long icy crack going down for miles.

"Odd I have no information on that long haired boy, tell me why doesn't the doctor have anything one you?" Android 15 asked.

"That's my business!" Reyoto said as 15 punched Trunks and sent him bouncing along the icy walls.

"Trunks!" Goku and Reyoto yelled.

"Your next!" 14 said swinging at them as Goku dodged his punch.

Reyoto and 15 began punching and kicking each other while Goku handled 14 as they both got punched into an ice wall.

"Isn't that just sad" 13 said.

"I agree I thought they'd show a little more class" Nero said as the Saiyans all flew up to see Android 13 standing with Nero.

"You!" Reyoto growled.

"Nice to see you too Reyoto, oh and which Trunks are you the one from the future or that pesky leader from that loser hero squad" Nero said.

"Come over here and you'll find out!" Trunks said drawing his sword.

"Ah the loser squad, tell me Trunks have you found number seven?" Nero asked.

"Seven? What is he talking about Trunks?" Reyoto asked.

"Nothing let's just handle these clowns!" Trunks said as 14 and 15 charged at them.

"I'll handle the midget!" Reyoto said as Trunks handle 14.

"So city boy you ready to fight number 13?" 13 asked.

"13 here been a little reprogramed by yours truly" Nero said.

"What do you mean?!" Goku yelled as 13 glowed with a black aura.

"Oh you'll see" Nero said disappearing as 13 hit Goku with a large red kai blast and sent him threw some frozen ice and sent him into the water under it.

IIIII

Close by Gohan, Krillin, Harker, Frost and Naomi watch the three fights.

"Should we help?" Gohan asked.

"No I think they got it covered" Naomi said.

"Is that so?" Nero said as they all turned to see Nero.

"You again!" Naomi growled.

**_'What the hell do you want?'_** Frost wrote.

"The girl" he said pointing at Naomi.

"Me? For what!?" she yelled.

"To test your powers after all you are a Saiyan" he said walking towards them.

"Back off!" Harker yelled trying to kick him but Nero caught his leg and threw him into an ice boulder and caused it to collapse on him.

Frost then tried to punch him put got punched in the gut then kicked away.

"Are you two going to try something now?" Nero asked glaring at Gohan and Krillin.

"We sure will!" Gohan growled.

"Hmph you bore me" he said as shadow tentacles wrapped around them as he approached Naomi.

"Naomi run!" Krillin yelled.

"Black Rose Strike!" Naomi yelled hitting Nero with her attack.

"Was that all you could do?" he asked with an amused smile as Naomi growled.

IIIIII

Goku emerged from the water and chucked a massive ice boulder at 13 who dodged it but lost his hat but caught Goku foot and pulled him under the water as he punched Goku around the hit him with another kai blast that shot him out of the water as 13 followed.

IIIII

Reyoto kicked 15 into the ground below as Trunks came at 14 swinging his sword but the android caught it with two fingers.

"Hmmm you got me with that trick last time but this time I learned!" Trunks said kneeing the robot in the gut pulled back his sword and kicked 14 into an ice boulder.

IIIIII

13 had Goku pinned against an ice wall with a red kai blast as Vegeta blasted it away with his own kai blast.

"Vegeta!" Reyoto said.

"Let me make one thing clear if anyone going to kill you Kakarot it's going to be me and no piece of metal trash is taking that away from me" Vegeta said.

"Glad to see he hasn't change" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"15 when you're finished with that runt take care of that guy" 13 said.

"Runt?!" Reyoto growled as Vegeta floated next to him.

"So which one 15?" Vegeta asked.

"The purple midget" Reyoto said.

"Too easy" Vegeta said as 15 came at them as they dodged with punches and kicks.

IIIII

Naomi dodged Nero Shadow Spike Attack as shadow needles came up from the ground trying to hit her as she flew into the air.

"Fast girl but there just one problem" Nero said.

"What?!" Naomi yelled as Nero teleported behind her and she gasped.

"I'm faster" he said as she quickly spun around to punch him but he caught her fist, "not fast enough girl" he said as she kneed him in the gut then grabbed his head and threw him into the ice covered ground below.

"That was for Kento!" Naomi yelled as Nero stood out of the ice boulders he was buried in and brushed the ice dust from his shoulder.

"Not bad but that didn't hurt me" he said.

"Hmph I guess I'll have to try harder than!" Naomi yelled.

IIIII

15 was beating on Vegeta after kicking Reyoto away as Vegeta caught his fists and powered up making his hair fly off and a lenses on his glasses break as he powered to Super Saiyan.

"That a cool trick and I think I got it down!" Reyoto yelled yelling out with gold aura around him and powered to Super Saiyan.

"So you learned to use it?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it was hard but it was easy when you want to protect someone right Vegeta?" Reyoto said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sure you do, now let's handle this little man" Reyoto said as they glared down at 14.

IIIII

13 sent Goku crashing into an ice boulder as he floated next to it, "what wrong Goku? Giving up already?" he said.

"Not by a long shot!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Let's even the odds!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and began beating on 14.

13 and Goku began punching and kicking each other as kai blasts got shot in all directions as Piccolo flew up and grabbed 13 legs and spun him around and threw him to the ground below.

IIIII

15 sent Vegeta hitting the ground in his normal form as 15 laugh.

"Laugh while you can! Saiyan Rage!" Reyoto yelled making one slice as 15 laughed.

"Ha you missed!" he said.

"Did I?" Reyoto said as 15 head feel off and he caught it and exploded.

"Hey boy, teach me that move I could use it next time I fight Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Sorry Vegeta, my friends and I came up with that attack it's a secret" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

Trunks came charging at 14 and with one quick slice cut the robot in half and caused him to explode.

13 was then surrounded by all four Saiyans and Piccolo in their normal states ready to take on 13.

"So those idiots lost again? Well then time for an upgrade!" 13 said as two chips and two power generators went into his chest as his body began to expand his skin turned blue, eyes turned yellow, and orange hair.

"He's mine!" Vegeta yelled punching at 13 and did no damage what's so ever, "what the hell!" he yelled continuing to punch as he stopped to see 13 smirking at him.

"You done? Now it's my turn!" 13 yelled grabbing his shoulder, "this is the Dive of Death!" he yelled flying them down.

"Hold on father!" Trunks yelled flying towards them as 13 kai blasted Trunks and sent him crashing in to an ice wall then slammed Vegeta into the ground then kai blasted him and sent him flying into Krillin.

"My turn!" Reyoto yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan and began beating on 13 with Piccolo as 13 smiled then kai blasted Piccolo and sent him flying into another iceberg and grabbed Reyoto neck.

Goku then powered to Super Saiyan and charged at 13 as he began beating on him as he caught Goku leg and used Reyoto as a bat and hit Goku with them and threw them to the ground as they powered down.

He then tried to step on them as they jumped out of the way and he grabbed their neck and threw them over and ice wall as they crashed into the snow below.

"Ugh I can't move" Reyoto grunted as 13 jumped down.

IIIIII

"Agh!" Naomi cried hitting the ground as she tried to get up as she heard both Reyoto and Goku cries of pain.

"Sounds like 13 almost done with them" Nero said.

"No! Reyoto!" Naomi yelled getting up as Nero blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere girl, I'm not done having my fun yet" he said.

"Move it!" Naomi yelled.

"Sorry" Nero said having a cocky smile on his face as he noticed Naomi power rising.

"I said move it!" she yelled erupting in a gold aura and became a Super Saiyan.

"Fine, go ahead try and save your boyfriend" Nero said stepping aside as Naomi took off to the other battle, "excellent! Now that only leaves one" he said disappearing.

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto were blasted back as 13 beaten on them while they were midair and sent them crashing into the ground.

"Must keep fighting" Reyoto grunted as they got up and 13 blasted them again and sent them flying back as they got back up and got blasted to the ground again as Goku blue shirt was left as they got blasted back again leaving Goku shirtless.

"Is that the best you got you redneck trash!" Reyoto said (A.N. no offence to those who might take offence to that.)

"Then how's this!" 13 yelled blasting outside the ice cavern and into freezing water.

"Leave them alone!" Naomi yelled kicking 13 head.

"Another Super Saiyan for me to play with today must be my lucky day" 13 said smacking her to the ground as she tried to crawl away and he approached her.

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on her!" Reyoto growled as 13 turned to see Reyoto drenched in water standing on the ice while Goku floated behind him form a Sprit Bomb behind him.

"I don't think so!" 13 yelled firing a kai blast at Goku as Reyoto hit it with his own kai blast and made it explode before it reached them.

"Android freak! Don't even think about it! Kakarot mine!" Vegeta yelled charging at 13 and began punching him as 13 grabbed him and slammed his knee into Vegeta spine.

"Let him go!" Naomi yelled kicking 13 in the face and making him drop Vegeta as Trunks fired a kai blast into 13 back.

"You're going to die again android!' Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

13 then punched Naomi in the gut and smacked her to the ground as Trunks came at him and 13 kai blasted his face.

"Back off!" Reyoto yelled punching 13 repeatedly then got smacked aside landing next to Naomi.

"Goku needs more time!" Naomi yelled as 13 formed a kai ball.

"Well here it is!" Harker yelled as him and Piccolo pulled 13 back making the kai ball go behind them as he punched them in the guts and sent them flying away.

Frost then came firing kai blasts onto 13 as 13 grabbed his tail and spun him over his head and sent him flying into an iceberg.

Goku then powered to Super Saiyan as he reached the last stage of the bomb as the ice covered land shook and crumbled.

Goku then began yelling as he began to absorb the energy as a massive gold one grew and shook the land leaving only 13 on a small block of ice.

Goku then punched his arm threw 13 body and threw him into the gold ball and caused the android to blown to bits.

IIIIIIIII

All the heroes lay on a floating iceberg as Goku sat on a block of ice.

"Hey Goku next time you do something like that make it fast that bastard broke a few of my ribs" Reyoto grunted.

"Were all out of Senzu Beans please take us to a doctor" Naomi said.

IIIII

One hour later Krillin and Gohan lay in hospital beds injuries wrapped while the Saiyans stood with newly dressed wounds.

"You're all lucky that you weren't killed!" Chichi said.

"Hey where's Harker, Frost, Piccolo and Vegeta?" Reyoto asked seeing them gone.

IIIIII

Somewhere over the ocean floating on an iceberg the four heroes sat on the iceberg waiting.

"Is it over?" Piccolo asked.

"Not until the fish jumps" Vegeta said.

"How long will that take?" Harker asked as a fish jumped.

**_'That was fast'_** Frost wrote.

"It's over" Vegeta said.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Broly New Power

**_Broly New Power_**

Team Elite found themselves on a massive ship as they explored around.

"Uh Bulma where are we?" Zang asked.

"Well this is when Broly father brings Vegeta to a new Planet Vegeta, right now you're on Paragus ship" she said.

"So who might we run into on this ship?" May asked as they saw Gohan and Trunks.

"Hey you guys going to the new planet too?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that, where's everyone?" Chill asked.

"Exploring, Vegeta with that Paragus guy" Gohan said.

"I see" Zang said.

"Where's Goku?" Azumuri asked.

"Chichi dragged him away somewhere" Trunks said.

"Poor Goku" May said.

IIIII

After landing all the heroes road in hover vehicles as approached a city.

"Hail Vegeta!" alien cheered as they stepped out of the cars.

"Broly come here and say hello" Paragus said as Broly approached them as all the heroes sensed how much power he held.

"Hello prince Vegeta" Broly said as Zang noticed something off about the Saiyan.

_'I know he's opposed to be this crazy out of control Saiyan but he seem mellow...something not right'_ Zang thought.

"My lord! The Legendary Super Saiyan has been spotted" a solder said.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Legendary Super Saiyan huh?" Zang said as him and Broly glared at each other.

"I'll handle this! Broly come with me!" Vegeta yelled as they left.

"Guys come with us" Trunks said as Krillin Gohan and the heroes all took to the sky and found the rest of the planet was in ruins.

"This place is a dump" Chill said.

"What are those aliens doing to those salves?" Azumuri asked seeing all the salves being forced to mine.

"Let's go down" Zang said as they saw an alien child with a coughing elder.

"We weren't goofing off honest! Grandpa not feeling to good!" the child said.

"Relax kid were not your bosses" Zang said.

"What happened? Why are you here?" May asked.

"The Super Saiyan destroyed our planet and they forced us to come here and they hardly feed us! Those Saiyans are heartless!" the child said.

"Not all of them are like that" May said as a soldier kicked the child.

"Get back to work!" he yelled whipping the child as May caught the whip.

"Do that again and I will break your neck!" she growled.

"What the hell?" Chill said.

"May has a very protective nature when it comes to small animals and children and when one is in trouble her nature breaks lose" Zang said.

"What are you going to do about it girl!" the man said as May kicked him and sent him flying to the wall.

The soldier than began blowing a whistle as alien guards began to surround May.

"Let's see, one two three four...okay so there's like twenty of you and one of me, guys let me handle this" May said.

"Are you sure?" Azumuri asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sure" May said as the men laughed.

"Oh they're going to get it" Zang said as they saw May punch one of them men and sent him flying down the mine site and sent him crashing into a wall a mile away.

"Who next?!" May growled as they ran and she sensed someone sneak up behind her then punched the man as everyone eyes widen to see it was Goku.

"Goku!" Krillin said as May covered her mouth.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Goku! I thought you were one of the guard!" May said bowing in apology.

"It's okay, man you hit hard!" Goku said rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Zang asked.

"I was following a Saiyan energy what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"We ended up getting dragged along" Chill said.

"Ah three full blooded Saiyans this is a momentous day wouldn't you agree Kakarot? Or as you like to be called Goku" Paragus said as they saw him standing on a wall.

"How do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan" Goku said.

"And you're Bardock son, would our guest care for dinner?" he asked as Goku glared for a second before his stomach spoke.

"Are you kidding that sounds fantastic!" he said making the others fall over.

"Ugh same old Goku thinking with his stomach" Zang said.

Paragus lead all the heroes to a large table covered in food as all the heroes stared at it, "enjoy let me know if you need anything" Paragus said leaving the room.

"It's not Paragus, now if I were a Super Saiyan where would I be?" Goku said as he eat.

"Uh hello you are a Super Saiyan, if I were a Legendary Super Saiyan I'd be planning my next plot" Zang said as he eat.

"Trunks Krillin, Gohan please help me take these trays out to those pour children" May said as her helper took the large plates she filled with food and went back to where the slaves were kept.

IIIII

May knocked on the door to one of the slave huts as the elder from before answered it "hi my name is May, are all the children here?" she asked.

"Why yes they are" he said.

"Good I brought them something" she said holding out the tray of food as her friends held out the other trays, "this should be enough for all of you" she said.

"Bless your hearts! Please come in" he said as the children began to eat.

"Your such a nice person May" Gohan said.

"Thanks, back home where I was born everyone said I was too kind hearted and would end up dead because of it" she said.

"Really? That awful!" Gohan said.

"Yeah but a certain Saiyan saved me and I meet all my friends" she said winking at Trunks.

"So was it Paragus who destroyed your planet?" Krillin asked as the children ate.

"No bigger!" she said.

"It couldn't be Broly that guy a toothpick" Krillin said.

"No there was something wrong about him, I felt fear when I got near him and I haven't felt such a fear like that in a long time" May said.

IIIII

"Well done Paragus, that son of yours has proven more useful to me than I thought" Nero said.

"Yes, with that information you told me I'm glad Broly and I pledge our allegiances to the Master and with that device you put on him we won't have a repeat of before" Paragus said.

"Yes soon Broly and Vegeta will return and then the real show will begin, remember you can kill everyone but the two Saiyan children in blue the Master needs them and if I even see a chance of them being destroyed I won't hesitate to make sure you share the same fate" Nero said.

"Of course Broly should be in full control of himself now" he said.

"Yes I like that animal like state he goes in as a Super Saiyan but it much to destructive for my taste Broly is now in full control of his thoughts, even in Super Saiyan he will think before acting, I hope the heroes are ready for this new Broly" Nero said as Vegeta and Broly ship landed.

IIIII

"So Goku do you think you can teach me and the other that Instant Transmission Technique?" Zang asked as him and Goku walked down a hall.

"I don't know it takes a long time to master" Goku said.

"Goku what's been years for you has been days for me and my friends every time we meet up" Zang said as they noticed Broly.

"Can we help you Broly?" Goku asked.

"Oh no there's no need for that Kakarot I just wanted to meet two fellow Saiyans, it's been a long time since I've seen others of my kind" he said.

'He's not wearing that mind control thing Bulma told me about, is Nero behind this new change? Or is Broly a good guy in this universe?' Zang thought.

"Your name is Zang correct?" Broly asked.

"Yes it is" Zang said as Broly walked past them.

"That was weird" Goku said.

"Yeah" Zang said.

Later that night all the Z-Fighters and Time Force Heroes slept in one room while Zang couldn't sleep and stared out the window as he and Goku sensed something and turned to see Broly bust threw the door and charge at Goku who jumped out of the bed as Broly smashed it.

"What the hell?!" Zang yelled as him and Goku flew out the window.

"Broly what the hell are you doing?!" Goku asked.

"It's called a spar Kakarot!" Broly said.

"Now! In the middle of the night are you crazy!" Zang yelled.

"Fight!" Broly yelled throwing a punch as Goku blocked it and Zang kicked Broly as he laughed and began firing kai blasts at them.

"That's enough!" Zang yelled as Goku smacked one of Broly kai balls at him and sent him flying into the lake.

"His power is insane! What the hell happened to the skinny shrimp!" Zang yelled as Broly floated over the water.

"My turn" he growled charging at them as Goku kicked him in the face as Broly had blood coming from the side of his mouth as he licked it.

"Ew! That was completely unnecessary! That was disgusting!" Goku yelled.

"If Reyoto was here he'd be lecturing him on hygiene" Zang said as their eyes widen as Broly formed a kai ball and shot it at them as it turned into a hundred kai blasts coming at them as they quickly dodged.

"Your fast" Broly said as he began yelling as his power rose.

"That was the energy I was following!" Goku said.

"What! That guy the Legendary Super Saiyan! He's not even a Super Saiyan right now and he's this strong!" Zang yelled.

"That's enough Broly you had your fun" Paragus said flying in.

"I guess this can wait another day Kakarot" Broly said powering down as him and Paragus flew off.

"Wow I never fought anyone that strong he makes Frieza look like one off those Feedlings!" Zang said.

"Speaking of which did you notice Zang?" Goku asked.

"Notice what?" Zang asked.

"His shadow it moved differently when we were fighting" Goku said.

"Of course! The Feedlings must be hiding but for what?" Zang said.

"I don't know" Goku said.

IIIII

"Hmph Broly may be in power but he's too cocky for his own good, but this will turn out to be quite the show tomorrow" Nero said watching Goku and Zang fly back to the palace.

The next day Goku and Zang waited a the ship as Paragus tried to convince Vegeta to stay.

"Hey Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta the truth" Zang said.

"What truth?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh that the Legendary Super Saiyan you've been looking for is Broly" Goku said.

"This whole place is an illusion" Trunks said flying in with their friends.

"The slaves on this planet all talk about one Saiyan a tall one with gold jewelry and baggy white pants" May said.

"You tricked me!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh he isn't the only one Vegeta" Nero said appearing in.

"You! What have you done this time Nero!" Chill yelled.

"Simple I gave Broly something he lacked the last time he fought you Kakarot" Nero said.

"What did you give him?" Goku asked.

"Will!" Broly said.

"You see Broly lacked something every fighter needs in battle, will! Sure he had amazing power and strength but his mind was too clouded and he relied on animal instincts in battle, I found this to primitive so I gave him a little will power so now Broly in full control on what he does without his father commands he even still has that evil Saiyan lust for destruction!" Nero said.

"So you gave the brute the power of will huh? Well let's see how well he can use!" Zang yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Broly followed.

"I don't think so this Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan and kicked the side of Broly neck and did no effect on him as Broly continued to walk towards Goku.

"Wow Vegeta attack was nothing to him" Goku said.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" Vegeta yelled forming a kai ball as all the heroes eyes widen.

"No wait!" Goku yelled as Vegeta hit Broly with it causing an explosion that sent everyone flying.

"What the hell Vegeta you almost killed us!" Zang yelled.

"Your still alive aren't you!" Vegeta yelled.

"That not the point you royal pain in the ass!" Zang yelled.

"What did you just say to me!" Vegeta yelled as the smoke then cleared as Broly clapped.

"You made smoke? How childish Vegeta, now I believe it's my turn" he said as he began yelling as his power rose and shook the planet.

"That comet should be coming soon so if Broly doesn't kill you that comet will" Paragus said as Broly began to laugh evilly as thunder boomed above them as a massive kai ball expanded from around Broly as his muscles grew much larger and he became a Super Saiyan with white eyes.

"Now who wants to be the first victims to my revenge?" Broly asked.

"The only one dying today is you!" Azumuri yelled firing kai balls at Broly.

"Stupid Namek stay out of my way!" Broly yelled charging as Goku, May and Zang.

"Move it!" Goku yelled as they quickly moved out of his way.

"Back off!" May yelled firing a kai ball at his head.

"I choose you as my first!" Broly yelled charging at May.

"May move!" Zang yelled pushing her out of the way as Broly hit him with a chest kai blast.

"No!" May yelled as Goku caught him as Broly chased them firing kai blasts at them.

IIIII

"So much for the legend just be a legend right Vegeta?" Nero asked.

"Okay you what are you playing at!" Chill asked.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"We mean what did you mean by our friends being needed, what do you plan to do to our friends!" Azumuri asked.

"For now nothing but soon you will understand" Nero said disappearing.

"We have to help them!" Chill yelled as him and Azumuri took off to help their friends.

IIIII

"This guy is crazy!" Zang yelled as they flew threw a forest and dodged Broly kai blast.

"You call me crazy I think of myself as misunderstood!" Broly yelled throwing more kai balls.

"We have to do something!" May yelled.

"Okay I'll force you cowards to fight!" Broly yelled firing a kai blast down towards the alien children.

"No!" May yelled flying down in front of the kai blast and fired her own kai blast to try and push back Broly, "run! Don't stand there! Run!"

"May no!" Zang yelled flying down as May power rose.

"You will not hurt these children! They're innocent!" May yelled becoming Super Saiyan and smacked Broly attack away.

"Okay you bully you win!" Goku yelled becoming Super Saiyan as Trunks and Zang followed.

Broly then charged at them and slammed his elbow into Goku face kicked May, punched Zang and kai blasted Trunks as rock fell in in the canyon they were in as they flew down it with Broly following.

"Run as fast as you can!" Broly laughed as they flew out of the canyon as Broly landed, "it will take more than four on one to beat me!"

"You win round one Broly but round two is about to begin!" Goku said as Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and many aliens fell in a pile with Chill and Azumuri getting caught in it.

"Hey guys where's Roshi?" Goku asked as Roshi came out of the pile.

"I'm right here! I thought you could use my help!" he said.

"I thought you had a hangover?" May said giving him an annoyed look as Roshi shirt ripped out as he was now buffed out like Broly.

"What the hell! When could you do that!" Chill yelled.

"Broccoli! Just give it up it's all over!" Roshi yelled.

"Broccoli?" Zang said.

"Uh his name is Broly Roshi" Azumuri said as Roshi started to make faces.

"Oh yeah this old fart still drunk off his ass" Zang said with annoyance.

"Okay show over Roshi" Oolong said pulling the drunk old man way as Broly noticed the salves.

"Well the salves want to be heroes too huh? I noticed you all staring up at your planet hopping to go back there someday but that just a dream!" Broly yelled firing a kai blast and sent it to the planet and blew it up.

"You monster!" May yelled.

"Oops" Broly said before laughing.

"He's nothing but evil!" Chill yelled.

"If we let this dirt bag live he'll continue to destroy the entire universe!" Trunks growled.

"Why stop there! I want them all destroyed! Yours and theirs" Broly yelled.

"Krillin, Azumuri, Chill I want you to get everyone out of here go now! You too Roshi!" Goku yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Roshi yelled as the left with the others as Broly charged at them as he clotheslined Trunks and Zang and slammed them into a stonewall.

"Kakarot how much do you love your son?" Broly asked.

"You lay so much as a finger on him and I'll kill you!" May growled.

"Gohan leave" Goku said.

"But father" Gohan said.

"Now!" Goku yelled.

"Do as he say Gohan and go!" May yelled.

"You should get Zang out of here" Goku said.

"Like hell I will! If you fight! I fight!" May yelled as Broly charged at them as Broly grabbed Goku shoulders as Goku kneed Broly chin as May slammed her elbow into Broly gut as he floated off the ground and kicked Goku and May into the air and sent them crashing into the rocky cliff above them.

"Where did that bastard go!" Zang yelled.

"Right here" Broly said as Zang turned and got punched threw a building as Broly followed.

"Zang!" Goku yelled as Broly emerged from a building and clotheslined May and Goku and slammed them into a building as he dragged them threw it as Goku got lose when they went through a wall and Broly slammed May into a building.

"Ah!" May cried.

"Leave her alone!" Zang yelled kicking Broly face as Broly smiled and grabbed both their necks as they began chocking.

"Why Nero wants you two I will never know" Broly said squeezing harder.

"Put them down!" Goku yelled.

"Sure!" Broly said throwing Zang and May into two buildings as he began firing kai blasts at Goku as Goku took them head on charging at Broly, "why won't you give up?" Broly asked forming another kai ball.

"Uh I never really learned how to" Goku said as Broly hit him with the kai blast and sent him flying into a building.

"Ah don't tell me you broke them already Broly?" Nero said floating in.

"Nah I'm just warming up!" Broly said yelling out as his power grew as he floated into the sky with a kai ball around him.

"A Saiyan who power is not light like the other Saiyans but negative energy itself, hmph such a power could come in handy" Nero said disappearing.

Broly began sending kai blasts in all directions taking out the ship and their only way off the planet as the ruined city felt Broly power.

"What's wrong Kakarot! Have you and your friends given up!" Broly yelled looking down at all the weakened Saiyans back in their normal states "I think I'll dispose of the brats first!" he said firing two kai blasts towards Zang and May as two gold kai balls smacked them into the air.

"Hey you bastard over here!" Chill yelled as Broly looked over to see Azumuri Piccolo and Chill standing on a roof.

"What do you know three bugs for me to squash!" he said.

"You always pick on the children first?" Piccolo asked.

"I do what I like, what do you expect from a true freak!" he laughed.

"Yeah laugh while you can you crazy son of a bitch but we'll have the last laugh when you meet your end!" Azumuri growled.

"Chill you sure you can distract him?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I'm sure now get the Senzu Beans to the others" Chill said as Piccolo and Azumuri spilt off to heal their friends.

"So are you going to be the first bug I'll squish?" Broly asked.

"I don't know come over here and we'll see who squishes who!" Chill yelled.

IIII

"Ah! That hit the spot! I would have been dead if you didn't show up and how the hell did you figure out we were all the way out here?" Goku said.

"I heard you and King Kai I couldn't help but listen in with my ears I can hear just about everything in the universe" Piccolo said.

"It's true Namek ears are both a blessing and a curse, some things I wish I never heard" Azumuri said shivering in the memory.

"That freak going to pay for that cheap shot!' Zang growled as they heard Broly laughing as they saw him send Chill through several buildings.

"You guys are not just fighting a Saiyan your fighting a monster" Piccolo said as all the heroes surrounded Broly.

"What a waste of my time" Broly said as Goku and Zang charged at him and began punching and kicking as Broly dodged and Piccolo and Azumuri charged and began helping them as Broly held out his hands and kai blasted them.

"Take this!" May and Trunks yelled kai blasting him.

Broly floated down to the street below as Piccolo charged at him as Broly kicked him into a building Azumuri came kai blasting him and Broly punched him down the street as Broly came running down the road and clotheslined May and Trunks and shoved their heads into buildings as he kicked Piccolo into the air.

"Ugh he has a good kick!" Azumuri growled as he and Piccolo climbed to see Vegeta on his knees.

"It's over this is the end!" Vegeta said.

"Oh hell no!" Azumuri yelled as Piccolo gripped his hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Stop crying like a baby and fight like a man!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why? What for? Broly unbeatable" Vegeta said.

"You call yourself the Prince of Saiyans" Piccolo said.

"Come with us we want you to see something" Azumuri said as they flew towards the ruined city.

Vegeta saw Broly kai blast Zang then punch Goku as the fight continued on, "we have to escape this is a fight we can't win!" Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter if we escape! If we don't kill him right now he'll destroy the entire universe!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why stop there! He's going to destroy them all!" Azumuri yelled.

"But there's no point in fighting him he the Legendary Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"I can't believe how cowardly you're acting Vegeta! Just stand clear of the true warriors!" Piccolo yelled dropping him as they went back to fight.

Goku was sent flying into a building then crashed onto the street as he got to his knees panting as he ran towards Broly and got kai blasted.

"Hey! Why don't you give us a handicap!" Goku yelled.

"Is that another word for coffin or bottomless grave?" Broly said firing more kai blasts then caused a large explosion engulfing the city in smoke.

Goku came walking out of the smoke followed by Broly.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" The two Saiyans yelled hitting Broly with the kai blasts.

When the smoke cleared they saw Broly as he laughed.

"Oh crap" Zang said as Broly grabbed Goku and Zang hair.

"What was that supposed to be?" Broly asked dropping them as he swung his fit hitting them both and caused every unbroken glass in the area to shatter.

"Leave them alone Broly!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh the cowardly prince decided to fight" Broly said.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Even you Broly!" Vegeta yelled charging at him.

"Good luck trying to get me to knell before you!" Broly yelled dodging Vegeta punch as Vegeta spun and kicked him in the shoulder as he came back and punched him in the chin, "didn't even feel it!"

Vegeta then jumped back and fired a kai blast as Broly walked towards him as he fired more.

"Father!" Trunk yelled joining in and blasting Broly as Broly punched him into the air and grabbed Vegeta face and slammed him into a stone wall and caused a massive creator.

"What finished already?" Broly said as Vegeta powered down and fell to the ground below, "all talk but no action a true piece of trash!" he said powering up as he laughed evilly.

"There's just a few short hours left before this planet and everyone on it is destroyed" Paragus said as he walked up some stairs with Nero.

"Paragus if I remember correctly there is a pod right above where you intend to make an escape and leave your son to die" Nero said.

"Yes you and I both know he's too out of control and can't be stopped" Paragus said stepping into the pod.

"There is just one flaw in your plans to escape and avoid death by your own son hands Paragus" Nero said.

"And what's that?" Paragus asked as a shadow needle busted threw his chest as he spat blood.

"I knew what you were planning Paragus! You intended to blow me up with this planet as well knowing how strong I truly was but I have no intentions of letting a little comet take me out!" Nero said twisting the needle as Paragus cried out in pain.

"How?! I never spoke my plans to anyone!" Paragus said.

"The shadows knows all and yours happen to be a chatterbox" Nero said.

"What are you?!" Paragus yelled a Broly landed next to him.

"Just a demon" Nero said as Broly crushed the space pod and chucked it into space.

"What do you wish master?" Broly asked as Nero sensed something.

"How about you finish what you started" Nero said as Broly looked over to see shirtless Goku and thorn up May walking towards them.

"Those scum, they still have fight left in them" Broly said.

"Well get rid of that last ounce of fight Broly, the time is drawing near and I don't want any screw ups" Nero said disappearing.

"Pour little Saiyans can't handle the idea of dying" Broly said.

IIII

"Listen!" Piccolo yelled getting all the fall warriors attention, "we must channel all our energies to Goku!"

"Take it all Goku" Chill said lying on his back and holding his arm into the air.

"Beat him, send that bastard to hell" Azumuri said leaning on a rock and held out his arm.

"Were ready Goku" Trunks said holding out his arm.

"Dad" Gohan said from the carter in the wall he was in and held out his arm.

"Goku" Zang said holding out his arm.

Goku then powered up and as him and Broly charged at each other as a shield came around Broly as Goku made a punch and got sent flying into the ground.

"Goku look out!" May yelled pulling Goku out of the way as Broly made an attack then chased them as they flew and sent a kai blast at them causing an explosion.

Goku lay in a creator as he looked over to see May lying in front of him unconscious, "it not enough, I need more power, hurry!" Goku said.

The energy then left from all the heroes bodies as Goku rose from the creators and walked out of it and charged at Broly who closed line him into the ground then jumped into the air and jumped onto Goku and continued to jump as the ground shook as the ground caved in under Goku.

"More he needs more!" Zang growled as him and the others continued to send energy.

Goku walked out of the large creator Broly made as he sensed the comet drawing close, "I just love a dramatic ending!" Broly yelled running towards Goku and hit him with a kai blast and sent him threw two mountains

"Goku don't give up" May said holding her arm to send in energy as Goku stood back up.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Broly growled charging at Goku and punched him deeper into the mountain then kai blasted him and made the mountain explode and leave Goku standing as he charged again as Goku screams were heard.

"Vegeta your so stubborn" Nero said seeing Vegeta was the only one not giving energy.

"Why should I give a low class my power?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you and I both know Goku will win, your pride is the only thing keeping you away from what you truly desire" Nero said.

"Why are you telling me this your with them!" Vegeta growled.

"Maybe I'm helping myself or maybe I want to see if Kakarot can really beat Broly" Nero said disappearing.

"Please Vegeta just do it" May said.

"Why should I give my power to someone who ranks below me! Tell me why?!" Vegeta yelled as Goku continued to get beat by Broly.

"Because you know he'll win and if you die today Vegeta you will never find a way to beat Kakarot" Zang said.

"Please Vegeta! Help him!" May cried as Goku got punched into another mountain.

"Fine! Take it! Just finish him now!" Vegeta yelled holding out his hands to feed Goku energy.

Goku then caught Broly fist as he erupted in gold energy "what! Where did you get all this energy!" Broly growled pulling back.

"Your time has arrived!" Goku growled.

"Okay now I'm done" Zang said passing out.

"Go get him Goku" Azumuri said collapsing next to Piccolo.

"Show him who boss" Chill said.

"Beat him for us" May said.

IIIII

"That energy you took from those idiots won't be enough to beat me!" Broly said powering up.

"Ha! We'll see about that! You won't ever know until I try!" Goku said.

The planet began to shake as the comet drew closer as Goku and Broly charged at each other, "I will not let you get away with this!" Goku yelled punching into Broly gut causing him to explode in his own power.

The planet then began falling apart as the comet began to engulf it then soon got eat up by the comet as Goku I.T. everyone into Piccolo already cramped ship with everyone that already escaped.

"Okay who touching my ass!" May growled to see master Roshi groping it as Zang punched the old pervert.

"Touch my girlfriend again and it will be that last thing you ever touch!" Zang growled.

"Girlfriend!? Since when?" Chill asked.

"Let me think about that" Zang said.

"I think you were twelve and I was eleven" May said.

"What! Two years?! How come you never told us!" Azumuri yelled.

"We thought everyone would notice" May said.

"How?! You two aren't exactly open about it!" Chill yelled.

"Uh hello there was signs" Zang said.

"Name sum!" Azumuri said.

"Okay here's one example, how did you think I knew about May protective instincts while you guys didn't?" Zang said.

"Uh" Chill said.

"Here's another Zang and I always hang out at the library together, what do you think we do in there reading?" May said.

"Damn they're right!" Azumuri said.

"Were not all out in the open lovey dovey like the others were content with our relationship the way it is" Zang said kissing May.

"Ah you say such the cutest things!" May said.

"Oh barf" Chill said.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans

**_Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans_**

"What the hell?" Kento said upon his and hit team arrival to fell the change in the Earth and see the darkness covering the sky as they saw all the humans collapsed.

"Oh god! ACK!" Froze gaged.

"Uh this stuff stinks!" Kento said.

"What is this?!" Serena said.

"Inside quick!" Kento yelled as they ran inside Capsule Corp where fresh air was.

"Man that stuff is toxic!" Tsumuri said.

"Hey guys" Goku said looking out the window.

"Goku can you tell us what's going on?" Kento asked.

"No clue" Goku said.

"Well the whole world is in a lot of trouble right now" Bulma said turning on the TV to show a planet of darkness dropping device onto Earth.

"What is this gas anyway? The minute we got hit by it, it was like trying to breathe water" Froze said.

"It's Destron Gas, it's really awful stuff that will destroy, every living thing" Bulma said typing on the computer.

"Everyone non-human here are exempt though, according to my calculations, everyone on Earth will be annihilated in 70 days" Bulma said.

"Who would do this?" Gohan asked.

"No one were familiar with, but that planet of darkness looks like Nero work" Tsumuri said.

"The only people who can handle weapons like these are the Tuffles!" Vegeta said.

"The Tuffles?" Piccolo said.

"Oh I remember them" Kento said.

"A race that was destroyed by my father, Planet Vegeta was originally inhabited by them, but when Saiyan stumbled on to their world, they wiped out all of the Tuffles, and took the planet for their own" Vegeta said.

"The I suppose what the Tuffles want" Trunks said.

"Is revenge against us Saiyans...probably" Vegeta said.

"That's crazy! Why involve Earth in this?" Gohan said.

"The Tuffles don't care who get's in the way Gohan, their hunger for revenge will drive them to hunt down Saiyan who done nothing wrong and want to make peace" Serena said.

"I'll start analyzing this Destron Gas and see if there's anything we can do to fight it...Goku!" Bulma said.

"Yeah" Goku nodded.

Outside the heroes all flew as they looked to the destruction below.

"The city" Gohan said.

"Right...this is quite a mess" Piccolo said.

"Just as mother said, father, the gas originated from here, we'd better not stay around for long" Trunks said.

"Let's stop this Deston Gas quickly, everyone!" Goku said as they flew and found a red machine releasing the gas.

"Ugh! Up close this stinks!" Froze said.

"Leave it to me" Vegeta said flying down as he powered to Super Saiyan and through a kai ball at the red machine hitting it as it exploded.

"Ha! Ha! It's finished" Vegeta smirked as the smoke cleared and they saw a green force field around the red machine, "w-what?!"

"Tsk tsk" they all heard as the black cloud began to form a being, "you can't break this barrier with your power" Frieza said emerging out of the fumes.

"Frieza?!" the heroes said.

"I thought I sliced you into piece!" Trunks said.

"You foolish monkeys, we'll put an end to you Saiyans" Frieza said.

"We?" Goku repeated as three black clouds began to form.

"Heh heh it's been a while Cooler said emerging.

"Cooler!?" Froze said.

"I'm glad we could meet again" Slug said forming.

"Slug!" Piccolo and Tsumuri growled.

"Do you know how much those you've killed now that hate the Saiyans?" Turles said emerging.

"Turles?!" Gohan and Serena growled.

"What is this?!" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Enemies from the past who want revenge" Nero said flying in.

"Hmph! What could a bunch of fools who were so miserably killed do against us now! You don't know who you're up against!" Vegeta said.

"You're even more of a loudmouth than you were before, Vegeta" Frieza said.

"But it's you who doesn't know who they're up against" Cooler said.

"You'll learn that soon enough!" Frieza said.

"Here they come!" Goku said as he and the other Saiyans powered to Super Saiyan.

Goku and Cooler then began to trade punches and kicks as Goku noticed the changes, "is this really the same guy?" throwing a kai ball at Cooler who dodged and threw one back as Goku smacked it aside.

"HA!" Kento yelled kicking Cooler into a building as Cooler came at of the smoke at them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunk threw Frieza down below as he and Froze fired kai blasts down at Frieza as it caused an explosion in the distance as Piccolo and Slug were locked in fists.

"Ya!" Tsumuri yelled kicking Slug away as Serena and Gohan flew past them as Turles tried to hit them as Goahn grabbed his head and flipped his down below.

"HA!" Gohan and Kento yelled as a blast sent Cooler smashing into the side of a building leaving a creator.

"GAH!" Cooler grunted before turning back into black smoke.

"The hell?" Kento said as Cooler reformed behind them as they dodged his punch.

"What is this?!" Goku said.

"Heh heh heh" Cooler laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AH!" Trunks and Froze yelled kai blasting Frieza.

"GAAAH!" Frieza yelled turning back to smoke and reformed in front of them.

"What the?!" Trunks yelled.

IIIIIIIIIII

"HA!" Piccolo and Tsumuri yelled punching into Slug as he turned to smoke and reformed behind them laughing.

"Are they invincible now?!" Piccolo growled.

"You got me this is insane!" Tsumuri growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Take this!" Serena yelled as she and Gohan finished Turles who turned to smoke and reformed.

"They just keep coming back!" Gohan said as he began to cough as Serena did.

"The Gas is getting stronger!" Serena yelled.

"This should finish it" Frieza smirked as Turles chuckled.

"Gah! GACK!" Kento coughed as the others did.

"It looks like the Destron Gas has taken effect" Slug said.

"It's too late to beg and cry for mercy now" Frieza laughed as their enemies all teleported and all the heroes were sent slamming into a building leaving creators on impact as their enemies all pointed kai balls at them.

"Tch...I have no power!" Goku groaned.

"Crap!" Vegeta growled.

"It's over!" Turles smirked.

"It's time for you to disappear for good" Slug said.

"Bye-bye" Frieza smirked.

"Hey guys!" Bulma yelled flying in on her car, "I've finished analyzing the gas and I made a neutralizing agent!" she said as pink capsules dropped from her car and exploded smoke as the black mist began to vanish as the red machine ended up being shut off as the sky cleared.

"AH FRESH AIR!" Kento said inhaling the now gas free air.

"The gas it's disappearing" Piccolo smirked.

"And our kai is coming back" Goku smirked.

"She figure it out in such a short time...my mother is amazing" Trunks said.

"Amen to that!" Froze said.

"It's just a prototype, so it might now last long! Now finish them off while you have a chance!" Bulma said.

"Well then" Goku said cracking his knuckles.

"Prepare yourselves, fools!" Vegeta smirked as he threw a blast that hit Cooler and blew him up back into smoke.

"HA!" Gohan and Serena yelled hitting Turles with a kai blast as he disappeared.

"AH!" Piccolo and Tsumuri yelled firing their blasts to take out slug as Trunks and Froze finished off Frieza as Goku and Kento hit the four black smoke figures.

"Curse you! Do not underestimate our greed!" Frieze yelled as the black mist cleared up out of the atmosphere.

"Grudge? What are they talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"They're imposters, just like I thought" Gohan said.

"King Kai! Can you hear me!?" Goku yelled.

"Yes, Goku, whoever is controlling the gas, Frieza and the others, might be hiding somewhere, we've stopped the devices in West City, but the terror continues throughout the world, you won't be able to save Earth unless you find the culprit" King Kai said.

"Who is the culprit?" Kento asked.

Soon the heroes found their way onto the Dark Planet and found Dr. Raichi Fortress as Dr. Raichi and Nero went with the plan.

"Heheh...our hatred has grown even stronger" Dr. Raichi said as the grudges of the four enemies went into red balls on the floor, "there's still more to be done."

"Yes if you want to exact your revenge" Nero said watching the red balls all began to glow purple.

"Once we've absorbed maximum grudge energy, the ultimate warrior who can complete our revenge will be born!"

"Oh we've have company" Nero smirked.

"So the Saiyans have come" Dr. Raichi said as Goku and the others all flew in.

"So, you're the one controlling the Destron Gas!" Goku said.

"Ha ha ha...of course, I am the greatest of all Tuffles scientists, Dr. Raichi! I have returned as a ghost through the power of my grudge amplification device, Hatchiyack."

"A ghost?" Gohan said.

"I see...so that's how you brought back Frieza, Slug and the others" Piccolo said.

"Stop the Destron Gas now!" Goku growled.

"I refuse! Revenge is my only desire, I have no concern for Earth!" Dr. Raichi yelled.

"See told you, nothing by hatred left in their hearts" Serena said.

"I'd hoped that you would die quietly from the gas" Dr. Raichi said as green shield formed around him as the black fuse began to surrounded it, "but I suppose I'll have to finish you off myself!"

They then all charged at Dr. Raichi and their attacks got deflected by his shield as they all jumped away.

"He's got a damn shield up!" Kento growled.

"You fools cannot break through this barrier, got to ruin with your planet!" Dr. Raichi said.

"I don't care about your grudge! Don't bring Earth into this!" Goku yelled as he began to yell to increase his power as the other Saiyan followed.

More black fumes then began to rise from the red orbs as Dr. Raichi laughed.

"YA!" Goku and Kento yelled punching the shield as it cracked as the other Saiyan joined in with powerful blows making it crack more and more.

"One more should do it!" Kento said as he and Kento went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAA!" they yelled firing the blasts and hitting Dr. Raichi as it caused an explosion as the smoke cleared and Dr. Raichi shield shattered as he growled.

"You Saiyans!"

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled launching his kai blast to finish Dr. Raichi.

"AHHHH! DAMN YOU!" Dr. Raichi yelled turning to smoke as Vegeta blasted a hole in the roof.

"Now for this machine" Kento said

"You're unbelievable, collecting others' grudges has brought you this far" Goku said as they heard Dr. Raichi laughter.

"Did you think I was through!?" Dr. Raichi laughed as a light began to come from the machine, "our long lasing grudges won't disappear so easily! Hatchiyack! Absorb my grudge and awaken to your perfect form!"

"Who the hell is Hatchiyack?" Kento asked.

"AHHHHH!" they heard someone yell loudly as a massive kai was sensed.

"This just got interesting" Vegeta smirked looking to the machine as purple spark of electricity came down from the roof around them then a green orb began to form above them as a red figure began to emerge.

"Is that...that an android?!" Goku asked.

"No way! It's stronger!" Tsumuri growled as Hatchiyack emerged towering over all of them.

"DAMN! He's huge!" Kento said.

"Die" Hatchiyack said clenching his fist then punched Vegeta hard in the gut and sent him flying back and skid in front of the other heroes.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they saw Hatchiyack running towards them.

"All Saiyan must die!" Hatchiyack yelled punching Goku and Trunks in the faces, slammed his knees into Kento and Serena slammed his foot down on Froze and Gohan then kicked Tsumuri and Piccolo away and sent them crashing into pipes across the room.

"You monster, take this! Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled hitting Hatchiyack with the blast and when the smoke cleared they saw he emerged unharmed, "what?!"

Hatchiyack then turned to face Vegeta then smirked at him.

"Not even a scratch" Kento groaned.

"I-impossible...my technique!" Vegeta yelled.

Hatchiyack then crossed his arms as the gems on his arms and knuckles began to glow.

"Vegeta move!" Froze yelled.

"Revenge Cannon!" Hatchiyack yelled firing a green blast at Vegeta as it caused a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared they saw Vegeta saw in a creator in the side of a mountain with parts of his suit blown off.

"Father!" Trunk yelled flying towards him.

Hatchiyack then grabbed Gohan face and threw him to the ground as Goku and Kento charged in only to get swatted away and sent crashing into the roof above.

"Gohan!" Serena yelled pushing Gohan away as

Hatchiyack grabbed her and slammed her through the floor and to the drop below with Gohan as he flew down below as Gohan and Serena hit a platform as Hatchiyack charged for another attack.

"Revenge Cannon!" Hatchiyack firing the blast at Gohan and Serena as two kai blast smacked it away and Piccolo and Tsumuri landed away from Hatchiyack fired again and hit Piccolo and Tsumuri.

"Piccolo! Tsumuri!" Serena yelled as the smoke cleared and Piccolo and Tsumuri fell over.

"Death Beam!" Froze yelled firing the blast at Hatchiyack to see it not work, "dammit!"

"This ends here" Hatchiyack said charging again as Gohan and Serena charged at him again as Trunk kicked Hatchiyack in the face as they saw they hurt him and saw blood come from his mouth.

"Hmm?" Goku said as they saw Hatchiyack wipe his mouth.

"His kai disappeared while he was defending" Goku said.

Hatchiyack then began to block, Trunks, Serna, Gohan and Froze attacks as he punched them all and began to beat on them with fast moving punches before sending them smashing into the walls.

_'His power might be greater than Broly's but...'_ Goku thought as he and Kento charged in as Hatchiyack began to block their attacks.

They then dodged Hatchiyack punch as he crossed his arms to charge for an attack.

'1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14'

"15!" Goku yelled as they dodged the blast.

"Guys!" Goku yelled.

"15 seconds huh?" Froze growled.

"We'll buy some time!" Goku yelled as he and Kento dodged the blasts but Hatchiyack surprised them and punched them in the face and sent them hitting the walls then the floor.

"Not yet!" Goku growled.

"Let's go!" Kento yelled as they teleported and Hatchiyack dodge their punches as the others watched the beating they were taking.

"Gohan I know it's hard but restrain yourself" Tsumuri said.

"We can't waste this chance Goku has made for us!" Trunks said.

"Ya!" Kento yelled swinging around Hatchiyack arm and Goku jumping over his head and they landed away from Hatchiyack as they saw him cross his arms again.

"Perish!"

"NOW!" Goku yelled as all the heroes went into their signature attack stances.

"1-2-3-4" Goku counted.

"5-6!" Vegeta counted.

"7-8!" Gohan counted.

"9-10!" Trunks counted.

"11-12!" Piccolo counted.

"13!" Kento and Serena counted.

"14!" Froze and Tsumuri counted.

"15!" the heroes all yelled, as they all fired their kai blasts at Hatchiyack as the blasts collided and blew past Hatchiyack blast and hit him.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Hatchiyack yelled being destroyed as the planet shook.

"Okay time to go!" Kento yelled as they I. the planet before it blew up as the gas on Earth vanished and all the machines ended up being destroyed.

Back on Earth the heroes all ended up landing on their faces or heads as Kento growled.

"Ow! Next time I'm walking!" Kento yelled.

"Bravo heroes, and thank you for helping me gather more interesting data" Nero said.

"Oh piss off" Tsumuri growled.

"Nero please tell me why you're doing this" Kento said.

"That's a surprise" Nero smirked disappearing.

"Man that guys annoys me to no end" Froze said.

"So what's for lunch?" Kento asked as his friends fell over.

"Oh this will never end!" Tsumuri groaned.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. The Cell Games

**_The Cell Games_**

"It's time" Nero said looking out at the ring Cell created.

"Yes after everything you told me an additional twelve heroes won't be a bother for me" Cell said.

"Cell can you not kill the six Saiyan children, I need them if we're going to kill the greatest fighter in the universe" Nero said.

"Hmph, what do you gain from killing Goku, I know it's not for revenge" Cell said as Nero smiled.

"Tell me Cell have you heard of the Shadow Games?" Nero asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't" Cell said.

"I thought so, what about the dragon balls?" Nero asked.

"Those I've heard off" Cell said.

"Good, a long time ago the Master was born into the first universe" Nero said.

"The first?" Cell said.

"Yes everyone, every villain, every hero all of them were first born there, so were the first dragon balls the Silver Star Dragon Balls" he said.

"Silver Star?" Cell said.

"Yes unlike the Namekian and Earth Dragon balls theses dragon balls were massive about the size that six feet five inches and weighed like 500 hundred pounds each" Nero said.

"By god! How did anyone gather them together?" Cell asked.

"They couldn't move, the dragon could only be summoned once every million years, the last wish was used to create the multiverses this is why I'm here only three wishes can be made and that last one was for the dragon balls to never be used again" Nero said.

"So why are you telling me this if they're useless?" Cell asked.

"There is a little loophole, seven powerful warriors created those dragon balls and when the dragon balls powers were taken away the seven disappeared but were reborn in a different universe unaware of what they can do" Nero said.

"What can they do?" Cell asked.

"Alone nothing but together they have the powers to restore the dragon balls there is one way to find out who is the original creator" Nero said drawing a strange symbol with a shadow needle on the ground, "this mark is what all them form" he said cutting it into seven pieces, "these marks are engraved into the back of their neck in appearance of tattoos, all seven must be of around the same age, height and power for this to work"

"You said seven, you spoke of only six Saiyan children not to kill, who is the seventh, is it you?" Cell asked.

"No I'm not the seventh that I know but the seventh seems to know I'm looking for him" Nero said.

"He knows?" Cell asked.

"Yes, every time I get close to finding him he somehow disappears, I believe this Saiyan was born with his memories from his previous life with him and knows that I'm trying to collect him" he said.

"Trunks gathered the six together did he know about this?" Cell asked.

"That fool thought he saved them but what he really did was save me the trouble of "saving" them from death and having to wait another thousand years for them to be reborn" Nero said.

"A thousand years? I thought you were that Kento brother?" Cell asked.

"A part of me is" Nero said.

"A part?" Cell asked.

"I'll explain in good times my friend but for now I can't wait for these Cell Games to begin rumor has it number seven may appear" Nero said.

"What makes you so sure?" Cell asked.

"Because I intend to kill all six of the Saiyans friends their collected anger and sadness will call out to him and he will be forced to come here and aid his previous friends form his past life time" Nero said.

"And that leaves the unanswered question, why do you want Goku dead?" Cell asked.

"That simple Goku is the one who caused the Master to die" Nero said.

"What?" Cell said.

"The Master and Goku were enemies in the first universe, it was Goku who made the wish for many universe to be created, he was the seven protector and if that meant he could never see them again he took that sacrifice and made sure they were safe, the Master like all cannot live forever but he found a way to stay alive and wait for his revenge" Nero said.

"What?" Cell asked.

"Have you noticed the Feedlings?" Nero asked.

"Yes those creatures you're brought with you" Cell said.

"I was a little lying when I said they had emotions" Nero said.

"What do you mean?" Cell asked.

"I created them, they serve me every time one is stuck down I grow stronger every time they form into a powerful enemy I gain their skills and knowledge, you see Cell I'm unbeatable I'm the Shadow Saiyan" Nero said.

"Shadow Saiyan?" Cell said.

"Yes unlike a Super Saiyan a Shadow Saiyan has four forms like the Super Saiyan, Super Saiyans are warriors of light bad or good they are warriors of light, but I am the last and only Shadow Saiyan" Nero said.

"Does your hair change colors like theirs?" Cell asked.

"Yes it does but I want that color to be a surprise" Nero said.

"Tell me something Nero when do you plan to use the dragon balls?" Cell asked as he saw Nero smile evilly.

"Soon, the dragon balls will be reawaken and used again and I intend to make sure that the Master wish comes true" Nero said.

"And what does this Master wish for?"' Cell asked.

"A ultimate universe, he wants the power over all the universes and to bend them to his will, with this power Goku and all those other pathetic heroes will be no more than a fragment of lost memoires" Nero said.

"The games will begin soon Nero, will you be fighting?" Cell asked.

"Yes I think I will, I intend to have some fun with my little brother and I think I'll hit him where it truly hurts, his heart, I hope that pretty girl Serena ready for the worse pain she can imagine" Nero said.

"People would say you're a crazy psychopath Nero" Cell said.

"Yes they would be what can I say that's just the way I am" Nero said.

"What about him?" Cell asked looking to the hooded figure sitting on the side of the ring.

"He'll fight, right Genome?" Nero asked.

"Yes my lord" Genome said.

"I didn't even know I had a son" Cell said.

"Equal in power and strength, Genome will do as we command or suffer dearly" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Guys this is it" Trunks said as the heroes found themselves in a rock canyon.

"The Cell Games, if you sent us all here that means something big might go down" Kento said.

"All of us must be ready no matter what happens" Reyoto said as all the Saiyans powered to Super Saiyans.

"Guys I have a bad sinking feeling, I know Goku is meant to die today but there something dark here and I know something horrible going to happen" May said as Zang held her.

"It's okay May if we all stand together we will all beat this" he said.

"Zang right, all of us, Saiyans, Namekians, Arcosians and the Androids we all may be aliens of different species but together were friends to the very end" Harker said.

"Are you guys ready?" Serena asked.

"Yes lets go see the competition" Naomi said as they all flew over the valley to see the massive ring Cell made as they saw the villain himself standing in the center of the ring with Nero.

"It's him!" Kento growled as Reyoto stopped him.

"That what he wants Kento don't charge at him and Cell alone" Reyoto said.

"Who that?" May asked as they saw the hooded figure sittign away from Cell and Nero.

"That has to be Genome! The one Nico and Nimu mentioned" Naomi said as they landed and saw the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"Hey it's good to see you guys" Tien said.

"It's good to see you guys too, so have you guys seen Cell new friends?" Chill asked.

"Yeah the power coming from him is more powerful then Cell but I can't sense anything for the one in the hood" Yamcha said.

**_'I say we all gang up on them now and end this!'_** Frost wrote.

"No Frost they would want that and I know that bastard up to something if he's here" Azumuri said as Trunk approached them.

"Guys I want each and every one of you to know how proud I am at how strong each of you have gotten, no matter what happens today I want all of you to know that" he said.

"Trunks do you know something?" Froze asked.

"Just remember what I said" he said walking away.

"Does it feel like Nero gotten very strong since we last saw?" Tsumuri asked.

"Yes he's hiding something" May said.

"Welcome fighters to the Cell Games!" Cell said.

**_'Self-absorbed freak'_** Frost wrote.

"Today all of you will die at my hands and today I have a special fighters with me today, people of earth this is Nero and he's much stronger than I am and my son Genome" Cell said as the Namekian ears could hear the people of the world gasp.

"Who the hell is this Nero?" Hercule asked.

"I'm a Shadow Saiyan" Nero said as Vegeta eyes widen.

"Vegeta do you know something we don't?" Reyoto asked.

"He's lying! He must be!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh you don't believe me Vegeta? Well then allow to demonstrate, who wants to fight me first?" Nero asked.

"You're looking at him! Let's get it on!" Hercule said as Nero and every fighter had an annoyed look.

"Really him? Does anyone else want to fight me because I'd rather not waste my time on this weakling?" Nero said.

"Weak! I'll show you weak you little runt!" Hercule yelled swinging for a punch as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around him.

"Here's a lesson Hercule, if you're going to fight someone make sure you know their true strength and this is going to hurt" Nero said squeezing Hercule with the shadow tentacles.

"Nero stop it!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph fine" Nero said as the shadow tossed Hercule away into the valley.

"Did you kill him?" Cell asked.

"No but Mr. Satan going to feel that for a week, did you see that people of earth?" Nero said walking towards the cameras, "your world champion just got beat by someone stronger now I suggest anyone who values their lives to flee this game now or suffer the most painful death they can imagine!"

"Who's next?" Cell asked as Goku stepped into the ring.

"Let do this!" Goku said.

"Say Cell let's make this a two on two match, Goku you may choose one fighter to fight with you against Cell and Nero or I, so who will it be Goku?" Nero asked.

"Alright then I pick Kento" Goku said.

"What!?" Kento yelled.

"Kento I know you have unfinished business with your brother and need questions answered so this is your chance to get it" Goku said.

"We believe in you Kento" Serena said kissing Kento.

"Go make us proud!" Reyoto said as Kento jumped into the ring.

"Can you really fight me brother?" Nero said tossing off his hood to reveal a black fighting gi.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do Nero!" Kento said as him and Goku went into fighting stances.

"Let's make some rules" Goku said.

"Fine were listening" Cell said.

"No special techniques like that shadow thing Nero can do" Goku said.

"Hmph you want me to fight like you weaklings? Fine but it won't make a difference" Nero said.

Goku then charged at Cell as they fight went into an air speed fight while Nero and Kento stared down.

"This is it brother, will I will like I did when we were children or will you finally beat your big brother?" Nero asked.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat you or if I can even do any damage but I do know this as long as I have my friends you won't ever stop me from trying" Kento said.

"How pathetic" Nero said disappearing as Kento got a punch to the gut as he coughed blood and Nero kicked him sending him sliding down the ring.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Is that all you got?!" Kento growled getting back up and spitting blood.

"Hmph you always were a stubborn brat" Nero said.

"And you were always an arrogant bastard! You were always so sure of yourself and assumed you were always right but you know what you're wrong about me! I am not a little kid anymore Nero and I intended to walk out of here with a smile on my face and victory in my grasp!" Kento said going back into his battle stance.

"That's it Kento show me that power your hiding!" Nero said as Kento disappeared and Nero got punched in the face as he smiled and punched Kento in the gut then smacked him aside.

"Get up Kento!" Zang yelled.

"I will not give up!" Kento growled getting back up as he noticed a strange symbol carved on a tile on the ring.

_'This looks so familiar'_ he thought.

"What is he looking at?" Azumuri asked.

"That symbol on the ground, why do I get the feeling I've seen before" Reyoto said.

"Me too" Zang said.

"What is it?" Serena asked as none of them noticed the marks behind their necks begin to glow.

"Ah you all are starting to remember" Nero said as Goku landed next to Kento as Cell lower half landed next to Nero.

"Remember what?" Kento asked as Cell legs stood back up as he upper body began to reform.

"The Shadow Games" Nero said as Kento felt an agonizing pain hit his head as he gripped it crying out in pain.

"What did you do to him!" Goku yelled.

"Nothing he's just remembering" Nero said.

**_-Flash Back-_**

Kento saw an image of all his Saiyan friend lying on the ground as he looked up to another Saiyan he never seen before with his back turned to him as a massive shadow creature stood before them.

_"Do it now!"_ he yelled.

_"What no!" _the monster yelled.

_"Dragon! I wish for the Silver Star Dragon Balls to never be used again!"_ a man that looked like Goku yelled as the Black dragon with red eyes nodded.

_"Your wish has been granted" _he said as blue lights began to leave Kento and the other six Saiyans.

_"What have you done?!" _the monster yelled.

_"They'll be reborn into new worlds and safe from your dark clutches!"_ Goku yelled.

_"No!"_ past Kento yelled.

_"I'm sorry kids, I couldn't protect you but now you'll be safe I made sure of that"_ the past Goku said as Kento past self-passed out

**_-End of Flash Back-_**

"Kento!" Reyoto yelled running into the ring towards Kento as the hooded figure kicked him away.

"Genome keep him busy" Nero said approaching Kento.

"Don't touch him!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan and charged at Nero as the hooded man caught his fist as Reyoto used his free hand to kai blast the figure away and sliding down the ring as he got up and the hood fell off.

"No way" Reyoto said with wide eyes as he saw the purple Cell looking boy before him with the RR logo on his chest.

"Now I see what Cell meant by his son" Zang said.

"You must be the guy Nimu and Nico mentioned" Reyoto said.

"Who the hell is that?" Genome asked.

"Your friends,19.2 and 17.0" Reyoto said.

"They got new names?"

"Yeah they did Genome and they choose to fight with us against Nero and this Master" Reyoto said.

"Did they now?" Genome said.

"So can you" Reyoto said.

"Hmph it will take more than kind words to convince me to fight with you" Genome said as he raised his kai.

"Round two!" Reyoto said as Cell and Goku charged at each other and Reyoto and Genome collided fists.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Genome yelled firing the kai blast at Reyoto.

"WHOA!" Reyoto yelled barely dodging it, "Berserker Wave!"

"Hm" Genome grunted as he dodged and saw Reyoto gone as the berserker appeared behind him and slammed him to the ring and pin him there.

"Got ya!" Reyoto smirked.

"Do you?" Genome said as his tail came around and the needle pointed at Reyoto neck.

"I see" Reyoto said.

"You win" Genome said.

"Excuse me?" Nero said.

"I'm sorry maybe you didn't hear me I said 'Reyoto Wins' I quit! I am joining them with my friends!" Genome said.

"You will die for this" Nero said.

"Not if I have a say in the matter!" Reyoto growled as they saw Kento groan as Nero kicked him out of the ring and Reyoto growled.

"You son of a bitch!" Reyoto yelled as a Cell Jr. tackled him.

"Get off me!" Reyoto yelled.

"Let's play big brother!" a Cell Jr. said jumping onto Genome.

"Little bastard!" Genome growled flipping him off and stabbed his tail into him.

"Oh my head" Kento groaned.

"So you're finally awake" Nero said as Kento jumped to his feet.

"Where's Goku?!" Kento yelled.

"He just forfeited the match he wants Gohan to fight Cell now and Goku died so you know what's next" Nero said.

"Is that so? Well then do you want to still fight Nero?" Kento asked.

"Sure but take a look over there" Nero said as Kento looked over and gasped to see all the Z-Fighters and his friends fighting Cell Juniors.

"You bastard what did you do to them!" Kento yelled.

"Since you were sleeping" Nero said as he saw Kento glowing as Kento heard Gohan cries of pain.

"What did you do to Cell Nero?" Kento asked.

"I gave him a little encouragement" he said.

"What did you do!" Kento yelled.

"Goku dead and Cell going to finish off Gohan then I will have my way with you and your precious friends" Nero said.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled flying over to Super Saiyan two Gohan seeing Gohan Kamehameha collided with Cells.

"Darkness feeds my power brat! I will not lose to you again!" Cell yelled.

"I will not let you hurt him! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Kento yelled helping Gohan with his attack and achieving his first Kamehameha.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Helping a friend! Feel their power Gohan, all my friends are your friends and right now they're our power you are not a kid you can beat him!" Kento yelled.

"I can't!" Gohan said.

"Yes you can! Bring out your true power! Do it now!" Kento yelled.

"Were with you Gohan" Reyoto said as Gohan saw all the Saiyan teens standing with him.

"All our powers and all our strength can beat him" Zang said.

"Don't hold back anything Gohan the Earth will be fine trust us" May said.

"We know you can do it" Serena said.

"We believe in you" Naomi said as they all touched Gohan shoulders.

"What is this power?" Gohan asked as they all glowed gold.

"Mega Saiyan Wave" Kento said.

"Together!" the heroes yelled.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as the blast went as Cell destroying him.

When the light cleared Gohan collapsed as Kento caught him.

"Hmph number seven didn't show up" Nero said walking towards them.

"Back off!" Reyoto growled.

"What did you mean number seven?" Kento asked.

"You mean you don't remember? What did you see Kento?" Nero asked.

"That's none of your damn business!" Kento growled.

"Hmph well then I hope you brats are ready for hell" Nero said.

"We already lived through it and you don't scare us!" Zang said.

"You should be, soon all of you will know what your true purpose is and why you were all meant to die" Nero said disappearing.

"What a creep" May said.

"Yamcha take Gohan" Kento said handing Gohan to him.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Don't know maybe train?" Kento said as the other's nodded.

Back at the Grand Planet Academy Kento and the other teams stood outside the doors to Trunks office waiting.

"Okay you guys can come in!" Akina smiled opening the doors as the teams walked in to see Nimu, Nico and Genome standing in front of Trunks desk at attention.

"From this day do you three promise to use what we teach you here only for good and to protect others who cannot?" Trunks asked.

"We do" the three said.

"Do you promise to work as a team with the friends you made and will make here at GPA?" Trunks asked.

"We will."

"Then welcome to the Time Force Nimu, Nico and Genome" Trunks smiled.

"From the scores you made on the obstacle course, Nimu is now a member of Team Hero, Nico of Team Elite and Genome of Team Berserker" Akina said.

"When do we go back into the battle field?" Genome asked.

"You all start now" Trunks said.

A.N. Please Review oh and for the next chapter it will be Bojack Unbound and I'm thinking that maybe in the future and if I am right those Dragon ball hero creators might make three Hera warriors like Bojack Gang so this chapter I may edit again in the future if that happens so letting you know.


	18. Bojack Unbound

**_Bojack Unbound_**

"So were supposed to help take out some dude named Bojack?" Nimu asked as Team Hero arrived at their next destination.

"Yeah and from what the data says Bojack no easy dude" Kento said.

"Trunks wants us to enter a Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament so we'll blend right in considering a majority of us our aliens" Froze said.

"Okay first we enter the preliminary round and kick the ass of those here and win" Tsumuri said.

"Easy enough" Serena said.

"Okay the rules say 25 fighter fight free style on special rings and one comes out and gets the spot for the tournament" Nimu read.

"Let's go then" Kento smiled.

Once the preliminary round began Kento was on a special ring that had two rotating plate on the ground that moved the opponents in opposite directions as Kento easily kicked and punched off his opponents.

"Go Gohan! You can do it!" Chichi cheered.

"Oh Gohan fighting? Nice!" Kento said knocking out another fighter.

* * *

"Loser" Nimu said kicking off another fighter, "weakling" he said barely punching another and knocking him out, "boo!" he said scaring one off the ring and into the water below, "this is not even fun" Nimu sighed.

* * *

"Looks like, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Tien, Kento, Serena, Froze, Tsumuri and Nimu all moving onto the Semifinals"

"Oh check out the match ups!" Kento said looking to the screen to see it was Budo vs. Gohan, Tien vs. Trunks, Piccolo vs. Krillin, Kento vs. Tsumuri and Serena vs. Nimu.

"Oh man I'm fighting Piccolo! If it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any" Krillin sighed.

"There there, looks like the alien looking fighters got mixed else where so we'll see Froze later" Serena said.

"Just my luck" Froze pouted.

When Gohan match came they watched Gohan easily knock Budo out of the ring and flying into the ocean.

"Okay Trunks and Tien fight next" Serena said looking up at the screen.

"Hey Trunks how about we give these people a good show?" Tien said.

"Okay" Trunks said as the horn went off and the two disappeared and turned it to an air fight.

"Tri-Beam Cannon!" Tien yelled hitting Trunks with the blast.

"If we know Trunks and you know we do that didn't take him out" Kento said as they saw the two punch each other then fly back hovering over the water before Trunks flew up and powered to Super Saiyan.

"It's over now" Nimu said seeing Trunk swat Tien into the water below.

"**_Trunks wins the match!"_**

Trunk then flew down and held his hand out to Tien to help him out of the water.

**_"The third match is about to begin as Piccolo fights Krillin!"_**

"I already know who will win this" Tsumuri said.

Wow Piccolo not even looking" Kento said seeing Krillin charged at Piccolo and slip past Piccolo cape and nearly fell till Piccolo caught Krilli by his gi.

I thought I cam for a tournament not a freak show this is a waste of my time" Piccolo said throwing Krillin back into the ring then flew down and took off.

"Piccolo has forfeited the match! Krillin wins by default!"

"Ugh that's dad for ya" Tsumrui sighed.

"Looks like our fight next!" Kento smirked.

"No way! It be a cold day in hell when I fight a Super Saiyan I forfeit!" Tsumuri said.

"Nimu?" Kento asked.

"Fight a Super Saiyan, forfeit and keep my pride? I like my pride" Nimu said.

Once moved to the second Battle Island the four reaming fighters were moved to the top of a pyramid.

**_"New island, new rules, we got five tunnels underground, they lead to special battle zones in each direction after the qualifiers are assigned a tunnel by drawing lots they will be transported to their zone via rocketshuttle, there they will fight our special guests, fighters from across the galaxy!"_** the screen then showed random men and saw Froze with them, "**_here is where things get really spicy, one the fight in the challenge isn't over the victor my take a special lift and be the first to reach center stage here on Battle Island, the winner will then proceed to the final around against Mr. Satan."_**

"A race huh? This will be fun!" Kento smirked getting into his rocketshuttle as the countdown began and the fighters took off fast into different tunnels then landed in different zones.

"Nice scenery but where my fighter?" Kento asked looking around the canyon he ended up in.

* * *

In Krillin zone we was in a magma field as he saw a figure behind steam.

"You must be my opponent, my name is Krillin maybe you heard of me, I'm a great fighter slash hero from earth you do well to stay on your guard I already defeated Piccolo today you might say I'm on a winning streak-" Krillin said stopping when he saw it was a beautiful alien woman Zangya, "you're a girl? Spca chicks are hot!"

* * *

"Really?" Nimu sighed sitting in the stands watching the fight.

"He will never get married at this rate" Tsumuri said.

* * *

"Now don't think you can tempt me with your beauty I have to win first place" Krillin said as Zangya cross her hands over her face as her hair lifted as she flew over Krillin and kicked him in the face, punched him, kneed him in the guy then sent him flying into some rock.

"Hmph, you're not the target oh well Nero said I can have fun if you're not one of the Saiyan brats" she smiled.

"I think she like me" Krillin groaned before passing out as Zangya approached.

* * *

"A desert not my choice for a battle field" Serena said hearing something behind her then quickly dodged an attack then landed away from Bido.

"Target sighted" Bido smirked charging at Serena as she dodged his punch.

"You're working for Nero aren't you?!" Serena said throwing a punch he caught as he punched her in the gut.

"Correct" Bido smirked.

* * *

"Serena!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Come on I know where they are!" Nimu said as the two ran from their seat and down into a hall with Tien and Yamcha.

* * *

"Hmmm!" Trunk grunted dodging a kai blast as he spotted Kogu in a tree.

"Watch where you point that thing I might get the wrong idea! We may be fighting but this is still a tournament no killing allowed!" Trunks yelled as Kou jumped from the tree and at Trunks who dodged his punch then caught Trunks punch.

Kogu then threw Trunks who landed away.

"Nero sent you didn't he?!" Trunks growled as he dodged his kick as the two trades attack and Kogu blocked his knee.

"Nero has special order for you boy" Kogu said swinging his sword as Trunks dodged as Kogu necklace around his neck glowed as his the water around him lifted as the water fell and a green skinned and more powerful version of Kogu emerged.

* * *

"What the hell are they?!" Nimu yelled as they ran down the hall and Tsumuri check his watch database.

"They're Heras!" Tsumuri said.

"The hell is that?" Nimu asked.

"A powerful warrior race like Saiyan with teal skin and orange hair and have the ability to transform into a second form more powerful then their first, there is little information about them" Tsumuri said.

"Why is it that all aliens have transformations? Saiyan, they turn into giant ass monkeys and Super Saiyan 1-4, the Arcosians have like four or five forms even Cell and Genome have several forms!" Nimu said.

"We Namekians don't but we can debate of alien races odd traits later Nimu we need to hurry!" Tsumuri said.

* * *

With Gohan he was in a giant child room like arena as he dodged giant toy blocks that came at him and glared up at the laughing Bujin floating upside down as he held out his hands and the arms on the giant clock behind Gohan began to spin fast then broke off and came flying at Gohan.

"AHH!" Gohan yelled using his kai to destroy the clock hands, "watch it! You could have killed me!"

"You have no idea" Bujin said holding out his hands again as the environment around Gohan changed into a dark jungle.

"Okay you got my attention!" Goahn growled.

* * *

"HA!" Serena yelled kai blasting at Bido as the two flew over a city kai blasting each other while down below Kogu slammed Trunks into a bridge and through a building and hit the street.

"Now then to finish you off" Kogu said as Trunks powered to Super Saiyan and broke Kogu sword and punch though hit gut and out his back then pushed him over as Trunk sensed Bojack and turned around only to be kicked in the face.

* * *

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing a kai blast at Zangya "I knew it when I saw no one in my arena something was wrong!" he growled spotting Gohan and set Krillin down and flew next to Gohan as they took off away from Krillin and flew to where Krillin and Trunks were pilled together.

"Trunks!" Kento said as they ran over to them.

"Ah the target" they heard Bojack said as they looked over to see Zangya and Bido standing by the entrance of a dark doorway and heard footsteps as Bojack came out holding out Serena who was struggling to get free.

"Serena!" Kento growled as Tien and Yamcha flew down with Tsumuri, Froze and Nimu.

"You murders, you killed the intergalactic fighters!" Tien growled as Bujin landed behind them.

"They were trespassing, Earth belongs to my Master now" Bujin said.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan said.

"Not while were still breathing" Yamcha said.

"I don't see your damn names anywhere and were keeping it that way" Nimu said.

"Master Bojack has no equal" Bido said.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who dared to otherwise" Zangya said.

"Master is not patient you'd be wise to stand down or better yet kneel" Bujin said.

"Like hell I'm kneeling to this guy" Tsumuri said.

"We'll pass thanks" Yamcha said as Tien and Froze charged at Bujin who dodged Tien punch and kicked him to the ground then kicked him into some ruins but didn't see Froze kick till it hit him in the face.

Yamcha and Nimu charged at Bido and Zangya as the two kicked Yamcha into some stiar below, shattering them but Nimu kicked Zangya into a wall and punched Nimu to the ground and jumped away with the other warrior as Bojack Gang got back up.

"Out of curiosity is their power about close to Super Saiyan?" Froze asked.

"About close or above it" Tsumuri said looking to the already down Tien and Yamcha.

"Let's go!" Gohan said as he and Kento erupted into Super Saiyan.

Goahn then slammed his elbow into Bujin face then grabbed Bido arm and swung him around and slam him into the ruins below then they fired kai blasts that Zangya smacked aside as Bido fired a barrage of blasts at them. That they dodged and saw shatter the sky above and saw the hole lead to the desert outside.

Nimu and Bujin were running on top of buildings as they collided and began to trade punches and kicks while above Froze dodged Bido punch then slammed his knee into his face while Kento dodged Zangya punch and slammed his knee into her gut as Gohan kicked her into a bulidng.

"Impressive" Bojack said watching still hold Serena in a headlock, "your friends are more stronger than I thought."

"Just wait! They give you what's coming to you!" Serena growled.

An explosion got their attention as Bojack and his gang stood with him and Gohan stood with Team Hero as Bojack gang fired kai blasts that sent the teen heroes crashing into a wall as more blasts hit them.

"Ow" Kento growled.

"These Hera's are tough" Nimu said as Bojack through a massive blast at them as three Special Beam Cannons smacked the blast away from the heroes.

"About damn time you found him!" Kento yelled up at Tsumuri and Piccolo standing on top of a building.

"Is that the thanks we get for saving your butts! Save your own ass next time then" Tsumuri said.

"Looks like there is a good fight, mind if I cut in?" Piccolo asked tossing off his gear.

Piccolo then charged at Bojack and threw a punch Bojack dodged then slammed his knee into Piccolo gut followed by a punch but Piccolo tuck back with a punch and sent Bojack crashing into a building and charging after him with a slam Bojack dodged and took to the air.

Piccolo then fired a kai blast Piccolo smacked aside then caught the second one Bojack blasted from behind but it exploded and sent Piccolo across the destroyed city and crashing into a building wall and falling down.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as Bojack formed another kai ball at came at Piccolo but was cut off by Super Saiyan Trunks.

"Bojack you're not taking this planet!" Trunks growled firing a series of blasts Bojack deflected with a shield.

Bojack shield then expand taking out buildings around it as Trunks charged at Bojack but stopped when kai bounds wrapped around him held by Bujin who stood next to Bido with a sphere as Trunks ended up reverting back to his base form.

Bido then threw the sphere at Trunks as sword deleected it and Trunks caught his case and sword as beams of kai broke out under Bido and Bujin as the two were caught in a explosion.

"Leave them to me" Vegeta said glaring down at the two in Super Saiyan.

"Great the only time I'm happy to see him" Tsumuri said helping Gohan set Piccolo safe away from the fight.

Vegeta and Bojack then fired kai blasts at each other at they collided and began to blast more at each other as they took out building in their paths as Serena saw Zangya was distracted and could get free.

"Slipped up!" Serena yelled slamming her elbow into Zangya gut to break free then kicked her away.

"You pay for that you brat" Zangya growled.

"Guys this bitch is mine!" Serena growled.

"Oh cat fight!" Froze said.

"Not now Froze!" Tsumuri said dodging Bujin attack and slammed his knee into his gut.

"Vegeta!" Kento yelled seeing Bojack slam him into a bulding and revert him to his base form before yelling and transforming to his second form.

"Bojack transformed!" Nimu said.

"Ha! Ya! Ha!" Serena yelled punching and kicking Zangya into a building.

"Damn Kai Bounds!" Tsumuri growled glaring at Bujin.

"I got ya!" Froze yelled slamming Bujin face into the street below.

"Ya!" Nimu yelled kicking Bido through several buildings.

"Bojack!" Kento yelled at the man who had Gohan in a bone breaking bear hug as he charged at him and he and Goku punched Bojack hard in the face then Kento kicked him to ground below and looked to Goku holding the passed out Gohan.

"Wake up, the world is depending on you Gohan."

"Dad?"

"Believe in yourself, unleash your true power it's the only way" Goku said disappearing as Gohan lay on the ground.

"Yes sir" Gohan said getting up.

"Him again?!" Bojack growled.

Gohan then yelled as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 causing a bright gold light, "we know your kind, you think you can waltz in and take our planet but you forgot one thing, I'm my father son!" Gohan yelled making power erupt around him and shake the planet.

"Now!" Tsumuri yelled as he and Froze appeared in front and behind Bujin.

"Gravity Sphere!"

Twin Special Beam Cannon!"

The two blasts then struck Bujin as he yelled out and ended up to ashes.

"Your next!" Nimu said kicking Bido to the ground below, "Delta Strike!" he yelled firing his blast and finishing off Bido.

Serena then dodged Zangya punch then slammed her knee into her gut and kicked her into the air and powered to Super Saiyan, "Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as the blast hit turning Zangya to ash.

"You next Bojack!" Kento yelled as Bojack charged at them and Gohan and Kento charged at him.

"Twin Great Ape Fist!" they yelled as the Great Ape roared and they punched right through Bojack gut.

"Gah! Nero! You said this would not happen!" Bojack growled as Nero appeared.

"I say a lot of things but your expendable" Nero smirked.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled firing the blast at Bojack.

"No not again!" Bojack yelled getting hit by the blast and engulfed in the light.

"That was interesting" Froze said taking a seat.

"So Nimu how was it working with a team?" Serena asked.

"Not bad, I think all you personally are the biggest bunch of weirdoes I have ever seen but you're all cool" Nimu said.

"Man Trunks better give us some vacation time after this" Tsumuri said as Gohan and Kento lay on the ground.

"Amen to that!" Kento said.

* * *

"Mr. Satan saves world twice?!" Kento yelled reading the newspaper as he sat with the others in hospital beds.

"This guy makes front page while were in the hospital" Krillin sighed.

"Ugh! I hate that man so much!" Kento yelled shredding the newspaper.

"Next time I see him I am ripping off that wig!" Froze growled.

"He dsoen't wear a wig...dose he?" Serena asked.

"The hell if I know, that man has more hair then you Saiyans on a full moon" Nimu said.

"Hey! Not cool Nimu!" Kento said.

"Where is Piccolo, Vegeta and Tsumuri?" Kento asked.

"Roof" Froze said looking out the window.

"I will never understand them" Kento sighed.

A.N. Please Review.


	19. Broly Second Coming!

**_Broly Second Coming!_**

Faraway in the mountains a Saiyan Space pod crashed down to earth as a blood covered Super Saiyan wearing gold jewelry lie on his back in the creator a few feet away from the pod as he couldn't move his body as he grunted and looked up at the sky.

"Kakarot!" the Saiyan screamed into the air as water began to fill the creator as a winter storm flew over and froze the newly formed lake with the Saiyan trapped underneath it as the Saiyan fell into a deep sleep powering down from his destructive form.

"I found you" Nero smiled looking down at the water.

* * *

The very next day Reyoto and his Team found themselves on the top of a mountain.

"From what we know, Gohan now 16 and right now we need to stick with Goten, Trunks and Videl until Broly shows up" Reyoto said.

"Where are they anyway?" Naomi asked.

"I got it!" they heard Goten yelled as they looked over the cliff to see Goten chasing after a dragon ball while down below Trunks held out his hand to catch the dragon ball "Trunks you better watch out here I come!" Goten said flying down after the dragon ball.

"Thanks for the warning Goten but I'll take it from here" Trunks said waiting for the dragon ball to fall down to him.

"Thanks, see you at the bottom" Goten said as the dragon ball flew down past Videl.

"I got it! Videl said going after the dragon ball and crashed into Trunks making the dragon ball fly into birds then above them as birds came flying threw them.

After the birds had flown off Videl Trunks and Goten were covered in birds feathers as Videl glared at Trunks.

"Happy now?! We lost the dragon ball and it's all your fault!" Videl yelled.

"Everything was fine until you showed up! Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out off!" Trunks yelled.

"No thanks I can't wait to see what you screw up next!" Videl yelled.

"Let's get this straight Videl! You're the one who invited yourself along!" Trunks yelled.

"I think Goten found it" Reyoto called.

"Yeah it landed in a birds nest!" Goten said with a few peck marks on his hands.

"Uh who are you?" Videl asked as her eyes widen at Genome "It's Cell!"

"Do I look like Cell? No, I'm purple" Genome said.

"It's fine were friends with Gohan" Reyoto said.

"You are?" Goten said.

"Yep, I'm Reyoto, this is Naomi, Frost, Harker and Genome."

"I don't believe you" Videl said.

"Like we give a crap" Naomi said as the two girls glared at each other.

"Okay enough of that girls" Reyoto said as Trunks said put the dragon ball with the other ones in Trunks bag next to the Dragon Radar.

"Wow searching for the dragon balls was a lot easier than I expected" Goten said as Videl and the other teens looked at all the birds nest around them.

"All thanks to Dragon Radar my mother made, we can't lose" Trunks said as Videl and the others brushed the birds feathers off themselves.

"Ugh! I'm a mess! I can't meet Shenron looking like this!" Videl said.

"I say it's an improvement" Naomi said as Videl glared at her.

"I can't wait to have my wish come true, I'm going to wish for my very own amusement park! One where there are no lines or height restrictions, and you?" Trunks said to Goten as Team Beserker raised an eyebrow.

"Why me, uh I would wish for a land of cakes and ice cream where I can eat as much as I wanted forever and ever" Goten said as the birds began cawing and flying in all directions around them.

"I think for that wish it came true for the birds and were the main course!" Videl yelled as the birds began flying in towards them.

"Get out of here you damn birds!" Harker yelled swatting the birds away from him.

**_'What's got into them? This isn't that Birds movie'_** Frost wrote.

"Wait a minute, Goten stand up! You're sitting on one of the eggs!" Trunks yelled.

"Oops" Goten said getting off the egg.

"Get out of here! Let's go before we get our eyes pecked out!" Reyoto yelled as they flew off towards the direction of the last dragon ball and found a large valley with large crystal and landed next to a lake.

"It should be around here somewhere" Trunks said as they looked around.

"Can you be a little more pacific?" Videl asked.

"I'm hungry!" Goten yelled as his voiced echoed threw out the valley.

"I swear you Saiyans will never stop thinking with your stomachs" Genome said as they began looking around for the dragon ball.

Videl and Reyoto were looking into the water as Videl reached in and pulled out one of the smaller crystals that were on the side.

"Wow look what I found real crystals" Videl said as Naomi reached in a picked one up to examine it.

"Wow! This is pretty!" Naomi said.

"Who cares what they look like how do they taste?" Trunks asked as his stomach growled. "Hey Goten wait up!" he yelled chasing after Goten.

**_'I could make good charms with these!'_** Frost wrote as he began to collect some of the gems.

"They're all over, there must be thousands" Videl said as she saw a village. "Surprising that village down there looks awfully poor they could make a fortune selling these crystals."

"How odd" Reyoto said as they saw Goten and Trunks heading towards the village.

"Hey! Wait up" Videl yelled as her and the others ran after Goten and Trunks.

When they caught up they saw the village in the middle of a ceremony as a blonde hair girl in a dress stood on a platform.

"Oh mighty protector save us from evil, shield us with your light and keep us safe" A man said as he began chanting some strange words as the girl grandfather cried and Team Berserker could tell something wasn't right here.

"Yo! What the hell are all you doing?" Reyoto asked as the chanter fell over and his staff rolled over to the heroes and the others as the villagers all stared at them.

"The hell you all looking at?" Harker said.

"Intruders!" the chanter yelled as Trunks picked up the staff.

Videl then threw up her crystal and caught it as she glared at the man.

"Were not intruders my name is Videl."

"I'm Reyoto and this is my team, Naomi, Harker, Frost and Genome and the two kids are Goten and his friend Trunks" Reyoto said as they walked past the villager and towards the chanter.

"Where did you strangers come from?" the chanter asked as Trunks handed him the staff.

"From the sky" Trunks said trying to be mysterious and a bigmouth as Kento glared at him.

"The sky? What kind of fools do you take us for?" a villager said.

"It's easy here check me out" Goten said flying into the air as Team Beserker all sensed something strong as they looked towards the mountains as Goten stomach growled again as Goten landed back down.

The chanter went on saying random gibberish as he waved his staff in front of the little girl face.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked as an elderly man walked towards the platform.

"A monster has come for blood it demands sacrifice" the village elder said.

"A monster? What do you mean?" Videl asked. As the elder went up close to her face making her feel uncomfortable.

"Back off old man" Reyoto said as the village elder back away from Videl.

"Forgive our suspicion, we not always this way I'm Salvador the village senior and this is Maloja the village idiot and self-elected shaman" he said meaning the man saying gibberish.

"They are crushed and must be cleansed of the evil conflicting their dark souls!" Maloja said as he began circling them saying for gibberish as Team Berserker ignored the man.

"Seven years ago and the mountain god put a curse upon this village, the great crystal which has protected for all the ages has shattered, and prosperity gave way to misery as drought and famine covered the land, still we manage to survive then one day a terrible storm came down from mountains and with it a monstrous beast came and killed our livestock and attacked the village Maloja has advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and quell the beast savagery, this has become our way of life, and I'm afraid it get worse with each passing year" Salvador said as Videl glared at Malaga.

"Superstition, you just love to hear yourself talk don't you? And you're not saving anything" Videl said as the man glared at her.

"Silence you stupid girl!" Maloja laughed pointing his staff at her.

"Oh you want to talk stupid in that outfit mister? You're the walking definition" Videl said approaching the man with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" Maloja said pointing the staff again as Videl grabbed it.

"His way may not be the best but right now it's the only thing that keeps the village together" Salvador said.

"How about this we'll take care of this so called monster" Genome said

"We will?" Goten said.

"Yes we will and we only ask for one thing in return" Trunks said approaching Maloja "That necklace he's wearing, I think that's a fair trade, don't you?"

After the agreement and receiving the necklace, Reyoto, his team, Videl, Goten and Trunks were crammed into a large pot filled with foods as Goten asked to eat some as Videl told him no.

"But I'm starving! Can't I have a taste?" Goten said.

"No you can't have a trap without bait so shut up!" Videl yelled.

"But I haven't eaten anything sense breakfast!" Goten wined as they sat next to a table full of delicious foods that made the Saiyans stomachs growl.

"Forget it Goten, no way!" Videl yelled.

"But I'm hungry too!" Trunks wined.

"Touch so much as a crumb and I'll make sure you never eat again!" Videl yelled.

"Will you all shut up and Frost move your elbow out of my back!" Reyoto growled.

**_'Then move your fat ass over! I'm cramped!'_** Frost wrote with an annoyed expression.

"Fat?! This is all muscle unlike you skin and bones!" Reyoto said gesturing to his muscular body.

"This coming from the dude who never heard of a shirt" Harker said.

"Hey! You don't wear any either!"

"You are all giving me a headache!" Genome growled.

"I hope the monster gobbles you all up in one bite and he'll probably get indigestion" Trunks said as the teens all glared at him.

"What did you just say to us!?" Videl asked lifting the lid on the pot showing off her ugly pink dress with a purple hat.

"Shhhh!" Goten and Trunks said to them as Reyoto cracked his knuckles as Videl looked around and closed the lid.

After a few minutes Goten and Trunks began chanting.

"We want food! We want food! We want food!"

"I am never having any kids when I'm an adult!" Genome growled.

"Oh I'm starving!" Trunks said as he stood up and lifted the lid a grabbed an apple as he took a bite as Videl and the others glared at him and Goten stood up.

"No don't!" Videl threaten as Goten went to lift the lid. "I said no!" Videl yelled slapping Goten across the face.

Goten then started to cry as he tried to hold it back and Kento felt sorry for him. "You slapped me!" he said.

"Yeah and I'll do it again" Videl threaten.

Goten then went into a full fit as he cried. "Videl I want an apple now!" Goten cried as he stuck his head out crying out as he crying echoed threw out the valley.

"Goten be quiet! The monster going to hear you!" Videl said as Reyoto growled and reached out and grabbed an armful of apple.

"Alright you win" Videl said handing Goten the apple as Goten began eating away.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick, he was faking the whole time" Trunks said as Reyoto bashed both Goten and Trunks on their heads leaving baseball size bumps on their heads both glowing.

"Next time I'll kill you both!" Reyoto yelled.

"Were sorry" Goten and Trunks as rubbing their heads as they felt loud footsteps.

"Now!" Videl yelled as they all jumped out of the pot to see a giant red dinosaur in front of them.

"So you're the monster that's been terrorizing the village? Well then now you have something to fear" Videl said as she went into a battle stances as the dinosaur began to roar into the sky as Reyoto and his team sweat-dropped.

"That's the monster? Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur if you ask me" Goten said with both his hands behind his head as the dinosaur glared at them.

"Give me a break, that's apposed to be scary?" Trunks said pissing the dinosaur off.

"Be careful!" Videl said as she started to lose footing on the ice. "Your only making it angry!" she yelled as Goten flew up and held the dinosaur eyelids apart as Trunks bounced on its back.

"Your kind of small for a dinosaur" Goten said from below the dinosaur as it roared and brought its foot on top of Goten as Videl gasped.

Goten then lifted the dinosaur foot unharmed as he threw the dinosaur it the air and held it up it one arm as Trunks punched its nose and Goten dropped it to the ground as Videl stared in shock as Reyoto and his team shook their heads.

"I need to sit down" Videl said as Naomi nodded as Videl slipped and fell on the ice.

After getting rid of the monster the village cooked it in celebration with Team Berserker, Videl, Trunks and Goten as their honored guest.

"Tonight for the first time we will sleep in peace, lets us feast" Salvador said as Trunks, Goten, Reyoto and Naomi stuffed their faces while the others watched the horror.

"How the hell can anyone get used to seeing that every day with six Saiyans?" Genome asked.

**_'You get used to it and learn to hold your food down'_** Frost wrote.

"Makes me glade that I can live only on water" Harker said with his big pitcher full of water.

"So basically Frost and the other Arcosians are the only alien race at the school who eats normally?" Genome asked.

"Yep, now you and the other Androids are in that category" Harker said.

"I am starting to regret joining you people" Genome sighed.

After letting the Saiyans stuff themselves full they all shared a cabin as Videl sat at the window and watched the sleeping Saiyans.

"When they're asleep they almost seem normal" Videl said as they watched Goten and Trunks sleep as they snored and muttered in their sleep.

"How do Namekian sleep like that?" Genome asked seeing Harker floating above the village in meditation state.

**_'You got me'_** Frost wrote.

The next day Videl awoke early to a rumbling noise from outside as she saw the others deep sleep while Goten and Trunks snored away as Naomi got up.

"The hell was that?" Naomi asked.

"Come on" Videl said as they quickly ran outside and flew towards the lake where they could see a man in the mist floating above the water as several green kai blast went flying in their direction as they dodged them and saw them create huge explosions in other directions as Naomi and Videl faced the man who just destroyed some of the land.

The man in the mist then was seen as Videl saw he had glowing gold hair wearing no shirt like Reyoto and wore gold jewelry on parts of his body as a gold sphere surrounded his body.

"Broly!" Naomi gasped.

"There are helpless people down there! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Videl yelled as the man didn't say a word as he came flying at them as Videl and Naomi dodged his punch as he smiled evilly at them as he clotheslined them and threw them across the lake as Videl and Naomi stopped midair with a sore necks.

"Damn he's as strong as May described!" Naomi growled.

"Somebody woke up cranking, and it's just going to get worse!" Videl said as the man came at her and Naomi again as they tried to fly away but he grabbed their legs and threw them into the lake as he floated above looking for them.

A kai blast then nearly hit Broly as he glared towards the heroes at the shore.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Trunks yelled as Goten floated next to him with the bag filled with dragon balls at his.

"Broly again huh? This won't be easy" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as Broly then laughed as he looked at Goten with an evil glare as he began to float up as strings of water spun around him.

"Kakarot!" he growled.

"Huh Kakarot? What does that mean? If that a vegetable then I hate vegetables" Goten yelled.

"You moron! Kakarot your father Saiyan name" Reyoto yelled.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled again.

"What the heck is a Kakarot?!" Goten said as Broly yelled as a power wave went in all directions as the water came flying up and Broly came at Goten and Trunks and punched them both in the faces.

"Back off!" Genome yelled kicking Broly in the face with Harker as Broly smirked and grabbed their legs and slammed the two into each other than tossing them into the lake.

**_'Any ideas?'_** Frost asked.

"Yeah run and fire kai blasts!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

Broly was flying towards them as Goten, Trunks, Frost and Reyoto hit his shoulder with a kai blasts as Broly but he grabbed Goten and Trunks heads and slammed them into each other and threw them both into the water as Reyoto and Frost flew up and kicked Broly in the face.

"Let's go Broly! Pick a fight with me!" Reyoto growled as Broly smiled evil as he began shooting kai blast into the water as Frost flew towards him and kicked his head as Goten, Trunks, Harker and Genome flew out of the water as the Saiyans powered up to their Super Saiyan forms.

Frost didn't see Broly attack as he felt a punch to the stomach as Broly grabbed his tail and spun him around a few times fast then threw him into the forest sending Frost crashing through some trees.

"Frost!" Genome yelled as Broly appeared behind Genome and Harker before he grabbed the two and began to spin them around fast before throwing them both fast into a mountain and causing a large cloud of dust in the distance.

Later Reyoto, Goten and Trunks were throwing kai blast at Broly as they flew through the air with Broly chasing after them not getting any damage from the kai blast as he came at them throwing punches as the Saiyans dodged and flew behind him.

"That creep maybe strong but at least were faster" Trunks said savoring their dodge.

"Yeah we are" Goten said as Broly turned around and a green sphere surrounded him as it vanished.

"Ah crap" Reyoto said.

"What's he doing? I think he giving up" Goten said,

"Fine by me, maybe we did more damage than we thought" Trunks said as Broly yelled into the air as he held a green kai blast in his hand as the three gasped.

Broly then threw the kai blast that the Saiyans quickly dodged as it hit the ground below them and caused a huge explosion which the three used to make a quick escape as they crashed landed in a mining area in their normal forms.

"Okay, now I know why Zang complained, that guy a nutcase who can't be harmed!" Reyoto said.

"I think if we just lay he'll go away" Trunks said with his face on the ground.

"Who knows, maybe he already gone" Goten said.

"Hmmm?" Reyoto said as he looked up to see Broly standing a few feet away from them as they screamed with fear and began to run as Broly flew behind them and grabbed the back of both their head and slammed them face first into the ground with much force as he jumped down and made a wave of earth as Goten, Trunks and Reyoto stood on both sides of him and in the front.

The three them came flying at him with a punchs and a kicks to his face as Broly had a smile on his face and grabbed Trunks leg and Goten arm and slammed them both into Reyoto and slammed the three into the ground again which shook the earth.

"Ah! Okay that didn't tickle!" Reyoto groaned.

"Not quiet the result I was hoping for" Trunks said as him and Goten crawled backwards away from a smiling Broly as Reyoto got back up.

"Uh yeah" Goten said as Broly came walking towards them as the four star dragon ball rolled behind him as Goten gasped and leaned over to Trunks with panic.

"What's your problem?" Trunks asked.

"You're not going to believe this, look over there on the ground by his feet" Goten said as Trunks and Reyoto looked over to see the last dragon ball.

"The four star ball! You know what this means? We've been saved" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah your right" Goten said.

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us" Goten and Trunks said in unison as Broly keep walking towards them with that evil smile.

"Goten we have to distract him, I'll get his attention while you and Reyoto get the ball" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Goten said as Trunks flew on top of a ledge.

"Hey! Psycho over here, what's the matter? Can't handle two kids and a dumb adult? I think you got something in your eye, it's called fear!" Trunks said sticking his tongue out at Broly before he pulled his pants down and mooned Broly "Smile!" Trunks said slapping his butt which made Broly furious as he ran towards Trunks as Goten and Reyoto ran passed him and grabbed the last dragon ball as Broly crashed into the ledge causing it to collapse.

"I got it!" Goten yelled.

"All right Goten" Trunks said as Goten slide into a crate full of purple sphere as one landed on Goten head as the whole crate broke sending landing onto Goten as spheres went in all directions as Goten saw he lost the dragon ball and screamed as he looked in all directions for it as he saw the dragon ball go off a ledge with the others.

"You idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ah! Come back!" Goten yelled chasing after.

"Guys, speed it up" Trunks said with fear as Broly stood behind him and growled.

* * *

Videl and Naomi was floating in the lake when they awoke and frowned.

"Why do I always get the big dumb ugly ones!" she said.

"I am kicking some ass!" Naomi growled as they flew out of the water to find Broly.

* * *

Trunks had managed to lure Broly to a water fall as they both floated in the air and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and kicked Broly chin and then repeatedly kick his face as he flew behind him and sent a barge of kai blast to a healing injury of Broly chest as smoke began to surrounded Broly Trunks floated backwards sending as much kai blast as he could.

Broly then emerged from the smoke as Trunks dodged his arm and used a direct kai blast to his chest as they were both were engulfed in smoke.

After taking a much need bathroom break Goten as Reyoto still searched for the ball he tied his sash back on as he stood in a valley full of sphere.

"Four star dragon ball here I come!" he said with his hand in the air.

"Then get your ass down here and help me!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

Trunk had gotten a punch to the face as he floated backwards. "How long does it take to call a dragon" Trunks said weakly as he powered down and fell down towards the waterfall with Broly chasing after him as a kai blast hit Broly and Genome caught Trunks and flew off.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?!" Harker yelled searching with the others for the dragon ball.

**_'Damn it Goten! How did you lose it among all these stupid sphere things?!'_** Frost wrote with an annoyed expression.

"We need to hurt guys Genome can't keep Broly busy forever!" Reyoto said.

"I found it!" Goten yelled holding up the dragon ball.

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks and Genome hid behind a waterfall with Trunks shaking in fear as Broly searched for them.

"He'll never find us in here, at least I hope not" Trunks said.

"Shhh!" Genome hissed as they sensed Broly coming closer to them as they quickly acted as Broly stuck his head to where Trunks was hiding as Trunks and Genome hid behind him with Genome covering Trunks mouth as Broly turned around to leave as the two returned to their hiding spot.

_'Look at me hiding like a coward, my father would be so disappointed'_ Trunks thought as he sensed Broly arm and they ducked and lay on the ground as Broly flew away as Trunks felt nature calling.

"Genome we have to go" Trunks whispered.

"I know, we need somewhere better to hide" Genome said.

"No, I mean I have to go!" Trunks said.

"Oh! Now?!" Genome said.

"Trunks! Where are you?" Goten yelled as Trunks stuck and Genome stuck their heads out of the water fall to see Goten swinging the bag full of dragon balls and in the air with the others.

"Where the hell di Broly go?" Reyoto asked.

"We have all seven Trunks" Goten said as Trunks jumped out of the waterfall with Genome falling as Broly saw them.

**_'There the psycho!'_** Frost wrote.

"What are you looking at? You think your so tough, were not scared of you! We got Shenron on our side! Goten do your stuff, call the dragon" Trunks said as Goten nodded and flew off to summon the dragon with Frost following.

"Oh boy do we have a surprise for you" Trunks said as Goten was in a cave and opened the bag as all the dragon balls went rolling out and landed in a hole.

"Eternal dragon, come out, we need you!" Goten yelled as nothing happened and Trunks had his hands on his hips with Broly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at them.

"Shenron! Come forth and get the bad man!" Goten said bowing to the dragon balls as nothing happened and Trunks began to get worried as Broly floated towards him.

**_ 'Why isn't it working?!'_** Frost wrote.

"Hey Shenron?" Goten said picking up one of the dragon balls. "Shenron you in there?" he asked holding the dragon ball to his ear. "Maybe I broke it."

**_'YOU BETTER NOT HAVE!'_** Frost wrote angrily.

Trunks teeth began to chatter as Broly drew near. "Goten hurry up" he said with much fear as Goten stuck his head out of the cave with a dragon ball in hand.

"Hey Trunks I think something might be wrong" Goten said as Broly floated directly in front of Trunks.

"Um then fix it!" Trunks said with fear as Broly looked down at him with evil as tears began to fill Trunks eyes. "Goten next time you get to be the decoy!"

Goten sat in front of the dragon balls as a thought came to him. "Shenron is a big dragon, maybe he needs more space" Goten said putting all the dragon balls back into the bag as Trunks saw him running alongside a cave path.

"Where are you going?!" Trunks yelled as Broly grabbed his head and put Trunks on his head and grabbed his leg as he began to break Trunks in half as he laughed and Trunks couldn't hold it anymore.

"Put him down!" Reyoto yelled as he and the other flew at Broly.

"I'm not going to make it" Trunks said as he smiled as pee dripped down Broly face.

"Ew" Genome said.

"BAWHA HA! OH GOD!" Reyoto laughed as his friends sweat-dropped, "OH GOD! MY SIDES HURT! HAHAHA! BROLY GOT PISSED ON! BAWHA HA!"

"Now not the time Reyoto even though it is funny" Harker said.

"Ah that's better" Trunks said as as Broly threw Trunks down into the water as Goten caught Trunks as they flew and Broly threw a kai blast at the group causing an explosion and when it cleared away Goten and Trunk landed into the carter with Team Berserker as Broly got ready to throw another kai blast but was hit in the face by Reyoto kai blast and looked over to see Reyoto.

"Let's go Broly!" Reyoto yelled as Broly threw another kai blast at the kids but a gold kai blast hit it away as Broly became angry.

"Kakarot! Kakarot!" Broly yelled thinking Goku threw that kai blast as Gohan stood near the ground.

"Broly? He should be dead" Gohan said as he looked over to the kids.

"Well clearly your dad and Zang did a losey job killing him" Reyoto said as they flew over to the kids and the rest of Reyoto Team as Trunks looked up and gasped.

"Look it's your brother!" Trunks yelled as Goten looked over.

"Gohan!" Goten said as he ran over to his brother and hugged him as Gohan saw the damage they both took and glared up at Broly.

"Broly you have no shame, picking on little kids!" Gohan growled.

"Broly?" Goten said as Trunks was just as confused as Goten.

"Gohan you know that guy?" Trunks asked.

"Unfortunately we all do, oh!" Genome grunted getting up and cracking his neck.

"He's a blood thirsty Super Saiyan but my dad beat him seven years ago, somehow he's back" Gohan said as Broly remained floating in the air above them.

"That explains why none of us could defeat him, not even Videl and Naomi and they tried the hardest" Trunks said as Gohan eyes widened.

"Did you say Videl?" he asked as Broly came fly at them and Reyoto and Gohan dodge his attack as both Reyoto and Gohan came at Broly throwing punches and kicks as Broly dodged and kicked both of them into the air.

"Okay, that broke a rib!" Reyoto growled as they both threw kai blast that Broly dodged as Goten and Trunks watched.

"I wish I could do that" Trunks said as Gohan and Reyoto landed on the ground as Broly flew out of the hole laughing evilly and landed a few feet away from them.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled as Videl and Naomi came from the sides and kicked Broly in the face as they landed a few feet away from them.

"Videl, you're ok" Gohan said as Broly powered up sending a wave of energy in all directions as he jumped into the air as Gohan, Reyoto and Naomi chased after him while Goten, Trunks, Videl and the other teens held onto the crumbling rocks beneath them.

"Damn Saiyans" Genome grunted.

The Saiyan teens floated in the air as Broly threw a kai blast at them as flew down towards the others.

**_'HEADS UP!'_** Frost wrote as panic hit his face as Gohan went transporting down fast and smacked the kai blast into the air as he screamed and created a barrier around himself and the others as the kai ball exploded as a bright light engulfed the valley destroying everything in its path.

Once the light vanished Goten and Trunks hit the ground unconscious covered in blood in some spot as Videl floated down and hit the ground saying Gohan name.

Genome, Harker and Frost hit the ground all landing unconscious as Naomi hit the ground a fell back into her base form out cold.

Just as the ground shook and lava began to ooze out from the ground Gohan remained where he stood unharmed but gripped his fist as he saw Reyoto fly down next to him griping his arm as blood came out a gash in his base form as Broly laughed evilly as he floated down onto a rock a few feet away from them.

"Am I the only one who finds his laugh annoying?!" Reyoto growled as he saw his friends hold their hands up weakly down below in agreement.

Gohan and Reyoto both yelled and went into Super Saiyan as Broly yelled and did the same powering into Super Saiyan 2 with a large body mass and white eyes.

"Oh that is so not fair!" Reyoto growled.

Gohan and Reyoto then flew at him as Broly jumped down as Gohan and Reyoto fists hit Broly face directly as Broly smiled and punched them both before he grabbed both their faces and slammed them into the earth send a wave of energy in all directions.

The rock then fell in and broke as Reyoto kicked Broly face as him and Gohan got free and Gohan kicked Broly face and got ready to use a kai blast but Broly grabbed both his arms and slammed his knee into Gohan as screamed out in pain as they floated over lava.

"Hands off!" Reyoto yelled slamming his knee into Broly face which distracted Broly as Gohan brought both his fist with Broly iron grip still on his wrist and Gohan flipped over and kicked Broly face as and he and Reyoto flew down directly over the lava as Broly chased them.

Gohan then sent a kai blast into the lava sending two waves of lava into two directions as Gohan and Reyoto flew in-between them with Broly right behind them.

"Hey Broly I hope you like this gift!" Reyoto yelled as the two waves of lava came coming down as they both flew up and Broly got consumed by the lava.

Gohan and Reyoto collapsed onto a rock in the lava as Kento took in Gohan beaten up look to his and knew they were both tired. "It's over" Gohan whispered as he passed out and returned to his normal form.

"Come on we got...we got...to...move" Reyoto said struggling to get up as he passed out and powered down as the lava began to rise.

Once the lava began getting closer to the tired Saiyans what Gohan thought was Piccolo came down and picked up both the Saiyans and carried them away from the lava.

Gohan and Kento were leaned up against a rock wall as Gohan awoke to look up at what he thought was Piccolo as he stood up.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said as he noticed that the one with the turban and cape was shorter then Piccolo and didn't have green skin.

"Krillin?" Reyoto said as the man turned around and turned out to be Krillin.

"Hey!" Krillin said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Reyoto asked as Krillin landed and held up his cape.

"I've been dying to try this out, what do you think?" Krillin asked.

"I think you look really stupid and I really want to beat you up for it" Reyoto said as Krillin flinced.

"I'm just glad I wasn't too late" Krillin said removing his turban from his head.

"Krillin I can't thank you too enough, if you guys hadn't showed up when you did we would have ended up deep fired like Broly" Gohan said as Krillin removed the cape from his shoulders.

"You guys wouldn't have lasted a season if it wasn't for me Krillin said

"Excuse me?" Reyoto said glaring at Krillin as the short man laughing nervously.

"So Broly back huh? Well he must have been pretty sore at Goku to travel all this way for a rematch but it looks like you two were willing to step in for round two" Krillin said as Gohan and laughed.

"You annoy me, I want to kill you" Reyoto said as all of them sensed a high kai level as they looked over to the lava to see Broly rise out in a kai shield.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan said going into a battle stance with Krillin, and Reyoto.

"Ok that was a neat trick, tell me something is it just my imagination or is that freak staring right at me, I always get singled out" Krillin said nervously before shaking it off. "Well that's what I get for being so good at this" he said as a kai blast hit his chest and sent him flying into the mountain

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as him and Reyoto ran towards Broly as they dodged kai blast as Broly sent to direct kai blast to Gohan and Reyoto chests and sent both flying back.

Gohan laid on his back as Reyoto was next to him on his stomach.

"I really hate this man" Reyoto groaned trying to get back up as Gohan saw Broly approach them as he grabbed Gohan head and Reyoto hair and pulled them into the air.

* * *

The repeated waves of energy had made the dragon balls fall out of a hole in the bag next to Goten as Gohan and Reyoto were both thrown into a mountain side as Broly slammed both his fists into the teenagers guts knocking the wind out of them as they fell to the ground gasping for air.

Broly then kicked them over and stood on Gohan back pressing down hard as Gohan cried out in pain while Reyoto was held by Broly iron grip by his neck as he tried to gasp for air.

Once the last dragon ball had fallen out they glowed as Gohan was close to death as was Reyoto as Broly used a kai wave on them as Gohan could see Videl and Naomi standing a few feet away as she started to walk towards them struggling to keep her footing.

"Get your damn hands off my boyfriend!" Naomi yelled.

* * *

Goten awoke to see the dragon balls glowing as he began to cry.

"Can't lose" he said getting up not ready to give up.

* * *

Videl eyes widen when her and Gohan eye locked as Broly began torturing Reyoto with punches to his gut as she heard his cries of pain and Gohan struggling to get free as she realized something.

"I can't go out like, I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan" she said throwing a crystal at Broly who noticed it and used his arm to shatter it.

"Don't!" Reyoto gasped as Broly grip got tighter to shut him up.

Videl then collapsed to the ground as something went off in Gohan brain.

"I said get your hands off him!" Naomi yelled charging at Broly and punched him in the face helping Gohan to break free from Broly and kicked him in the chest as Reyoto broke free and they both jumped away a few feet as they only had one last move.

"I've had enough!" Gohan yelled.

"This ends now you bastard!" Reyoto yelled as Gohan into the Kamehameha stance and Naomi and Reyoto charged their kai.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet" Broly said as he power up for his own attacks as he flew up and landed onto a tall rock powering up for his final attack.

Gohan, Reyoto and Naomi then powered up into Super Saiyan and Gohan to Super Saiyan 2 and began powering up.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Black Rose Stirke!

The Saiyans all yelled as Broly sent a kai blast at them as it grew and they were struggling to push back the giant green kai ball with their combined kai blasts.

"It's not enough!" Kento yelled as Goten ran up next to Gohan.

"I'm here!" Goten said powering up to Super Saiyan. "Kamehameha!" Goten said going in on their attack but it still wasn't enough.

Broly laughed evilly as the Super Saiyans struggled to hold back his attack.

"It's not strong, we need more power" Gohan said as they continued to hold their attacks.

"What are we going to do? I wish dad was here" Goten said as clouds formed above them.

"Gohan, Goten!" Goku shouted as the teenagers eyes widen.

"Father!" Gohan said.

"It's Goku!" Reyoto said.

"You've handle yourselves well kids but this isn't your fight to finish, Broly is my concern!" Goku said floating down next to them as he powered into Super Saiyan and powered up for a Kamehameha attack.

"Yeah Shenron hear my wish" Goten said.

"Kakarot?" Broly said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled going in on their attack more powerful as struggled to hold back Broly attack.

"Gohan concentrate! Look passed your fears Goten! Reyoto give it your all don't hold back! Naomi get angry, fuel it to your power!" Goku yelled as they all listened.

"Are you really going to let Broly destroy the earth? We can end this now but we must work together!" Goku yelled as Broly laughed and sent another kai blast as the already large kai ball grew bigger and started to touch the earth.

The rest of Team Berserker stood next to Trunks as they held kai balls in their hands.

"I don't care if you are an almighty Super Saiyan your still a jerk!" Trunks growled.

"Let's show this bastard what happens when he messes with us!" Harker growled.

"Hell's Fury!" Harker yelled.

**_'Icy Needles!'_** Frost wrote on his sketchpad as he used his free hand to fire his kai blast.

"Final Flash!" Genome yelled as Trunk through his kai blast at Broly with the three other blasts as Trunks passed out and Broly tried to hit them away but the blasts became one and dodged Broly kai blast and hit Broly in the chest as Goku saw an opening.

"Together!" Goku yelled as they all shouted and their attack went through Broly kai ball and hit Broly as it pushed him out towards space and collided with the sun as an explosion finished Broly for good.

"Thank you father" Gohan said as they turned around to see him gone.

"Where did he go?" Goten asked.

"Why dose he always do that? Man that man annoys me" Reyoto sighed as he saw his friends standing away from them with Trunks as Videl ran past them.

"Gohan, are you alright?" she asked approaching him but stopped before they could hug, "Thanks goodness, I was worried."

"Hey it's great to see you" Gohan said as Reyoto and his friends face palmed.

"Well you could have seen me much sooner!" She said clearly still pissed about him showing up at the last minute.

"Videl I-" Gohan said getting interrupted.

"Where the hell were you, when I was drowning in the ocean?!" Videl yelled as Gohan fell back and tried to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going!" she yelled as Gohan started to run.

"Get back here! Oh you got some nerve!" she yelled chasing after them as Reyoto and his frineds sighed as Goten and Trunks stared.

"What up with them?" Goten asked.

"Ask again when your older" Reyoto said as they started to walk off.

"I think I'll go to the village and get a snack" Trunks said.

"Snack! Hey wait up" Goten said chasing after Trunks.

"That sounds good count us in!" Reyoto said following them.

"I could use a bite" Genome surged.

**_'I'm down with that' _**Frost wrote.

"I will take two extra-large pitchers of water" Harker said.

"I will have triples of everything" Naomi said.

**_'Hey wasn't Krillin here?'_** Frost wrote as Reyoto eyes widen.

* * *

Krillin was stuck in a hole unable to move as he called out. "Hello? Guy? Can someone help me up? I'm stuck! Seriously" Krillin said.

A.N. Please Review.


	20. Four Majin Buus?

**_Four Majin Buus?_**

"Okay guys Majin Buu has been awaken and Nero been spotted" Trunks said standing in front of his students.

"Yeah Majin Buu stronger than Cell so this may be ugly" Kento said.

"Okay Teams Majin Buu causing trouble in the city so I'm sending all you in to keep him busy so my kid self and Goten needs time to master fusion" Trunks said.

"Why do we need to buy time?" Kento asked.

"Because Nero ordered him to head to the lookout after he finished destroying the city" Trunks said.

"I hope that bastard ready for what we got for him!" Kento growled.

"About him I suggest you guys stay clear from him I've done a little research on this Shadow Saiyan with Bardock and what we found is disturbing" Trunks said.

"That's putting it lightly Trunk they're in danger" Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"A Shadow Saiyan is very dangerous he may be stronger then Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta" Trunks said as shock hit all the heroes.

"He's that strong?" Kento asked.

"He may be so stay clear until we can find a weakness" Trunks said as they all began glowing.

"Remember don't let Buu turn you guys into candy!" Trunks yelled.

IIIII

"Me turn you to candy!" Majin Buu yelled turning people in a destroyed city into candy as all the gumball head towards Buu but he got hit in the gut and sent flying back as all the heroes stood before him as the Namekians and Androids held the large pile of candy.

"Guys get those candy people away where Buu won't get them" Kento said.

"Right" Harker said as they flew off with the candy people.

"Hey where you go with candy? Why you steal Buu candy?" Buu asked.

"Because were not letting you eat any more people Majin Buu!" Kento said as Buu blew steam from his head.

"Me don't like you! Me turn you into candy!" Buu yelled.

"God his grammar sucks!" Reyoto said.

"He's got a dragon ball!" Nico said pointing to the dragon ball in Buu hand.

"You want? Come get" Buu smirked wickedly as three pink blobs left Buu body and hit the ground.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Uh you dropped something Buu" May said.

"Me no do that" Buu said as the three blobs began to form into three new figures.

"Ew! What did Nero do?!" Naomi said.

"This must be a new enemy get ready!" Zang said as the three blobs formed into two mini Buu's with red and blue outfits and a very skinny Buu in black and yellow as the red one smacked Majin Buu.

"Whoa" Genome said with wide eyes like the others.

"No! Bad Majin Buu!" the red one yelled in a voice like Majin Buu.

"Who are you? Me big Buu, who little Buu's?" Buu asked.

"First of all Buu were not little, your just fat" the black and yellow one said in a Kid Buu voice.

"What you say!?" Buu yelled blowing steam.

"He called you fat as in overweight, heavy in the stomach regions" the blue one said sounding just like the other two Majin Buu's.

"These guys are trash talking Majin Buu? Are they on our side?" Tsumuri asked.

"Uh Trunks? Was this opposed to happen?" Kento asked into his watch.

"No! I don't understand it either" he said.

"Buu were not going to let you hurt anymore!" the red one said.

"This killing and senseless violence must end now Majin Buu!" the blue one said.

"Hey Time Force! We want to fight with you!" the black and yellow Kid Buu said.

"Who are you guys and how did you guys get here?" Kento asked.

"When you hit Majin Buu you caused us to be born Kento" the blue Buu said.

"I did?" Kento asked.

"Yes Majin Buu was never meant to fight you guys and when you hit him that new contact created us, I am Zink I was born from Majin Buu small intelligences" he said.

"What that mean?" Buu asked.

"It means you're not as stupid as people thought" Reyoto said.

"I'm Bash! I was born from Buu determination meaning I'm stubborn as hell!" he smirked cracking his knuckles.

"And I'm Kabra! Created from the small bit of kindness in his heart, and we want to help you guys" he said.

"Stop talking! Buu want candy now!" Buu yelled as Bash kick Buu into a building.

"Man he's annoying!" Bash said as Trunks emerged.

"Trunks what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Change of plans guys I'm helping you guys" Trunks said.

"But he's strong are you sure?" Kento asked as Trunks began yelling as they saw his hair grow.

"No way!" Zang yelled as they saw Trunks turned Super Saiyan 3.

"How long have you been able to do that?!" Reyoto yelled.

"A while now" Trunks said.

"And why didn't you use it before!" Naomi yelled.

"Because it wasn't needed before so let's go!" Trunks said.

"ME WANT CANDY!" Majin Buu yelled charging kai in all direction.

"Mighty Pucnh!" Kabra yelled swinging his glow fist around very fast then launching it as it stretched all the way to Buu and punched him into a building.

"Team Hero let's go!" Kento yelled.

"Team Berserker!" Reyoto yelled.

"Team Elite!" Zang yelled.

Kento and all his team then began to glow red as did Kabra, followed by Reyoto and his team glowing purple with Bash and Zang and his team with Zink glowing blue.

"Hero Beat Down!" the Six members of Team Hero yelled as they began to zip around Majin Buu as Buu got punch in the gut as he felt fast attacks began to hit him as the six red light spun around him hitting every part of his body and never giving him a chance to recover as the six heroes all hit him all at once and sent him flying into a building.

"Grr!" Buu growled as he saw the six purple lights come at him.

"Berserker Rampage!" Reyoto and his team yelled while Frost wrote it as they turned into pinballs as they began hit, bust threw and damaging the Majin Buu then the six balls formed into one and went through the Majin head cutting it off completely and leaving only his lower half of his body as he began to reform.

"Elite Strike Force!" Zang and his team yelled as the six blue energy covered heroes began to spin around him and form a massive blue tornado with him in the center as he then began to get hit by blue kai ball as he began getting hit by a never ending storm of blue kai balls as smoke began to leave the top of the tornado and the six heroes jumped out surrounding the still spinning energy tornado as it began to fade and smoke was left as Trunks charged in.

When the smoke cleared they saw a pink blob floating in the air trying to reform as Trunks charged in, "Burning Attack!" he yelled doing fast hand motions before hitting the remaining blob with the kai blast.

"Okay all you go now, I will finish off here I think I found our trumph card" Trunks said looking to the three new Majin Buus as he saw the pink cloud above reforming.

"Trunks are you sure?" Kento asked.

"Yes, now take Kabra, Zink and Bash to the base, Bardock will know what I want" Trunks said.

"You heard the man" Reyoto said grabbing Bash as they all glowed and returned to base.

"Okay Bardock talk" Zang said approaching.

"Okay Trunks want these three as your guys new team mates" Bardock said.

"Are you crazy?! How do we know they're no evil!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Because we helped you moron and we syncretized perfectly with you Team Attack did we not?" Bash said.

"What!?" Tsumuri growled.

"Enough it's already been decided! Team Hero Kabra is your new teammate, Team Berserker Bash is yours and Team Elite Zink with you" Bardock said.

"Well I agree with Trunks these guys actually made those attacks way more powerful than I expected" Nico said.

"So what is the plan now?" Kabra asked.

"We're sending you brats back in" Bardock said.

"Fine" Reyoto said.

"Don't look so annoyed pal were not morons like Majin Buu so we'll be easy to get along with" Bash said.

A.N. Please Review.


	21. Time Force Vs, Kid Buu

**_Time Force Vs. Kid Buu_**

On the Kai Planet the three teams got ready for Kid Buu to appear standing with Vegeta and Goku.

"Get ready guys!" Kento said when they sensed Kid Buu as he appeared in front of them and landed near the Kai's and Dende.

"That was quick" Goku said.

Kid Buu burst into evil laughter as Vegeta cracked his knuckles while the teen heroes got warmed up.

"How perfect we can fight as we like here" Vegeta said.

"Please leave now you guys if you try and stay you'll only help Majin Buu" Goku said.

"What?!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Sorry but we can't fight to our full potential if were worried about you safety" Goku said.

"Oh yeah I understand now" Kibito Kai said.

"I understand what's going on here, sure your think that are sacred patting is going to be demolished during the fight, oh well kick some ass" Old Kai said.

"Thank Old Kai" Goku said.

"Do your best guys!" Dende said as Goku gave them a thumbs up.

"Grab ahold of me you three I believe it's time for us to go!" Kibito Kai said.

"I don't know about this" Old Kai said as they grabbed onto Kibito Kai.

"You'll be just fine" Kibito Kai said as they vanished.

"Okay let's get this over with" Kento said.

"Hey we should probable decided now while we still have a spare minute" Goku said.

"Right how are we going to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess we'll try the old fashioned way" Goku said.

"Alright Kakarot you're asking for it" Vegeta said.

"We'll see about that" Goku said.

"You two are seriously debating on who fight Majin Buu first?" Serena said.

"Rock paper scissors ha!" The Saiyans yelled as Goku got rock while Vegeta had scissors.

"Yeah I did it!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted as him and powered down.

"Yeah you beat me Kakarot but there's a good chance it will get my turn anyway" Vegeta said.

"Gee thanks but if you wanted a turn you should have choose paper" Goku said as Vegeta flew off.

"Hold on! We should fight together!" Reyoto said.

"The fact of the matter is I probably destroyed the fat Majin Buu when I was at Super Saiyan 3 but I wanted Gohan and the boys to have their chance at saving the world, I won't be around forever and neither will he hopefully" Goku said making a disgusted look towards where Vegeta landed.

"Say what?! You could have ended this a long time ago?!" Reyoto growled.

"Cool your jets dude!" Genome said as he and Bash tried to hold Reyoto back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Reyoto yelled trying to break free.

"Dude no! We need him alive!" Bash said.

"Alright Majin Buu let's do it!" Goku said as Buu remained motionless looking down at the ground "what's the big deal you drop something?" Goku said as he saw something leaking towards the ground "Huh?!" Goku said realizing Buu fell asleep and was drooling.

"HE'S ASLEEP!" Kento yelled.

"That bum! He's sound asleep! How dare he! No this can't go on anymore he's killed too many innocent people, it's not right!" Goku yelled powering to level 2 and woke Buu up.

When Goku stopped Buu yelled as he began beating on his chest like a gorilla and yelled like one as well as all the heroes sweat-dropped.

"What in the world?" Goku said watching Buu do this for a good few minutes.

"What the hell are we looking at?!" Reyoto said.

"We came from that?!" Bash said.

"What is this animal planet male dominance display?" Zang said as Vegeta watched with angry expression and veins on his head as he watched.

"Fool! Who does he think he is!?" Vegeta growled.

"He's got some balls to piss a group of Saiyans off!" Kento growled.

"Forget this I've had enough!" Goku yelled teleporting towards Buu and came down to slam his knee down on Buu face to shut him up as Buu mumbled from under the knee and continued to beat on his chest as Goku came down and kicked Buu in the back sending him flying as he continued to act like a gorilla even when he crashed into a mountain and stopped dragging his feet in the dirt.

"Annoying abomination dead!" Nimu growled.

Goku came at him as Buu held up a kai ball as Goku dodged and slammed his elbow into Buu gut, bash his elbow down on Buu head, kick Buu in the face then again to send Buu stepping back a few inches before Goku stopped in front of him and held a kai blast to Buu chest as it grew bigger making Buu get destroyed as the kai blast move a good few miles before it exploded.

Buu then began reforming in the air as he laughed.

"Presto" Vegeta said.

"God I hate that laugh!" Genome said.

Goku began flying into the air as Buu flew down and charged at Goku and punched him in the face as they both created kai balls as they collided causing an explosion as they came out from the smoke and Buu head-butted Goku as Goku punched Buu in the gut, Buu then punched Goku in the face.

They flew back as Goku threw a kick in Buu direction who shrunk his head into his body to dodge Goku kick as Goku came back around to kick Buu in the gut as Buu stretched out to stop himself and flew down towards the ground with Goku.

Buu came at Goku with a kick which Goku block as Buu continued to kick as Goku block. Goku fell over and used his hand to hold him up as he kicked Buu in the head as Buu shot a kai blast at him that he smacked aside as he threw a kai blast back at Buu who dodged and shot another kai blast that Goku jumped over and shot another kai blast.

Kai balls were flying in all directions as Vegeta and the Time Force continued to watch from a safe distances.

Buu at one point shoved his foot into the ground as Goku came charging at him as his foot came up from the ground to hit Goku in the face as he began stabbing his foot into the ground that Goku began dodging as he stepped on Buu foot as it was coming out as he came at Buu and kneed him in the face.

Buu grabbed Goku foot and slammed into the ground and chucked a kai blast at him as Goku got up and held his arms up to block as he threw Buu blast into the air as Buu came at Goku with a punch that Goku dodged as Buu head tentacle wrapped around Goku neck and pulled him into the air and spun around in circles and threw Goku forward and into a mountain.

"Still don't want help, you moron?" Reyoto asked as the mountain Goku went into two halves as Buu landed on top of it and beat on his chest again.

"No, lets watch a little while longer" Vegeta said as the crack in the mountain Buu stood over began to move apart as Buu noticed and stopped his actions as Goku yelled and pushed the two halves apart as they both blew up into boulders and rocks.

"Ok onto plan B whatever that is" Goku said.

Buu vanished from the spot he floated in the air as he went into space and began coming down fast at Goku who gave Buu his own punch as the impact caused the earth around Goku turned into a large crater as the earth shook and new mountains began coming from the ground as some of the earth shrunk.

"I hope he's having fun because I'm not!" Vegeta yelled as they tried to keep their footing on the spot they stood on.

"Why we come if he's hogging all the fun!?" Harker yelled.

Goku and Buu moved away from each other as the land shifted around them.

Buu laughed as he began forming around a kai ball as it began to grow bigger.

"Great now what's he up too? Better not wait to find out!" Goku yelled throwing a kai ball at Buu that stopped and went into Buu large kai ball.

"Huh!?" Goku said as Buu threw the large ball at him as Goku held up his hand to catch it as he yelled and threw it into space where it circled the planet and came back down towards Goku who jumped out of its way.

The kai ball caused the sky to turn red as Vegeta and the others tried to look for Goku and Buu.

"Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta said as they saw a pink light down below as the red sky went away. "Freaky."

"What just happened?" Tsumuri asked as black clouds filled the sky as thunder and lightning began to show as the earth shook again as the ground they stood on began splitting apart and began crumbling as large craters began forming on the planet.

"Damn you! Where's your weak point! You're twice are strong as you were before, your speed, and your power" Goku said as he began yelling and powered to level 3.

"Why the hell do you Saiyans do that? If you could use higher power why not finish the damn enemy off before the get too strong!" Froze growled.

"Thrill of the fight" Kento said.

"Of course" Chill groaned.

"Majin Buu your time has come! Ok let's see what you got!" Goku said.

Buu laughed as he smiled evilly and tilted his head at Goku as he vanished and kicked Goku who charged back at him and they collided throwing punches and kicks.

"Yeah kick his ass!" Naomi said as Goku punched Buu gut and kicked his jaw.

**_'Go' _**Frost wrote with a plain expression as Goku kept kicking Buu while he held the tentacle as it wrapped it's self around his neck as Buu began repeatedly head-butting Goku.

"Any got popcorn? Might as well have some" Kabra said as Buu kicked Goku in the air as Goku hit Buu with a large kai blast as Buu reformed but wrong with his head coming out of his crotch.

"Nice Buu" Kento chuckled.

"I know were both under a lot of pressure but let's try to keep our heads on our shoulders" Goku said as Buu growled as his head went back in between his legs and came back onto his shoulders as he flew towards Goku upside down and began attacking Goku as they punched and kicked each other.

"I am itching for a fight" Reyoto said seeing Goku get elbow in the side before Goku kicked Buu in the face as Buu returned that kick to his gut and Goku gave him a punch to the gut.

Goku and Buu were kicking and punching each other as everyone in Otherworld and in Hell watched as they watch Buu turn into a ball and come at Goku and hit him in the face as Buu flew down and came flying back up as Goku dodged.

Buu then hit a mountain and went bouncing back and forth against mountains as he flew back up to Buu who flew down and move away at the last second so Buu hit the ground causing the planet to shake.

Goku was looking into the hole Buu created as the ground shook as Goku jumped away as he moved from spot to spot.

Buu then tunneled underground as Goku stopped and Buu popped out behind him as Goku pushed the boulders off him.

"How does he keep it up?" Goku said as Buu popped out from his ball and pointed and laughed at Goku.

Buu then stopped laughing and flew down at Goku

"I know I'm going to regret this, but this isn't the time to conserve energy" Goku said getting ready for his attack "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled hitting Buu with the blue kai blast.

Goku fell to his knees as Kento flew from his spot and knelt next to Goku.

"Why did you waste so much energy?!" Kento said as Buu reformed himself into a hundred mini Kid Buu's all laughing as they began shooting kai blast at Goku and Kento.

"Solar Shield!" Reyoto yelled landing in front of them forming a shield as the blast came down on them Goku began yelling as he fell out of Super Saiyan 3 right to his normal form as he passed out on the ground.

"Goku!" Kento said.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta said flying down to stand next to Kento and Reyoto and knelt down "Kakarot were right here" Vegeta said as Goku grunted and tried to get up, "look I know it's your turn Kakarot but I think we better cut in at this point unless you're finished eating dirt."

"Yeah sure be my guest, please be careful my friends" Goku grunted.

"Count on it!" Vegeta said as the Kid Buu's continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I fail to see the humor in all this you little bastard!" Zang yelled standing with Vegeta and the others as they all charged up and flew into the sky as the mini Buu's began attacking them with mini punches and kicks and The Time Force with Vegeta charged up and pushed the Buu backs as they began blasting away at them.

"God this is annoying!" Froze growled firing more kai blasts as the pink blobs then reformed Kid Buu.

"Peek-a-Buu-Buu!" Buu said as he began laughing and hit Vegeta with a kai blast.

"Vegeta!" Naomi yelled as Buu charged at Vegeta and began beating on him till Kento went in and kicked Buu in the head and Zang kicked him into a mountain as Vegeta teleported away from him as and the heroes floated next to Vegeta as Buu began doing some kind of wiggle dance.

"He's mocking us!" Kento growled.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Buu trying to land a punch and a few kick as Buu dodged and Vegeta hit Buu with a kai blast blasting off his legs as Buu made them grow back as Vegeta repeated this process three more times as Buu just regrew his legs.

"Great no effect at all" Vegeta panted.

"Let's give this guy a taste of his own medicine!" Kento growled powering to Super Saiyan as he and his team glowed red.

Buu stretched out his leg to kick Vegeta in the gut and brought his body over to head-butt Vegeta and sent him crashing into the face of a mountain.

"Hero Beat Down!" the Six members of Team Hero yelled as they began to zip around Kid Buu as Buu got punch in the face as he got struck with a series of fast attacks that began to hit him relentlessly as the six red light spun around him hitting every part of his body and never giving him a chance to recover as the six heroes all hit him all at once and sent him flying into a mountain.

Buu stretched his arm out from the rubble and grabed Reyoto and Naomi legs and slammed them onto the top of the mountain.

"Reyoto! Naomi!" Genome yelled as Buu cam out of the ground behind him and Frost.

"Back off!" Bash yelled slamming his knee into Buu face as Buu went back into the ground.

"Let's get him out of the ground!" Zang yelled forming a kai ball as Buu emerged behind him then kicked Zang across the valley.

"Take this!" Harker yelled as he Tsumuri and Azumuri circled around him and all blasted him with kai blasts at the same time causing a small explosion.

Two arms and a leg then came out of the smoke and stuck the three Namekians and sent them flying back and slammed them hard into the ground.

**_'He's destroying us!'_** Frost wrote.

"Nothing we hit him with phases him!" Froze growled.

"We need to hit him all at once" Chill said as Buu came charging at them.

**_'Oh shit!"_** Frost wrote quickly before getting into battle stance as Froze barely dodged Buu punch as the three ganged up on Buu with punches and kicks Buu easily blocked as he grabbed Froze leg and swung him into Frost and Chill then slammed the three into the ground hard creating a new creator.

"They need help!" Nico said as Buu flew back a little and began forming a kai blast as he got ready to throw it as Goku and Kento came from nowhere and kicked Buu in the face sending him flying back.

"Sorry to but in like that but I'm not done yet Majin Buu is so much stronger than anyone I have ever faced before but I know there's still a way to win!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as all the other Saiyan teens joined him.

Buu was rubbing his jaw and laughing as Goku and the Saiyans floated in front of him as Goku powered to level 2 before he yelled and went to level 3.

Goku flew towards Buu and pushed him back with invisible force power sending Buu flying back as he went flat to stop midair as Reyoto and Naomi came punching and kicking at Buu as Goku and the others joined them.

At one point Buu bite Goku arm as Reyoto and Naomi held Buu head and tried to pry him off.

Then Goku bit down on his head as Kento bit on Buu arm as Vegeta watched as they began hitting Buu with kai blast as they sent him flying to the ground as he used the leg trick again as the teens dodged and Zang kicked Buu in the face as he went stretching forward then back to head-butt Zang as Goku came to punch Buu in the face.

Buu jumped up onto a small hill and charged for a Kamehameha as he blasted it at them.

"Heads up!" Naomi yelled.

"Ka- Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as a massive kai blast came at Buu as he slammed his fist into it getting his arm and left hand cut off.

"Whew! I am getting tired" Reyoto panted.

"I second that, and sore" Zang panted.

"Hey Buu need a hand!" Kento growled.

"You can't deflect that one" Goku panted as Buu growled and regrew his arm and hand. "This can't go on, were going nowhere fast" Goku said.

"We must hurry and do something!" May said as they flew up as Goku and Buu punched each other and Kento elbowed Buu gut as they began colliding attacks.

Buu at one point grabbed Goku's and Kento's legs and began spinning them around and smacked them into the other teens sending them crashing to the earth below than threw them towards the planet surface and into a mountain as Buu came flying down at them as Goku and Kento blasted at him who caught the blast with his arms and legs as he held the four blast in place as Naomi and Reyoto threw two more kai blast as Buu threw the four kai blast at them and smacked back the other two back at them.

"Bash! Now would be a good time to tell us his weakness!" Genome growled.

"If I did I would have brought it up and used it before!" Bash growled.

When the smoke cleared Buu saw the Saiyans were gone as he turned around as Goku smacked his fist down onto Buu as Serena kicked him as he went flying down and turned into a flat Buu to stop a few feet from the ground and land but Goku kicked his head into the earth and Goku and Kento held kai blast towards Buu body and yelled a blue light could been seen going right through the planet.

Goku and the others panted as Buu hands grabbed Goku legs and pulled him down into the ground and threw him into a cave as he began smacking him around against rocks as he slammed him a few times before he retracted his arms.

"Ugh you're really stronger than I imagined" Goku grunted.

"What the plan now genius!? Now would be a nice time to have those earring your crushed" Kento growled flaoting next to him.

"Me Buu kill you!" Kid Buu said.

"Is that so?" Goku said getting up as Kento followed. "Well you wouldn't be the first and there's always that chance, but what we represent can never be destroyed Majin Buu!"

"Come on you bastard!" Kento yelled as they charged at each other as Goku and Kento began beating on Buu with punches and kicks as Goku kicked Buu into the side of the cave as Goku fell to his knees as Kento leaned up against a rock to stay up.

"Tired" Kento panted as they heard whistling as the dust cleared and Buu was seen sitting looking bored.

"Shit our attacks aren't having any effect on him anymore, what's going on?" Goku said.

Buu stuck his tongue at them and pull on one of his eyelids as Kento growled.

"Oh that's the last straw!" Kento yelled as Buu came at them and began expanding as Goku and Kentoto hit him with kai blasts making a hole out of the cave as the Saiyans chased after Buu.

"Man I feel like a hamster on a wheel, it doesn't matter how much energy we put out we still don't get anywhere" Goku said.

"This is where a good plan comes in genius!" Reyoto growled joining them.

"Kakarot" Vegeat said floating behind them.

"Hey we'll switch in a little while ok I still have some fight left in me" Goku said.

"I know you don't intend to switch you can't fool me, come on you know better than anyone that I don't stand a chance against Buu at this level he'd tear me apart" Vegeta said.

"You'd do fine" Goku said.

"Don't give me that, I know what you're trying to do Kakarot so forget it, I fought him I had my chance I know the truth, he's stronger than both me and these brats, you know that" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta" Goku said.

"Who the hell you calling a brat?!" Reyoto growled.

"Were not brats!" Zang growled.

"Go get him don't you worry about me you're a Super Saiyan 3 you should create enough energy to destroy that monster" Vegeta said.

"Well maybe I could have done it while I was fresh but I let the fight drag on so you can have a shot" Goku said.

"Huh!?" Vegeta said in shock as anger hit all the Saiyan teens as Reyoto punched Goku in the gut with a demon like aura and red eyes like the other teens.

"You could have ended this long ago! I am going to kill you" Reyoto growled.

"Get in line, I want first kill!" Zang growled.

"Sorry ladies first!" Naomi growled as Goku sweat-dropped.

"I should have done it! Dammit now I'm weak I'll need time!" Goku said.

"How much time?" Vegeta asked in too much shock to be mad yet.

"Even if I had one minute just one minute with no interruptions" Goku said as Vegeta eye twitched.

"In this fight, one minute is an eternity" Vegeta said as Buu did the wiggle dance again.

"Knock it off! It's annoying!" Kento yelled shaking his fist at Buu.

"Oh man I don't believe this he's have the time of his life over there!" Goku growled.

"Buu yeah, Buu yeah!" Kid Buu said dancing.

"I will firkin kill you!" Zanh growled.

"He's just playing games!" Goku growled.

"Kakarot, the brats and I got it covered" Vegeta" said.

"Say what?" Reyoto said.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said.

"You want to say that again?" Zang said.

"Pardon?" May said.

"Is that a joke?" Serena said.

"Your minute I got it covered get the rest that you need!" Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta you could all die" Goku said.

"If I can't last one lousy minute then perhaps I deserve to die!" Vegeta said.

"Hey that's not true!" Goku said.

"Sixty seconds Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"We'll hold him off! Guy got enough juice for one more round?" Reyoto called to the others of his team.

"Yeah" Genome grunted standing up with his android allies as all the other stood up just as beaten as the Saiyans.

"Alright were going, you have one minute" Vegeta said.

"Forget it! No way, you already tried fighting him once you could be killed!" Goku said.

"Tell me is there any other way Kakarot, do you want to beat him or not?" Vegeta said.

"Yes I do" Goku said.

"Then what do you say we drop this idiotic sentiment and win this thing, and don't worry about us we'll keep our end of the deal!" Vegeta said.

"Why not I'll do it, alright on one condition I don't want you to don anything reckless just hold him off and that's it alright, you don't have to win this so don't get angry and blow yourself up again, you died once if anything happens to you now, you won't exist anymore, there will be nothing I can do to bring you back, stay alive ok" Goku said.

"Thanks but I'm already dead" Vegeta said.

"We're too young to die so that's not going to happen, it will be a cold day in hell when that happens" Reyoto said.

"Well here it goes" Vegeta said powering to level 1 then two as he began pushing it furfure.

"Is Vegeta going to ascend?!" Kento asked as Vegeta yelled and became level 3 as his hair made him look weird as Vegeta and the teens flew at Buu as Goku yelled and began charging his power.

"Saiyan Rage!" Kento, Reyoto and Zang yelled as they flew up into the air and came spinning down forming three gold wheels.

Vegeta threw down a kai blast at Buu who got his lower half cut off as Reyoto, Zang and Kento came down driving through Buu who turned into a dozen pieces as Naomi, Serena and May hit the Buu bits with a kai blast.

Buu then reformed and they began throwing kai blast at him.

"Come on Goku!" Nimu yelled firing with the others.

Vegeta and the others were busy to notice that Buu bits were forming behind them as he came down and kicked Vegeta down as he land on the ground.

"Take this!" Bash yelled grabbing the back of Buu head and catapult himself and slammed his knee into Buu face hard and sent him flying back.

"Vegeta you okay?" Kento asked as Buu appeared in front of him and kicked him back sending them flying as Buu burrowed under the ground and came up behind Vegeta and kicked him in the backs as Vegeta coughed up blood and Buu slammed his head into Reyoto's as they crashed in the ground and Buu came down on them.

"Leave them alone!" Kento yelled kicking Buu away from them.

"Just a little bit longer!" Vegeta grunted as he picked himself off the ground and Buu laughed.

"Ow! You're going to regret that!" Reyoto growled rubbing his head.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that! Come on!" Vegeta yelled as Buu continued to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?!" Zang yelled as Buu held up his hand and motioned for them to come at him as the Saiyans growled and flew towards Buu as Vegeta vanished and came down to punch Buu in the face as Reyoto kneed Buu in the gut and Kento slammed him elbow in the back of Buu head.

Vegeta then punched Buu again and Naomi kicked Buu in the air and Vegeat kicked him back down.

Buu dodged Vegeta punched as he kicked Vegeat into the air and sent him flying in the air as Zang appeared in front of Buu and punched him in the face and punched Buu in the gut as Buu kicked him down into the ground.

Buu flew down towards the rocks as Vegeta lay in the rocks in Super Saiyan 1.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Zang growled.

"Were not done yet" Naomi said trying to pick herself off the ground.

Buu then turned to Goku and began walking towards him as the sound of slicing was heard as Buu looked down to see four cuts going right threw him as the reformed and he turned his head completely around to see Kento with kai claws and growling as he panted.

"We're not done yet!" Kento growled.

"What's wrong leaving so soon?" Vegeta asked as he got back up. "You're no warrior, or a mindless freak of nature a big wad of chewed up chewing gum!"

"Let's go Boo Boo!" Reyoto growled.

"Is this what you wanted, well is it?" Vegeta said motion Buu to come here.

"Let's go you pink freak!" Zang said.

"Go ahead and run away!" Vegeta said as Buu growled and turned the rest of his body around and came charging at them as Vegeta and all the other heroes helped up their hands.

"Got ya!" Serena said.

"Huh!?" Kid Buu said.

"Take this fool!" Vegeta yelled as all the heroes shot kai blast at Buu who made a hole in his body so the blast went right threw him. "Damn!"

Buu then began beating on all the heroes as Buu moved from each of the heroes in fast speeds.

Soon Vegeta and all the teens heroes lay in creators beaten blood covered and in their normal states and looked to be unconscious.

Buu laughed at their current state as turned his back to them.

"What's so funny freak!?" Vegeta growled.

"Huh?!" Buu said stopped laughing.

"It will take more than that to beat us!" Kento growled as he crawled out of his creator as all the other heroes did.

"We'll never give up" Serena panted.

"What are you gawking at!? What did you think huh? Did you think we would roll over and die after an attack like that!" Vegeta growled gripping his arm as Buu stepped back away from them.

"Cold day in hell when that happens!" Reyoto growled as Buu growled in anger.

"Your nothing just a trickster, I am a warrior a Saiyan Prince Vegeta!" Vegeat yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"I am Time Force warrior Reyoto!" Reyoto yelled powering to his Super Saiyan form.

"Time Force warrior Kento!" he yelled powering to his SS1 form.

"Time Force warrior Zang!"

"Time Force warrior Naomi!"

"Time Force warrior May!"

"Time Force warrior Serena!"

"Time Force warriors Froze, Frost and chill!" Froze growled standing with his friends.

"Time Force warriors Tsumuri, Azumuri and Harker!" Tsumuri growled standing with the other Namekians.

"Time Force warriors Nimu, Nico and Genome!" Nimu growled standing with the other androids.

"Time Force warriors Kabra, Zink and Bash!" Kabra growled standing with the other Majins.

"I don't get I should have been done by now, why isn't this working? I need more time it's not enough!" Goku said as Vegeta disappeared and came up behind Buu with a punch that Buu caught as they both locked fists as the ground shook around them as Buu kicked Vegeta in the gut sending him into the air.

"Dodged this you little brat!" Reyoto yelled kicking Bu head as Buu grabbed his foot and smashed him into the ground as made pink blobs split out of his body and wrap around all the heroes necks.

"No! I can't take this, it's too much to bear" Goku growled.

Vegeta and all the teens were gaging for air and trying to break Majin Buu grip on them as Buu pulled Vegeta over so he was brought right in front of Buu as he tightened his grip.

"Leave him alone!" Kento growled trying to get free as Vegeta was pulled into the air and stretched his arm to form a cage around Vegeta as he began using electricity on him.

Vegeta then powered up to stop the electricity but Buu used the cage and wrapped it tightly around Vegeta and pull him through the air and slammed him into the ground.

Buu then detangled all but the wrap around Vegeta neck and began slamming him into whatever Buu found hard.

Buu at one point released Vegeta and made his fist grow large and slammed Vegeta into the ground as Kento broke free.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled blasting Buu off him as he got up and ran over to the crater Vegeta was in as his friends freed themselves from the ropes on their necks to cough and taken in air.

Vegeta began getting up as Kento slide down and got down next to him and helped him to sit to let Vegeta catching his breath.

"Kakarot, no it's my fault I'm in this pitiful state now not yours, now finish the job you started!" Vegeta yelled rubbing his neck.

Buu hands then came from the ground and grabbed Kento and Vegeta necks and pulled them in the air as Buu wrapped on arm around both their necks and used his free hand to form a kai ball.

"Not good if they get hit by an energy blast of that magnitude they are goners!" Goku said as Kento and Vegeta returned to their normal forms. "I can't let this happen!"

"Buu!" Hercule yelled catching everyone's attention. "Caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar didn't I big guy, how long did you think you could get away with theses injustices, Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!" Hercule yelled jumping down as Buu looked at him with an evil smile and laughed.

"You know the real battle about to begin so laugh while you can because I'm going to pound that smile off of your face!"

"Please not him, what did I do to deserve this?" Goku said as Buu made his kai ball vanish and dropped Vegeta and Kento on the ground and brought his arm back to normal and turned to Hercule with his hands on his hips.

"You had your way with those other guys but let's see how you do against the world champion!" Hercule said walking right up to Buu who frowned as Hercule got into his face and began making faces at Buu and a kiss my ass expression. "Kiss my barmy stone!" he said back flipping back a few feet.

"What's the matter, is Buu scared of the champ, ah poor Boo, boo" he said. _'Maybe this nightmare is going to turn into Mr. Satan saves the universe dream' _Hercule thought.

Buu growled and came flying towards Hercule yelling as Hercule now realized his mistake as something caught Buu attention as Hercule ducked from Buu swing and growled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Hercule begged as Buu tried to step on his head but Hercule came up from his graveling position. "I was only kidding before when I said that stuff about you being scared of me, I didn't mean any of it please!" Hercule begged.

"Amazing he got it down to an art form" Goku said laughing. "Some style and it's working."

"Don't encourage it" Reyoto growled rubbing his neck.

"Please!" Hercule begged as he opened his eyes to see Buu growling and screamed in fear as he moved away quickly. "Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you Buu for old time's sake" Hercule begged as Buu laughed and began walking towards him as he sensed something that made him afraid as he screamed and gripped his head.

"Hey what's up? Aren't you going to kill me?" Hercule asked as Buu continued to scream. "Hey I know now, he must be sensing my aura" Hercule said as he laughed. "Take that! Serves you right, feel my power!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grunted as he tried to get off the ground. "What are you doing!? Idiot you should use this time to power up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh man your right!" Goku said as he began yelling to power up.

Buu was still yelling as he stopped yelling and began chewing as he spat put a little blue blob as it exploded in a puff of pink smoke and Fat Buu came rolling out.

"It's the fat one?!" Naomi yelled.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu laughed. "Buu!" Hercule yelled running over to Majin Buu. "Buu are you alright? Say something please, it's me your old pal" Hercule said shaking Majin Buu.

"Buu you saved me again didn't you? You kept him from attacking me, please Buu you're the only friend I have, it can't end like this, I won't let it end like this" Hercule said with tears forming in his eyes as his expression changed. "That does it he' threw, no more!" he yelled standing up and pointed at Kid Buu.

"Hey you, your finished it's over, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Hercule yelled as Buu just laughed and began walking towards them. "What you don't think I can? Well guess again fool don't you realize what you're up against! You are walking towards your own doom!"

Hercule looked down at Buu who was still out cold. "Fine so be it, you missed your chance to turn around buddy, it's time to face the master!" he said moving away from Buu as Kid Buu laughed and continued to walk towards him.

Hercule went into his own fighting stance as he began kicking at Kid Buu then punching and one of his strongest punch he can throw out into Buu face as Buu didn't feel anything. "Go ahead take a knee Buu I know it hurt" Hercule said removing his hand as Buu smiled and hit Hercule in the face turning his nose red as he went flying back and began rolling around in pain while gripping his nose.

"Not the nose! You just defaced a national monument!" he said rolling as he got up and looked at Kid Buu who was laughing as Hercule ran as far as he can get. "Alright you scandal I'll give you one last chance if you don't want to be destroyed surrender now or at least apologize!"

"Oh god! This is sad to watch" Zang groaned as he and the other Time Force members fac-palmed.

Kid Buu burst into laughter as he began doing his gorilla routine again. "Well I guess that how you say you're sorry, granted that's it a bit primitive and unusual but hey no hard feeling and apology accepted" Hercule said as Kid Buu began charging at him as Hercule began running as Kid Buu was inches from getting him when a yellow kai blast went in front of Kid Buu making him stop.

Kid Buu growled as he landed and turned to the direction the blast came from and saw Majin Buu standing up a few feet away with an angry expression and pointing his hand at him.

"He's alive!" Vegeta said as Kabra, Bash and Zink stood with Majin Buu.

"Four Majins have to give them an edge" Kento said.

The dog barked as Buu looked down. "Bee!" Buu said smiling at the dog.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu growled as Majin Buu face went back to a frown.

"You leave alone, him Buu buddy!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Buu you're alive, thank goodness" Hercule said crying as he walked towards him.

"Kakarot hurry up! How long is this going to take!" Vegeta yelled.

"Something not right, it's not working! I don't know I was almost up to full power a minute ago but then it started slipping away" Goku said.

"What!?" Vegeta and the entire Time Force yelled.

"What do you mean!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku I swear to god I will put you in your grave right now if you mean what I think you do!" Reyoto growled as Kid Buu yells got their attention as they looked over to see Kid Buu and Majin Buu with the three Majin teens as they flew at each other as Kid Buu kicked Majin Buu as Buu slid on the ground with Kid Buu following after him as Bash kicked Kid Buu in the jaw and Majin Buu flipped himself over to stop himself and charged right back at Kid Buu.

Majin Buu than head-butted Kid Buu sending the kid flying into the air as Kid Buu stretched his arm to grab Majin Buu head tentacle and spun him around and slammed him into the ground.

Majin Buu then got back up sending kai blasts with Zink into the ground as they came up as Kid Buu dodged three but didn't dodged the one that took his arm, shoulder, and his cheek.

Majin Buu laughed as Kid Buu growled and laughed himself as he regrew his missing side as Majin Buu growled.

"Mighty Fist!" Kabra yelled punching Kid Buu in the face and sending him crashing to the ground.

Vegeta got up from the ground as he and the others watched the fight.

"What a golden opportunity, come on Kakarot! It doesn't get much better than this!" Vegeta yelled.

"GOKU! HURRY UP!" Reyoto yelled.

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't make us come up there!" Zang yelled.

"Something wrong, come on! What's going on, I just can't concentrate, I need to relax, let go I'm way to tensed" Goku said as his power went away leaving him in his normal state.

"No! You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"I am going to kill him" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles.

"This can't be" Goku said.

Kid Buu charged at Majin Buu who shot more kai blasts as Kid Buu that came down with a pink aura around him as he took of Majin Buu head.

Majin Buu felt for his head as Kid Buu laughed and Majin Buu pulled out a new head as Kid Buu saw this and growled.

"Me big Buu, why little Buu stronger? Hmm" Majin Buu said scratching the back of his head.

"We need to finish him now Buu" Kabra said.

"Ha I can't believe that moron done something useful" Vegeta said.

"They can keep him busy but not for long guys" Froze said as Goku landed behind them panting.

Kid Buu landed on the ground a few feet away from Majin Buu and the three Majin teens as Vegeta noticed Goku.

"Hey what's the hell?! Were you playing some kind of stupid joke on us or what, that didn't tickle you know!" Vegeta yelled.

"YEAH! I am going to kill him! Let me at him!" Naomi yelled as May, Serena and Nico tired to hold her back.

"Sorry I miss judged, man how strange, when I was training in Otherworld Super Saiyan 3 was well easy, but this body it chugs, yeah I bet it uses twice as much energy, wait a minute I guess you are all pretty mad" Goku said looking up to see Vegeta smile.

"Oh we'll get you back later" Kento said.

Majin Buu and Kid Buu flew towards each other as Majin Buu tried to punch Kid Buu but the kid slammed his elbow down on his head sending him sliding threw the ground.

Kid Buu then grabbed Majin Buu head tentacle and slammed him into the ground and lifted him up and head locked him.

"Buu! Unhand him you scandal!" Hercule yelled kicking and punching at Kid Buu. "Lousy runt, how dare you hurt my friend! I'm going to turn you inside out!" he said as Kid Buu head tentacle smacked Hercule across the face sending him flying back.

Majin Buu then shrunk his head and swung Kid Buu of his back and into the ground. "I'll turn you into chocolate!" Majin Buu yelled shooting his candy ray at Kid Buu who jumped over it and landed behind Majin Buu and shot a kai blast right at him taking his head off again.

"Uh, uh, uh" Kid Buu said as Majin Buu made his head and cape regrew.

Steam than came out of Majin Buu head as he came at Kid Buu throwing punches and kicks at Buu who dodged them with his arms crossed.

"He can't even land a punch, come one Buu hang in there don't die" Goku said.

"Kick his ass guys!" Reyoto yelled.

"Yeah teach him who boss!" Naomi yelled.

Kid Buu jumped over Majin Buu as a kai blast got shot at him and kicked Majin Buu as Vegeta got an idea.

"Supreme Kai, Dende, Old Kai if you're listening to me I need to talk to you right now! I need your assistances, come on can you hear me or not!" Vegeta yelled.

**_"Yes, yes were here"_** Old Kai said.

"Good now look, go to the new Planet Namek right away quick there's no time to waste, gather the dragon balls!" Vegeta yelled.

**_"I'll have to tell them what for"_** Dende said.

"To save all our asses, that's what for, but if you don't hurry it will be too late!" Vegeta yelled.

**_"The dragon balls, we can't use them to settle our affairs"_** Old Kai said.

**_"But sir Vegeta needs them, he must have a plan"_** Dende said.

**_"Plan slan, no can do"_** Old Kai said.

**_"This isn't our affair don't you see it's everyone, if we don't do everything in our powers to help were as guilty as Buu!"_** Dende said.

**_ "Alright take it easy you made your point, now let's get going"_** Old Kai said.

**_"Thank you sir"_** Dende said.

"Well it's about time!" Vegeta said.

"Hey I know you got a plan" Goku said.

"Yes and?" Vegeta said.

"I hate to pry but um what is it exactly?" Goku said.

"Kakarot how many times have you saved the world up until now?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm what, how many? Not sure" Goku said.

"Too many, we know we were there" Kento sighed.

"Just a ballpark" Vegeta said.

"Well gosh, half a dozen at least" Goku said.

"Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself for once" Vegeta said.

**_"Vegeta it's me Dende were on Namek right now and we have all seven of the dragon balls we just need to know what your wishes are"_** Dende said.

"Got it" Vegeta said.

"What the plan Vegeta?" Naomi asked.

"Now listen carefully Dende this is very important" Vegeta said.

**_"Ready when you are"_** Dende said.

"I have two wishes I want to make, first I want the planet earth to be returned to its original state, and second I want all of the people who were killed since the morning of the world martial arts tournament to be brought back to life, do you understand?" Vegeta asked as they heard no answer. "Did you get that Dende those are my two wishes!"

**_"Yes I understand, do you want the wishes now?"_** Dende asked.

"No he means next week when the universe is destroyed! YES NOW!" Reyoto yelled.

**_"I'm sorry"_** Dende said.

"Dende I'm putting my faith in Vegeta plan and I'd like for you to do the same ok" Goku said.

**_"Of course Goku, what would you like the third wish to be Vegeta?"_** Dende asked.

"Only thoses two wishes matter to me, do as you please" Vegeta said.

"Hey just out of curiosity why didn't you ask for all the people killed by Buu to be brought back to life wouldn't that be easier?" Goku said.

"Hn no thanks that would mean Babidi would be revived and I never want to see that imp again, also that wish wouldn't bring back the lives I destroyed at the stadium" Vegeta said.

"I see, wow I'm impressed you really though this thing threw" Goku said.

**_"No! I almost forgot Porunga, he only has the power to bring one person back to life per wish!"_** Dende yelled.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta growled.

"That's right he's different from Shenron" Goku said.

"Dammit! This sucks!" Reyoto yelled.

**_"This is awful we didn't give Porunga that ability because Nameks don't believe in whishing people back to life"_** Dende said as they heard a man laugh.

**_"As earthlings say 'chill out', after that Frieza incident we restyled the dragon balls and increased Porunga powers"_** Moori said.

**_"You mean he can grant the wish!"_** Dende yelled.

**_"Oh yes he can"_** Moori said.

**_"Vegeta it seems I was wrong everything a go!"_** Dende said.

"Thank the gods!" Zang said.

"Please proceed now" Vegeta said.

**_"Right were on it"_** Dende said.

"Dammit I said let go of him!" Hercule yelled as Kid Buu had his body wrapped around Majin Buu while Hercule pulled on Kid Buu head tentacle. "Let go of him or I'll rip your stinking head off you big pink pretzel!" he yelled biting down on the tentacle as Kid Buu detached himself form Majin Buu sending him spinning and head-butted Hercule before kicking him across the face and sending him flying into a boulder.

"Stop!" Majin Buu yelled charging at Kid Buu who stretched his leg and kick Majin Buu back as Kid Buu flew towards Majin Buu and punched him sending him flying into some boulders.

Kid Buu then pulled off his arm as he formed it into a ball and sent it spinning towards Majin Buu who was coming out from under a pile of rocks and hit him in the face two times and slammed him into the ground as Kid Buu moved the ball to keep hitting Majin Buu in the face.

"Shit, Kakarot check it out do you feel that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah the good Buu losing energy and fast" Goku said.

"He won't last, were running out of time, dammit what's taking them so long! Dende hurry it up would you! We haven't got all day you know!" Vegeta yelled.

**_"Vegeta we did it all the people are back! They're alive!"_** Dende said.

"Good, now what?" Reyoto said.

"So what's next, what's the plan? Huh, ah! Your halo it's gone! You're alive again! You lucky dog" Goku said as the teens looked up to see Vegeta halo was indeed gone and his injuries gone.

"The hell?! He's even healed up! That's bullshit right there!" Reyoto.

"Guess what else the evil people weren't wished back looks like you're a good guy" Goku said.

"Ah ha! The plan, I know I bet your going to have Goten and Trunks fight aren't you?" Goku said.

"Wrong" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Let's do it, now it's time" Vegeta said.

"It's time? Time for what?" Goku asked.

"The Sprit Bomb" Vegeta said.

"That's your big idea, a Sprit Bomb! A Sprit Bomb! But that didn't work against Frieza what makes you think it will work now?" Goku said.

"It will" Vegeta said.

"So that's what you meant about the world saving itself you want the people of earth to apply to energy to beat Buu" Goku said as they heard grunting and looked to see Kid Buu still beating on Majin Buu.

"You be candy!" Buu yelled trying the candy ray again but Kid Buu dodged it as it hit a boulder and turned it into a million gumballs as Kid Buu grabbed a handful to eat and continued to beat on Majin Buu.

"Now it's time, you know what to do Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but do you think the people of earth have that much energy?" Goku asked as Vegeta growled. "I'm not doubting your plan, it's just that Buu is just so damn powerful."

"It will be enough, I learned enough not to underestimate the power of the human race, we won't just take a little bit we'll take as much as they can possibly give" Vegeta said.

"A maximum huh? Hmmm" Goku said smiling.

**_"Vegeta"_** Dende said.

"What?" Vegeta yelled.

**_"Uh Porunga wants to know what your third wish is"_** Dende said.

"How about some new boots size nine please" Vegeta said.

**_"New boots! He's not serious is he?"_** Dende asked.

"Of course not idiot, is Kibito Kai there?" Vegeta said.

"**_Yes here"_** Kibito Kai said.

"I need to speak with the inhabitants of the earth, all of them at one time" Vegeta said.

**_"Are you saying you want to speak telepathically to the entire planet?"_** Kibtio Shin said.

"Exactly" Vegeta said.

**_"It can't be done"_** Old Kai said.

**_ "Ah Vegeta we don't know how"_** Kibito Shin said.

"Great now what!?" Vegeta yelled.

**_"Hey fellas I can arrange that"_** King Kai said.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Who the hell was that?" Reyoto said.

"Another voice? Sheesh I am getting a headache" Genome said.

"Oh hey its King Kai, can you really do it?" Goku said.

**_"Of course I can it's a since, planetary telepathic communication is my specialty_**" King Kai said.

"P.T.C?" Kento said.

**_"Ok Vegeta you got the floor whenever you got the urge just go for it"_** King Kai said.

"That's more like it" Vegeta said.

"Okay here we go" Serena said.

"People of the earth listen carefully, as you know some very strange events have taken place recently, your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu but then in a snap everything was brought back to normal, many of you are doubting if any of this actually happened but I can assure you that this is not a dream" Vegeta said.

"Not a dream hey what's this guy talking about?" Hercule asked.

"Shhhh! He's speaking to the people of earth" Goku said.

"That's not possible, you guys instead of talking to the people of earth why don't you go over there and please help Buu" Hercule said.

"We are trying to help, trust me this is the best way" Goku said.

"Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the earth is still in great danger, a small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf , however the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves, that is why I'm speaking to you right now, to ask for your help, if all of you raise up your hands to the sky and offer a portion of your energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all, no more being slaughter like sacrificial lambs, consider this your first small stride to becoming a warrior race, now let's begin raise your hands up now!" Vegeta said.

"Such a way with words!" Naomi said.

"They are ready Kakarot take your place" Vegeta said.

"Right, you're really on top of things, I'm impressed" Goku said ripping of the torn top of his orange gi leaving him in the blue shirt as he took off into the air above them and held both his hands up.

"Okay guys, let's do it!" Kento said holding up his hands with the other teen heroes.

"Alright if there's ever a time guys this is it!" Goku said as a large blue kai ball began forming. "Oh yeah here it is, one Sprit Bomb coming right up!"

"Whew! That took a lot out of me" Reyoto said.

"Okay someone else turn to be distraction" Bash said collapsing with the other Majin teens next to them.

"This is just from your group and Gohan group, yeah what an incredible start, when everyone else kicks there's in I think we'll have energy to spare" Goku said.

"People of earth, don't stop now it's working all of you raise your hands up!" Vegeta said as the group from the lookout energy joined in making the kai ball grow bigger.

"Whew, that boost was from Krillin and Bulma group, Vegeta keep it coming!" Goku said.

**_"Wait something wrong if Goku gathering energy from everyone on earth the Sprit Bomb should be much large by now, something not right"_** King Kai said.

Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu with a large kai blast creating a large ball that could destroy the planet.

"Dammit the fat one dead!" Vegeta said.

"Great this sucks!" Kento growled.

"It's all over, we needed more time!" Vegeta said.

"We need to buy time!" May said as pink blobs came from the ground around Kid Buu as four large Majin Buu surrounded Kid Buu as they began beating on Kid Buu.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Chill yelled.

"Nice were still in the game" Vegeta said.

"Guys it's not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it we need more energy than this!" Goku yelled.

"Now what? No it should have been fully completed by now, damn what's going on!" Vegeta said.

**_"Come on raise your hands"_** a man voice said.

**_"You raise your hands I don't believe in that nonsense"_** an older man voice said.

"Hey where did that voice come from there's nobody here?" Hercule said.

**_"Who voice was that?"_** a woman asked.

**_"I don't know but it sounded nice_**" another woman said.

"What! I don't believe it!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is this?!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh god! This is why I hate humans!" Kento groaned.

"Are they mad! Damn those idiots, don't they care about their own world! They are like children everything has to be done for them, when are you going to grow up! Can't you earthlings do anything by yourselves!" Vegeta yelled.

The four Majin Buu's continued to wail on Kid Buu who turned red with anger as smoke began surrounding them and Kid Buu jumped out so the Majin Buu's were beating each other up and got themselves tangled up when the smoke cleared.

Kid Buu then threw down a kai ball down on the Majin Buu causing an explosion and when the smoke cleared on Majin Buu was left lying on the ground as he got up and shot a slow kai ball that moved towards Kid Buu as the kid crushed it.

Majin Buu shot three more kai balls that Kid Buu just punched and kicked away as Majin Buu tried to shot another one but couldn't as he kept trying and Kid Buu came down and kicked him into the ground.

"You have to help him please, if you don't he's going to die" Hercule begged.

"Fine I'm going!" Vegeta yelled.

**_"Wait Vegeta please, don't be rash you have got to try and persuaded them again it's our only hope! Think of it from their point of view would you obey a strange voice in the sky if it told you what to do, that kind of thing doesn't happen to them every day I think you should try again"_** King Kai said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Vegeta growled. "People of the earth raise your hands right now or your all going to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey what the hell is going on down there! No one except our families and friends offered any energy!" Goku yelled.

"I know that, for some reason those idiot earthlings won't do what I tell them to do!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta you got to try again!" Goku yelled.

"Ok!" Vegeta growled.

"Hey people of the earth you are all in great danger Majin Buu has not been defeated he still lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed that was not a dream and it will happen again if you don't act quickly, stand up for your planet raise your hands, lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!" Vegeta said.

"These people are going to die" Reyoto said.

"People of the earth, please I beg of you, you have to listen to me please were running out of time" Vegeta said.

"Come on, work!" Goku growled.

"Raise your hands, do it before it's too late don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children, please don't let him win!" Vegeta yelled.

Once people began doing it other didn't think they were stealing their souls or make them die as Vegeat growled in anger.

"Oh no Buu!" Hercule yelled as Kento and the others looked over to see Kid Buu in the air holding Majin Buu head tentacle and punching at his stomach.

"He's finished he doesn't have anything left!" Vegeta said.

"Okay guys were going in!" Reyoto yell flying towards the Buu's with his Saiyan allies.

"No!" Vegeta yelled as they powered to Super Saiyan and Reyoto kicked Kid Buu into and mounting and caught Majin Buu arm and brought them to the ground.

"You rest now Buu we'll take it from here!" Kento growled looking up at Kid Buu.

"Me Buu not you!" Kid Buu said forming a kai ball.

"Buu get up!" Reyoto yelled trying to get Majin Buu to move.

"Come on Buu!" Naomi said trying to help.

"He's using his finishing move!" Vegeta said.

"No way not while the champ is still alive!" Hercule yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at Kid Buu making him stop with the kai ball as Kid Buu glared at him.

"You want some of this huh? Come on let's go, come on I dare you!" He yelled running back towards where Vegeta stood on a boulder.

Kid Buu then noticed the Sprit Bomb and growled as Kento kicked Buu in the head making him slid across the ground and stop himself.

"I'm going to buy you some time Kakarot but you're going to have to get through to those nitwit earthling!" Vegeta yelled as Buu came charging at Kento and punched back.

Buu then punched Vegeta in the gut making him cough out blood as Reyoto and Naomi kicked Buu back.

"Goku please hurry!" May yelled as Buu punched her in the gut making him spit out blood.

"No! Fellow earthlings listen we need your energy now raise your hands up I beg of you there's no time left, this is our last chance to beat Majin Buu! Fellow citizens please raise your hands we need more energy! Citizens please the situation is critical raise your hands!" Goku yelled.

"This sucks!" Reyoto growled getting another punch to the gut by Buu while Vegeta got punched in the face and sent flying into the ground with Zang and Kento and flew up to Goku as the kai ball only got a little bit.

"Oh man that's all after all that?" Goku said as Kid Buu got closer and got hit with a kai blast and looked down to see Vegeta standing as Vegeta fell to his knees.

"No way I won't let it happen, no pink mutant freak is going to defeat me, I'll beat you!" Vegeta said as Buu came flying down towards Vegeta as Kento kicked Buu to the ground and began punching away at his face till Buu kicked Kento off and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Please hurry, offer up energy!" Goku begged.

Buu then tossed Kento and Serean aside and stretched his arm put and grabbed Vegeta neck.

"Can't you understand if you don't help now were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

"Gah!" Naomi cried out as she and May were thrown across the dirt as Vegeta was thrown across the field and kicked midair into a mountain then kicked back into the air as Buu grabbed his foot and spun him in the air and threw him right into Zang as he was getting up from a crater he was in.

"Please time is almost up! Don't any of you care if you live or die, hurry!" Goku yelled.

Hercule was growling in frustration at people reactions and words as he lost it. "Idiot! Don't they have any brains! What the hell is wrong with you ingrates! Can't you lend us a hand! Come on, how many times have I saved you people huh!" Hercule yelled as the words of people recognizing his voice began to fill his and Goku ears.

"Please don't doubt I was working undercover that why I didn't speak to you I was keeping my identity a secret! Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu!" Hercule said "Oh nothing personal just don't think they would do it if they though it was me, and at this point to defeat Majin Buu is all the matters" Hercule said to Goku.

The Sprit Bomb then began growing as the Saiyan teens and Vegeta fought off Buu. "Wow" he said as Vegeta was sent into the ground and Buu landing in front of him.

"Ugh, no way" Reyoto said with wide eyes staring at the large kai ball.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said as he started laughing as the Saiyan teens joined in as Buu wrapped his arm around Vegeta neck and threw them into the air.

"Come on, were almost there, just a lit bit longer hang in there guys!" Goku yelled.

"Hey what's the big hold up? Don't tell me they're still not giving their energy!" Hercule said.

"No it's all over!" Goku yelled as the energy ball grew to an impossible size. "Here we go!"

Buu than saw the size of the ball and growled as Vegeta as Vegeat lay on the ground as he struggled to get up but fell to the ground. "Vegeta move out of the way!" Goku yelled.

"Come on!" Kento said.

"Kakarot what do you think we're doing? We can't!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got to be kidding Vegeta what are you saying you have to get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"What are you waiting for, do it! Fire that thing do it now! Kakarot be a true Saiyan launch that Sprit Bomb!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You have too!" Vegeta yelled as Buu laughed.

"Shit he know!" Goku said.

"Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish launch the bomb!" Vegeta yelled.

"No you and are the ones who got us this far, come on!" Goku said as Buu formed a kai ball and threw it at Goku and got ready to throw two more and began firing a series of kai blast at Goku.

Majin Buu stood next to Hercule looking just as beaten as all the fighters as he had the scary angry look on his face as Hercule ran up to him and Buu back handed him as he began to walk towards Kid Buu.

Goku continued to get hit as Buu stopped to from one large kai ball and thre it at Goku who I.T. away and returned to his spot.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled as Buu formed another large kai ball. "What a mess, Vegeta forgive me! I can't do it!" Goku yelled as Buu made the ball larger as Majin Buu charged at him and tackled Kid Buu knocking him.

"Grab him!" Buu yelled as Hercule ran over and picked Vegeta up and ran as Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu off him.

"Please don't die Buu" Hercule said.

"Goku what the hell are you waiting for drop the damn thing!" Reyoto yelled.

"This is for you Majin Buu! It's from the people of earth! Sprit Bomb!" Goku yelled throwing the ball as Kid Buu.

Kid Buu growled as he threw a kai ball at it and watch it shatter as it hit the large blue ball as it came at him and he caught it and tried to push it back. "What no!" Goku yelled.

"Come on go, go! It won't budge!" Goku yelled as Kento appeared next to him and began helping Goku push.

"Don't give up Goku keep trying!" Reyoto yelled joining them as the other Saiyan began to help.

Kid Buu was yelling and holding the Sprit Bomb back as Goku and the Saiyan teens pushed on it.

"Oh no way!" Goku yelled as the ball began getting pushed back.

"Come on guys!" Reyoto yelled.

"I know you're stronger than me Buu but this is more than just my power! It's everyone's so we can't not, will not lose!" Goku yelled as he and the young heroes began pushing the ball back.

"Quit dragging your feet Kakarot finish the job!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dammit I'm all out of power!" Goku yelled.

"We can't give up!" Reyoto yelled as they began getting blown back.

"Gah! We need a miracle right about now!" Naomi growled.

"Oh no, not now please don't give out on me now!" Goku yelled.

Goku and the heroes were getting pushed back as Goku gave in.

"It's no use I can't!" Goku yelled dropping his hands.

"No Goku you can't!" Kento yelled as Buu formed kai balls in his hand and pushed the kai ball at them.

**_"Goku we used the third wish to restore your powers back to normal!"_** Dende yelled.

"Thank you guys!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto power to Super Saiyan and began pushing the bomb back as it went flying at Kid Buu who tried to hold it back.

"It looks like it's the end of the road Buu, it's a damn shame, when I first meet you I sensed there was good in you, you were like a naughty little child that didn't know way better, fighting was more of a game than anything else, but then you separated the evil was expelled the struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see and the darkness over powered the light, after that you were different, you were ruthless, you became a living nightmare and you delighted in every moment of it, you didn't show a shred of decency or mercy and that's why it has to end like this, you'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken against your will it's wrong! Maybe you will come back someday as a better person I hope, I'd like that, perhaps we'll have a little one on one" Goku said as he gave a farewell salute.

"Good bye I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" Goku said as him and the teens began yelling as the bomb expanded and they were engulfed in the blue light as Buu screams ended as the blue ball moved across the planet and explode.

Goku powered down as they panted and tried to catch their breaths. "It's over" Goku said as Reyoto punched him, "OW!"

"That was for all our broken bones you caused for not finishing him off when you had the chance!" Reyoto growled as they floated down.

"It's about time!" Vegeta said falling to the ground.

Goku and the teens landed in front of Vegeta as most of the teens collapsed onto the ground.

"We make a pretty good team after all don't we?" Goku said as Vegeta frowned at them and gave them a thumbs up and laughed as Goku all the members of the Time Force held out their thumbs toward Goku.

"Oh man, this has been some adventure" Kento sighed.

"And it's far from over" Nimu groaned as all the teens did as well.

"Let me just rest for a minute" Kento said.

"Trunks owes us big time for this!" Froze growled as Frost wrote on his bent up sketch pad and held it up.

**_'Agreed!'_**

"I could go for some dinner" Kabra said.

"Yeah me too" Kento said as they all nodded in agreement.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. Bio-Broly!

**_Bio Broly!_**

After getting rested up Team Hero stood outside Hercule home as they heard 18 smashed one of Hercule statues in his home and heard more smashing.

"What is she doing?!" Kento asked.

"I've seen that look before, cover your head Hercule" Krillin sighed.

"Hey Krillin? Are you really going to keep your promise and treat us to lunch if Hercule pays 18 for what she did for him?" Goten asked.

"Of course, you boys can eat till your stomachs explode it's all on me" Krillin said.

"Yeah it better be I would hate to get out my scissors" Trunks said.

"Stop kidding Trunks, took me forever to go it this long" Krillin said as the two kids burst out laughing.

"Papa potty" Marron said as they looked up to the sky to see a car fly in and land above Hercule pool as a man stepped out and the top button on his pants broke and his pants fell exposing his teddy bear underwear.

"Ah that's so cute!" Serena said as his hat flew off.

"Hey that's sway!" he yelled jumping after it and fell into the pool.

"How embarrassing" Nimu said.

"Okay the data says were supposed to help Trunks and Goten take out a very powerful enemy" Kento said.

"And if it's powerful Nero must be around" Tsumuri said.

"What's going on kids?" Froze asked Trunks and Goten by the window.

"Some dude is issuing a challenge to Hercule about him fighting really powerful warriors" Trunks said.

"Cool" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's see" Nero said walking past several water tanks and stopped at one, "ah there you are, Broly" he said with a wicked smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Soon the heroes were flying over the ocean following the purple care with Trunks and Goten hid in the trunk to a island where they landed on the entrance to a castle.

"What the hell?!" Kento said looking intot he entrance where they saw many colored mutant like men using exercise equipment and sparing.

"What dose the database say about them?" Nimu asked.

"Hmmm according to this these are Bio-Warriors powerful clones of warriors who well kicked the bucket" Tsumuri said reading the data on his watch.

"Clones? Eh why dose their skin looked covered in goo?" Serena asked.

"They must be failed clone than, theses mutants look creepy" Kento said looking through a window with the others as Trunk felt a lick at his leg and they all turned to see a large furry animal as it growled charp fangs at them.

"What is that?" Kento said.

"He's a do such a good puppy" Goten said petting it as it licked his face.

"Ah he's so cute!" Serena said.

"Except for that nasty side he has" Tsumuri said.

"So than these Bio-Warriors, they're our targets?" Nimu asked.

"No, these guys a human based, totally weak what we're looking for is one with high power readings" Kabra said as they headed inside.

Later the heroes hid as they watched Hercule stand in the center of the Battle Dome.

"Let's rock this place!" Hercule said throwing his capes as the mutants teleported and all tore the cape into pieces as it burned with kai energy as piece of the roof feel and nearly hit Hercule.

"Okay now I sensed their power!" Kento said.

"Do you like the boost Lord Jaguar?" Nero asked.

"Yes very much" the little man smiled.

"Uh Number 18 how about coming down from there and taking these guys on?" Hercule said.

"For another 20 Million Zenie they're as good as gone" 18 said.

"Sure whatever, now here this my great deceitful will determine your soldiers" Hercule said.

"Can we have a piece?" Kento said as they stepped out into the ring.

"With all of us that evens the numbers a bit" Froze said.

"Children?" Lord Jaguar said.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Blahblahblah" Trunks said to the man next to the small man who was Maloja from Natade Village (the place from Broly Second Coming.)

"You know them?"

"Yes..."

The Bio-Warriors then began to attack as the heroes easily kicked, punched and beat each Bio-Warrior that attacked.

"After beating all the mutants the room shook as the walls lifted to reveal the lab where the Bio-Warriors were created and saw more in process of creation.

"Hmm?" Kento said sensing a power as he and the others flew to examine each warrior in a tank.

"Hey Trunks look up there he has a tail!" Goten said as they saw a tank glowing gold.

"A tail?!" Kento said.

"He looks like a Saiyan!" Trunks said as the heroes all flew closer to the Saiyan in the tank.

"Wait a minute" Tsumuri said as the Saiyan looked at them.

"AHHHH!" Trunks and Goten screamed as they flew away with the other and hid .

"Who the hell was that?!" Serena yelled.

"That's Broly!" Trunks said.

"Broly?! As in that psycho Saiyan who out powers us all?!" Kento said.

"This our first time seeing him" Froze said.

"From what I hear he nearly killed the others when they encountered him" Nimu said.

"Did you guys beat this guy already? But he's supposed to be dead! This isn't fair" Trunks said.

"No this is not the real Broly, it's a Bio-Warrior version of him" Kento said as they spotted Maloja trying to sneak to the elevator.

"Stop right there! It was you who rescued Broly!" Goten said.

"You little brats! You disgraced my name as conjurer and got me thrown out of my village! I had no choice but to give them Broly I haven't worked in ages!"

"But Broly died that day" Trunks said.

"Oh he died alright you made sure of that but the Super Saiyan has been rebuilt with the help of modern technology, there I found Broly dried blood, on drop that was all Jaguar needed with the help of his scientist then combined Bio-Warriors with Broly to build the greatest warrior science can build!"

"But don't you know what will happen if Broly is set free?! The whole universe is in danger!" Goten said.

"He's your problem now losers!" he said escaping in the elevator.

"We can't let them awaken Broly!" Kabra said.

"Our only chance is to destroy him before he leaves that capsule" Trunks said as all the heroes flew up following pipes to get a high view.

"Now!" Goten yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Trunks, Goten and Kento yelled as they formed bright balls of blue light.

The water was draining from Broly tank when his eye opened and his tank glowed with a blinding light and began to surge with electricity as the glass shattered and the water spilled out as Super Saiyan Broly emerged.

"He's free!" Kento yelled as an alarm went off and a case opened up around Broly and fill with a hot bubbling goo as banging was heard and Broly busted free covered in the goo as it formed around him as his eyes turned red and he roared.

"Uh what is that?" Trunks asked.

"Something bad" Goten said.

"It appears that goo fused with Broly body!" Tsumuri said reading the data.

"What the hell does that mean for us?" Nimu asked.

"Were screwed, Broly got a body like the Majins now" Tsumuri said as they saw the dog growling at Broly as it ran at him and the good leaking from Broly captured it and melted the dog into it.

"What the goo?!" Kento yelled.

"It's an acid?! Once exposed to the air it destroys anything it touches!" Tsumuri said reading the data.

"Now we can't touch Broly!" Serena said.

Broly then began to approach Hercule.

"18 he's all yours!"

"20 million extra and you pay me when you get off this island" 18 said.

"Damn! 60 Mil! She knows how to work it!" Kento said.

"Get me off this island and I'll pay you anything you want!"

"Remember your words Satan" 18 said as she charged at Broly.

"18 wait!" Nimu yelled as she began to punch Broly in several parts as they saw the goo had form a hard protective shell for Broly and all of 18 attacks were useless as she jumped away.

"He's a monster! 500 Million zenie is not worth any of this I have a family waiting for me" 18 said charging at him again as Broly dodged and caught her arm and pinned it behind her and punched her in the face.

"Don't touch her!" Nimu yelled kicking Broly in the face and caught 18.

Broly then held out his hand and form a kai ball as he fired it at Satan who was pulled away by Trunk as they flew away from the massive explosion.

"Oh great! The goo is leaking all over the palce!" Kabra said seeing the toxic acid goo leaking everywhere.

"Okay let's make sure Broly stays dead!" Kento said as he Serena, Goten and Trunks powered to Super Saiyan and they flew towards Broly.

Goten and Trunks then charged at Broly who got smacked away and then Kento and Serena charged as he grabbed them sand smashed them threw the walls on both sides of them then launch kai blasts that the Saiyans dodged as it caused an explosion.

"Take that!" Kabra yelled as he, Nimu, Tsumuri and Froze fired kai blasts at Broly as he fired a birage of blasts at them.

"WHAAA!" Kento yelled as they began to dodged as the lab took more damage.

"Hey Broly you so slow! I really expected more from a Super Saiyan!" Trunks yelled.

"You'll have to do better than that! We're Saiyans too you know!" Goten said as the kids made faces at him.

Broly then growled and formed more kai balls as he fired more blasts at them.

"Damn that shell!" Kento yelled as they made more punches.

"I don't even think he feels it!" Serena yelled.

"GAH!" Kento grunted as Broly slammed him and Trunks throw a wall as Trunk lay on the ground in his base form.

18 and Nimu then charged at Broly with punched to the back of the head as 18 back flipped away and Broly spun around and fired laser beams from his eyes 18 and Nimu dodged but Broly charged at them with a punch to 18 face and sent her flying as he fired kai blasts after her.

"18!" Nimu yelled as Krillin pulled her away.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you and I didn't want to miss out on the fun" Krillin said as he saw Broly above them forming another kai ball as they flew with the blasts after them.

Broly then flew to the air with the heroes flying after him.

"Hero Beat Down!" Team Hero yelled as they all glowed red as they began to fly around Broly beating on him with endless punches and kicks to his body as they all struck him at once to the gut.

"Now!" Kento yelled as they all formed kai balls.

"Unity Hero Cannon!" they yelled firing a red kai blast into Broly gut and sent him flying back and crashing into a beam as Goten and Trunks fired a barrage of blasts at him.

"Help me!" Herucle yelled as Goten flew.

"Goten no!" Trunks yelled as Broly came at him and punched Trunks.

"HA!" Kento yelled punching Broly away as they flew to the air throwing punches and kicks to each other.

"Goten, Trunks!" Serena yelled trying to fly to the fall kids but Broly kicked her away and sent her crashing into a wall, then kai blasted Froze and Kabra, punched Tsumuri and Nimu and stuck Krillin and 18.

"God this guy is unbeatable" Kento groaned.

"That's it!" Trunks said.

"What's it?" Tsumuri groaned seeing Trunks staring at the goo.

"If he's got a hard shell now, can we melt it?" Kento asked.

"We have to try" Kabra said as Broly tossed Goten.

"Hey! Over hear you Saiyan reject!" Kento yelled giving Broly the finger as he stood by a tank, "come on, pick on someone your own size!"

Broly then chased after Kento as he lead him to a tank as Trunks kai blasted it but no goo came out as the two were speechless.

"Uh ha ha your not mad about that comment right? It was a joke" Kento said laughing nervously as Broly growled, "Trunks run!" Kento yelled as the tank above exploded and the acid goo spilled down on Broly as he grunted and began to melt.

"Ew" Kento said seeing the mess now on the floor.

"Okay guys were leaving!" Kento yelled as they all began to leave as a shadow began to rise over Tsumuri helping up Froze.

"The hell?!" Nimu growled as they saw Broly began to rise from the goo but now the size of a monster.

"He's using the goo to expand!" Kento yelled as they saw all the acid goo all at once sink down in the darkness.

"Okay were getting the hell out of here!" Serena said as they made their escape helping scientist escape from the lab as the island flooded with the goo.

"We need to channel it somewhere" Kabra said seeing the wave of goo heading to the ocean as it began to harden when it hit the sea water.

"Okay we need to take it out at once" Kento said as they all formed kai balls.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" they all yelled firing blasts into the ocean to cover the island with a wave of seawater.

"It worked!" Serena said seeing the harden rock over the island.

"By the way, where the hell is Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo! They usually come when shit like this happens!" Kento yelled as they saw monster size Broly rise up out of the water with a roar.

"Any more ideas?!" Tsumuri yelled.

"We could run!" Goten yelled.

"Sounds good to me!" Trunks yelled.

"I like that idea!" Froze yelled as Broly reached out to them as they saw him stop and turned into a giant stone statue as the heroes took this chance to kai blast him and make the statue crumble into pieces and fall into the ocean.

"Thank god!" Kento said.

"Broly hell's problem now!" Serena yelled.

"How the hell did we put up with this" Nimu sighed.

"Who knows but after this I am taking a long ass vacation!" Serena yelled.

"Same here!" Tsumuri growled.

"Somewhere nice! Like Hawaii!" Kabra said.

"I am so in!" Froze said.

"Anywhere is good to me!" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. Fusion Reborn

**_Fusion Reborn!_**

"Whoa!" Naomi said as they looked around the city they floated over as their eyes widen to the massive rip in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Reyoto asked.

"A rip between dimensions, that my friends leads to Hell" Bash said.

"Hell huh? Well let's seal it" Genome said as they flew towards it as they saw Hell fused with Otherworld and saw massive mulit-color orbs in all directions and saw a green figure fly towards Goku.

"Pikkon! Get a load if this, this doesn't look like the check in station I know, it feels like King Yemma inside that thing" he said.

"I know I came to investigate" Pikkon said Yemma appeared in the yellow crystal.

"Is that King Yemma?" Harker asked as they approached.

"Goku thank goodness an accident mutated one of our workers! He did this" Yemma said.

"Don't worry King Yemma we'll bust you out of there before you can say snake way! Pikkon! Kids! Let's take a shot on three!" Goku said as Pikkon nodded.

"One two three!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast as Pikkon shot a green one and Team Berserker fired their own sets of kai blasts as they hit the crystal and did nothing.

"Nothing it must have absorbed it!" Pikkon said.

"Lets give it one more try" Goku said holding another kai ball.

"Goku on the roof! The monster that did this is on the roof!" Yemma said.

"But I don't see a monster on the roof" Goku said looking up as they flew up and saw a large yellow monster "WAAAHH! Never mind!" Goku said as the creature smiled at them.

"What the hell is that?" Genome asked.

"Gosh it doesn't seem that mean to me" Goku said.

"D'WAAA!" Naomi said with puppy eyes, "he looks cute!"

"Well we'll soon find out" Pikkon said flying up to its face. "Are you the one that put the barrier up around this world?"

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said.

"Ok...Be a good boy and take down the barrier Janemba" Pikkon said as the creature just smiled and stared at him. "Are you stupid or what?! You heard me, take that barrier down right this instant or else!"

"Janemba."

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me!" Pikkon yelled getting flicked away like a fly and hit into one of the floating pink rocks.

"He didn't even try, you really pack a wallop who are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"I'll take a wild guess and say his name is Janemba" Reyoto sweat-dropped.

"Careful Goku he's stronger than he looks" Pikkon said.

"Janemba whoa!" the creature said sending a wave of kai energy at them.

"That's some power!" Harker said.

"Incredible, he's stronger than I thought I was right to come here this guy could destroy the whole universe! I never felt a power like this! Hey if you don't mind I think I better handle this one myself" Goku said excitedly.

"I know you your being selfish you just want to have all the fun!" Pikkon said flying towards Janemba.

"Ugh, the fate of the universe is at stake and your thinking about a good fight?" Genome groaned.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said pointing to Goku.

"You like me don't you? I'm the one you want to fight aren't I?" Goku said flying towards Pikkon.

"Did you forget about me!" Yemma yelled.

"No Pikkon was going to help you, won't you Pikkon, look I'm going to try to lore this big boy down to hell and as soon as you figure out how to get rid of this barrier come on down" Goku said flying off in front of Janemba.

"Come on, you can do it Janemba" he said as the creature tried to get onto its feet, "follow me big fellow this way" Goku said as Janemba jumped down.

"We better follow" Reyoto said as they flew after him.

Down in hell Goku and the others saw the change Janemba has done.

"Man this guy effects every dimension in creation" Goku said as Janemba crashed down then attempted to get off its back. "Strange he seems so harmless."

"Yeah and cute too" Naomi said.

Janemba then got to his feet and touched the rock below him and turned them into a pack of mini Janemba's and began making more as Goku laughed.

"They are actually kind of cute there's not much going on in those heads though" Goku said as the mini Janemba began attacking and began piling on Goku and Team Berserker as the large Janemba clapped his hands.

Goku then powered up and spun kicked them off him and the teens sending them landing in all directions and disappearing.

**_'Okay they're violent!'_** Frost wrote.

"Janemba?" the creature said.

On Earth Team Hero was helping Gohan in a city filled with Zombies as Gohan and Kento blasted away at the zombies, Froze and Tsumuri were kicking at a few, Kabra and Nimu kai blasted their and Serena and Videl were beating on their own group.

"So this is why Trunks wanted all three teams here!" Kento yelled punching a zombie head off.

"This is freaky guys what do you thinking is causing this to happen?" Videl asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's a lot better than doing dishes" Gohan said.

"True" Videl said.

"Enemies from the past how lovely" Froze groaned.

"I wouldn't get over confident if I were you the real battle hasn't even stated yet" Frieza said from a building across from them.

"It's Frieza!" Gohan said.

"This fruit again?" Kento said.

"A common stranger knows my name? I see my illustrious reputation precedes me" Frieza said bowing.

"Someone full of themself" Nimu said.

"What else is new?" Serena said.

"You don't recognize me but I'm no stranger I fought with you on Namek years ago" Gohan said removing his sunglasses.

"What's that!? Ah! You're that little brat aren't you!" Frieza said.

"I see you forgot my name, allow me to remind you" Gohan said throwing off his cape and turban.

"I am son of Goku the guardian for all that is good, Gohan!" he said.

"Uh hello?!" Kento said a Team Hero gave him annoyed looks.

"And this is Team Hero" Gohan said.

"Sure give us the boring one" Kento said rolling his eyes.

"The price to being heroes" Tsumuri said.

"I'd love to kill Goku but killing his son is the next best thing" Frieza laughed.

"Is that so? Well you'll never know!" Gohan said.

"Teach this son of a Saiyan a lesson men!" Frieza yelled as every dead enemy weak and strong they ever face emerged.

Gohan then charged a flew at Frieza and punched him in the gut and blew him up as most of Frieza men ran off in fear.

"Nice going Gohan" Videl said as Gohan landed down next to.

"Hmmm?" Tsumuri said seeing a shadow loom over him as he looked up and his eyes widen, "guys now not the time to celebrate just yet."

"Why?" Kento asked

"He's the reason why" Tsumuri said pointing towards a building where they saw Broly standing and glaring down at them.

" Broly!" Gohan yelled as Broly charged at them.

"Here he comes!" Kento yelled powering o Super Saiyan.

"Videl go find Vegeta and my dad and fast!" Gohan yelled as Videl took off and Gohan and Kento dodged Broly punch.

"Come on Broly can't we let bygones be bygones and call a truce?" Kento said nervously.

"You are all going to die!" Broly yelled.

"Well jokes on you Broly! We beat you in the past and we can again!" Nimu said as Broly smiled.

"I don't like that smile" Gohan said.

"Neither do I, the hell you smirking at Broly?" Kento said as Broly yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan 2 then began pushing it as his hair began to grow and his eyes went white.

"No way!" Gohan said.

"You got to be kidding me" Tsumuri said.

"He can turn Super Saiyan 3!" Kento yelled as Broly stopped yelling and smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Anyone got a plan?" Serena asked.

"Were screwed" Froze said.

"Oh yeah we are" Kabra said.

"Nice knowing you guys" Nimu said.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were gathering the dragon with Team Elite following them.

"Goten over here I found it! The four-star ball" Trunks said seeing the ball in a golf ball hole.

"Let's see" Goten said.

"Check it out the last one, cool huh?" Trunks said flying into the air.

"Yeah no one can hunt dragon balls as fast as we can!" Goten said getting hit in the face with a golf ball and falling back.

"Goodness! Goten are you alright?!" May asked.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Ow! Whoever did that was mean!"

"Any day now Goten come on!" Trunks said from in the air.

"Coming!" Goten said looking at the ball that was lying next to the hole. "I'll hide it, serves them right!" he said dropping it into the hole and took off into the air.

"He just made someone day" Zang said as they flew over a mountain area and someone was floating in front of them.

"Who that Trunks?" Goten asked seeing the green man in front of them.

"I don't know but he's strong" Trunks said as the man turned to them.

"Wait a minute!" Chill said recognize the figure.

"You got to be kidding me" Azumuri said.

"Cell!" Zink said.

"Your those brats from my Cell-Games" Cell said.

"Yeah and you got your ass fired!" Zang said.

"I will make you regret that!" Cell yelled powering up as they sensed something more powerful in the distances and Gohan and Team Hero fighting off someone.

"That's Gohan, and that energy it feels like…" Goten said.

"Broly!" Trunks yelled.

"Goten! Trunks! Get those dragon balls back to Bulma we got this!" Zang said.

"No problem" Trunks said.

"Good luck guys!" Goten said as they took off.

"I will have great pleasure in finishing you brats off" Cell said.

"Bring it on!" Azumuri said as Zang and May powered to Super Saiyan.

Back in the city at C.C. Goten and Trunks flew in.

"Mom Broly and Cell are back!" Trunks yelled placing the dragon balls on the ground.

"Gohan and Team Hero are fighting Broly and Team Elite fighting Cell and no one seen Goku or Team Berserker and now Vegeta gone missing" Chichi said.

"Lets hurry and summon the dragon and make all this go away" Videl said.

"Shenron arise!" Bulma yelled as the sky was filled with dark clouds with one gold light leaving the dragon balls going into the sky as the dragon began to emerge.

"Wow here he comes!" Goten said.

"I hope he can do something for us" Videl said.

_"I have come to grant you three wishes tell me what they are so I may go"_ Shenron said.

"Shenron there are dead people from the past who have suddenly appeared on earth can you return them to their place and restore the natural order?" Bulma asked.

_"It shall be done"_ Shenron said.

"Oh thank god" Videl said.

_"Wait I was wrong this wish cannot be granted"_ Shenron said.

"Why not?"

"You said you would do it, not fair!" Goten yelled as Trunks covered his mouth.

_"I can move these souls to the next demission but there's nothing to keep them there, the barrier between demission's has failed and it's beyond my powers to restore it" _Shenron said.

"What do we do now?" Videl asked as an explosion in the city got their attention.

Back in Hell Janemba was making the colorful rocks fall down towards Goku and Team Berserker who moved out of the way as Janemba made them trap Goku as Janemba began running towards the color cage as Goku crawled out to see the monster running towards him and ran into it as Goku flew back and came at the monster who did and hand stand and kick Goku.

Goku landed on the ground and came back at Janemba and got a slap by the monster as Janemba punched his hand into thin air as it vanished and came up next to Goku to punch him as Janemba began punching Goku without even getting near him.

"He can create portals, that's going to be a problem" Reyoto said.

Janemba then brought his fist down as Goku caught it as the monster brought his fist back and came back for another attack as Goku hit the fits with a kai blast making Janemba fall back.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast at Janemba how made a Goku clone appeared in his hand at created a Pink Kamehameha colliding with Goku attack and causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Goku was wide eyed at what he saw. "Was that me who shot me?" Goku asked.

"This thing power over reality is incredible" Genome said.

Janemba then looked at his hand and laughed like a child as Goku laughed.

"I better finish this off right now before this gets out of hand!" Goku said as he started yelling and powered to Super Saiyan as Janemba began yelling as his body began jiggling as kai blast came out of the four holes on his belly and came down at Goku and Team Berserker as they began to dodged the blast.

Goku and Reyoto the began moving around Janemba as the creature lost his balance and fell on his head then onto his stomach and exploded.

Goku then began yelling and raising his power as Janemba got off the ground as Goku powered to level 3.

"You should be proud of yourself only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in power before" Goku said as Janemba smiled and began clapping.

"This thing very powerful for something that seems to childish" Harker said.

"You act innocent but your deadly it's over Janemba" Goku said flying towards the monster and began punching at the monster gut as Janemba made the color rocks fall down on them as Goku punched the monster out of the pile of rocks and hit him with a kai blast sending the creatures falling into the pile of colored rocks.

Goku then yelled as he formed two kai balls in his hands and flew down and slammed the kai balls into Janemba face causing a blue explosion as the creature cried out and fell over.

"That was weird" Goku said as he saw the deformed body began shrinking and turned red as a creature around Goku size emerged looking like a demon with pink and white armor. "I don't like the feel of this" Goku said.

Back in the city Gohan was punched into a building while Kento and Nimu was thrown down into another one, Tsumuri and Froze were sent crashing into the street below and Kabra and Serena hit the roof of another buliding as Broly laughed.

"Ow, okay we are seriously having our asses handed to us" Kento grunted emerging from the rubble.

"Tell me about it" Nimu grunted.

"Any ideas Kento?" Tsumuri asked.

"We could use a plan right about now" Froze said.

"I'll say" Gohan said coming up next to them.

"We need a plan, let's hit him all at once" Serena said.

"Sounds like a plan" Kabra said as Broly crossed his arms and motioned for them to attack.

"Oh that pisses me off!" Kento growled.

Somewhere over the ocean Zang blocked Cell kick as he grabbed the leg and threw Cell into a mountain as Chill, Azumuri, Zink and Nico hit him with a barrage of kai blasts.

"Tell me we hurt him a little bit" May said as Cell emerged from the rocks.

"Is that the best you all got?" Cell asked.

"Okay we need a plan" Nico said.

Back in Hell Janemba charged at Goku as and Reyoto as Goku dodged his punch and Janemba blocked Reyoto kick as he tried to smash Goku with his tail but Goku dogged stood on one hand and kicked Janemba in the face as the monster growled grabbed Goku leg and spun him into Reyoto.

Goku then used his free leg and kick the creature in the face again and jumped back and formed a kai ball and threw it at the monster as it made a white hole appear in front of his face as the kai ball went in and shot out behind Goku who dodged and kneed the creature in the face then spun around to kick it and brought a kai blast to his face as the creature turned into a thousand cubes and made Goku miss his attack.

Janemba hand then reformed with a kai ball to Goku chest and blasted him as Goku grunted and jumped back as the monster smiled and shot a kai blast threw his mouth and hit Goku with a bright green light.

Two drag trails were seen as Goku remained standing with torn clothes and smoke coming off his body as he panted as the creature appeared in front of him and picked up a small little toy and turned it into a red blade sword as he smiled and came at Goku.

"He's got a sword!" Reyoto yelled.

Goku then dodged to attack as it made a long trail as Goku formed a kai ball and threw it as the creature cut it in half with the sword but still got hit causing an explosion as Goku flew away and the creature swung the sword sending a slice of energy as Goku hid behind the rock and the cut went right threw and cut his shoulder as Goku gripped it.

"Goku!" Naomi yelled as Janemba then appeared as Goku began dodged his attacks losing some slices of hair with every swing as Goku dodged one and powered down as he fell into a red water in the shape of a cone.

Janemba then began cutting off pieces of the cone liquid until Goku was left in a small piece as was about to swing as a blue kai ball came down and hit Janemba in the face as a series of blast began hitting him.

Reyoto then charged into the water and pulled Goku out as they landed below and Goku fell to his knees on the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if any one going to end your existences it's going to be me!" Vegeta yelled as Goku turned around to see Vegeta in Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta? How did you get here?" Goku asked.

"I found an entrance and flew in but tell me what the hell going on, Gohan and Team Hero are fighting off Broly and Team Elite is battling Cell and I'm pretty sure Majin Buu somewhere around looking for us" Vegeta said.

**_'Oh that's just great!'_** Frost wrote with an annoyed expression.

"But it doesn't matter I'm here now and you unable to fight, so stay back while I handle this" Vegeta said.

"But he's strong, I don't think he can be beat" Goku said.

"Don't worry I have one thing in my favor I'm a Saiyan prince!" Vegeta yelled power to his level three as Janemba saw his sword shatter as he looked at the crushed toy in his hand and laughed.

"I see Vegeta as over confident as ever" Bash said.

Vegeta then came at him with a kick that Janemba dodged and tried to kick him but Vegeta dodged and threw a kai ball at him as the creature vanished into cubes dodging the blast.

Vegeta then blocked a kick as Janemba reformed and Vegeta jumped back as the creature was about to fade away again but Vegeta hit him with a kai blast as and the creature appeared out of a portal covered in smoke as Vegeta charged at him and Janemba stretch his arm out and grabbed Vegeta neck and began slamming him into the color rocks above forcing Vegeta back into his normal form.

Janemba then threw Vegeta into a giant spike pit and brought his arm back to normal. Goku caught Vegeta as they flew down in the spike pit and set Vegeta somewhere flat.

"Okay we need a plan" Reyoto said.

"Why don't you just leave me be Kakarot I don't need your stinking help, you hear me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah I know I know, but this time I'm going to need your help Vegeta, you saw what he did to me back there" Goku said.

"Can he even be beaten?" Vegeta asked as he got up and leaned up against a spike.

"Yes if we work together then there's still a chance" Goku said.

"What! Come on! He picked us apart!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah separately" Goku said.

"Separately? Surely you're not suggesting that" Vegeta said.

"Fusion? That seems to be a good option here" Harker said.

"It's the only way, we have to do fusion Vegeta" Goku said.

"You know better, fusion I'll never join bodies with you again clown!" Vegeta yelled.

"Would you rather us all be at the mercy of that monster he would tear us to shreds Vegeta, he taken the entire universe captive" Goku said.

"There's just some things a warrior can't do I'd rather die" Vegeta said.

"You've been dead already Vegeta and didn't you say before that anything was better than life in hell again?" Goku said as Vegeta remember saying that before.

"Yeah I head Vegeta say that" Naomi smirked.

"N-O not in a million years Kakarot! Now don't ask me again!" Vegeta yelled as they sensed Janemba shooting an attack at them.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as sharp kai needles began shooting threw the spike spit as Goku, Vegeta and Team Berserker tried to dodge.

When the attack ended all the heroes were on the ground with clothes turn and cut on their bodies as Goku was the first to get up.

"Vegeta, kids are you okay?" Goku asked as he ran over to Vegeta.

"Am I ok? Do I look ok Kakarot! The most painful thing is that you've gotten stronger while I will always remain the same!" Vegeta yelled.

"What you're saying is true Vegeta but you have gotten stronger" Goku said.

"Don't belittle me with your pity Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look let's just forget about fusion alright it's been awhile since we've seen each other and there's no sense in fighting the whole time" Goku said.

"Guys he's coming" Naomi said.

"We better go he's on the move" Goku said sensing Janemba moving. "This place will be gone in thirty seconds so we might as well get a move on, grab ahold of me Vegeta we really don't have any time to spare" Goku said.

"I refuse to run!" Vegeta said standing.

"We'll be slaughter" Goku said.

"I can't run Kakarot, we only got one choice, ugh I'll do it! I'll do the damn fusion technique" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta…huh!" Goku said looking up to see more kai needles as he grabbed Vegeta and the others and I.T. them out of the spike pit.

On Earth

"GAH!" Zang grunted hitting the ground in Super Saiyan and looked to have taken a nasty beating as he glared up Cell as his friends were around all just as badly beaten as he was.

"Say goodbye brat" Cell shrieked.

"Hey" Bardock said tapping Cell shoulder as Cell turned and got a punch to the face and sent skidding away as Bardock cracked his knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?"

"How about you pick on someone your own size" Bardock said powering to Super Saiyan.

Back in hell.

Vegeta, Goku and Team Berserker were on top of a pink cube surrounded by thousands of large pink cubes and away from Janemba.

"We better get started Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku asked as Vegeta nodded. "It's a simple technique but we have to harmonize are spiritual energy or it won't work, our power levels have to be exactly the same we also have to move in perfect sync your posture has to mirror mine."

"My what?" Vegeta said.

"I'll show you, don't worry it's not that complicated it's kind of like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet except without the water" Goku said moving into first position.

"Ballet?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just watch for a second" Goku said moving his arms into the beginning possess. "It's easier to show you then to explain it."

"Fuuuu!" few steps to the left and moving his arms. "Think of two rivers flowing towards one another and become narrower and narrower as they become closer to each other."

"Sion!" moves knees and arms into place. "Note the opposing positions of knees and arms."

"Ha!" moving into final posse with index fingers out. "The two rivers coverage at two single points the points give under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one."

"What the hell?" Reyoto said.

"You're insane! I'm not posing like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why not? This is how it's done there's no other way to fuse now come on" Goku said moving into proper position.

"Were warriors Kakarot not ballerinas!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah Goku that looks really lame" Naomi said.

"Well hey so what if it looks a little funny it's the end result were concern with besides were all alone out here, no one going to see us" Goku said.

"Except us~!" Genome hummed.

Back on earth

"GACK!" Kento grunted hitting the street as he saw Nimu and Tsumuri crash next to him along with Gohan, Serena, Kabra and Froze.

"Were getting our asses kicked" Kento spat seeing Broly coming back and closed his eyes when he saw a punch come but when he opened his eyes he saw Super Saiyan Trunk had caught Broly punch.

"Hands off my kids" Trunks growled kicking Broly into the air and flew after him.

"Was that Trunks?! In Super Saiyan 3!" Gohan said.

"We'll explain later" Kento said.

Back in Hell

"Remember Vegeta one body, one mind, one soul, let's do!" he said as they finished evening out their power levels and moved into position.

"Fuuuu..Sion..Ha!" They said but Vegeta had his hand closed in final posse and when absorbed into the blue light and when Janemba turned a fat fused man appeared in front of him.

"BWHA HA HA! OH GOD ! I AM SO GLAD WE CAME OH GOD!" Reyoto laughed.

"You! What are you looking at! You want some of this!" Veku yelled as Janemba stared at him as he charged at Janemba and got a punch to the face and kai blasted back and sent bouncing into a mountain.

"Are you out of your mind horn head! You beast! I'm the ultimate warrior combo platter!" Veku said giving him the finger as Janemba appeared in front of him and began beating on Veku.

"Double meat double cheese!" Veku yelled farting in Janemba face. "Oh sorry!" he said pushing him back and rolling on him to fart in his face again and tripped over a rock as Janemba missed a punch as Veku began running off with Janemba chasing after him.

Veku at one point tripped and made Janemba trip over him with Veku sliding and doing a punch to his stomach and jumped to his feet.

"We need to do something Veku getting his fat ass kicked!" Naomi said.

**_'I think it's hilarious'_** Frost wrote.

"Let's go Janemba let's see what you got!" Veku said as Janemba got up and kicked him in the face. "Now you done it! Prepare to meet your doom lizard man!" he yelled running over to Janemba and tripping so he lay in front of the monster.

Veku then looked up to see Janemba laughing before he got a series of beatings while he waited for the ten minutes to finish.

"You're asking for it! You leave me no choice but to use my rabbit feet technique!" Veku yelled before running off.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Harker yelled as they were about to run after in and Kid Buu landed in front of them.

"Oh hell nah! This guy again!" Bash said as an idea came to him, "LOOK BUU CANDY!"

"Huh?" Kid Buu said looking as the heroes took off leaving a dust trail and Janemba approached buu.

"Look like those two are fighting, hopefully they'll kill each other" Naomi said as Veku split.

"Kakarot your stupid fusion technique almost got us killed are you out of you mind!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey sorry I didn't know something must have gone wrong" Goku said.

_"Goku you and Vegeta weren't symmetrical Vegeta hand wasn't in the proper position"_ King Kai said.

"Oh so it wasn't the technique it was the execution, watch those fingers the index finger has to be fully stretched" Goku said.

"You mean we turned into that blimp because I bent one lousy finger!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey don't worry let's give it one more shot while we still can" Goku said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said as they heard an explosion and saw Janemba had killed Kid Buu.

"Hurry!" Reyoto said.

"Fuuuu-Sion-Ha!" Vegeta and Goku yelled doing a perfect fusion as Gogeta emerged.

"Now that's cool!" Bash said.

Gogeta wore and black and orange vest and was in Super Saiyan and their power could be felt by warriors from across the universe sensed the new fused warrior.

* * *

"Hey! That must be Gogeta!"Kento said seeing Trunks blasting Broly into the sky and Broly screams were heard as he turned into nothing.

"Go! The others might need help!" Trunks said flying off as Kento and the other headed to hell.

* * *

"HA!" Bardock yelled kai blasting Cell into ash as he looked to Team Elite, "the hell you waiting for? Get to hell now!"

"Right sir!" Team Elite said taking off.

* * *

"I am not Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba we've come for you!" he said to Janemba as the creature powered up.

"Every force you create has an echo your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Gogeta said hitting Janemba with their own energy and kicked his head three times and held their hands in the air and formed a rainbow kai ball and threw it at Janemba making him slow down. "Stardust Breaker!" he yelled blasting Janemba and turned him back into the red ogre as the kid ran off.

"Nice they won!" Kento said as the teams landed in.

"Hey hell starting to mend itself" Zang said looking around.

"We better go" Reyoto said as the teams all left to their next missions.

A.N. Okay next is Wrath of the Dragon than War of the Gods followed by the final fight with Nero! So please review and be patient the stories are not dead Guest, I don't like calling you out but I said before that good things come to those who wait so please wait and enjoy the story.


	24. Wrath of the Dragon!

**_Wrath of the Dragon!_**

"Nice view" Kento said looking out the window of the tower they ended up in.

"So what do we need to be on the lookout for again?" Reyoto asked.

"The Hirudegarn" Zang said.

"Bless you" Genome said.

"No that the name of the beast that will show up here" Bash said.

"I'll do it! I'll jump!" they heard a man yell as they all popped their heads out the windows to see an old man at the very top threatening to jump.

"Here comes the Great Saiyaman 1 and 2" Zink said seeing Gohan and Videl fly in.

"My mind is made up! I'm going to jump!"

"No problem just take my hand first okay" Gohan said floating next to him.

"Get back! I want to die!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Videl said.

"Yeah just jump if you're going to" Naomi said.

"Girls! What are you doing?" Gohan said.

"Well go on! We don't have all day" Videl said.

"Someon PMSing" Reyoto whispered to Bash who nodded.

"Fools, you'll see!" Hoi yelled jumping.

"He jumped!" Videl said.

"Oh so you were calling his bluff? Way to egg him on Videl" Kento said.

"HELP ME!" Hoi yelled as Gohan caught him.

"You can open your eyes" Videl said.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU WAITING FOR?! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Wasn't that the point to climbing up there?" Reyoto said.

"I SHOULD SUE!"

"You're welcome" Videl said.

Later!

"You are telling me you never heard of Tapion the Brave?" Hoi said.

"No" Gohan said.

"Never heard of him" Kento said.

"He was only the hero who single handedly save Planet Konos of the south galaxy a thousand years ago, what do they teach you kids in school anyway?"

"Wow" Gohan said.

"Speaking of which we should be getting back" Videl said.

"You think I can meet him?" Gohan asked ignoring Videl.

"This guy don't sit right with me" Reyoto said glaring at Hoi.

"Of course" Hoi said to Gohan said.

"So where is he?"

"I thought you never ask I just happened to have brought him along" Hoi said pulling out a old beat up looking wooden music box, "fortunately he's been confined in this mysterious music box."

"Isn't he a hero? Why would he be confined?" Gohan asked.

"A conundrum that beckons to be solved" Hoi smirked.

"Gohan! Let's go! Now!" Videl growled pulling on Gohan arm.

"In a second, you know more old man, tell me."

"Planet Konos was spared but the same crises now threaten Earth!"

"Crises?! What are you talking about!?" Gohan said as Videl shrugged.

"The evil will ravage Earth than the universe consuming all! There's nothing you can do to stop it, only Tapion can save you now."

"Bullshit" Harker mumbled.

"That's why I've come that's why I spent the last thirty years searching for this music box!"

"So why don't you just stop talking and open it?" Videl said.

"Don't you think I've tried?!"

"But your not able to open it?" Gohan said.

"That honor is yours" Hoi said.

"Me?" Gohan said taking the box.

"Try spinning the handle, if it opens maybe Tapion will live."

"This is embarrassing" Videl said as Gohan tried to turn the handle.

"I can't it's not moving!" Gohan growled trying to get it to budge, "must be jammed! Maybe."

"Give it here" Video said taking it and examining it, "your out of luck" she said tossing it as Hoi screamed and caught it, "we tired, let's go."

"Wait Videl we need-"

"SHENRON!"

"Eh?"

"Please summon the eternal dragon" Hoi said.

"The eternal dragon?" Gohan said.

"Why?" Tsumuri said.

"Ask it to use it's might power to free Tapion I beg you!"

"So that's what this is about?" Gohan said.

"I didn't mean to deceive you but I knew you were my only link to Shenron, please introduce me."

"We were coned I guess it's true there's a fool born every minute" Videl said.

"Some never grow up" Hoi smiled.

Later!

At Capsule Corp. all the heroes went to find a way to open the box.

"You don't trust him and you bring him here?" Krillin said.

"Good or bad Krillin we have to know what's in that box" Videl said.

"whether you believe me or not it's irrelevant at this point, evil is at your door step and unless you find a way to release Tapion all of man kind will be laid to waste" Hoi said as they stood in Bulma lab looking in a glass container as a red laser scanned the box.

"What the data say?" Zink asked.

"Nope, the scans are inconclusive, whatever in that box wont be revealed till you open it" Bulma said as the glass opened and Goku picked up the box as he tried to turn the handle while grunting.

"No use it won't budge" Goku said.

"Guys if this isn't working, if Goku can't open it that thing staying shut" Krillin said.

"Not necessarily" Goku said setting it down as Trunks and Goten looked at it.

"You have something else in mind?" Hoi said.

"We need balls" Goku said.

"Already got some thanks" Reyoto said.

"Not that kind perv!" Naomi said.

"The seven dragon balls" Goku said.

"Right" Gohan said.

Later all the heroes split up with locations for the seven dragon balls then after collecting them they all stood outside C.C. with the seven balls glowing.

"Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled as the light shot up into the sky and the dragon formed roaring into the sky.

**_"I have returned to grant you one wish, quickly name your desire"_** Shenron said.

"I wish for only the release of noble Tapion from his cruel prison" Hoi said.

**_"It shall be done"_** Shenron said as his eyes glowed and the box was hit with electricity making Hoi drop it as it hit the floor, **_"your wish has been granted, farwell" _**Shenron said glowing before turning into the seven balls and shooting off into different directions again.

"That's granting our request?" Bulma said looking at the motionless box, "I think he losing his touch."

"Shhh!" Naomi said as they began to hear a music play as the handle began to turn.

"That music" Gohan said.

"It's an improvement" Krillin said.

"It's so beautiful" Bulma said.

"Actually it sounds sad to me" Videl said.

"Yeah it dose" Serena said.

"He's coming!" Goten and Trunks said as the lid lifted with smoke coming out as the wind began to blow around them as a cloud formed above the box as the figure began to form.

"Dad you seeing this to right?" Gohan asked.

"Amazing" Goku said.

"Is that him?" Kento asked.

The box then shattered and a light engulfed the area as the wind began to die down and the saw the figure still playing the song as he touched the ground.

"Hoi was telling the truth his hero dose exist" Goku said.

"Cool!" Trunks said.

"Catchy tune" Bulma said.

Hoi then began to approach Tapion as the warrior drew his sword and pointed it at him, "stay back!"

"That sword..." Reyoto said as the Time Force recognized he sword and looked to kid Trunks.

"Was it you who released me?!" Tapion growled.

"Your most welcome nice to have some leg room after a thousand years huh?" Hoi smirked.

"You old fool! Send me back!"

"Not an option, now that the music box been destroyed" Hoi said as he laughed.

"Hi there! You must be Tapion my name is Goku! We had a hard time getting you out!"

"Do you have an idea what you've done? Well do you?!" Tapion growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the music box" Nimu said.

"I don't know if I can stop him this time" Tapion said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as Tapion began to walk away.

"I want to be just like him!" Trunks said.

"Take it easy Trunks we know nothing about this guy except he has trouble saying thank you" Bulma said.

"Tapion!" Trunks yelled running after him with Goten.

"Trunks come back here!" Bulma said.

"What's the matter?" Gohan said looking to Videl.

"Hoi is hiding something" Videl said.

"He looked kind of troubled" Goku said.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks followed Tapion to an abandon factory.

"Are you sure about this? He could be dangerous" Goten said.

"Would you relax you sound like my mother, he's the hero remember? There's nothing to worry about" Trunks said.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Goten asked.

"Knock knock!" Trunks yelled into the factory as he saw Tapion growling and glaring his direction.

"What's up?" Goten said seeing Trunks expression.

"I think he's busy let's go" Trunks said laughing nervously.

Back at C.C. a barbeque was prepared as they all ate laughed.

"Has anyone seen the old man?" Goku asked with his mouth full as Reyoto sithed and smacked Goku in the back of the head with a spoon, "OW!"

"Swallow before you speak or die!" Reyoto glared.

"Maybe someone sat on it" Oolong said.

"He's probably out on a hot date!" Roshi said pointing at Videl breasts as Gohan blocked her, "short is in you know!"

"Your drunks!" Kento said glancing at the half empty cup of Roshi.

"Fantastic, dating advice from a lecture" Bulma sighed.

"Gross" Nico said.

"That's my Bulma she can warm my hear!" Roshi said poking one of her breasts as Bulma growled before slapping Roshi and sent him hitting the ground.

"Ow!" Goten said as Goku and Kento looked over to see the kids trying to take some food of the grill and set it on a plate.

"Hmm" Zang said watching the two.

Later that night Zang followed to see Goten and Trunks heading to a factory with the food and inside Tapion was groaning and sweating as he heard the two kids and picked up his sword and glared at the two.

"Uh hi! Here ya go!" Trunks said with Goten hiding behind him as Trunks set the food on a barrel, "help yourself!"

Tapion then sighed as he put the sword back into its sleeve, "you uh can't save the world on an empty stomach right? Well enjoy Goten and I will be right outside if you need us."

"Interesting" Zang said from the bea, he stood on and flew off back to C.C. but on his way back saw an explosion in the city, "uh-oh!" he said flying to the smoke.

In the city a massive monster legs began to rampage and destroy the city as all the heroes flew at the scene of the fire and destruction.

"What could have done this?" Gohan said.

"Whoa!" Kento yelled as they spotted the legs.

"Halt! Your under arrest!" Gohan yelled.

"You're kidding right?" Videl said.

"Where the hell is its upper body?!" Reyoto said as they heard a crash and looked over to see the monster tail cutting through buildings and towards them.

"Move!" Zang yelled as they flew in the air ro dodged the tail swing.

"What kind of creature is that?!" Videl yelled "hey Gohan the evil that almost destroy planet whatever could this be what Hoi warned us about?"

"I certainly qualify it as a crises!" Gohan said.

"Alright! Let's stop this freak show!" Videl said.

"Wait you mean-?"

"You know the words!" Videl yelled as they landed on the street.

"Bold and fearless we strike!" they said doing possess, "fighters for truth and right!"

"Saiyman number 1!"

"Number 2!"

"Invincible!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR POSSING RIGHT NOW!" Tsumuri yelled as the tail swung at them and they quickly dodged as it smashed the road.

"Gohan get out of there now!" Videl yelled as he dodged the tail again.

"How the hell can it tell where we are?!" Kento said.

"So you want to do this the hard way huh?! Fine!" Gohan yelled powering to his Mystic Kai power.

"AHHHH!" Kento and the other Saiyans yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Let's go!" Gohan yelled as they charged at the legs and began to move around it delivering blows as they moved away to see none of their hits phased it, "that didn't work."

"Now what genius?" Bash said.

"Now!" Gohan yelled as they charged at it and it vanished as it's tail began to stab at them as they dodged and Gohan fired a kai blast at the legs when it reformed cause a explosion as it fell over into a building.

"Videl it has a weakness! It's body vulnerable when it attacks!" Gohan yelled.

"Here it comes!" Kabra yelled as the legs got up and swung its tail as they began to move around fast around it delivering more blows till it fell over and got back up as they all launched kai blast as at it sending it skidding back and into a building as they fired more blasts down on it.

"YES!" Videl yelled as they landed next to her.

"This isn't over yet" Gohan said as they heard Tapion song "that melody."

When the smoke cleared they saw the beast lower half was missing.

"The monster vanished!"

"Huh?" Zang said as they saw Tapion in the smoke walking away as he played the song.

"Tapion?" Gohan said.

"Wait Tapion!" Kento yelled.

"Gohan look!" Videl yelled as they saw a hooded figure running on the roof of a nearby building.

"Well we accomplished one thing, we know who the bad guys are" Gohan said.

Later that night the heroes watched Tapion seal the Hirudegarn upper body back into himself with the instrument he carried.

"So that's what's going on, but if the upper half in him where the bottom coming from?" Kento said.

"We wait and see" Zang said.

The very next night the three team stayed at the destroyed factory to see Tapion playing as Trunks ran in with food.

"AH NO! No cat! Shoo! That's people food get down!" Trunks yelled at a cat eating Tapion food he didn't eat, "I said move!"

"Trunks was such a cutey!" Serena said.

"Oh don't stop playing because of me you sound great I've heard you playing before that's an Ocarina right? I know my instruments, I play some myself."

Tapion then began to reenter the building as a the hooded figure jumped down and Tapion spun around and smacked the ocarina from Tapion hand as Trunks picked it up.

"Give me that flute!" Hoi growled charging at Trunks as Trunks began to dodged Hoi swings.

"Trunks here!" Tapion yelled.

"Right okay!" Trunks yelled.

"Wait! Hear me out! Tapion is not a hero! In fact it was he who destroy the city!" Hoi said.

"No Trunks he's lying" Tapion said.

"Once you hand him the flute he'll destroy not only your planet but the whole universe! Give it here I'll save you."

"He won't he is evil" Tapion said as Trunks began to look back and forth from the two.

"That's it, I will protect you child."

"Catch!" Trunks yelled throwing it to Tapion who caught it while not breaking his glare from Hoi.

Hoi then growled and jumped up into the darkness above as the Time Force watched the scen below.

"Tapion!" Trunks said seeing Tapion frown, "I thought...never mind."

"I'm hungry would you care to join me?" Tapion said.

"Mmm hmm" Trunks nodded.

Later the two were laughing as Kento smiled at the scene.

"Then his face! I thought he was going to pass out!" Trunks laughed as Kento saw the two turn into laughing memories of himself and his older brother.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Hirudegarn a demon that was last seen on planet Konats home to the alien Konatsian and get this Hoi not a Konatsian he's a Kashvar a race of power hungry little tyrants that wanted every other alien race but their own dead!" Azumuri said checking their system database.

"I see so what about that music box and the ocarina?" Kento asked.

"Created from magic that sword the one our Trunks use that Tapion has is an enchanted sword that sword was able to slice through the beast cutting him in half the two ocarina allowed the players to enrage the beast and keep it distracted, a powerful wizard sealed the upper half in Tapion and the lower in his brother, the wizard sealed both Tapion and his brother in twin enchanted music boxes unitl they could find a way to destroy the Hirudegarn and bring Hoi cult to justice" Zink said.

"How the lower half get free?" Naomi asked.

"...Tapion brother dead and Hoi got control of it, and now every time Tapion sleeps the upper half gets free" Azumuri said.

"How horrible! That little troll needs to pay!" Naomi said.

"Bulma Azumuri and I will be working to rebuild a special box so Tapion can sleep the rest of you try and find Hoi" Zink said.

"On it!" Kento said.

The very next morning the three spent all night working on the new bedroom for Tapion as they brought him to the lab

"This chamber generates the same frequency, allowing you to achieve sleep while allowing you to maintain all conative functions" Bulma said.

"Ergo you can sleep with AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Happening every night you fall asleep" Azumuri said.

"You should have no problem getting your beauty sleep" Bulma said.

"And We'll be searching for a way to kill the Hirudegarn or a way to seal it into something like a rock" Zink said.

"Do you like it?" Azumuri asked.

"It's perfect, thank you."

The next morning an explosion got their attention as they saw Tapion chamber was destroyed along with half the lab.

"Where is he?" May said.

"Well wherever he is lets hope he's in better shape than this room" Goku said.

"There!" Zang said as they saw Tapion near a hole in the wall panting.

"Tapion!" Trunks said as he and Gohan caught him from falling over.

"What happened to you?" Goku asked.

"Did the monster get out?" Bulma asked.

"No it tried to escape but I stopped it in time, we got another problem though, the lower half is free and it's attacking the city!" Tapion said.

"What?!"

"The closer the halves are to one another the stronger they become I don't know how much longer I can fight it" Tapion said as his eyes widen as he fell over.

"He's hurt!"

"He needs medical attention! Gohan start the jet!" Bulma yelled.

"No! I can't hold it! It's too late! Kill us now before it's too late!" Tapion yelled.

"The room!" Kento said seeing the wind pick up.

"KILL ME!"

"Don't touch him!" Hoi yelled as a portal opened above and Hirudegarn foot came slamming down away from them.

Tapion then took out his ocarina as it was shot out of his hand and Trunks jumped after it as Tapion foot came down and Trunks flew away from it.

"Here play it!" Trunks yelled throwing it.

Tapion then caught it and before he could play his eyes widen as he began to groan before dropping his instrument and the top half of the Hirudegarn escaped and Tapion collapsed.

In the sky another portal opened as thunder filled the sky and stuck the legs as the top half was now connected again with it's legs as it roared.

"Our problem just got a lot bigger, suggestions anyone?" Gohan said.

"You're the heroes" Bulma said.

"I am Hoi! Last of the Kashvar! You have been summoned to do my bidding, destroy human kind wipe every last one of them off the face of the Earth!" Hoi yelled as the Hirudegarn slammed it's fist at the heroes below as they all dodged.

"RUN!" Tapion yelled as they landed on the grass away from the beast.

"Azumuri got any banishment spells?" Kento asked.

"If I did I would have sent that thing away a long time ago!" Azumuri growled as they heard Tapion playing the flute as the Hirudegarn began to approach.

"MOVE!" Trunks yelled as its tail came at them as they dodged.

"That relic won't save you anymore like it did your brother" Hoi said floating in the sky above, "now bear witness to the true power of Hirudegarn!"

"Follow me!" Goku yelled as they charged at the beast dodging it's swings as it turned into smoke and vanished and formed in the sky above them and slammed it's fist into Goku.

"GAH!" Goku grunted hitting the ground.

"Okay new plan! This thing can teleport to avoid our attacks we need to it teleport where we want it!" Zang said.

"Okay plan b then!" Kento yelled powering to Super Saiyan with the other Saiyans as they charged at Hirudegarn again as it teleported again.

"Both it's power and speed is increasing!" Gohan yelled.

"Well dodge this!" Kento yelled firing a Kamehameha wave with Goku at the beast as it disappeared again to dodge it.

"Guys behind you!" Reyoto yelled as it formed behind Kento and Goku as it swatted them and sent them crashing into Capsule Corp.

"Hold still!" Harker yelled as they all tried to make hit with Gohan but it kept disappearing.

"I can't track it's movements!" Gohan growled as it formed again and grabbed Gohan in its fist as a kai blast hit it's hand freeing Gohan.

"Hey you! Over here!" Vegeta yelled as the beast glared at Vegeat "I was enjoying my first day off in over a month until some flatfooted mutated behemoth stepped on my house! You're going to regret this you freak all your wave to you grave!" he yelled powering to Super Saiyan and charged at Hirudegarn.

"That's where he's been?! On vacation!" Zang said watching Vegeta dodged it's swings then try to punch it as it vanished and swatted Vegeta to the ground below as he caught himself and charged again with a kai blast hitting the creature causing an explosion.

"Vegeta behind you!" Naomi yelled as it appeared behind Vegeta before smacking him with its tail and sent him crashing into a building the firing a blast of fire after him with it's mouth.

"There are people in there!" Zang yelled as Azumrui eyes glowed.

"Kai Field!" Azumuri yelled forming a shield around the building to block the fire as it caused an explosion.

"Vegeta!" Goku said flying down looing to see Vegeta passed out on the floor as Hirudegarn teleported behind him then smashed it's fists onto both sides of him as he cried out.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled.

Goku then fell down to the ground below as a Kento caught him and landed on a building.

"Goten! Trunks! Use fusion now!" Kento yelled.

"Right!" Trunks yelled as they went into stance.

"Fuuu-Sion! Ha!" they yelled before erupting in gold light and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks emerged.

"Oh yeah! Advanced to Super Saiyan Level 3! The names Gotenks monster and there's no use hiding! You can fight me or surrender! Either way your doomed!"

"It's not trying too...this kid is so cocky! Worse than Vegeta!" Nimu groaned.

The Hirudegarn swung at Gotenks who dodged as Gotenks was down below.

"Here boy!" Gotenks said making it trip into a tower, "Ready?! Double Lethal Missile Fire!" he yelled firing a barrage of blasts down onto Hirudegarnas it roared.

"He's down!"

"Wait..." Kento said as they saw the smoke velar and Hirudegarn entire body was now in a brown shell.

"Hmmm how did that happen?" Gotenks said poking it, "must have hit him harder than I thought."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FINISH THE ATTACK!" Goku yelled.

"Yes sir!" Gotenks said firing a kai blast causing anther explosion as the smoke cleared and they saw a green light in a crack on Hirudegarn body.

"Genome is this thing a bug?" Reyoto asked.

"If I know my insect and I do that's a cocoon!" Genome said as the green light grew bigger with the shell pulling apart from the back as a new Hirudegarn with a yellow and purple body and wings began to come out.

"This is not going to be good!" Gohan said as Hirudegarn roared.

"Uh-oh!" Gotenks said as Reyoto hit him on the head.

"THIS IS FOR BEING COCKY AND NOT USING FULL POWER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Reyoto yelled as Hirudegarn flew at them and punched Reyoto and Gotenks into the ground below making Gotenks split back into Goten and Trunk in their base forms ad Reyoto powering down to his base form.

"Trunks Goten!" Gohan yelled.

"Reyoto!" Noami yelled as Hirudegarn tail spun around Gohan and the member of Team Berserker and wrapped around them tightly.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled as Hirudegarn blew fire as it sent her hitting a building and then the street and threw Gohan, Harker, Naomi, Genome, Frost and Bash and smashing them into a building.

"I tried...father" Gohan said before passing out.

"Must fight" Harker said trying to get up before passing out.

"Ugh" Bash said falling and hitting the ground below.

"Reyoto..." Naomi said trying to crawl to him before passing out in her base form.

"Too strong" Genome said before falling over.

"Oh no!" Zang yelled.

"At this rate he's picking us off one by one!" Zink yelled as the tail swatted him and sent him smashing through several buildings.

"Zink!" May yelled as Hirudegarn tail began to move fast with stab motion and struck each member of Team Elite and sent them smashing through the city.

"GAH!" Tsumuri yelled getting hit by Hirudegarn fist and sent smashing into Froze and into a building.

"AHH!" Nimu cried out being smacked with the tail followed by Kabra and sent smashing into a nearby park.

"No!" Serena yelled as Hirudegarn teleported behind her and swatted her into the street below.

"I know you have a weakness! Everything dose!" Goku growled.

"You overgrown!" Kento yelled as they charged at Hirudegarn as they made attacks as it teleported and began to swat at them and avoiding all their attacks then smashed them with it's palm into the street below.

"Gh! It's like if were fighting an illusion!" Goku grunted in his base form.

"Tell me about it!" Kento growled looking to the city where Hirudegarn was causing more havoc as they pushed the rubble off them.

"Must find a way before it finds a way to destroy the entire planet" Goku said before passing out.

"Destroy! Destroy!" Hoi laughed, "grind their bones to dust beneath your feet!"

"Why you little!" Kento growled about to go and give Hoi a piece of his mind but stopped when he heard Tapion song playing.

"Tapion?" Kento said as he heard Hirudegarn roar.

"Idiot! After a thousand years you'd think he'd learn to play a different tune!" Hoi yelled as Hirudegarn blew fire but a Kai Field formed around Tapion blocking the attack as the creature backed away as Tapion floated towards it still playing the song.

Hirudegarn then began to get sent back into Tapion as he passed out and fell towards the city below.

"Awesome you did it we won!" Trunks said.

"Trunks" Tapion said taking out his sword and handing it to Trunks, "there isn't much time left, quick! Strike my heart! I can't hold him much longer."

"You don't know what your saying!" Trunks said.

"Do you want to see everyone you care about die?!" Tapion yelled as Trunks shook his head.

"But your my friend" Trunks cried.

"Ah Trunks I know it's not fair to ask you but there's no other way I don't want to destroy you, I know death seems cruel but I welcome this blade, help me."

Trunks then took the sword as Tapion smiled, "yes, thank your Trunks it was an honor to know you my brother."

"NO! Get away from him!" Hoi yelled flying down as Tapion cried out.

"Tapion!" Trunks said dropping the sword as Tapion cried out again and the ocarina shattered.

"Weakling! Hirudegarn is mine to control as are all inferior creatures who pollute mu universe" Hoi said as Hirudegarn began to reform behind him.

"It's not your universe you freak!" Kento yelled flying down.

"Slaughter them!" Hoi said as Hirudegarn brought it's foot on him as he tried to hold it up, "AHHH!" he cried as he got squashed.

"A fitting end for him!" Kento growled as he picked up the sword, "if this sword has the power to cut him then it has to have the power to kill it somehow!"

"AHHHHH!" they heard Goku yelled as they looked over to see Goku had powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Fight me if your ready to die" Goku said as Hirudegarn charged at Goku.

"YA!" Trunks yelled slicing off Hirudegarn tail as it roared as Trunks got ready to attack again.

"No Trunks! This monster is mine to handle alone!" Goku yelled.

"Father it has a weakness!" Gohan yelled.

"I know! Intense emotions drains it's energy, that's when it can be attacked" Goku said charging at it again as it swatted him, "Struck a never?" Goku smirked as he blocked it's punch "you call that punch? You have to do better than that."

The beast the roared as Goku smirked up at it, "don't quit now, we just got started" he said as it roared again and punched him into a building.

"Hey ugly! You having problems fighting one long haired Saiyan?!" Kento yelled as it roared again.

"That's right keep roaring because I'm still standing!" Goku yelled as another massive punch came towards him, "Come on!"

Goku then dodged a punch then flew at the beast "knowing the Master he gave it a boost so Goku needs an edge" Kento said as he concentrated Serena, Kabra, Froze, Nimu, Tsumuri, Zang, May, Zink, Chill, Nico, Azumuri, Reyoto, Naomi, Bash, Frost, Genome, Harker...Nero my friends my family led Goku your strength" Kento said as balls of lights shot out from parts of the city and from Kento and followed behind Goku in small stream of dragons.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled as the kai dragons from the Time Force went into Goku as he glowed and a massive gold dragon emerged and cut through Hirudegarn chest and out his back as the dragon turned into a gold light and began to wrap around the beast reforming the dragon wrapping it's prey with it's body then erupting in a massive gold light.

When the light cleared they saw Hirudegarn was gone and a light coming from a hole in the clouds where the trapped souls Hirudegarn stole went into the light.

"Thank you Goku" Tapion smiled.

"I want you to know back there I-" Trunks said.

"There's no need to explain whatever decision you made was the right one, if you trust you heart it all works out in the end" Tapion said.

Later that day all the heroes stood by the time machine where Tapion was getting ready to leave.

"I enjoyed breakfast" Tapion said.

"At this rate you'll enjoy lunch" Gohan said.

"-and don't fire them until their hung okay?" Bulma explained.

"Got it" Tapion said.

"Hey mom are you sure this can fly because I think it's leaning" Trunks said.

"That's not the ship son that's everything else" Bulma said.

"Oh right" Trunks said as they all glanced at the still destroyed city.

"Man this will take a while to fix" Kento said.

"Trunks here" Tapion said tossing Trunks his sword and case and Trunks caught it.

"For keeps?"

"Yeah it's your brother I think it always has been" Tapion said as the Time Force took knowing glances at each other.

"Wow thank you!"

"Hey let me hold it" Goten said.

"Bye everyone and thanks again" Tapion said closing the top of the time machine before it took off into the sky for dispersing.

"Hey I just realized something" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah?" Reyoto said.

"Yeah so have I! Where the hell was Piccolo?!"Azumuri said.

"Uh...that is a good question" Zang said looking around.

Meanwhile on a beach Piccolo was in a lounge chair in swim trunks and wearing sunglasses as he took a sip of a water with a lime on it.

"Vegeta should have came here, I am enjoying my vacation" Piccolo said.

A.N. Please Review War of the Gods is next!


	25. The Hooded Saiyan

**_A.N. _**Sorry but do to no Battle of the Gods available for me to use as a reference I will have to put a hold on it till it comes out subtitled in English so for those who been filling up my Review page with annoying reviews (you know who you are) you can wait! It may be October till Battle of the Gods come to the states in English subtitles so enjoy this chapter and try reading one of the other stories I am working on! With this time I am going to finish up the Kingdom Hearts story so enjoy the chapter!

**_The Hooded Saiyan_**

In another universe a hooded figure stood on top of a cliff looking to a valley below as he looked behind him as Poru his trust Mutant Robot unit flew and landed on his shoulder.

"Poru, Poru! Saiya! Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!" Poru said.

"That is what I expected Poru" Saiya said looking to the sky where he saw two Saiyan space pods land in mountains in the distance as he flew off.

Earlier that day Hercule had finish construction on the new Hotel and sent invites to all the Z-Fighters unaware of the two approaching Saiyan pods coming to earth.

Today Goku was working out on a new field with Chichi while the boys study like she wanted them to.

"I wish I could train" Goku said stopping "hey Chichi if we got money from Mr. Satan why are we working like this?"

"Shame on you Goku! You must learn you must learn the value of hard work like humans do" Chichi said.

"Yeah but meanwhile my skills are getting rusty" Goku said as Chichi held a purple bean to them.

"Come, stop griping and plant this Grateful Radish seed" she said.

"Grateful Radish?" Goku said.

"If this germinates, it'll produce a great crop almost instantly! Now to the field" Chichi said.

"Right" Goku said.

Gohan was typing away on his computer stacked with book when a beeping noise got his attention.

"Videl!" Gohan said seeing her on the video chat feature on his watch.

"Can you talk?" Videl asked.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"My dad's hotel is finished" Videl said.

"Finally? After two years" Gohan said.

"He wants to hold a pre-opening party for everyone who fought Majin Buu, the world mistakenly believes my dad defeated Majin Buu when it was really Goku and your friends, my dad's so proud of himself, it's embarrassing!"

"Sorry to hear that" Gohan said.

"Will you please come?" Videl asked.

"Sure but we have to ask my mom first I'll call you later when I ask my mom" Gohan said.

"Thanks, bye" Videl said.

"Later" Gohan said ending the video chat.

"Boy's dinner ready!" Chichi yelled from down stairs.

"Okay mom!" Gohan yelled as he head down stairs.

Ten minutes later

"I have no interest in going to a party" Goku said.

"Me neither" Chichi said.

"Yeah but we were invited" Gohan said.

"That's right! Can we go dad?" Goten asked.

"You guys go ahead" Goku said.

"To think that Mr. Satan has prepared a sumptuous banquet just for you dad" Gohan said taking a glance at Goku "he said "all you can eat" such a shame"

"Well if you insist, why not?" Goku said practically drooling.

"But Goku?" Chichi said.

"We'll go Goten" Goku said.

"Yay!" Goten cheered.

'What a relief, now Videl won't yell at me' Gohan thought.

After telling Videl they could come they waited in the front yard as Mr. Satan yellow jet copter landed as the doors opened and Goku stepped in.

"Yo! How've you all been?" Goku said.

"Goku! Your looking well!" Krillin said.

"Woo-ho-!" Roshi said checking out Chichi breast and got a frying pan to the face as the Saiyans flinched away from it.

"Master Roshi seems as healthy as always" Chichi said as Roshi fell over.

"Yup and as lecherous as ever" Oolong said.

"So?" Roshi said.

"Goten sure grown!" Krillin said ruffling Goten head.

"Well it's been two years" Yamcha said as Gohan moved to the front where Videl was driving the jet copter.

"Gohan where's Piccolo?" Videl asked as Gohan pointed towards to roof of the house where Piccolo stood. "That's so like him."

"Uh huh" Gohan said as Videl flew them into the air.

After arriving Goku left to find Vegeta who was under a statue of Mr. Satan as Serena had a disgusted look as Bee peed on the wall next to Vegeta.

"Hmpf the worlds saviors are looking a tad soft" Vegeta said seeing Goku come up to Bee.

"Bee! We fought well together huh?" Goku said as the older dog licked his face. "Hey, hey, cut that out."

"What's with the get-up, Kakarot? You plan on sparring?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, you look dressed for battle too, you know" Goku said.

"This is Saiyan formal wear" Vegeta said.

"In that, so is this" Goku said.

"You game?!" Vegeta said.

"Always!" Goku said.

"Why do they always do this?" Bulma sighed.

"They meet, they fight" Chichi sighed.

"The party about to begin" a servant said.

"Wait Vegeta, let's eat first, I'm gonna pig out!" Goku said.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled.

After everyone gathered to the tables as Hercule stood up. "Thank you for traveling such distances to be here today we are here to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu, please enjoy yourselves!" Hercule said.

"Over there!" one of the paparazzi said in a group with cameras.

"Who are you?" Hercule asked.

"Mr. Satan you're thought on the opening of your hotel built to commemorate Majin Buu defeat!" a news woman said.

"Explain yourself steward!" yelled trying to push back the new group.

"I said 'no press toady' but..."

"I wish he's start this soon I'm weak with hunger" Goku said.

"What the hotel name?" a news man asked.

"I don't know!" Hercule yelled fighting the press off.

"Oh come on! The name is..." the steward said as the press moved off Hercule to the steward. "The Mr. Satan's World-Saving Defeat of Majin Buu, Super Gorgeous Hotel" the steward said pulling off the new billboard as Videl put her head down in shame.

"What? No, stop! Don't look!" Hercule yelled trying to cover the sign.

"How appropriate, Mr. Satan!" a news man said.

"It's wonderful!" a news lady said.

"You think so? Oh, it's nothing" Hercule said.

"Television viewers behold our hero, Mr. Satan!" a news lady said to a camera.

"Ugh, I've a bad feeling about this" Videl said.

After the food was handed out Piccolo had soup which as the ground shook.

"Hm?" Piccolo said as they everyone in the area felt it too.

Back on a mountain where the two Saiyan space pods landed a small Saiyan warrior turned on his scouter and found the Z-Fighters location. "All in one place no time to waste" the man said as he spotted to hood figure standing away.

"Tarble is it? Let me have a word with you" Saiya said approaching with Poru peeking from his shoulder.

Meanwhile!

"Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Right!" Gohan said standing.

"I sense a powerful kai approaching" 18 said.

"I hope it doesn't lead to trouble" Krillin said,

"Who is it?" Roshi asked.

"Someone new!" Trunks said standing up.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked as every warrior quickly ran outside to see one Saiyan warrior with a tail moving behind him and a small creature with a white skin and wearing what looked to be a pink Saiyan suit.

"That a tail!" Gohan said.

"It can't be! A Saiyan?" Krillin said as they spotted the hood figure standing away leaning on a tree.

"Tarble!" Vegeta yelled.

"What!?" everyone shouted as everyone moved out of the way as Vegeta walked down the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"My brother!" Tarble said.

"Brother?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, he said brother you pack of imbeciles how clear do you want him to be? Maybe this will help, his father and mother is his parents, they look the same and that hair style runs in the family, can you morons all comprehend that?" Saiya said as Tarble jumped down to stand in front of Vegeta.

"The hell you just say?!" Yamcha growled as Saiyan held out a hand and point a kai ball in his direction.

"Stand down human you're not my target and I am in a foul mood!" Saiya growled.

"Nice to see you again brother" Tarble said.

"Didn't father send you to a remote star because you couldn't fight?" Vegeta said.

"A Namekian told me you returned to Earth after defeating Frieza, a terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet, I proved no match for them, please help us!" Tarble said.

"They're strong huh?" Goku said standing next to Goku eating a mutton.

"Super strong" Tarble said.

"This sounds good" Goku said as Tarble clicked on his scouter and scanned Goku.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength" Tarble said.

"Don't believe your scouter. Combat strength can easily change" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Tarble said.

"I'll show you" Goku said walking past Tarble and began charging for Super Saiyan as the wind picked up around him.

"I don't believe it!" Tarble said seeing Goku power level get higher on his scouter when Goku turned Super Saiyan Tarble scouter exploded as Goku power back down to normal.

"See?" Goku said.

"That should be plenty! Please help me! They followed me here!" Tarble said.

"Pathetic as always, never mind I'll handle them, it'll be a good after dinner workout" Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta leave this to me I can hardly wait, it's been too long" Goku said.

"No, this is me and my brother's problem!" Vegeta said.

"Don't be that way!" Goku said.

"Sorry!" Vegeta said.

"Oh come on!" Goku said.

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let me dad!" Trunks yelled.

"Me too!" Goten yelled.

"I think I'll join too" Krillin said.

"There's no reward" 18 said.

"So?" Krillin said.

"Me too" Gohan said.

"What?" Videl said.

"I'd like to fight, too" Roshi said.

"Better if you didn't" Oolong said.

"But there's only two of them, we don't want to be bullies, we'll draw lots, grab onto me" Goku said.

"Just draw lots you morons" Saiya said.

"Is he with Kento and his friends?" Goku asked.

"No way this kid too rude to be with them" Chichi said as Saiya kept looking to the sky.

Goku I.T. everyone back to the radish field him and Chichi planted as some people fell over.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Krillin said rubbing his head.

"Whoa" Roshi and Oolong said.

"Cool!" Trunks said.

"Chichi and I grew these radishes" Goku said pulling one out. "Go ahead and pull one for yourselves the longest one is the winner."

"A radish lottery huh? How fun" Krillin said reaching down for one. "All you do is grab the stalk base and pull straight up!" Krillin grunted as he tried to pull one out.

"Must be huge!" Trunks said as Krillin fell back with a small radish.

"Puny!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta reach down and pulled one that was fat while Roshi picked on that was shaped like a woman body.

"Master Roshi you letch!" Yamcha said.

"My turn!" Goten said that was bigger than him. "Yes! It's huge!"

"Trunks! Better pull one bigger than Goten's!" Vegeta yelled.

"Lets see now just as Dende says here!" Trunks pulling one out with a root still stuck in the ground.

"Yes!" Goten yelled.

"Drats!" Trunks yelled as he pulled on the strong as it went past them down a mountain. "It's long! Yes!"

"I said the longest so I guess Trunks wins" Goku said.

"Okay, Trunks avenge Uncle Tarble!" Vegeta said.

"Good luck!" the bald white headed thing said taking Trunks hands.

"By the way Tarble, who is this with you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes sorry about that, this is my wife" Tarble said.

"Your wife?" Vegeta said going wide eyed like everyone else.

"How do you do, my brother? I'm Gure, I'm honored" she said bowing.

"No the honor's mine" Vegeta said bowing in return.

"She's very different and your sister-in-law" Chichi said.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives" Roshi said as Chichi tried to hit him with a frying pan that Roshi dodged. "Nice try Chichi" he said getting hit in the back of the head by a shovel Bulma had.

"You were saying?" Bulma and Chichi said as Roshi fell over.

"Where'd that come from? No respect for the aged?" Roshi said as Goku I.T. them back to see the jet copter was crushed by two space pods.

Two aliens stepped out both in Saiyan armor and wearing scouters.

One was blue one with one horn and ear and a red one with two horns and one ear.

"You caused us trouble Tarble" the blue one Abo said.

"Show yourself" the red one Cado said.

"They don't look like much, Trunks they're all yours" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Trunks said.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

"Be on your guard!" Yamcha said.

"Vegeta if there's two of them there should be two of us" Goku said.

"Trunks will be enough" Vegeta said.

"True very true" Goku said going down to where Goten was. "Goten!" he whispered.

"Yes?" Goten said.

"Vegeta says you can go fight with Trunks" Goku whispered.

"Yay!" Goten yelled running off to catch up with Trunks "Trunks wait for me!" he yelled tossing off his dress and went into his fighting gi.

"Kakarot! You dirty!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh come on Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Hmpf!" Vegeta growled.

"What?" Ado said checking out the scouter. "They're kids with little combat strength!"

"They're mocking us" Kado said cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go pat them on the head" Ado said.

"Tarble are those Frieza men?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes remnants, they were on another planet when you destroyed Frieza" Tarble said.

"Wait, I remember now they ranked with Ginyu Special Force back then" Vegeta said.

"They're even stronger now, as strong as Frieza was" Tarble said.

"Frieza huh?" Vegeta said.

"In hindsight not much of a foe, perfect for the kids" Goku said as the warrior became face to face.

"Come to play house little boy?" Ado asked patting Trunks head. "Play nice now" he said as Trunks began flying up as Ado tried to hold him down.

"I sure will!" Trunks said.

Goten did the martial arts bow like he did at the tournament. "Would you like to play too, mister?" Goten asked.

The boys then kicked the brother back sending them flying into the air where the boys flew up above them and smacked them back down into the ground.

"Looking good boys" Goku said bringing out a chair to sit on.

"Only expected" Vegeta said.

"Get your sandwiches and coffee here" a maid said.

Ado and Cado then jumped out of the hole and panted. "You asked for it!" they yelled flying at the boys who vanished as air battle went on with the fighters crashing into trees, mountains.

"Impressive, this fight getting interesting" Reyoto said.

Ado and Cado were in the air panting as Goten and Trunks floated across from them. "You kids are pretty good" Ado said.

"You're not bad yourselves" Trunks said.

"Cado!" Ado said as the other nodded as they moved in front of each other and spilt apart with two Ado the moved back together with two Ado's and three Cado's with one more Ado coming up as they surrounded them.

"Romper Room is over!" The Cado's and Ado's yelled as the six fighter flew at Goten and Trunks and began beating on them as Trunks and Goten attack for of them as they vanished and the last two Ado and Cado rammed into them as the six began beating on them again.

"Come on Trunks! Read their kai!" Vegeta yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Trunks yelled still getting beat on.

"He's forgetting the basics" Vegeta growled.

"Because you don't teach him" Bulma said.

"He lacks motivation like his mother" Vegeta said.

"Like his mother?! You mean his father!" Bulma yelled.

"He takes after you!" Vegeta yelled as Goku laughed.

"This is no time for marital quarrel" Goku said as Goten and Trunks were thrown into the ground.

"Ow!" the boys said rubbing their heads as Ado's and Cado's laughed as Gohan and Kento approached Goten and Trunks.

"Want some help?" Gohan asked getting down to his knees.

"That's okay we'll do it ourselves" Goten said.

"How about I just coach you" Gohan said.

"Okay" Trunks said.

"They need this" Gohan said looking up as Goten and Trunks flew up to the enemies and began round two.

"Rear!" Gohan yelled as Trunks punched a Ado in the gut

"Right!"

Trunks kicked another one in the gut.

"Up!" Gohan yelled earning another punch to Ado gut.

"Left!" an elbow to a face.

"Leave it to Gohan, eh Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"Still too weak!" Piccolo said.

"Always the strict master" Krillin said.

"Goten turn" Goten moved the the center of the Cado group.

"Close your eyes Goten! Look for his kai and that'll be him!" Gohan said.

Goten did as told and closed his eyes and found Cado kai.

"This one!" he said kicking Cado in the gut.

"Damn!" Cado grunted.

"Way to go Goten!" Chichi yelled.

Cado and Ado were punched back with their clones disappearing with them.

"Ado we've no choice, now!" Cado yelled as they flew down to the ground and threw off their scouters.

"Merge!" they felled getting engulfed in a red light as a large tornado energy formed and from it a much large enemy emerged.

He was wearing the Saiyan armor but had purple skin and bumps on his body. "Try this!" he yelled flying up to them and hit them sending flying back as he grabbed them with his monstrous hands and began slamming them into whatever he flew them into and threw them into a mountain.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma he's fine" Saiya said as the boys fell out of the mountain and onto a rock.

"Ouch, that guy's nasty" Trunks said.

"Come on" Aka said.

"Goten!" Trunks said.

"Gotcha" Goten said.

"Do it!" Vegeta said.

"We waited for you Ado and Cado!" Goten and Trunks said.

"Well here I am" Aka said.

"Playtime is over" Goten and Trunks said doing a thumbs down.

"Fuuu-Sion-Ha!" the boys said using fusion and became fat Gotenks.

"Oops we're out of practice" Fat Gotenks said.

"Take this seriously, you two!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gotenks said splitting.

"Fuuuu-Sion-Ha!" the boys said trying again and became the right Gotenks.

"Ta-da! Gotenks! We waited for you, Ado and Cado!" Gotenks said.

"Like I said, I'm right here" Aka said.

"I figured they'd turn into Gotenks" Krillin said.

"First up Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist!" Gotenks yelled and began using Yamcha special on Aka and tossed him into the air.

"Tien Volleyball Fist! Are you ready?" Gotenks said moving into position. "Yup!" he said as Aka came flying down and Gotenks kicked him back into the air. "One!" Aka came flying back down. "Two!" hitting him back up and flew up. "Spike!" he yelled smacking Aka into the ground and Gotenks landed back on the ground.

"And the clincher" he said powering to Super Saiyan. "The Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!" he yelled punching Aka into the Hotel messed up the Hercule face garden and sent him into the water.

"Show's over folks, I'm starving" Roshi said.

"Shall we return to the party?" Videl said.

"Goku lets finish eating and go home" Chichi said.

"We can't leave just yet Chichi" Goku said.

Aka emerged from the water as the fighters flew in to see a very angry Aka who shook of the water.

"You're not bad junior" Aka said.

"You're not much, old man" Gotenks said before laughing.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me! Super Destructive Energy Wave!" he yelled with a green energy forming around him.

"Huh?" Gotenks said.

Aka then sucked the green energy into his mouth. "Wahaha!" he yelled as he spat it at Gotenks who caught it and threw it above him as it came down to Piccolo and the others.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled making the green spilt and hit one of the tower of the hotel.

"Oops" Gotenks said laughing nervously.

"Hmph" Saiya grunted still not moving from the spot he was leaning in.

"You won't find the next Wahaha no Ha so easy to deflect" he said bringing his hands together and formed another green kai ball. "Super Wahahah no Ha!" he yelled shooting kai balls in all directions destroying anything it hit.

"Why you!" Gotenks yelled blocking kai blast that got near Tarble and Gure.

A giant circular came towards 18 and Marron as Krillin changed into his gi. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk making it spilt into two and land in the water.

"Spirit Ball Attack!" Yamcha yelled changing into his gi and threw the kai ball at a building coming towards Oolong and Bulma and blew every part of into dust.

"Hm" Saiya grunted shooting his kai blast where a building was falling towards Chichi and blasted it away, "Poru activate Defense Mood."

"Poru!" Poru yelled before glowing and erupting in a light then emerged in blue as he hands held two halves of a shield as he flew around blocking Aka attacks.

"Damn!" Aka yelled forming a red kai ball in his mouth and shot it into the sky as Goku and Vegeta teleported.

"Vegeta, what's that?" Goku asked pointing into one direction.

"Huh?" Vegeta said looking in the directions as Vegeta moved in front of the red kai ball and powered to Super Saiyan.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled shooting the blue kai blast at the red kai ball turning it into dust as Goku charged at Aka and punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the water.

Goku powered down to his normal state as Vegeta landed next to him.

"Kakarot, that wasn't fair" Vegeta said.

"Sorry" Goku said as Yamcha and Krillin landed next to Goku as Goku looked over to see what they were wearing. "What with the gi?" Goku asked as Yamcha and Krillin laughed.

Hercule fell to his knees seeing his hotel in pieces. "My hotel" he said as Videl walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"You should see this as a lesson of humility from God dad" Videl said.

"Videl" Hercule said with tears in his eyes forming,

"Start over?" Videl said.

"Okay" Hercule said.

"You can rebuild it Mr. Satan" Goku said.

"Why not ask Shenron for help?" Krillin said as Saiya slapped the back of his head "OW!"

"Wow, I didn't think of that!" Hercule yelled as Videl pulled on his cheek.

"Papa you promised" Videl said.

"I'm only kidding" Hercule said while everyone laughed.

"You'd better be" Videl said.

Goku stomach ended the laughing. "My stomach's growling" Goku said as Saiya and Vegeta growled.

"Well, everyone the hotel may be gone but there's still food! Lets resume the banquet!" Vegeta said.

Five minutes later.

Gure eyes widen with horror at the sight of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten eating at the food in front of them.

"Same old thing" Bulma said.

"You should see our grocery bill" Chichi said.

"Care to join us you two?" Goku asked.

"We already are!" Ado and Cado said emerging from a pile of radishes.

"Never mind then" Goku said looking down to the last Sushi.

"Hey!" he said picking up the last Sushi. "Don't want this, Vegeta?" Goku said eating it.

"You idiot! I was saving that sushi for last!" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh my mistake, sorry" Goku said as Vegeta reach down and ate Goku last Chashu Prok.

"Vegeta! That was my Chashu Pork!" Goku yelled.

"Well, you had it coming!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was saving that for the end!" Goku yelled.

"Don't incur my wrath now!" Vegeta yelled as Goku powered to Super Saiyan.

"I thought we were friends!" Goku yelled as Vegeat powered to Super Saiyans.

"You thought wrong!" Vegeta yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO SORRY EXCUSE OF SAIYAN BLOOD!" Saiya yelled silencing the room as he took a bite of a mutton, "eat and stop acting like children or so help me I will blast you all!"

Everyone in the room then burst into laughter as they sensed a dark energy as Saiya stood up.

"DANGER! DANGER!" Poru yelled.

"He's here!" Saiya said standing up "Poru my friend now you know what to do" Saiya said as the robot opened a portal out of the timeline and left as the boy turned to see Nero walking across the destroyed lawn.

"It's him!" Goku growled as Saiya held up his arm to stop him.

"Any of you fight him and you will die, you're not his target" Saiya said.

"I've been looking all over the Multiverse for you, number seven" Nero said.

"Oh really? Well I haven't even noticed with these abominations you've been spreading threw out this time" Saiya said.

"Why all the sudden you stop running?" Nero asked.

"Who said I was running? I was buying time" Saiya said.

"For who? Goku? You really think Goku will be enough to save you and your friends again or should I say former friends since none of them even remember you" Nero said.

"You really think I'll let you hurt them? For many years I made sure they were safe from your hands at any means possible you even forced me to make them lose their lives but due to recent events you left me no choice but to do the only thing I know how to stop you with" Saiya said.

"And what's that?" Nero asked.

"Destroy myself for existences for good, without me the dragon balls will remain stone and you will never be able to defeat them!" Saiya said.

"Them? You really believe a bunch of snot nose brats can stop me now?" Nero said as he burst out laughing.

"I know they can! Never underestimate the power of children Master! Cell and many before you made that same mistake!" Saiya said.

"Broly take care of this" Nero said.

"Broly?" Saiya said turned as a massive fist grabbed his neck and held him off the ground as he saw a very scary looking Super Saiyan 3 Broly as the giant smirked and threw Saiya sending him hitting the ground hard.

"Grrr!" Saiya growled dodging a punched that went into the ground as he powered to Super Saiyan and punched Broly but the man smirked grabbed his arm then slam him into the ground.

"You thought he was dead right? Well I may burrowed this one from another parallel universe" Nero said.

"So you're having others fight your battle for you Master?" Saiya growled as the man pulled off his hood revealing the young Saiyan teen with a strong resemblances to Nappa but with spiky black hair tied in a ponytail and had a scar on his cheek.

"Nope Broly here going to make sure you don't go running away while I collect the others, the time has come for me to get out of this disgusting body and back into my true form" Nero said.

"You fool, your destruction will be hard one indeed!" Saiya growled.

"We'll see, Broly take him back to the base you know what to do" Nero said.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled charging at Nero as the teen smacked Goku away and sent him crashing into the water before disappearing as Broly knocked Saiya out and picked up the teen under his arm.

Vegeta then charged as Broly grabbed his leg and swung him around and smacked him into Goku coming out of the water before disappearing.

Later!

When Saiya awoke he saw he was lying over a circle on a stone floor as he got up and saw gold chains around is hands and feet keeping him in the circle.

"Kai Chain, very clever" Saiya said looking around the large tomb and saw he was standing on one of seven circles.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I failed, by the time you get here it may already be too late for them I just hope Poru can get my message" Saiya said sitting on the circle.

* * *

"What the?! Who the hell was that?" Bardock asked watching Saiya in the screen.

"I don't know...but whoever he was he was the seventh Nero was after!" Trunks said.

"Where are the kids now?" Akina asked.

"I sent them to the battle with the God Bills, I just hope they will be fine" Trunks said.

A.N. Please Review.


	26. Battle of Gods

A.N. Thank you those who were patient enough to wait this story now reached it's end so enjoy!

**_Battle of Gods!_**

In the home of the God Bills an explosion was heard as Nero looked out he large hole the god made.

"Finally awake are you, Lord Bills? God of Destruction" Nero said approaching the god in sleeping clothing as Whis approached but sent a small glare at Nero who smirked back at him.

"Please open your eyes, Lord Bills" Whis said as the Cat god ears twitched, "you can't sleep twice, you're the one who set up the alarm bomb at this time if you don't wake up quickly, the second alarm will..."

At that moment one of the floating hourglasses floating around the room exploded causing another explosion as Nero and Whis remained where they stood.

"I know, I know!" Bills said as Whis sighed "you can't oversleep for 15 years like you did before if you still can't wake up…AHEM! Shall I sing a song to awake you?" he asked holding up a mike as it made a loud screeching noise, "In that case!"

"I know, I know!" Bills said getting up and falling out of his bed and hit a floating boulder below then fell off it and hit another then fell off and landed on his feet on the next one then walked off and hit the ground in front of Whis and Nero.

"Still asleep?" Nero said with an annoyed expression as the cat rolled in front of them then yawned as Nero sprayed some Breathe Spray in his mouth, "that is so nasty morning breathe!"

"Hmmm" Bills groaned as he licked his hand like a cat "I only slept 39 years, this time so it's only counts as a nap."

"You're the one who decides the time you wake up Lord Bills, anyway why at this time?" Whis asked.

"There's something concerning me…who the hell are you?" Bills asked looking at Nero.

"Long time no see Bills" Nero smirked as his eyes glowed red.

"The Master? Who body did you take this time you parasite?" Bills asked.

"All in good time Bills, now go take a bath and we can discuss it over breakfast" Nero smirked.

Later after bathing Bills sat in a bathrobe as the table was spread out with food.

"By the way, Whis! While I was sleeping, did Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta?" Bills asked.

"Yes, without a trace left" Whis said.

"Is that so? The fools on that planet were useless no matter how much time passed King Vegeta was especially worse" Bills said eating.

"So you think so little of the Saiyans now that all but One of the Saiyan Gods are left? Well not surprising that their numbers dropped so much to a mere handful" Nero said.

"I could have destroy it, but that planet is really far away I couldn't be bothered, on another note Fireza is pretty bad himself showing off and all, should I destroy him the next time we meet?" Bills said chewing a meat.

"There is no need Frieza already dead" Whis said as Bills eyes widen.

"There's someone who can kill Frieza?" Bills said.

"Please wait a moment" Whis said mixing Bills a drink then made a staff appear and clicked it on the ground as green gems appeared in the room and showed the battle on Namek where Goku was beginning to turn Super Saiyan with Kento and the other member of the time force beginning to appear in glimpse in their fights and one of Kento Super Saiyan Transformation.

"I think I've seen this somewhere" Whis said.

"What is this guy?" Bills asked.

"He's a Saiyan" Whis said.

"They all are" Nero smirked.

"He's called Goku, otherwise known as, Kakarot" Whis said.

"And those brats weren't supposed to be in this picture they are members of a loser group called the Time Force" Nero said.

"Hmm didn't the Saiyans meet their end alongside Planet Vegeta?" Bills asked.

"Most of them did so, luckily, the ones who were at the time on another planet managed to survive just not, Prince Vegeta is one of them" Whis said.

"Weren't the Saiyans hair black? Out that aside, a Saiyan managed to wing against Frieza" Bills said tapping his claw on an egg as it glowed then turned into sand in his hand.

"More recently, it seems that the Saiyans mastered an ability to become a Super Saiyan" Whis said.

"What's that? Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan!? Is that so? There was someone like him!" Bills said.

"What do you mean?" Whis asked.

"Hmm Super Saiyan...Super Saiyan...Super Saiyan Gods! I saw it in a dream! Fighting against a guy like this, known as, Super Saiyan God!" Bill said.

"Oh?" Whis said.

"Do you still not understand? It's a precognitive dream, a precognitive dream!"

"A dream?" Whis said taping his staff as the green gems vanished.

"Are you sure it's not Harmony your dream is talking about? The Saiyan Gods are all dead but Super Saiyan Gods...that's got my interest" Nero said.

"Your dreams have a very low cases of accuracy, Lord Bills even before, you dreamt an idol moving here, and it was wrong" Whis said.

"Are you treating me like an idiot? Okay, follow me Whis!" Bills said heading out of the room.

Later Bills dressed as they headed into a meadow in Bills realm.

"Oracle Fish, Oracle Fish, are you there!?" Bill said as a staff flew in with a fish screaming at it hit the ground as it moved in front of them.

"I went for a walk, what's up?" the Oracle Fish asked.

"You said 39 years ago that in 39 years, I'll face an enemy of threat" Bills said.

"Hmmm I said that?" Oracle Fish said.

"You did!" Bills said with an annoyed expression.

"Hmmm well then, let's say I did" the Oracle Fish said.

"See? The prediction made by the Oracle Fish and my precognitive dream it's going to appear, a formidable enemy! The Super Saiyan God!"

"This sure is subtle, isn't it implausible that there would be a formidable enemy of threat to you, Lord Bills?" Whis said.

"Well even if the prediction that there is a threat was to be untrue it feels like someone interesting will appear! That's why I woke up early."

"So that was the case, so, are you going to go meet the Saiyans?" Whis said.

"Of course I have to find the Super Saiyan God" Bills smirked.

"Super Saiyan God you say? Sounds like an exaggerated name, feels old fashioned" Whis said looking into the orb on his staff as it glowed and showed him Earth, "I found them, most of the alive Saiyans Planet 4032-Green-877 there seems to be around five, on the planet Earth."

"Earth? I've never heard of it" Bills said.

"Except for the one Saiyan, who killed Frieza he seems to be on the North Kai Planet" Whis said.

"A Saiyan on a Kai's territory? Suspicious" Bills said thinking before jumping down from a tree, "Whis, how long will it take to get there?"

"Approximately, 26 minutes" Whis said.

"I'll be able to watch one episode of Anime, it's far away! Can't be helped, let's go."

"The shall we?" Whis said as they took off.

"Super Saiyan God? Hmm how interesting" Nero smirked.

On Earth!

At Capsule Corp. the backyard was filled with all the Z-Fighters and their families for Bulma Birthday as Gohan held up a champagne class.

"Happy Birthday Bulma!" Gohan said.

"Happy Birthday, Bulma!" all the guests said holding up glasses as all the Time Force members did.

"Man this is so nice" Kento said sitting at a table with his Saiyan allies as the Namekians sat with Dende and Piccolo.

The Majins sat with Majin Buu and Hercule.

The Arcosians occupied their own table and the three androids sat with Krill, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Puar as they held up their glasses.

"Not coming?! Why is he training where King Kai is at a time like this?" Bulma said to Gohan.

"He's someone who would do that" Piccolo said.

"Ain't that the truth" Tsumuri said.

"I told him since half a year ago!" Bulma said.

"What about Vegeta?" Gohan asked looking around for him.

"He seems to be training, can't help those Saiyans!" Bulma said.

"Drink to that" Kabara said as the Time Force member but the Saiyan drank.

"You guys are mean!" Serena said.

"Bulma if it's your birthday, how old are you?" Krillin asked.

"Rude, do you think I'd tell you that?" Bulma said.

"The prize of the bingo competition consists of a castle and a plane, right?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, if it's bothersome, you can have it in cash instead" Bulma said.

"18!" Nimu said.

"As expected from the world's most wealthy! Would Goku ate lest come for the bingo competition?" Chichi said.

"Don't get your hopes up Chichi" Reyoto said.

"Bulma, do you have any pornography as a prize?" Roshi asked.

"No!" Bulma said.

"You letch!" Serena said.

"Do little Buu want candy?" Majin Buu asked.

"For the hundredth time no! You can't live on a diet of only candy!" Kabra yelled.

And we came from him...lord help us" Bash sighed.

Later!

"Damn, look at Vegeta go" Naomi said as they watched through the windows of the G.R. to see Vegeta dodged blasts and began to easily shut off each of the floating droids firing at him.

_"Vegeta! It's King Kai!"_ they heard the man yell as Vegeta accidently punched the machine and made it explode.

"That was King Kai!" Kento said looking to the sky as the G.R. battle simulation turned off.

"What do you want with me King Kai?" Vegeta asked.

_"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say, not far from now, Lord Bills, the God of Destruction will arrive on Earth."_

"The God of Destruction? I've heard of that name Vegeta said.

"What he want?" Serena asked.

_"Anyway, even if Lord Bills arrives there, never, never lay a finger on him if you don't listen, the entire Earth will be destroyed!"_

"Destroyed?" Vegeta said.

_"Even Goku completely lost"_ King Kai said.

"What?! Kakarot lost?!" Vegeta yelled.

"He lost?!" Kento said.

"How can that be?! How strong is this guy?!" Reyoto asked.

_"Super Saiyan 3 Goku was defeated in two hits"_ King Kai said.

"Two hits?!" Vegeta said.

"Oh no!" May said.

_"I beg you, the fate of the Earth depends on your hands."_

Back at the party Vegeta and the teen Saiyan returned as Kento and the others went to their teams to retell what they heard.

"Well Vegeta finally here" Bulma said seeing him sitting on a rock "why are you wearing your training attire on your wife's birthday? Why do you look so gloom? Are you shocked at your wife is gaining age, yet again? You Saiyans are lucky that you don't age."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled as the party got quite.

"What do you mean shut up?!" Bulma yelled.

_'What is this uneasy feeling? Am I trembling in fear?!'_ Vegeta thought looking at his trembling hands.

"HE DID WHAT?!" The other Time Force members yelled as the Saiyans shh them.

"How can that be! He's the strongest yet!" Kabra whispered.

"We don't know but it happen!" Kento whispered.

"Such a power can exist huh?" Genome said looking to the sky.

"Really what is it!" Bulma said taking a drink of her wine.

_'The God of Destruction, Bills I'm sure I've met him before'_ Vegeta thought.

"When is that guys supposed to get here?" Tsumuri asked.

"You're Prince Vegeta, correct?" Bills said as the Time Force and Saiyan jumped and looked around, "my how you grown, what you guys call Kai doesn't seem to work on gods."

"What?!" Kento said spotting as they flew then spotted Bills sitting in a large chair in the shade, "we can't sense him?!"

"Did you remember? The last time we met was when you were still a child, I presume? Don't you remember? I receive some generosity from your father, King Vegeta" Bills asked as Vegeta remember Bills and Whis on Vegeta and King Vegeta lying in the ground under Bills foot.

"God of Destruction Lord Bills!" Vegeta said.

_'The kai wasn't joking around this guy is dangerous, too dangerous!'_ Vegeta thought.

"You seem to be doing something interesting and I smell something very nice" Bills said sniffing the air.

"Uh this is my wife's birthday party" Vegeta said.

"Wife? Then you should introduce her to me?" Bills said.

"You two finally got married?" Naomi said.

"Lord Bills" Whis said.

"Oh yes, I forgot something very important" Bills said teleporting next to Vegeta and the other Time Force members.

"Whoa!" Kento yelled jumping back.

"We can't sense anything!" Nico said.

"Say dose 'Super Saiyan God' ring a bell to you?" Bills asked.

"Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta repeated.

"You don't know?" Bills said.

"Your precognitive dream as expected, was wrong?" Whis said.

"There is no 'wrong' in my dictionary!" Bills said as Whis laughed.

"There seems to be a lot?" Whis said.

"You're a little annoying" Bills said.

"You disappeared without saying anything Vegeta and this is?" Bulma said approaching.

"Uh this is Lord Bills and..."

"It's Whis" he said bowing.

"People you know? Hello I'm Bulma I'm Vegeta's beautiful wife" Bulma said.

"Someone full of themselves today" Naomi whispered.

"Hello, Bulma" Whis and Bills said.

"They are well mannered people, and expected from you accomplices, although they don't look like they're from Earth, aliens. You're aliens!"

"Enough!" Vegeta sad shoving her behind him

"We found Vegeta after coincidentally arrive on Earth" Bills said.

"If you don't mind would you like to join us? We welcome you" Bulma said.

"NO! I mean Lord Bills must have other plans!" Kento said nervously.

"Thank you for your concern the truth is, we've been seeing and smelling nice looking food since a while ago" Bills said.

"Please enjoy yourselves! Let's go!" Bulma said.

"You stupid woman!" Serena hissed as Bills and Whis headed to join the party.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! OH DEAR!" Kento paced.

"He can't stay! That's the bad guy!" Kabra said as they looked down to see Bulma introduce Bills and Whis to the Z-Gang.

"We need a plan! A good plan! None of us can par with that guy if Goku can't!" Reyoto said.

"Come on everyone calm down we'll think of something" Tsumuri said.

"And soon nothing good can come of this" Nimu said.

Later as the party went on Vegeta and the Time Force sat on edge as Bills and Whis stayed for the party.

Inside the house!

"Where are the dragon balls?" a Kid Version of Emperor Pilaf said, "all seven should have been collected here" he said pulling out the radar, "I don't know why they're not making a wish, but to us it's a chance! Our next goal is wealthy!"

"Huh?" Puppy Shu said.

"Wasn't it would domination?" Kid Mai asked.

"Obtaining wealth comes first! I'm sick of living in poverty! With a child's body, I won't even be able to get a part time job! I am Emperor Pilaf!"

"We were finally able to make a wish to Shenron then you said, give us Youth!" Mai yelled.

"Even so, there would be no point in dominating the world at an old age, then just die."

"But we became too young" Mai said.

"I have no complaints, I've already exceeded a dog's life expectancy" Shu said.

"Don't just mess around, find the dragon balls! If we can't find them, at least take something of value!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yes Emperor!" Shu and Mai said as Mia spotted a door.

"Emperor!" Mai said.

"What?!"

"This!" Mai said as the read the sign on the door.

"Let's see Bingo Prizes?" Shu said as they opened the door and their eyes widen at the large castle inside with the other large prizes.

"Perhaps all of this?!" Pilaf said.

"A castle is a prize?!" Mai said.

"The wealthy are clearly different" Pilaf said pulling out a spray can and ran to an airplane, "I'll tag on it!"

"You're not a child" Mai said.

"Maybe this castle" Pilaf said.

"Lord Pilaf!" Shu yelled

"Did you find them?"

"It's 10 years' worth of ham!"

"Take around 2 to 3" Pilaf said.

"What is the prize for 2nd place?" Mai asked touching a small box as it popped open to a large diamond inside.

"It's an enormous diamond! Let's take it!" Pialf said.

"Wait, if this is the second place prize" Mai said.

"Then the first place prize is..." Shu said as they found the dragon balls.

"We found it too easily" Pilaf said.

"Lord Pilaf" Mai said.

"All seven are here!"

"HOORAY!"

"Lord Pilaf, let's make our wish here" Shu said.

"Fool!"

"If we were to call Shenron here, the celling would collapse!" Mai said.

"Hey you guys!" Trunks said standing at the doorway, "what are you doing here?"

"We're friend to this place!" Mai said.

"My friends?" Trunks said.

"Are you the son of the owner?" Pilaf asked.

"A talking monkey!" Trunks said.

"Monkey..." Pilaf said as Mia and Shu tried not to laugh.

"Who's the monkey?! I am Emperor Pilaf!"

"We are burglars! Why are you telling him your identity?!" Mai whispered.

"Oi! Goten come here! There's a funny monkey here!" Trunks yelled.

"I am not a monkey!"

"Hey, child be quite! Do you want to get hurt?" Shu said.

"What?" Goten said approaching.

"That!" Trunks said pointing to the three as Pilaf gang eyes widen at Goten and how much he looked like Goku.

"That classical hairstyle..." Mai said.

"I've seen it before" the three said they said as a flash of the Great Ape appeared.

"AHHHHHHH!" the three screamed running past Goten and Trunks and down the hall as Mai stopped and handed out the diamond.

"I'll give you this!" Mai said as Trunks took it and she ran, "Lord Pilaf! Wait!"

"That was one weird monkey, hey, who's that pretty girl who gave you that shiny rock? Your friend Trunks?" Goten said.

"She my girlfriend!" Trunks smirked.

"Eh?!"

"Amazing right?" Trunks said.

"Are you two dating?" Goten asked.

"Uh...well yeah we've held hands too."

"Amazing!"

"Right."

"Amazing."

Back Outside!

"Crap! Why is he here?!" Pilaf yelled.

"He was a child too!" Shu said.

"We weren't able to obtain the dragon balls because of him!" Pilaf growled as Mai laughed.

"What is this?!"

"Look at this!" Mai said holding out the Four-Star ball, "I fooled their eyes with the diamond! They won't realize that the Four-star ball was robbed!"

"Well done Mai!" Pilaf said "Wait! We can't make a wish with one."

"Don't worry, Emperor Pilaf we'll tell them if you want this back give us a Million Zenie!" Mai said.

"Huh?" Bulma said watching the three with Goten and Trunks.

"That girl is Trunks girlfriend? I don't know who's bloodline you're related to but, not bad" Bulma said to Trunks.

"Amazing!" Goten said.

"Well yeah" Trunks said.

"Bring her here" Bulma said.

"Eh?" Trunk said as he flew over and landed in front of the gang.

"Hey did you fly here?!" Pilaf asked.

"I was trying to act cool and you that you're my girlfriend" Trunks said.

"Me?!" Pilaf blushed.

"Not you!" Trunks yelled.

"Me?!" Shu said.

"How did it come to that?! That girl there!" Trunks yelled.

"Me?!" Mai blushed, "why would I...with a child like you?"

"You're a child too, sorry but would you act out for a bit, acting like your girlfriend? What should I do?" Mai said.

"Well, holding hands..."

"HANDS?! Why are kids these days so rebellious?" Mai said.

"You can eat all the food you want!"

"ALL THE FOOD YOU WANT?!" Shu and Pilaf said drooling.

"There's also a Bing Competition!" Trunks said.

"Okay that's fine" Pilaf and Shu said.

"Please wait a moment!" Pilaf said as the three went to talk in private.

"Lord Pilaf even though he's just a kid to hold hands after just meeting would be..."

"You're already old enough!" Pilaf growled.

"Even if it's from you, there's a line!" Mai said.

"You're doing it, Mai it's for the nice foods, bingo and..."

"We'll get the dragon balls there!" Mai said.

"I think I've seen that woman before!" Pilaf said looking at Bulma as he remembered Bulma from when his castle was destroyed, "back then!"

"Right?! The one with that kid back there!" Shu said.

"There's nothing but trouble here!" Pilaf said.

"Let's go!" Trunks said.

"Okay" the three said nervously.

"Hmm there is something off about those three kids with Trunks" Zink said looking at them.

"Who cares! Bills the one we need to keep an eyes on!" Bash hissed.

"This teriyaki thing is interesting" Bills said eating.

"Very delicious the thing called sauce and soy sauce are very delicious as well" Whis said.

"Look at them eating! They make me sick just looking at them!" Reyoto said.

"Agreed" Naomi said as she glanced at Bulma.

"So your name is Mai how old are you, Mai?" Bulma asked.

"I'm 41 years old" Mai said.

"Don't make fun of an adult!" Pilaf said.

With Bills!

"On another note it's not appearing the Super Saiyan God, I was excited" Bills said.

"It seems that the Saiyan here are half-bloods except Goku and Vegeat and two are still kids" Whis said eating as Bulma stood on the stage.

"It's time for what you've been waiting for! Bingo Competition!" Bulma said as women with pictures of the prizes came out, "although there are great prizes like a castle and a plane the best of them all are the seven dragon balls! You'll be able to make any wish after you win!"

All the Z-Fighter then cheered as the Time Force glanced at each other.

"Yay" they said emotionless.

"Those look similar to the wish marbles from Planet Namek" Bills said.

"Seems that Earths Protector is from Namek" Whis said.

"If I'm correct, a dragon appears from those marbles and grants a wish?" Bills said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yamcha said, "there's one missing!" he said pointing to the tray of dragon balls with the seventh missing.

"The Four-Star ball?! Can't be! They were all here a while ago" Bulma said as Pilaf Gang tried to sneaky away.

"Hey, you're going already? Mai tell me your phone number" Trunks said.

"I don't have a high tech device like that!" Mai said.

"Wait!" Trunks said grabbing her arm as the Four-star ball fell out of her sleeve and hit the ground.

"Idiot!" Pilaf yelled grabbing it as all eyes were now on Pialf, "crap...we've fallen into a trap."

"It's because you were being loud!" Shu said.

"Since it came to this, it can't be helped" Mai said pulling out a gun and pointed it to Trunks head and Shu pointed his sword.

"Hey you guys! If you don't want to see this kid die, hand over a million Zenie!" Pilaf yelled.

"Hmmmmm" the group said.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Reyoto asked.

"I don't think so" Naomi said.

"One hundred thousand Zenis is also good" Pilaf said as the guest began to laugh.

"What's so funny?! We'll really kill him!" Mai yelled.

"They say they'll kill him but everyone laughing, dose this require pushimnet" Bills said as Vegeta and the other rushed over.

"No, that girl seems to be my son girlfriend! They're playing a boring prank!" Vegeta said laughing nervously.

"Yeah! Sit down! They're just playing! You know how kids are!" Kento said also laughing nervously.

"We're really going to shoot!" Pilaf yelled.

"Hey Mai?" Trunks asked.

"Shut up, hostage!" Mai said.

"Your chest is touch me" Trunks said.

"This is an interesting scene! Good! I'll join as well!" Gohan chuckled hitting a button on his watch as the Time Force eyes widen at what his clothes turned into.

Gohan then landed in front of the four kids as the Great Saiyaman as the Time Force sweat dropped.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Kento asked.

"...I have no idea" Serena said.

"Cute villains! The Great Saiyaman will not forgive evil deeds!" Gohan said doing possess.

"Suspicious...is that Super Saiyan God?" Bills said.

"Please don't misunderstand! That's just Kakarot's son wearing a costume" Vegeta said.

"Oh Gohan, where did it go wrong to do that?" Kento sighed.

"Lady, try shooting me!" Gohan said.

"Something like that..." Mai said.

"Don't come closer!" Pilaf said.

"You can really shoot! That would be more fun!" Gohan said.

"Eh?!"

"That's right, while at it, shoot all the bullets! That would be good!" Gohan said.

"All?!" Mai said.

"It's fine, this person can deflect all of them away" Trunks said.

"Don't shoot my legs, that would be boring aim for my face" Gohan said jumping away, "Okay villain! Shoot!"

"Have it your way!" Mai yelled firing all her bullets as Gohan deflected them with one finger as he sent them tearing through random items.

"How was that villains? Did you realize the Great Saiyaman power?" Gohan said.

"He's acting unusual after drinking some sake..." Krillin said.

"What?! So that explains it!" Kento said.

"Blame the sake" Naomi sighed.

"You guys, I thought that was toy, but it was a real gun! It's not good for kid to carry this! If it wasn't me, something serious would have happened!" Gohan said.

"It hurts!" Videl cried out as they looked over to see a bullet had hit her leg.

"Videl are you okay?!" Hercule yelled rushing over.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled running over.

"Gohan! You made your wife get injured!" Chichi yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan said.

"I'll heal her" Dende said.

"What are you trying to do?" Hercule asked.

"Watch your mouth he's the guardian" Piccolo said as Dende got to work.

"Huh?!" Dende said sensing something as he finished healing Videl leg.

"Oh it's healed, thank you very much Dende" Videl said.

"Ummm inside your belly..." Dende said as VIdel eyes widen and she shhhh him.

"It's still a secret!" Videl whispered.

"Oh I see!" Dende whispered.

"Gohan, you're temporarily banned from having alcohol! Do you understand!" Chichi yelled.

"Yes! Thanks you Dende" Gohan said.

"It flew at me as well" Bills said with a bullet in his forehead as it fell off crushed and didn't hurt him as Vegeta and the Time Force eyes widen.

"He got touched!" Kento said.

"It itches a little" Bills said catching the bullet, "not a good feeling at all!"

"In that case, are you going to destroy Earth?" Whish asked whipping his face with a napkin.

"It'll be best to renew the entire star" Bills said dropping the shatter bullet from his hand as he began to glow, "before creation, there shall be destruction.

"Battle time!" Kento yelled.

"Hey you guys!" Vegeta yelled running onto the stage, "the slideshow over! It's time to havefun with Bingo!"

"Oh my god..." Naomi said as a spotlight hit him.

"Bingo!" a band sang as music played and begat began to dance, "Bingo!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh my god" Kento said rubbing his eyes.

"Why is Vegeta like that?" Krillin asked.

"Enjoyable Bingo!"

"Too much sake?" Tsumuri said glancing at Bills.

_"Earth is a fun place! The food is also tasty! Enjoyable Bingo!"_ Vegeta sang as he danced.

"Guys we may never witness this again…" Zang said.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this" Nico said.

"That was slightly creepy..." Whis said.

"Yeah, his singing and dancing skills were so bad would be a good match-up with Whis singing priceless..." Bills said.

"Well, let's calm down and continue our meal" Whis said.

"Yeah" Bills said as they head to the buffet table as Vegeta let out a sigh before growling.

"I will never get that image out of my head..." Froze said.

"I will never see anything that disturbing again either..." Genome said.

"Good job, you guys these aren't toys! Don't run off with them!" Bulma said to Pilaf gang and taking the dragon ball, "but the act was a little enjoyable! Thank you! Since we have all the dragon balls we'll star Bingo!"

"Vegeta that was brave" Reyoto said.

"I threw away my pride, just to calm down Lord Bills...but there shouldn't be any more problems what's left to do is to hope for him to leave Earth satisfied" Vegeta said.

Later!

The Bingo machine showed another number as Piccolo groaned, "anyone done?" Bulma asked.

"Lord Bills, have you tried those deserts called pudding? They're very smooth and tasty" Whis said.

"What's pudding? Where are those?" Bills asked.

"Over there" Whis said pointing to the Majins.

"Hey you, wouldn't you share one of those?" Bills asked.

"Two including mine" Whis said as Majin Buu continued to chew.

"If it's troublesome, only one for me would be fine" Bills said.

"You're selfish, Lord Bills" Whis said.

"You already are one!" Bills said before turning to Buu, "give me one."

"Me don't want to!" Buu said.

"What did you say?!" Bills growled.

"I'm going to eat all of it alone!" Buu said.

"Even when there's so many?!"

"All mine!" Buu said licking all of them as Bash, Kabra and Zink saw what happened.

"AHHHH!" the Majins screamed.

"Hand it over!" Bills yelled grabbing the tray.

"Don't want to!"

"Hand it over!"

"Me no want to!"

"Hand it over, idiot!" Bills yelled as Buu ate them all.

"You call Buu an Idiot! I'll turn you into Chocolate and eat you!" Buu yelled.

"CRAP! Just when I take my eyes off!" Vegeta yelled as Bills glowed.

"You've made me angry!" Bills growled flaring his power as the Earth shook.

Buu then charged at Bills as the God held out his hand and sent Buu flying back and Crashing into Zink, Bash and Kabra.

"GAH!" the brothers grunted when they crashed into the lake nearby.

"Lord Bills please calm down!" Vegeta yelled.

"Stop him!" Roshi said as Tien, Piccolo and 18 charged at Bills.

"No don't!" Nimu yelled as Bills picked up chopstick and teleported away from 18 punch then slammed his elbow into her neck and sent her hitting the ground as he dodged Tien punch holding his hand with the chop sticks then threw Tien as Piccolo charged with a kick Bills caught then jabbed him with the chop sticks as Piccolo eyes turned white as he passed out on the ground.

"Piccolo!" Harker yelled charging with Azumuri and Tsumuri as Bills caught Tsumuri kick with the chopsticks then threw Harker over his shoulder and slammed him hard on the ground then threw Tsumuri and sent him crashing into a table and pocked Azumuri in the forehead with the chopsticks as Azumuri began to wobbled before falling backwards.

"Game time guys! YA!" Kento yelled powering to Super Saiyan with his fellow Saiyan comrades as Gohan yelled and unlocked his Supreme Kai power then flew to where Bills pulled Majin Buu out of the water.

"Since you didn't hand over a pudding, I'll make it especially painful" Bills said.

"Stop it!" Gohan yelled coming from behind and arm locked Bills who grabbed Gohan and slammed his and Majin Buu heads together then kicked Gohan in the gut and then Majin Buu and sent Buu back into the water and Gohan crashing on a hill.

"Take this!" Bash yelled as he Kabra and Zink charged at him as Bills caught Bash fist the slammed his fist in Kabra face and swung Bash into Zink then kicked the three crashing into the road.

"Ugh! Screw this!" Vegeta growled powering to Super Saiyan and charged at Bills as Vegeta tried to block all of Bills attacks then got punched in the chin then the gut then began to get beat Vegeta around while down below Whis continued to eat.

"This is very delicious! What is this food called?"

"It's called sushi..." the man said looking at the battle in the distance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"GAH!" Vegeta grunted hitting the ground.

"ACK!" Kento grunted falling next to him with Serena s the other Saiyans began to follow after.

"Ow! That didn't feel good..." Kento grunted.

"We need a plan…a good one" Reyoto panted.

"Fu! Sion! Ha!" Goten and Trunks yelled doing the fusion dance and erupted in a light as Super Saiyan Gotenks emerged.

"You're fighting sense is impressive" Bills said looking down at Vegeta as Gotenks flew in.

"Hey! Cat freak over here! Just because of pudding I, Gotenks will beat up someone with such poor manners!" Gotenks said.

"What did you say? You earthling would have tried it a lot but to me, it's a food which I can't even imagine the taste of! Pudding! It look so delicious and beautiful!"

"All this...for a stupid...cup of pudding?" Naomi grunted.

"So not cool" Reyoto said.

"Enough!" Gotenks yelled charging at Bills.

"Stop it, he;s not an opponent you can..." Vegeta grunted as Bills dodged Gotenks punch then put him over his knee and began to spank Gotenks.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gotenks said powering down as Bills dropped Gotenks down below, "Sorry!"

"We need to do something" Zang said as they all looked up at Bills in the sky.

"I knew he was strong but I didn't think he'd be at this kind of level, damn, is this the end?" Vegeta said.

"No pudding, and no Super Saiyan God the only thing left is to destroy" Bills said floating in front of Vegeta.

"Hn it'd be an honor to be killed by the God of Destruction, Bills" Vegeta smirked as Bills held up his hand.

"You're saying nice things aren't' you well then, as you wish" Bills said.

"Wait, that's enough!" Bulma yelled, "I don't know whether you're Vegeta's accomplice or not but, you ruined my 38 birthday!"

"She was 38 years old!" Krillin said as Bulma slapped Bills and all the Saiyans eyes widen in horror.

"She a dead woman..." Naomi said as Bills slapped her and she hit the ground as Vegeta growled.

"You...YOU HIT BULMA! YOU HIT MY BULMA" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan as his power flared in all directions making the ground cracked and he ascended to level three, "YOU BASATRD!"

Vegeta then charged at Bills and got a punch to the face as Vegeta growled and punched Bills across the jaw then kicked him in the face then began to punch Bills in the face several time then kicked him and sent him skidding back.

"Wow that is amazing that Vegeta finally exceeded Goku" Roshi said.

Vegeta then charged at Bills again then began to punch and kick the god then kicked him in the air and then jumped after him forming a kai ball.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled hitting Bills with a purple kai blast that formed a massive purple ball in the sky before it exploded.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta emerged in his base form panting.

"How's that?" Vegeta panted as the smoke cleared to reveal Bills unscratched as Bills sighed.

"As expected, that wasn't the Super Saiyan God either I don't care, I'm going to destroy Earth and go home, Whis!" Bills said.

"Please wait a moment! Sea Urchin?" Whis said to the man serving Sushi, "this is also very delicious."

"Hmm" Bills sweat dropped.

"I won't let you just destroy and destroy!" Vegeta said.

"You're a pain, I already said it's over" Bills said picking one finger in Vegeta forehead as Vegeta eyes turned white and he fell down to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled running over as Vegeta hit the ground.

"Knocked out with one poke?" Kento said.

"Hey Whis!" Bills yelled as Whis teleported away from the sushi stand and next to Bills.

"Did you call me, Lord Bills?" Whis asked.

"As you said, it seems that Super Saiyan God was just a lousy dream, I said it before! We're destroy the Earth and going back!" Bills said.

"I understand but please wait a moment" Whis said going back to the sushi stand, "how's your tuna roll? Oh ho ho! It's the best! But it seems that there's not much time left can I have this a takeaway?"

"Ugh!" Bills growled looking at the Z-Fighters by the pool as Bills glowed and a large ball of fire began to form behind him and grow shaking the Earth.

"Wait!" Goku yelled as he flew in.

"Goku!" Piccolo said.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kento yelled.

"It's you again? What is it this time? Did you get a clue on God?" Bills said.

"That's still a mystery but don't destroy this planet" Goku said.

"I am the God of Destruction."

"I know, Lord Bills but just this time can you let it pass?" Goku asked.

"Then what, are you going to fight me again?"

"I'd like to...but to be honest, I don't think I stand a chance against you...that's it! Lord Bills, can I test something?" Goku asked.

"What?" Bills said.

"You know about the Super Saiyan God I might be able to do it!"

"How?"

"Give me a little time! Just a little!"

"Hn."

"Please!"

"Fine, only a little" Bills said.

"Thank you" Goku said.

Later all seven dragon balls were gathered on the ground as Goku looked to Bulma who was helping Vegeta walk.

"Bulma, I'll use these dragon balls" Goku said.

"Okay, if you're going to defeat that bad mannered idiot" Bulma said.

"You're mean, he's a god!" Goku said.

"Did you say, god?" Bulma said glancing at Bulls floating above.

"Yay" Bills said giving them the peace sign.

"What a creep" Nimu said.

"What, if you're a god, don't get mad over pudding, idiot!" Bulma said.

"He's not an ordinary god he's the world's most fearsome, the God of Destruction" Vegeta said.

"Eh?!"

"He's called Lord Bills, he's the strongest in the world even the Supreme Kai and King Kai wet themselves in front of him!" Goku said.

"Everyone, please watch your tone" Whis said flying in with a to-go-box, "when Lord Bills get upset, a galaxy disappears in an instant."

"Bi...Lord Bills!" Bulma said.

"Stop it! It won't work form a middle-aged woman!" Oolong said.

"Shut up!" Bulma said hitting his head.

"Goku, what are you trying to do with the dragon balls?" Krillin asked.

"Arise Shenron! And grant my wish!" Goku yelled as the balls glowed and shot up a light in the now dark sky.

"That's right! You're trying to ask Shenron to prevent the destruction of Earth!" Krillin said.

"Nope, that's overdoing it" Goku said as the dragon formed with a roar.

**_"I'll grant any wish, speak!"_** Shenron said.

"Hey Shenron do you know about Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"What's that?" Krillin asked as Kento hit his head.

"The thing Bills been going on about" Kento said.

"It's the same question as I had" Bills said.

**_"Yes, I know about it"_** Shenron said.

"You know? Really?!" Goku said.

"**_It's true,, is you wish to ask whether it's real or not?"_** Shenron asked.

"No, if you do know, could you bring it here?" Goku asked.

**_"I cannot it doesn't exist, Super Saiyan God is a god created by Saiyans"_** Shenron said.

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

**_"You have a lot of questions" _**Shenron sweat dropped, **_"What exactly is your wish?"_**

"Lord Bills say, hand over the Super Saiyan God" Goku said.

**_"Lord Bills?!"_** Shenron said spotting him, **_"Lord Bills...nice to meet you..."_**

"I think he wet himself too" Reyoto said.

"Teach me how to make a Super Saiyan God" Bills said.

"**_Yes sir!"_** Shenron said.

"I've never seen Shenron like that" Bulma said.

**_"The Super Saiyan God revolted after the feeling the darkness within your fellow Saiyan comrades it was a savior created by Saiyans with good moral which was rare this savior quickly defeated dark-hearted Saiyan with incredible strength but with a few left to go the savior returned to normal the savior used up all their strength afterwards, Planet Vegeta became a place filled with Evil Saiyans, and the savior disappeared, even from legends the disappeared legend" _**Shenron said.

"That's one long story! Do you understand, Vegeta?" Goku said.

"Shh!" Vegeta said.

**_"If five good-hearted Saiyans hold hands and if the light from one good-hearted Saiyan's heart is transmitted that Saiyan becomes the Saiyan God, I've taught you the procedure, farewell" _**Shenron said disappearing as the dragon balls shot up into the sky then all shot off in different directions and the sky cleared.

"Five good-hearted Saiyans? Impossible that means there's only Gohan and Goten" Piccolo said.

"That's rude! Despite Vegeta, Trunks has a good heart!" Bulma said.

"Someone with a girlfriend at such age is impure" Piccolo said.

"Which era are you living in? Aren't you being jealous?" Bulma said.

"Yeah Piccolo! Are you Saiying Goku is impure as well?!" Chichi said.

"Uh excuse me? What about us?!" Kento said with an annoyed expression like the other Saiyan teens.

"Your teenagers of course your all impure" Piccolo said.

"How rude!" May said.

"Without a doubt, Goku is kind, but he's an idiot obsessed with fighting then it's quite debatable whether he's good-hearted or not" Roshi said.

"Shut up you perverted old man!" Chichi yelled.

"What?! You're being rude to a good-hearted man!" Roshi said.

"SHUT UP AND MAKE THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD!" Bills yelled.

"Although Vegeta was bad in the past, how is he now? Is he bad? Come to think of it that guy hasn't done anything bad recently" Krillin said watching the five Saiyans standing in a circle in Super Saiyan above the pool with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunk and Goten holding hands.

"Why is Kakarot the main?" Vegeta asked.

"Stop complaining!" Chichi yelled.

"Dad, has anything changed?" Gohan asked as Bills and Whis sat at the sushi bar.

"This is fired shrimp? Give me that as well!" Bills said eating.

"Whoa!" Kento said seeing the five Saiyan fight erupting like fire as Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta fell out of Super Saiyan and Goku remained as gold lights popped around him.

"Father did is work?" Gohan asked.

"Goku became a god!" Krillin said.

"Goku, show us your power!" Bulma said.

"Stop it Goku" Piccolo said as Goku fell out of Super Saiyan, "it's no use fighting that's not God."

"But..."

"Your power level only increased because everyone's energy transferred to you" Piccolo said.

"That's how it is, just because your power level increased, it doesn't mean you're god" Bills said.

"I see" Roshi said.

"As I expected I don't think we can win against Lord Bills" Goku said.

"That can't be" Krillin said.

"Do you understand everyone? Think about it carefully five people are supposed to let their energy flow into one other that mean you need six Saiyans, right?" Whis said.

"Is that so, I miscalculated!" Goku said.

"Six people? We're missing one" Chichi said.

"That's right, Vegeta you had a little brother!" Bulma said.

"He's on a star far away and I don't know where he is" Vegeta said.

"Did you not ask for his phone number?" Bulma said.

"That's enough, I was expecting something fun I'm disappointed since I'm tired, I'm going to destroy the Earth and return" Bills said.

"Wait there is one more!" Videl said.

"Videl, there's one more?" Gohan said.

"Ummm, how should I put it? Should I say one will become one? But there is withought a doubt a Saiyan's blood flwoing!" Videl said.

"What are you talking about, Videl? Your dad is great but he's a normal human!" Hercule said.

"Not you, dad!" Videl yelled.

"She not talking about you, you afro headed idiot" Zang said.

"Umm, Videl is carrying a baby!" Dende said.

"Really?!" Gohan said running over.

"It's true, I kept it a secret to surprise you, Gohan" Videl blushed as the Z-Fighter began to cheer.

"...hello Saiyans right here!" Kento said.

"What are we invisible?" Zang said.

"Well I guess congratulation is needed" May said.

"So there are six of us as well" Reyoto said.

"So one of us can also become a Super Saiyan God and help Goku" Naomi said.

"Can you become a god or not?" Bills asked.

"Let's try again with Videl!" Gohan said.

"Would it be okay? That baby hasn't even been born" Videl said.

"Anyways, let's try and see!" Gohan said.

"Okay" Videl said as they all took hands and the Time Force Saiyans stood in their own circle with Kento as the main.

All the Saiyans then powered to Super Saiyan as they began to channel their power.

"Will it be possible?" Bulma asked as a blue light began to form around Vegeta, around Videl belly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Goku as the Time Force Saiyans also began to get covered in the blue energy.

"Like blue fire" Tsumuri said the energy then died out as Goku and Kento both remained glowing blue as they floated up and the two light grew and sent small waves in all directions.

"Power of the Sun and the power of Light" Nero said standing under a parasail, "False Saiyan God forms but damn near close I can't wait to see what will happen if they reach true Saiyan God form."

The two light then died out as Goku emerged with his hair glowing red with his eye brows and eyes as well as Kento.

"Hey that's just normal Goku" Oolong said.

"But look, his hair is red" Bulma said.

"That's true, and he became more lean" Roshi said.

"I can't read Goku's power level" Krillin said as Goku and Kento began to look at themselves.

"I can't sense Kento power either, this has to be the Super Saiyan God form" May said.

"I don't feel different...do I look different?" Kento asked.

"Uh yeah you kind of do!" Naomi said.

"Congratulations, it seems you've succeeded!" Whis said.

"It was worth the wait" Bills said.

"Really? Did I become a Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"AHH! His hair red?! Is mine red?!" Kento said looking to Bills.

"We'll know when we fight, come at me" Bills said.

"Okay, here I come!" Goku said.

"Fine, if you're stronger, I won't destroy the Earth" Bills said.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Goku your stupidity amazes me" Zang said.

"Let's go!" Kento said as Bills stood up from his lounge chair as a humming noise began to be heard as Goku and Kento both began to glow as a fiery kai aura surrounded Goku like the sun and a white light aura around Kento.

"YAH!" Goku and Kento yelled charging at Bills as Goku and Kento threw a punch Bills blocked that made the ground under them shatter from the force.

"How does it feel to have become a god?" Bills asked.

"I'm surprised" Goku said.

"Is that so, I'm shocked, that's the same thought as I" Bills said floating up as Goku and Kento followed.

Bills then swung a kick that Goku blocked as Goku threw a punch Bills blocked as they began to trade attacks, blocking and attacking as Bills sent Goku and Kento towards the city below as Goku and Kento began to trade attacks with Bills and tried to keep damage from the city as Goku and Kento saw an opening.

"HA!" they yelled punching Bills in the gut and sent him flying down the city as they followed and flew above the city.

"Good, that's it!" Bills said as Goku and Kento glared, "what's wrong, you look dissatisfied."

"A little" Goku said.

"Do you dislike having become a god?" Bills asked.

"Yeah, for a world like this to exist" Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Bills asked.

"It's a world I wasn't able to come alone."

"Is that something to complain about?"

"Yeah! I'm dissatisfied!" Goku yelled charging at Bills with Kento as the three began to trade attacks again as the Z-Fighters watched the waves of energy above the city.

"YAH!" Kento yelled as Bills caught their punches.

"You're saying interesting things" Bills said blocking and dodging their attacks, "do you dislike having made it with your comrades?!"

"I'm happy, happy but I wasn't able to fight you without burrowing everyone's power, that annoys me!" Goku yelled.

"Then why did you become a god?" Bills said.

"Because I want to fight with Lord Bills!" Goku yelled as Bills charged and punch Goku hard in the gut .

"Goku!" Kento yelled as Bills began to beat on them then sent them flying as they caught themselves and Bills charged at them again and grabbed Goku in a choke hold then kicked Goku and Kento into a forest.

"HA! Yah!" Kento yelled trading attacks with Bills.

"RAH!" Goku grunted as Bills kicked them back and sent them skidding across the forest and into a mountain as they ended up flying into a rock canyon with Bills after them.

"RAH!" Bills yelled charging at them.

"YAH!" Goku and Kento yelled as they collided again sending rocks in all directions as a cut on Goku face started to bleed and Kento whipped blood from his mouth.

"Are you still dissatisfied about being god?" Bills asked.

"YEAH!" Goku yelled charging at Bills again colliding and clearing the rocks around them.

"That pride comes a weakness!" Bills yelled kicking Goku across the jaw and sent him into Kento and skidding across the ground, off a cliff and over the sea with Bills after them and slammed them into the water below splitting it into two walls.

"Such a lame pride you have, A Saiyan with that kind of obsession is rare" Bills said as they hit the ground at the bottom of the two walls of water and took the fight underground as the Z-Fighter flew above.

"Such power!" Krillin said as Bills, Goku and Kento reach and cave and jumped away from each other.

"That's not entirely true Vegeta has much more pride that I!" Goku said.

"Oh that is so true!" Kento said.

"Come to think of it, he threw away that pride and protected everyone" Bills said.

"I know, for him to throw away his pride as prince isn't it amazing? I respected him a little" Goku said.

"It was a horrifying sight" Kento said.

"So did you throw away your pride as well, and became a god?" Bills asked.

"That's how it is" Goku said.

"What are those three talking about?" Roshi asked in the ship with the other people who didn't fly.

"It looks like Goku is receiving training" Piccolo said.

"And wasting time, we don't know how long these forms last" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"I'll say it but, I also have a complaint" Bills said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I have yet to fight in my full power!"

"Really? I used around 80 percent!"

"80 percent?!In that case, would you be able to keep up with this speed?!" Bills growled charging at Goku before hitting Goku and then kicking him as the three began to trade attacks again.

"What's wrong? Are you being serious?!" Bills growled.

"Oh yeah?!" Goku yelled as he and Kento reverted back to their base forms as Bills hit them and the two hit the water on the ground as Goku and Kento blocked as Bills sent them to the roof as Goku and Kento landed as Goku grabbed Kento and they I.T. behind Bills as Goku kicked him across the jaw then I.T. again and he swung and Bills dodged and began firing kai blasts.

"What is that, ranged attacks?!" Goku said as he and Kento dodged.

"HU! HU! YA!" Kenot grunted as he and Goku dodged the blasts.

"We're not playing sports!" Bills said.

"YAH!" Goku and Kento yelled hitting Bills from the side in the gut as he growled and glowed sending blasts in all directions as Goku and Kento tried to destroy the rocks that fell towards them.

"Don't enjoy destruction!" Goku yelled as he and Kento glowed and Powered to Super Saiyan as they flew up out of the cave with Bills following as they headed to space.

"He's not in god form! He returned to a normal Super Saiyan!" Piccolo said.

"Kento too!" Serena gasped.

"YAH! HA!" Goku and Kento yelled as they trade attacks and punched Bills up to the sky as they traded blows as they flew past the clouds.

"AH!" Goku yelled kicking Bills.

"RAH!" Kento yelled punching him as down below their friends tried to see them.

"Krillin, can you see?" Roshi asked.

"I can't see" Krillin said as Goku, and Kento flew into space holding their breathes with Bills following.

"If you're going to attack from a range! So will I!" Goku growled.

"Don't hesitate and try" Bills smirked dodging their attacks as Goku grabbed Kento as they began to I.T. and every time Bills looked over they I.T. away as he looked down to see the two with Kamehameha balls.

"HA!" Goku and Kento yelled firing the blast as it hit Bills and down on Earth their allies saw the massive blue light and winds blowing in all directions.

"That's Goku's Kamehameha!" Krillin said as the blue ball exploded and when the smoke cleared Bills emerged with his arms crossed over his face.

Bills then removed his arms and Goku and Kento charged from the side.

"YAH!" they yelled as Bills disappeared as they looked up to see him forming a small red ball between his hands.

"Here's my return!" Bills said holding the massive fiery ball over his head then threw it towards Goku and Kento.

"I'll block it!" Goku yelled.

"YAH!" Kento and Goku yelled caching it and trying to hold it back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is that?" Tien asked.

"It's Bills attack, this is bad!" Vegeta said.

"Kento!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AH!" Kento yelled as he and Goku tried to hold it back.

"DAMN!" Goku grunted.

"It seem that you haven't realized" Bills said.

"About what?!" Goku growled.

"It's been a while since you lost your Super Saiyan God powers" Bills said as Goku and Kento glanced at each other to see their blonde hair instead of red.

"He's right but..." Goku said.

"It seems that while you were fighting as a god you've absorbed that world into your body that's why when you transformed back, your powers didn't decrease drastically you're really something I would even call you a rear being, a genius!" Bills said.

"That makes me happy but..."

"In that case, be happy that's what you wanted right?"

"I can't do that the biggest problem is the fact there is a huge difference in power!"

"The, give up and surrender!" Bills smirked pointing a finger and fired a kai blast that hit Bills death ball making it increase as Goku and Kento tried to hold it back as they cried out reverting to their base forms as they floated back from it and the ball began to get close to Earth.

"No!" Kento yelled as he and Goku tried to push it back while down below the planet shook and powerful wind blew in all directions.

"Crap!" Goku grunted.

"GAK!" Goku and Kento grunted hearing the friends calling their voices as Bills smirked as Goku and Kento fell back as their eyes widen, "AHHHHH!" they both yelled erupting into Goku fiery energy and Kento light as it spun around them reverting them in the Super Saiyan God forms as Bills large kai ball exploded and got absorbed into Kento and Goku both with thorn gi's and panting and now back in their base forms.

"Hey, what did you do just now?" Bills asked.

"I don't know" Goku panted.

"You don't know? You are certainly interesting" Bills said holding out his hand as he glowed as Goku smirked and laughed with Kento as Bills stopped glowing and dropped his hand.

"What's up, why did you stop?" Goku asked.

"I want to say I lost to you" Bills said.

"Huh?" Kento said.

"Lost? I lost, Lord Bills you're really strong I didn't stand a chance, you're certainly the universe's best!" Goku said.

"You've finally realized the terrifying power, of Lord Bills; the God of Destruction nevertheless, you were certainly strong too up until now, you're the second strongest opponent I've face in my long history of battles" Bills said.

"What, I'm second?" Goku said.

"Guess that makes me third" Kento said with annoyance.

"Finally, I'll tell you something good" Bills said.

"What, are you not going to destroy Earth anymore?" Goku said.

"I can't do that I never go back on my decisions" Bills said.

"Then, what?" Goku asked.

"It's about Whis, the guy who looks after me" Bills said as they looked over to see his eating ice cream as he gasped and hid it behind his back, "he looks after me, but he is also my teacher."

"Teacher? Then the universe's strongest..." Goku said.

"This is the seventh universe I am the seventh God of Destruction there are twelve's universe in total don't you think there would be, many more powerful beings?" Bills said as Goku laughed before passing out and floating back down to Earth.

"Goku!" Kento said as Bills caught him, "okay I'm...just gonna..." he said before he passes out and Bill caught him and they floated back down to Earth.

"Kento!" Serena gasped seeing Bills holding Goku and Kento as he dropped them to the ground.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh my body hurt!" Kento grunted.

"I'm okay, I'm still alive" Goku grunted.

"Then as promised, I'll destroy Earth" Bills said forming a kai ball then pointed it and blasted a rock.

"Eh?" Tsumuri said.

"Lord Bills, you've destroyed a very small Earth" Whis said.

"Unfortunately, I've used up most of my stamina I'll bring about complete destruction next time" Bills said.

"Lord Bills!" Goku said.

"You, when Lord Bills daces death, wouldn't you like to become the next God of Destruction?" Whis asked.

"HEY!" Bills yelled.

"I have to reject that" Goku said.

"That's unfortunate" Whis said.

"Madame Bulma" Bills said.

"Me? What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry for causing trouble" Bills said.

"Other than that, apologies for hitting me!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh...I'm sorry."

"Hey are you stupid?!" Oolong yelled.

"If it's okay, invite me to another party" Bills said.

"Only if you promise not to run wild" Bulma said.

"I understand, next time I will definitely try that thing called pudding" Bills said.

"I'll put tons in the pool! But don't say it tastes awful after eating it!" Bulma said.

"If it's awful, I'll destroy Earth" Bills said.

"In that case, we'll be able to fight again, right Lord Bills?" Goku asked.

"This is goodbye" Bills said as Whis summoned his staff and Bulls grabbed onto him as they glowed in a light and shot off into the sky and back to Bills home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Put other things side, I can't see the extent to his potential though it was nothing to worry about" Bills said lying in the grass.

"Even so, it's been a while since I've seen you use seventy percent of your powers, Lord Bills" Whis said.

"What was he called me again?" Bills asked.

"Goku."

"Perhaps in the distant future, he and Vegeta might become a real enemy of threat" Bills said.

"Come to think about it, I brought these sushi because they were so delicious!" Whis said holding the to-go-box.

"What a pleasant looking food!" Bills said looking at the sushi in the box.

"You eat it with small amount of this thing called soy sauce" Whis said.

"What's this pile of green stuff?" Bills asked picking up some of the wasabi.

"Come to think about it, the chef said, 'Eat it depending on your preference' I think it was called wasabi" Whis said.

"Come to think about it, I heard something like that? While I was fighting" Bills said.

"I'll bring something to drink" Whis said walking away.

"Let's give it a try" Bills said putting the wasabi in his mouth as his eyes widen and he turned red before shooting up into the sky, "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he began to blast right through planet around his home.

"You can't do that!" Whis yelled flying in as Bills flew in and chopped his neck as Bills hit the ground, "please sleep for about three years, Lord Bills, you have to brush your teeth before going to sleep!"

"Ugh...okay fine."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"One more time!" Bulma said later that night.

"Happy Birthday, Bulma!" Goku said.

"Happy birthday!" the guest all said.

"38 years old!" Roshi said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why is those three back here?" Kento asked looking to Shu and Pilaf eating while Trunks and Mai were up in a tree.

"When cornered, you just might be the most fearsome being, hey Kakarot! Next time, I'm becoming God, so cooperate!" Vegeta said.

"Of course but if you push yourself to become that strong, you'll collapse later! Oh yeah, Vegeta when Bulma go hi, you shouted;

My Bulma!' and became a Great Super Saiyan!" Goku said as Vegeta growled with a blush.

"I felt loved!" Bulma said.

"I don't remember saying such a thing!" Vegeta said crossing his arms and turning his back to them, "but back then I definitely exceeded you!"

"Yeah without a doubt! Next time when we're fighting someone strong, I'll ask them to hit Bulma!" Goku said.

"HEY!" Bulma yelled slapping Goku.

"When Vegeta was like that, you shouldn't have been there, so you used instant transmission, and watch from a distance" Piccolo said.

"Uh heh heh" Goku said.

"GOKU!" Bulma growled.

"Are you serious, bastard! While everyone was being handed in!" Oolong yelled tackling Goku.

"Sorry, I wanted to strategize before fighting the enemy! Although I didn't remember anything" Goku said.

"Bulma, slap him two, no three more times!" Vegeta growled.

"Yes sir!" Bulam yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Goku said as more slaps were heard.

"We got our asses handed to us because he took his sweet ass time!" Kento growled.

"Bastard!" Zang growled.

"That was not cool Goku!" Serena yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What a disappointment I thought he would kill them" Nero sighed, "oh well nothing to do about it now, time to ensure my plans."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No more Trunks! No more fighting no more crazy villains! No more!" Kento yelled into his watch.

"You guys won't have to worry about that" Trunks said.

"Why?" Reyoto asked.

"Someone went to the other points in time and got rid of the Feedlings" Trunks said.

"Who?" Zang asked.

"We don't know he wore a hood but we do know is that he's a Saiyan and he just got captured by Broly and Nero" Trunks said.

"Broly? I thought he was dead after the third time!" Naomi yelled.

"Well apparently Nero needs him for something" Serena said.

"Wait! He's here!" May said as they all quickly got up to see Nero walking towards them.

"Alright you bastard what did you do with that Saiyan?" Kento asked.

"It's time" Nero said as everyone saw Shadow Needles went through all three of the Namekian heroes and Arcosians heroes and the Andriod heroes as their eyes widen when kai blast hit the three Majin heores.

"No!" Kento yelled as shadow tentacles wrapped around all the Saiyan heroes as they watch their friends hit the ground.

"I told you this would happen" Nero said laughing as they all began betting pulled into a black shadow below them as they saw Bardock appear.

"Let them go!" he yelled kai blasting Nero who smiled and hit Bardock with a powerful one and sent him flying.

"Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"Say goodbye to all this heroes your true purpose will be fulfilled" Nero said as darkness engulfed all the heroes.

IIII

"Trunks what happened!" Akina yelled as they saw the Saiyans disappear from screen as they called the other heroes back and they all returned to the base flying on the ground.

"Med Bots get out here!" Bulma yelled as the robots began getting to work helping the injured heroes.

"Trunks where did he take them?" Bardock asked getting off the floor.

"I don't know Nero destroyed their watches we can't track them now" Trunks said typing away at the computer to find a way to them.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" Poru yelled appearing into the room.

"Hey isn't that Giru?" Akina asked.

"No he's got a Capsule Corp badge on him" Trunks said.

"Who's Trunks?" Poru asked looking around.

"I am, who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I am Poru Saiya sent me here to find you" he said.

"Who Saiya?" Bardock asked.

"He's number seven" Zink said reforming as the other Majin heroes did.

"Okay start talking Zink what do you know?" Bulma asked.

"A long time ago the first universe were created and it was in utter chaos so seven Saiyans of Pure Light created the first seven Dragon Balls with them they created peace but something happened a monster that called himself the Master came and tried to take the dragon balls for himself but the seven protector Goku summoned them together and made three wishes that effected everything" Zink said.

"What did he wish for?" Trunks asked.

"The first wish was for everyone in the first universe to be reborn a new person and given a second chance, the second wish was for the creation of the other universe and to have every being scattered so they could be safe from the Master hands and the third was for the seven dragon balls to be never used again, it worked but at a cost Kento and his friends died and were reborn into different universe but with the powers to reawaken the dragon balls sleeping within them, Nero intends to gather them and force them to reawaken the dragon balls" Zink said.

"What will he do to them?" Akina asked as Zink had a sadden look on his face.

"He'll kill them, they haven't used their powers in so long that reawakening the dragon balls could kill them" Zink said.

"We have to do something!" Bulma said.

"Saiya has a plan! Saiya has a plan!" Poru said.

"What's his plan?" Trunks asked as Poru handed Trunks as letter as trunks read it and his eyes widen.

"Poru will this work?" he asked.

"According to my calculations this plan could work!" Poru said.

"Bardock Akina come with me" Trunks said.

"Were going too!" Tsumuri said.

"No you all must stay here and protect the base we'll be back" Trunks said.

"Where are you going?" Froze asked.

"To pick up some friends" Trunks said.

"I hope it's enough" Nimu said.

A.N. Please Review.


	27. The End

**_The End_**

"Ugh what happened?" Kento groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was lying in a circle as he looked around to see all his friends chain to the floor.

"Guys!" Kento yelled about to get up but saw Kai Chain were holding him down.

"It's no use, they're Kai Chains that bastard making sure we don't get anywhere" Saiya said as Kento turned to see the hooded boy on a circle between Reyoto and Zang.

Kento noticed he was in the center of the room while all the other circle were around him like the way the dragon balls are placed, "who are you and where's Nero!" Kento growled.

"Saiya" the boy said as Kento remember hearing that name before.

"Where are we?" Kento asked.

"This is Shadow Keep this place used to be called by another name but now this place stands in what used to be the first universe" Saiya said.

"Let me guess this is where that Master was created right?" Kento asked.

"Yep now were stuck here until the moon above us is full" Saiya said as Kento looked up to see the sun was going down.

"But we'll turn into great apes" Kento said.

"Not if we look, once the moon is full Nero will make us reawaken the dragon balls which were each sitting on" Saiya said as Kento blew the dirt away below him and saw a star on the ground.

"What if we refuse?" Kento asked.

"I don't know how he plans to make us reawaken the dragon balls but I can tell you this it will be painful" Saiya said.

"Take off your hood" Kento said as Saiya looked his way and removed his hood as memories flashed before Kento eyes as he saw what happened the night they were all reborn.

"Your memories are coming back faster than the others it's odd but I think that may be the key" Saiya said.

"The key to what?" Kento asked as they sensed Nero as Nero and Broly emerged from a dark portal into the room.

"Ugh not this guy again" Zang groaned.

"I see you're all starting to awake" Nero said.

"Yeah well it hard to sleep when your chained to the floor" Reyoto said.

"Now it's time for all of you to know the truth" Nero said.

"Oh goodie a bedtime story" Serena said as a Shadow Needle came from the ground and cut the side of her as she cried out in pain.

"You bastard!" Kento growled pulling on his chains.

"Behave" Nero said as a Shadow Needle cut the side of his face.

"I suggest you guys keep quite this bastard will do anything to cause us pain" Saiya said.

"True" Nero said pulling his shadow needles back into his shadow.

"Well go on then start explain" Naomi said.

"Very well, a long time ago this universe was created but it was a monstrous place full of evil and darkness but one day seven young Saiyan children with the power of light together they created the first set of dragon balls, the Silver-Star Dragon Balls and with them they brought peace to this universe but then that suppressed darkness took on a form and the Master was born he wanted to use the dragon balls to create a universe in his image but the seven protector knew the Master would only cause pain and misery so one day when the Master tried to take the dragon balls by force the protector used the dragon balls to create many universe to hide away the seven and everyone in the first universe was reborn into a different universe trapping the Master here but the Master found a way out into the bodies of powerful warriors where he searched for the seven."

"Okay are you going anywhere with this?" May asked.

"As I was saying today is a special day because the seven are all back together" Nero said.

"Us?" Naomi said.

"Yes none of you remember because this was so long ago bit one of you remembers don't you Saiya?" Nero asked.

"Yes I do and even in this boy body you're still a disgusting parasite to me!" Saiya said.

"Hmph well let's begin" Nero said as he walked towards the side and his shadow began growing and went under every one of the heroes.

"Broly now!" Nero yelled as Broly Kai Chains disappeared and shadow needles stabbed themselves through all the heroes hands and wrapped themselves around their feet's as they cried out in pain.

"You son of a bitch when I get out of this!" Reyoto yelled.

"You won't do anything" Nero said as they felt his power rise as they saw his hair glow black with a whit glow as his eyes became white, "now to force transformation" he said as electricity began to hit all the heroes as they cried out in pain.

"Fight it! Don't transform! Ah!" Saiya yelled out in as much pain as the others.

"I'm sorry guys!" May cried as she turned Saiyan as the circle under her glowed as she continued to cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Zang yelled.

"Maybe more power will do the trick" Nero said increasing the power and pain as they all cried out louder as Zang, Naomi and Serena turned Super Saiyan.

"Must fight! Ahhhh! Must not give in!" Reyoto yelled as he was forced into his Saiyan form as Kento saw Saiya forced into his as Kento was forced into his.

"There an now with all you transformed it's time to begin the second part" Nero said as a shadow needle went right through Broly chest as he cough blood.

"With the blood of a powerful Saiyan the dragon balls will live again!" Nero said as Broly blood activated as blue electricity hit all seven of the Super Saiyans as they cried of in pain as the stars below them turned silver as they were each engulfed in blue energy balls as the room was engulfed in the energy.

When the screaming stopped and the light faded Nero saw all seven of the Saiyan flying on the now gold dragon balls as they began to lift from the floor knocking each Saiyan off it and onto its side.

"Thanks a lot heroes you actually did something useful" Nero said approaching the One-Star Ball in the center where Kento lay next to it.

"Screw you" Kento said weakly.

"Ugh your still alive? It's amazing you can still speak" Nero said.

"Do you ever shut up? You're going to lose" Kento said.

"Oh and why is that?" Nero asked grabbing Kento neck and held him off the ground in front of him.

"Because you're going to die" Kento said as a Destructo Disk cut off Nero arm and dropped Kento as Nero just had an annoyed expression as he saw Krillin the old one from the GT Series standing near the entrance into the room.

"And how the hell did you get here?" Nero asked picking up his arm and reattaching it.

"The same way we did!" Vegeta said as Nero looked up to see all the Z-Fighters standing on ledges looking down at him.

"How the hell did all you get here?" Nero asked.

"That would be me!" Trunks said jumping down with GT adult Goku next to him.

"You really think an army of weak fighters can stop me?" Nero asked.

"Don't know until we try" Trunks said.

"Hmph well then try and stop this" Nero said picking up Kento and stabbed a shadow needle threw his gut as everyone in the room eyes widen as Nero three Kento to the side of the room and into a wall.

"You bastard!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan 3.

_'Is this the end?'_ Kento thought as he watched Trunks attack Nero as Nero easily dodged Trunks sword then kicked the warrior to the side, _'I failed as a leader, I'm so sorry my friends but I'm not but a failure!'_

_'That's enough!'_ Nero voice said.

_'Brother?_' Kento asked seeing the fake Nero dodging Vegeta attacks.

_'I don't have much time left but I made a promise and I intend to keep it to you brother'_ Nero said.

_'What will you do?'_ Kento asked.

_'The Master powers comes from all the Z-Fighters and Villains that he encountered and sampled but not their full powers, Kento do you remember how Goku beat Omega Shenron and Buu?'_ Nero asked.

_'Sprit Bomb?'_ Kento asked.

_'Yes but instead of just one universe power to defeat an enemy use all of them'_ Nero said.

_ 'But brother I can't!'_ Kento thought as he felt his injury began to heal.

_'I'm using my soul to heal you and to give you the power to speak to every single universe you can only use this once so don't fail me!_' Nero said.

_'But brother if you use your soul you'll..._'

_'I know what will happen and I'm ready for that don't let him use me to harm anyone else! Finish him Kento use the Universal Dragon Fist!'_ Nero yelled as Kento got off the ground and held his arms up as tears spilled down his face.

"A Sprit Bomb?" Goku said seeing what Kento was doing, "Vegeta! We need to buy time!" Goku yelled as Vegeta looked over to see what Kento was doing.

"Can the brat do it?" he asked.

"Let's find out!" Goku said powering to Super Saiyan 4 with Vegeta.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" They yelled becoming Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.

"Not even this form can beat me!" Nero said as Gogeta charged at Nero.

_'Please! Everyone from every universe on every planet in every world hear me plea! A monster is going to kill all of us we don't stop him! He's too strong for Goku to beat alone with just one universe power so please all of you put your hands in the air and give me the power to stop!'_ Kento yelled as all the Z-Fighters heard Kento plea in their heads.

Grand Planet.

"Take it all Kento!" Tsumuri yelled as him and the others held their hands up.

"Show him no mercy!" Froze yelled.

"If he using energy from all the universe it will be enough to kill the Master for good!" Zink said holding his hand out.

"Go Kento!" Bulma yelled.

"Kick his ass!" Nimu said holding up his hands.

IIIII

"Hmph the brat going to become stronger than my son" Bardock said looking to the sky outside the Grand Planet castle as he held a hand up, "you better not let me down kid!"

IIIII

"Look" Naomi said crawling to Reyoto as they saw a massive energy ball growing above the castle above.

"He can have all of mine" Reyoto said lying on his back to give Kento energy as Naomi laid her head on his chest and held out her hand.

"Mine too" she said.

"I hope he makes that bastard pay" Zang said up against a wall with May in his arms as they held out their arms.

"He's going to make a great warrior someday" Saiya said holding out his hand as he looked over to see Serena do the same.

Gogeta hit the ground with a grunt as Nero approached him and shadow needled stabbed threw his wrist and held him on the ground as Gogeta cried out in pain.

"Now to finish you off for good" Nero said as his arm became a shadow needle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gogeta said.

"And why is that?" Nero said holding the needle to his neck.

"Because he's going to tell you otherwise" Gogeta said as Nero turned to see Kento with his arms in the air and looked up to see the largest blue kai ball he's ever seen.

"One last chance! Surrender or die!" Kento yelled.

"Never! Go ahead that won't stop me fool go ahead and make the first shot! I'll let you have it!" Nero said holding his arm out as the massive kai ball went into Kento body as they saw his veins show and his eyes turn white.

_'Do it now Kento!'_ the real Nero yelled.

"Universal Dragon Fist!" Kento yelled charging at Nero as he hit his chest and Nero smirk turned to shock as the fist went right threw him and a massive gold dragon wrapped it's self around the castle then bust threw Nero chest as Kento landed behind him as Nero cough blood.

"But I thought everything threw I had more power than two universe how did you do it?!" Nero growled.

"I used all the universe power" Kento said as Nero eye widen.

"That much power should have killed you!" Nero yelled.

"Someone was helping me Master" Kento said as Nero saw Kento brother floating behind him and could see threw him.

"I see so that fool sacrificed his soul so you could use that attack" Nero said as the darkness began to leave his body and began to dissolve, "I may not be back but neither will your dear brother, enjoy your lives fools because there will always be someone ready to take over" Nero said disappearing as Nero body fell to the floor.

"We'll be ready for that" Goku said as Kento ran to his brother and held his head in his lap.

"I am so sorry brother" Kento cried.

"Kento I wanted you to do it and I'll always be with you I'm very proud of you and want you to continue being what you are, a hero" Nero said as his body began to dissolve as light.

"Please brother don't go!" Kento cried.

"It's my time Kento, I want you to remember what I said and take care of that cute girl in red she really lucky to have you love her and her you" Nero said as Kento looked over to Serena as she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Kento cried.

"And I you, I will always be with you Kento right here in your heart" Nero said touching Kento heart as he dissevered into the light as Kento began to sob as Serena walked over to him and hugged him as everyone shed tears for the poor boy.

"These should never be used again and to make sure that doesn't happen lets destroy them" Vegeta said looking at one of the dragon balls.

"I agree once they're gone we won't be able to bring them back and no one will ever come after us again" Saiya said.

"Won't you guys die if we destroy them?" Goku asked.

"No only our powers to recreate them" Saiya said smashing one of the dragon balls as it cracks then turned to stone as the others did and each one was smashed.

IIIIII

Later that day all the warriors meet at the Grand Planet as they cremated Nero body and gave said their prays.

"Poor Kento" Akina said as they watched the boy sitting on the wall.

"Let me talk to him" Bardock said.

"What will you say?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell him what I was told when my mate died" Bardock said flying over to Kento and sat on the wall.

"Hey grandpa" Kento said as a vain formed on Bardock head.

_'A grandfather and a great-grandfather! I'm too young for this!'_ Bardock mentally thought.

"Listen kid I know how you fell, it sucks to lose someone you love but let me tell you something, even if they're gone they'll never die in the memoires they will live on forever" Bardock said.

"You didn't call me brat" Kento said.

"Yeah well you kids grew on me" he said ruffling Kento hair.

"What now?" Kento asked.

"Well I know a certain little Saiyan girl who waiting for you to claim her" Bardock said as Kento face turned red knowing what Bardock was referring to.

"Grandpa! We're too young! We're only sixteen!" he yelled.

"That won't stop you, you love her too much to wait" Bardock said.

"You know that see into the future thing is starting to get really annoying grandpa" Kento growled.

"But you love it" Bardock said smacking Kento back.

"Whatever" Kento said as him and Bardock began to laugh.

Many months later.

"Dammit not again! You screwed me over for the last time you damn alarm clock!" Kento yelled as the sounds of him smashing the poor thing was heard as Kento came running out of his room and took off down the hall.

"He's late again" Tsumuri said as him and Chill watch Kento take down the hall.

"Too bad it's Saturday" Chill said as they laughed.

Kento ran past Bash and Azumuri as they saw the dust cloud zoom past them.

"What the hell was that?" Bash asked looking behind him.

"I have no idea" Azumuri said.

Froze and Harker were in the cafeteria with Kabra and Zink when they saw the doors fly open and the dust cloud zoom pas the door.

"If I were to guess I'd say that was Kento being late again" Harker said.

"I swear his alarm hates him" Froze said.

"But isn't today Saturday?" Kabra asked.

"Yes but class is not what he's late for" Zink said.

"Oh you mean that" Kabra said.

"Yep he better get there soon" Froze said.

Frost was sketching a hall as the dust cloud zoomed past him and the door he was painting flew opened as he threw his sketch pad to the floor and glared in the direction the speeding Saiyan went.

"Forget it Frost I'll help you fix the room" May said.

**_'What he in a hurry for?'_** Frost wrote.

"Oh you know that thing he has with Serena" Naomi said joining to help them.

**_'Oh! That! Man he's going to get it if he's late again'_** Frost wrote.

Zang and Reyoto were sparring in the field when they saw the fast approaching dust trail coming at them.

"Wait" Reyoto said as they both took a step back as the dust cloud headed towards the gardens.

"Okay now" Zang said as they continued to spar.

"Hey Kento..." Nico said as he ran past her.

"What his hurry?" Nimu asked.

"You got me" Genome said laying in the grass.

Serena was sniffing a rose bush when a gust of wind zoomed past her making her hair fly left as she heard a crash and saw Kento crashed into a tree.

"Kento are you okay?" Serena asked as Kento fell over and onto the ground.

"Yeah just a minor concussion but I'm fine" he said as Serena got down and kissed his lips.

"There better?" she asked.

"Maybe one more will make me feel better" he said as she giggled and kissed him again.

"Look at them Trunks do you remember when we met and we were like that?" Akina asked.

"Yeah we were love sick puppies for weeks" Trunks said.

"That's how Saiyan matting works first you go through this love phase then you got into lust and then well you know where that goes" Bardock said.

"Hey Bardock on Planet Vegeta when are you consider mates?" Akina asked.

"Well I guess after marking each other but for some they consider themselves mates after their first child is born" Bardock said.

"Well I guess Trunks and I are mates now" Akina said as Bardock and Trunks eyes widen.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant Trunks" Akina said.

"Oh no not another kid" Trunks groaned.

"What do you mean another!" Akina asked.

"I consider all of them our kids" Trunks said motioning to all of their students down below doing things.

"Well another wouldn't hurt would it?" Akina asked.

"Of course not! I'd love to have a baby" Trunks said kissing Akina.

"Oh go get a room" Bardock said jumping down from the ledge and landed on the grass below where Saiya was lying.

"You know three Namekians just heard that and that little secret going to spread fast" Saiya said.

"Poru, Poru, yeah Namekians have big mouths" Poru said.

"We heard that!" Tsumuri yelled from somewhere in the building.

"Yeah well I hope you kids are ready it seems that some lunatic is causing trouble in Kakarot universe again" Bardock said.

"So the teams are going to get back together?" Saiya asked.

"Looks like it" Bardock said as they looked out to the sky.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Saiya said.

"To what?" Bardock asked.

"Peace, I'm so used to always being on my guard and ready to fight but it feels good just lying here and not having to worry about an attack" Saiya said.

"Attack!" Zang yelled as a water balloon hit Saiya as he got up and growled to see all the students holding water balloons.

"You guys are dead!" Saiya yelled as Bardock watched the water balloon fight from a safe distances as he looked out to the sunset.

"Don't worry son I'll look after them for you" Bardock said.

The End


End file.
